Our Happy Ever After
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: This is my sequel to my story Our Own Fairytale that based around Nick dating Monroe's sister Mia as it shows how she impacts the rest of the show. This story is about how they copy with the news that they are expecting their first baby as well being newly engaged and dealing with the upcoming attack from Alexander and his mysterious partner. Alternative season 4
1. Chapter 1: flowers in her hair

hey guys so this is sequel to my other story Our Own Fairytale and like always I don't own any Grimm other than my original character Mia who is all mine, and like always please let me know what you think and Mia's outfits are posted via the link on my profile

chapter 1: flowers in your hair

Mia decided that it was probably better for someone to head to the hospital to see how the captain was doing and to ensure that no one else attacked him while he was there, she knew that he would have a police detail but still it was better if one of them were there to ensure that no other wesen or Verrat agents came to finish the job. Hank dropped her off at the hospital after letting the officers there that she was coming until Nick and Hank could switch places with her. The plan was for them to deal with the police at their house which was now a crime scene so that they could avoid Trubel going to jail for beheading a FBI agent then for one of them to switch places with her so that she could home and get changed out of her maid of honour clothes. Once she was in the hospital she notified the nurses that she was there for Sean Renard as part of his family as she lied to the nurse by saying she was his sister then sat in one of the chairs in the waiting areas as she thought about the file that was still fresh in her head. She pulled out her phone from her purse so that she could scroll through it till she found the number she was looking for

" bonjour Emilia , ce que je peux faire pour vous cette fois ? (hello Emilia, what can I do for you this time?)" he said in an amused voice as he pictured her doing her usually head tilt that she did whenever she needed a favour from someone, it was something she had learned as a teenager as she tried to figure out her escape plans

" Niklaus , je vois vos compétences de perception sont toujours aussi bon que jamais. Je dois savoir ce qui se passe avec Alexandre(Niklaus, I see your skills of perception are still as good as ever. I need to know what's going on with Alexander? )" she said trying to charm him before she asked him for the information that she needed from him, since she knew that if he could be closest to both Alexander and now De Groot if her beliefs were true

"I thought the whole point of you leaving here was for to live a life without the council, why must you place yourself in the middle of its drama?" he said in a tone she knew all too well from when they were training together, he used it whenever he thought she was getting herself into trouble by getting involved with things that had nothing to do with her

" well you know that trouble had a way of finding me everywhere I go and I'm guessing from your answer that there's drama in the council, that wouldn't have anything to do with Alexander leaving would it?" she asked trying to keep her voice low in case she was being watched or if anyone near by heard what they were talking about, she moved her dress slightly so that she was more comfortable on her chair

"and how would you know that?" he asked wondering how she would know about a problem inside the council that was yet to become public knowledge but he knew that she had her spies inside the council because there was people that still liked her and remembered how she used to be before she ran away

"someone told me that there was a council agent working with Prince Victor and he provided me with documents that showed Alexander was on his pay roll… he's being paid to deal with me" she said without actually saying the words kill, she knew that it would come to no surprise to him that she had done something to annoy the royals enough to use Alexander's hatred for her

" oh I see you're still making friends everywhere you go, he wasn't the same when he got from the case with you and the mummified Anubis then about a month ago he went into De Groot office to convince to punish you by death for being with a Grimm but he was having none of it so he beat him up and left the council" he said gravely as he thought about the recovering De Groot still laying in the sick bay bed as they treated his wounds

" I see someone tried to topped my leaving, according to the files I was given it looks like he's got a partner working with him. Is there anyone who left with him or around that time or maybe mysteriously disappeared?" she asked trying to get further information on who this other partner could be, she knew that there were people in the council who considered him to be a god among them or would do anything to get his attention that tended to only give to her

" no but he did start getting mysterious calls from someone but I don't know who and he began to take longer trips that weren't exactly sanctioned by the council" he told her everything that he had witnessed and observed over the last few months, it seemed that everything had changed once he worked with her again like old times

" any of those trips to Portland by any chance?" she asked wondering if he had been watching her or if it were someone that she had recently annoyed, she knew that there was no point writing a list of all her potential enemies since there probably wasn't a pad big enough for all those names

" I can check to find out, I'll call you with any information that might help or point to whoever his partner is…Emilia if I'm forced to take sides in this than I'm with you got it?" he said wanting her to know where his loyalties lie, he had always had a soft spot for the small skinny girl who people often overlooked before she beat them up and showed them who was boss

" thanks Niklaus, I appreciate it" she said before ending the call as she tried to get more comfortable on her chair as she felt her eyelids begin to get more heavier until she eventually closed them and drifted off to unrestfully sleep

* * *

When Hank got to the hospital an hour later since everything at the house and at the prescient took a lot longer than he would have liked, after getting a quick up from the doctors and the officers stationed around the hospital wing he noticed Mia siting on one of the waiting room chairs fast asleep. He almost felt bad that he had to wake her up to their unpleasant reality and he knew she would need all the sleep she could get before everything hit the fan once more. He kneeled down before gently shaking her wake as soon as her eyes open he could see the fear and panic in them as she tried to work where she was and what was going on, that was the first signs that there was something more going on with her inside than what they knew

" hey I'm sorry to wake up but you should get back to the house, the police are done with it and the others are waiting for you there" he said as he watched her carefully as she ran a hand through her curly hair trying to contain it a little since she knew her bed hair could be bad sometimes

" ok how did things go with the police and Trubel? did they believe her story?" she asked as she suddenly remembered they had decided to tell a half truth with the police about the headless FBI agent in their house and the bloody machete that was used to behead him

" we're not sure, there's this female agent who is convinced otherwise but for once the evidence in our favour since it all points to self defence and actually backs her story up so there's no reason for them to look into this further" he said as he stood up and held out a hand to her as he offered to help her up from her chair as she stood up and began to wrap her jacket closer to her as if trying to keep all the heat in

"thats good I guess, its one less thing to check off on our grimm/wesen worry list. There hasn't been any news on Renard, he's still in surgery as far as I know… oh if the nurses ask then I'm his sister, its the only way to get them to tell me anything" she said after noticing the confused on his face as they walked up one of the officers that she recognised as Franco from the night where they had dealt with the zombies with the help of the police

" well then I'll say I'm your adopted brother or something, hey Franco do you mind driving Mia home? Nick's car is still at the wedding venue and he has no idea how to drive her rust bucket" he said nudging Mia gently on her shoulder as he teased her about her car, he figured it might make her smile if only for a while

" yeah of course I will" he said as he gestured for Mia to follow him after she gave Hank a thank you hug then headed downstairs to the police patrol car where Franco was waiting for her so that they could head to her and Nick's house

* * *

Once Mia got home she noticed Monroe' car in the drive way as almost instantly groaned as she thought about the fact that Monroe and Rosalee must have missed their plane to take them to their honeymoon spot, she felt bad since she knew that they would probably there because of her. As she headed into the house she saw that everyone was already there like Trubel, Nick, Monroe and Rosalee so she took of her green coat then placed it down along with her purse before headed into the living room area where they were gathered if not spread out in different spots in the room

" you two are meant to be on your honeymoon, not here dealing with all of this" she said gesturing to the pools of blood on various different places on the floor as well as to the mess of broken pieces of furniture that had gotten damaged from the struggle, she walked over to where Nick was leaned on to on the wooden beams as she rested herself against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist

" we decided that we could go away and enjoy ourselves when there is so clearly something on here with you two so who wants to explain?" Rosalee asked as she stood with Monroe's suit jacket around her shoulders since she didn't have time to grab her jacket from the bridal room, she watched as Mia walked over to where Nick's jacket was and pulled out the file Renard wanted them to have

" well to cut a long story short Alexander has betrayed the council and had began to work with or for Victor in order to get to me, Renard was shot before he could give me this file filled with evidence. I think he's made with Victor, he will give him the baby if Alexander can be the one to kill me" she said handing her the file before deciding to take her shoes off since she now felt slightly over them and her dress since all she wanted was to get changed into something more comfortable like sweats and hoodie

" wait what baby? Adalind's?" Monroe said giving them all a look which made Mia realise that he was the only one that she hadn't told yet about her being pregnant since Trubel and Hank had found out by accident

" no, actually its my baby…. Monroe I'm eight weeks pregnant with Nick's baby" she said carefully as she tried to watch for his reaction since she knew that it could go one of two ways, either he could be really happy for his sister and best friend or he could anger at Nick for knocking his little sister up

"you completely and total dic-… you realise that you've just painted a target on her back right? the same target she's been avoiding since she was fifteen!" he said after punching Nick in the mouth causing him to fall down from the force as Mia gave him an eye roll before bending to check out Nick's lip to see that it was bleeding

" you think I don't know that, Monroe? that I'm the reason why she's in this situation in the first place?" he said standing up to lean on the dinning room table as Mia came back in the room with an ice pack from him to place on his lip to ease the swelling from the punch

" well thats not totally true, I'm the reason why I'm in this situation and Alexander would have came after me eventually so… according to Niklaus who's a friend of mine from the council, Alexander tried to get De Groot to sign off on killing me as punishment for something but he refused so he beat him up then left to be a mercenary I guess. Niklaus said he would find out more for me then call me" she said taking the pins of of hair before shaking it all out as that it was slightly more unkept then she had it for the wedding but at this point she was passed caring about her hair and the way she looked

" can he be trusted this Niklaus? How do you know he's not working with Alexander?" Nick asked thinking that he could be the partner that he was working with and was playing her into thinking otherwise to gain her trust, she turned to tiredly as she tried to think of a way to describe how she just knew that he wouldn't do that to her

"Niklaus wouldn't do that to me, he always has been loyal to me and I think he still is plus he knows that he can't trust Alexander after he did to De Groot. I mean it pretty much tops everything I did but I didn't tell him about the baby, he does about his connection to Victor which is more than enough reason to turn against him" she said knowing Alexander burnt more than enough bridges when he turned against the council and joined the royals, she figured even Harper would refuse to help Alexander now

" so now what do we do? Like what's our next move?" Trubel asked still not totally sure who everyone was since she only knew half the story and that was only what she had picked up along the way like the fact Mia used to be with the council and that Alexander was an agent for them or was now

" well for one thing you two go on honeymoon all of this will still be here when you get back and in the meantime I'm going to work with Niklaus to find out what I can I guess" she said not sure what else she could do since there wasn't precaution she could take that she was already doing as part of keeping her safe from any attacks the council might do to her

" I guess this is one of those times where we need to wait for the bad guys to make their move before we make ours" Trubel said saying the one thing that everyone was dreading, they knew that it was a risk since it meant putting them both in danger since they would prefer to get them before they moved against Mia

* * *

Mia's dreams were filled with images of Alexander trying to take her baby so that he could raise him to be everything she hated about him while the partner with no face who merely just a blur to her watched then laughed as she cried and screamed for child. Mia woke her covered in sweat as she panted away trying to get to grips with what was real and what wasn't, she knew that she couldn't just lie back down with Nick and go back to sleep since every time she closed her eyes she saw the images from her dream flashing in her mind. She decided to get up and clean the blood from the walls and floor where people had been shot or beheaded, she headed into the kitchen to grab a basin filled with water and some bleach then picked up some cleaning gloves then headed over to the pool of blood on the floor where Renard was shot. Mia wore a baggy green t-shirt, grey and white checkered shorts, green ankle socks and a slightly darker grey hoodie. Before cleaning she quickly grabbed her wavy hair into a messy ponytail to keep it out of the way, she had also taken all of her makeup off before going to bed that night. After a while Nick came down stairs to see where she had gotten to once he realised that she wasn't in bed lying next to him or in any of her usual spots in their room.

"so this is where you are, I was beginning to think that you had ran away… are you sure its okay for you to be around cleaning products like that?" he asked when he noticed the bleach bottle a small distance from her, he knew there was so much that he didn't know about babies and pregnancy like the dos and don'ts where as she would know more about development from her teaching degree

"yeah I checked already its fine, just the smell makes me a little nauseous but nothing too bad…I couldn't sleep, my nightmares are back" she said as a she placed the sponge back into the basin as she sat back on her legs as she answered his unspoken question that she knew he was dying to ask

" is it the same one or something new?" he asked as he headed into the kitchen with her closely behind him as she watched as he grabbed their special pan for warming milk, she smiled at the thought that he had remembered her story about her mom always making her warm milk to calm her down after a nightmare

" bit of both, I dreamed that I came home from work one day to find you and everyone else in Portland that I love died then I ran upstairs to our baby's nursery which beautiful by the way. Alexander had her and he was going to raise her to be everything I hated before stabbing me in the stomach" she said looking down at her feet as she tried to avoid looking at him in fear that she might see the image of him covered in his own blood as he stared at her through dead glasses eyes

" that is never going to happen, I would never let it happen and if it were fight between me and him then I can tell you now who would win… so we had a girl?" he asked deciding to focus on the good thing in her dream rather than dwell on the bad since there was no way to express how he felt without it coming back to the dreams

"yeah she was beautiful too, she had your grey eyes and my dark curls plus she was wearing the cutest onesie that had this little tutu around it" she said as she climbed onto the work surface as she tucked her legs underneath of her as she thought about the baby girl she had seen but tried to forget that she was in the wrong mans arms

" she sounds it and I bet she's a little mini version of her mom too" he said as he added a little bit of honey into the pan before poured the milk into two cups then handed one to her as she let her legs swings down so that he would stand in between them, making them as close as they could

" like you could handle two of me and anyway its going to a mini you… its so weird to think about us being someone's mom and dad" she said imagining their child calling on them as they left them to go into preschool or saying goodbye to them as they left for camp, she wondered if they would get to live the normal childhood that neither of them got

" yeah it does, I want you to know, I'm totally going to be a hands-on dad. Like if the baby needs a bottle in the middle of the night, I'll totally keep your side of the bed warm until you get back." he said making them both laugh as she took a sip from her cup of warm milk and honey as she gave him playful push as a away of telling him there was no chance of that happening

" oh really? I'm pretty sure after nine months of carrying this baby around that I'll be kicking you out of bed with very little chance of you talking back" she said kissing his shoulder as she leaned her head on it as her way of telling him that the milk was beginning to have an affect on her as she was becoming sleepier

" yeah like I'd try and get between you and sleep its like getting in between you and coffee, which you can't drink now… why don't we go back to bed babe?" he said noticing that she was beginning to fall asleep on his shoulder so he took now empty cup out of hands as he lifted her up bridal style since she was now in a deep sleep then played her down on the bed gently before slipping beside up her then covered them with the blankets as he snuggled next to her placing a hand over where their baby was

* * *

The next morning Nick got up before Mia did deciding to make breakfast for her for change rather her making it for him and Trubel yet again, he grabbed the pancake mixture from the cupboard then decided to chop up some fruit for her since he realised that she had nibbling bits of fruit that she normally wouldn't eat. He then made a pot of decaf coffee for her as the smell eventually travelled up the stairs to their bedroom where it gently woke Mia up as she remember the event of last night and the day before. After a shower she got changed into a layered navy blue tank top, a red checkered shirt with blue cuffs and collar, jeans and beige. Mia wore her hair in fishtail braid that rested on her shoulder with leaving pieces of her hair down in its natural wavy state, her eyes make up was lightly smoked with pale peach lip gloss. When she got down the stairs she could see Nick in the kitchen making breakfast for them all, just as she was about to speak to him she saw him picking his phone up as he began to call someone. She waved to him as she walked over to the bowl of fruit and began to pick at it as she waited for him to explain to her what was going on

" I'm calling my mom, if there's ever time where we need her help then it's now plus she might have information that we don't" he said to her as he pressed the speaker on his phone as he placed it down on the counter as she grabbed a bowl to fill with the fruit that he cut up for her as they heard someone picking the phone up on the other end

"Nick? how did you get this number and why are you risking calling me on it?" her mom asked as she tried to work out what could be a good reason for him risking someone tracing the call to where she was with baby Diana who was currently playing in her chair seat as they packed to move to a new location

" mom I need your help, its Mia… she's pregnant with my baby and there's someone after her, some rogue agent from the council who wants her dead so much that he's teamed up with the royals and a partner" he said giving her a basic summary of what the situation was, all the while leaving the minor details out like the fact it was her ex boyfriend or that fact that he had hit one of the most powerful men associated with the council before leaving them to deal with the fallout

" oh wow I'm going to a grandmother….so its fair to say you're been busy since we last saw each other , I'm guessing Mia's been in contact with her friends from the council to find out more information?" she asked as she tried to get passed the fact that she was going to grandmother and would probably miss her grandchild's life while she moved to place to place

" yeah her guy is going to find more information about what Alexander's been up to in the last few months and see if he could work out who his partner is" he said thinking it was probably better that she didn't know that Mia was listening in on their conversation plus she was currently feasting on the large bowl of fruit he had created for her to munch on

" ok well while you wait for that and for him to make his move what you should is ask your friend Rosalee for anything that would help with protection like charms and whatnot, do you have a Hexenbiest that you trust?" she asked as she began to think of ways for them to be take precautions to keep themselves safe since there was more than just them to think about now as Mia mouthed to him that Adalind would help them

" Mia should know one or two, why?" he asked wondering what a Hexenbiest could do to them that would make them useful, although he knew that his previously experience with them made him doubtful and ever so slightly weary of them since they only ever seemed to cause trouble rather than prevent it

"ok well see if they can help with protection charms around the house to prevent someone unwelcome from coming in and with any charms or spells that can ward off danger, I need to go now but call me if you need anything else ok?" she said before hanging up so that she could place Diana into the car safely so that they could begin to get on the road and head into their newest place to stay for a while

" really? Adalind! I'm not completely sure we can trust her yet, maybe we should put her to the test first" he said as there was a knock at the door causing Mia to place her bowl of fruit on the table as she headed over to the door as she thought about what kinda of test he had mind for her to prove her trust to them

" hi can I help you?" she asked as she opened the door to an older attractive blonde female that she had never met before, although there was something about her features that seemed familiar to Mia. Nick decided to join Mia in case this mysterious person was working with Alexander or might do her harm in any way

"Mia and Nick Burkhardt I presume?" she asked in a well spoken english voice that had them both questioning who she was, they also wondered how she knew their names since she had made a mistake by presuming that Mia was his wife like other people usually presumed when they first met them

"and you would?" Mia asked seeing no point in deny whether her name was burkhardt or not as she took a step back to allow Nick to protectively push her behind him in case she attacked them, he was still weary of the strange more so now that she had shown them that she knew who they were

" My name is Elizabeth Lasecelles, my son is Sean Renard and he sent here to help you with your current situation with a Mr Alexander Knightly. He told me to give you this as proof" she said as she handed them the key chain with Diana's name on it that Renard had began to carry with him as a way to show that he was always thinking about her and that she was always close to his heart


	2. Chapter 2: slow it down

hey guys so this is another chapter filled good happy moments and some not so good moment, thank you for everyone who's followed/favourited/ reviewed or pmed me since I love knowing what you guys think especially since all new and completely different the other story. So please keep all that coming and check out Mia's outfits via the link on my profile

chapter 2: slow it down

It had been month since the Monroe and Rosalee's wedding and still Alexander had yet to make his move, although Mia knew that this was all part of his plan to taunt her as a form of torture since they had both taken the same class as teenagers on how to make your prey or subject suffer in a way that would have them begging for death by the time they finally made an appearance. Mia was trying everything she could to stay sane sash waited for him to do something to her, while Monroe and Rosalee were on their honeymoon Mia took care of the shop since she had arranged with her boss to start her summer and maternity leave early. Adalind and Elizabeth both set up different types of protective charms and spells around the shop and their house as well as gave them some extra protection potion that they could use it on the trailer while also making sure the trailer's location was still safe. Mia was now three months pregnant and due to have her first ultrasound scan that day since her last appointment was more about her blood pressure and the dos and don'ts, she had also began to show slightly as she now had a small bump. Mia wore a a grey tank top, slightly ripped jeans, a white and black striped jumper, black knee high boots, black leather bag and her denim and leather jacket. She wore little more eye makeup on her top eyelid to make her big brown eyes pop even more and wore a clear lipgloss to her natural pink lips, she was too tired in the morning when she got up to do anything special to her hair so she simply placed into a messy bun with piece of her hair falling down. Mia wore her glasses as she showed Trubel everything she would need to know about the shop while she was gone at her appointment

" there this is a diary behind the counter that has all the appointments people have made and I've also wrote what they need so its easier for you. Plus I wrote a list of what each herb and everything in here does so if someone asks you'll know, and if you need-" she said as she went through her bag trying to make sure she had everything she needed and that she had left anything behind while trying to remember everything to had to cover with Trubel

" if I need you then I know to call either you or Nick and I have your numbers in phone already, Mia go ok? I've got this completely handled so go and see your baby " she said trying to reassure her as she tried to subtle kick her out of the shop where Nick was waiting for her outside by his car so that they could hurry to the doctors

" fine just please don't hesitant to call or whatever, even if its just to Hank or Adalind " she said as she gave her a hug before heading out to where Nick was waiting for her with a travel mug filled with decaf coffee that seemed like waste of coffee to her but it was better than nothing at this point as she changed her glasses for sunglasses like he was wearing

" I thought I was going to have to come in there and I drag you out" he said as she leaned in for a hug and kiss as she gently slapped him on the chest as a joke when she took a sip from her cup as she realised that it was just the way she loved it

" ha ha I just wanted to make sure that Trubel won't run into any problems while I'm gone plus I guess I'm a little anxious about the doctors… do you think we can walk there? I mean we still have an hour" she said checking her phone as she stretched out her hand for him to take as she lead him in the direction of the doctors office which was on the other side of the park down the road

" sure I mean the internet said walking and exercise is good for you right? although I think it meant when you're bigger" he said not realising the mistake of his word choice as she gave him an amused look that told him she was silently questioning his wording as she tried to image his reactions to different things further on her pregnancy

" ok so I know we're both new to this pregnancy thing but here's how it goes I'm pretty much going to become a hand grenade of emotions and the slightly thing will probably set me off" she said making them both laugh as they headed into the park where they could see parents playing with their children on the swings and families having picnics

" so how do I defuse the hand grenade of emotions? with cookies and maroons or maybe anything red velvet?" he said tickling her side as he moved to stand behind her as she began to try and get away from him as she drank the last of her coffee and place her travel mug into her bag once she sure that it wouldn't spill in her bag

"yeah that pretty much sums it up… do you think we'll ever get to do normal thing where we can play with our kid to the park and not worry someone woging and seeing their eyes or worried someone might attack them because of something we did?" she asked slightly envious of how easy other people had it that they could normal things without thinking twice about it, where as her and Nick needed to be careful in case of a near by enemy of theirs waiting around the corner

" we've never done anything the normal including this baby but we have our kind of normal and things will get better once we deal with this whole thing" he said unconvincing as he tried to convince them both as they headed into the doctors office and went to the receptions desk where a young red headed female was politely waiting for them

" Hi I have an appointment with Dr Greyson at 1, my names is Emilia… yeah that one" she said pointing to the appointment book that the receptionist held out to her so that she could confirm that she had the right person, Mia was little bit grateful that she didn't need to say her long and overly complicated last name

" great, have a seat in our waiting area and I'll let him know that you're here" she told them with a smile as they headed over to two chairs next to each other that were empty as Mia grabbed one of the many magazines on the table as Nick gave her look that was silently asking her question that she wasn't picking up on purpose

" you're OBGYN doctor is a guy? isn't thing that you should be telling me?" he said wondering how it didn't bother her as much it was bothering him in that moment, she was giving him yet another amusing look as she tried to work out why this bugged him so much when it was the most minor issue in their lives compared to the issues they were facing

"yeah he is, his name is Chris Greyson and he happens to be one of the best OBGYN's in Portland as well as an old friend of mine which is why I know I can trust him " she said trying to make it clear that he was being ridiculous and that they didn't have the pleasure to just go to any doctor, she needed it be someone who she knew wouldn't go running to Alexander or have their own agenda

"From New York? for a girl on the run you seemed to make a lot of friends" he said knowing that he was being unfair to her as he looked around the almost empty waiting room where there one or two pregnant ladies at different stages in their pregnancies as he tried to image Mia's stomach becoming rounder as she became smaller from her lack of heels

" yeah but we didn't go to the same school, we met in this diner where we would both go to study then one day we got talking and before you ask he's wesen" she said closing her magazine as she looked at him while giving a pointed look telling him not to challenge her on this, she knew that there was certain ways they needed to do things

" I'm guessing that's another reason we can here" he said wondering what was going on in her head, he knew that she often felt that she had to do things by herself and not because she didn't trust him but because it was easier for her to deal with it on her own than share the burden

" hey Mia, why don't you and Nick come on in?" Chris asked as a heavily pregnant woman waddled out of the office thanking him as he welcomed them into the room as they got up and followed him in as Nick began to size the other male up

" hey Chris thanks for doing this, it means a lot to me" she said as he gestured for them to sit down as Nick watched his fiancee and the other male interact as he tried to work out if things between them were ever more than just friends as they smiled politely as they began to think of all the fun they had in New York before Chris had moved

"its no problem really plus I still owe you for getting me out of the whole white wedding thing so I'm glad to help, so I have your notes from Dr Barnes here so why don't we get started? Just climb onto exam table and lift your shirt up" he said as Mia took of her jacket and placed it on the chair along with her bag as she gently sat on the exam table trying to get more comfortable as Nick moved towards the top of the exam table where her head was as Chris

" see here I thought I was done with exam tables and doctors, oh well….oh god thats cold!" she said as Chris began to squeeze a gel onto her stomach once he noticed that she was as comfortable as she was going to get, Nick took hold of her hand then since he could tell that she making jokes due to her nerves getting the better of her

"yeah I usually warn people but I know you're made of stronger stuff then that and you probably wouldn't believe me so… ahh we here go… this is here is your baby Mia" he said as he began to spread the gel around with his wand as he tried to locate where the baby was until the whole room was filled with a loud drum like noise, Nick and Mia looked to the screen where they could see a blurry black and white image appear

"oh wow, it actually looks like a baby… I mean I know its a baby but seeing it different from knowing it, ok I'm rumbling" she said as she tried to catch up with the reality that the little person on the screen was hers and Nick's child as well as the fact that all of this was actually happen rather than being so unreal dream

"yeah well as you can see your baby is perfectly healthy and you can see its arms and legs and right here is its head, we won't know the sex till you're at least five months along if you would like to" he said since he knew most parents preferred to have the choice on whether or not they find out the gender of their baby before the baby is born

" we haven't talked about it yet but I think we would like to know before its born right?… " he said as he looked at Mia who simply nodded since she was finding it hard to control her emotion never mind trying to talk about finding out whether this new little miracle in her life was a boy or a girl, although somehow assigning a sex to it made it that bit more real for her as she began to image it having a life of its own

"why don't I give you two a moment? and in the meantime I will print out a couple of copies of this scan picture for you guys ok?" he said as he typed something into the machine then wiped the gel off her stomach before grabbing Mia's file and left the room where a stunned Mia and Nick kept their eyes trained on the screen that still showed the image of their baby

"ok so I think its fair to say that it has your blurry lines and it defiant gets its waviness from me" she said trying to defuse the tension in the room even if it was a good one, now that they were alone she felt comfortable enough to finally let the tears fall down her cheeks as Nick began to stroke her hair as he pressed a kiss to it

"I love you so much Mia Burkhardt-to-be and I can't wait till this bambino is born" he said as he wiped away her tears before gently kissing her as he rubbed her small bump which was now covered with jumper and tank top, although he felt as though there was nothing separating him and their child in that moment

* * *

After their doctors appointment Mia and Nick took another stroll through the park as they headed back towards Nick's car, only this time they were able to image a life with their family without it being riddled with bad guys and wesen enemies since they decided the moment that they saw their baby that they would never let their child know the life that they did. Once they finally said goodbye Mia headed into shop to see that it was still one piece and that she was dealing with the people and their needs very well which was surprising for someone who had been running for most of her life. Mia decided that now she knew that Trubel could look after the shop on her own that it was probably a good time for her to head to the trailer so that she could gather the different pieces of information that her, Elizabeth and Adalind had decided they needed to know before they did. Mia knew that before she got to the trailer she needed to abandon her car in the middle of woods then she had a small walk to where Nick and Trubel had parked the trailer since it was out of the way and out of sight. A short while later Mia was reading through all of the books that contained any information about Pflichttreue and taking notes in her notepad as the door was swung opened, without hesitation Mia grabbed the axe that she had perviously placed by her side in case of an attack and threw it at the door where it stuck as Nick and Hank peeked around it to see where it came from

" seriously? Mia! I don't think axe wielding is good for just about everyone, you know not you or the baby and clearly not us who almost lost their heads!" Nick said not quite yelling but not exactly having a normal tone conversation as he tried to free the axe from the door then placed it back into the cabinet where it belonged

" I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you guys, being out here alone kinda freak me out so I felt better with a weapon by my side." she said innocent as she thought that normal women pregnant or not didn't usually need to a weapon by her side in order to feel better or more protected but then again they also didn't need to worry about ex-boyfriends trying to kill them

"I knew you were always crazy but never this crazy, what are you doing anyway?" Hank asked as he gestured to the amount of books by her side on the floor and to her notepad filled with different notes and thoughts that had crossed her mind while she read, as him and Nick began their own search through the books to find what they needed

"I'm meeting with Adalind and Elizabeth later to discuss what we can do next so I figured with Trubel looking after the shop I could look through these for any mention of weaknesses that he might have as a wesen. We both know he knows mine as a wesen and as a human" she said as she closed her books and began to put them away with the help of Nick who gave her hand to help her to her feel, she could tell that he was worrying about this new obsession of defeating Alexander and what it might do to her

" Adalind didn't mention that she was meeting you today… I called her to ask about how the Captain was doing since his surgery and the whole healed by his mom thing… stop looking at me like that" Hank said as he threw a cushion at Mia who was giving him a knowing look since she knew that there was feeling brewing between Hank and Adalind since she came back to Portland to help them out with everything

" yeah well just remember what happened the last time that you and Adalind got together" Nicks said giving him a fair warning for him to stay away from her since he still didn't trust her after everything that she had done to them in the past and despite the fact that she willing to do anything to keep Mia safe and away from Victor's clutches

" at one point in the near future you're going to need to let all that go, she's different now" Hank said defend Adalind but wasn't sure why he felt so passionately about defending her as he watched Mia grab her things as she stood up to fast as began to feel dizzy as she began to swag as Nick caught hold of her to steady her better

" are you okay? and don't say you're fine when you're clearly not" he said as he gave her the bottle of water that she always kept in her bag in case of situations like this or in case she was ever in need of a drink, he always made fun of how she carried bags filled with everything and nothing since she always felt better to be prepared than not

" I'm probably just light headed from sitting down for so long, I should go but umm don't worry so much" she said as she stretched up for a kiss from him as he watched as she walked back towards her car, all the while hoping all of this would end soon enough so that they could go back to whatever state normal they had

* * *

Mia was heading over Adalind's storage unit which was acting as a sort of base for the three women to meet and discuss what their next game plan was, it had taken them a while to sort everything out between the protection charms and trying to save Renard's life since the surgery was unsuccessful at first. She knew that she was worrying everyone to death with her obsession of trying to find Alexander so that she could kill him for herself, she knew that this was a part of his plan to play with her before he eventually killed her after she begged him for death. It was times like this where she hated the fact that she knew his mind so well that sometimes it was as if they're one, it showed her that in another life she could have been just like him and just as heartless as he was to her. Mia was pulled out of her thoughts as her phone began to ring as it signalled that Niklaus was calling her

" Emilia, I have news for you concerning a certain Mr Alexander Knightly that you might want to know" said a voice that still sent shrivers down her back despite the fact that he was miles and miles away from her, it was a voice that had plagued her dreams since she was a teenager on the run from him and little agents

" De Groot! I see you've not allowed Alexander's beating to slow you down, it seems right now that I am not your biggest threat. Where is Niklaus?" she said trying to keep her voice clear of her fear that he had killed Niklaus for betraying him in order to help her out whenever she needed it, she wondered what was going on over there at the council since it seemed like all hell was breaking loose

"oh don't worry Niklaus is fine, tell me Emilia what is it about you that makes people fall for you just so that you can take every single piece of good in them?" he said wondering if she was part fairy or naiad as people usually fell for them easily, although she seemed to get her own pleasure from robbing men of everything good and pure about them

" ok so let me understand this…. Alexander beats you to a pulp, betrays the council by working with the royals and somehow he is still the golden child up on the throne that you place him on where he could do no wrong. Depsite what you believe Alexander is the bad guy now, not me so say what you have to and leave me the hell alone" she said as she decided to drop formalities and all sense of false pleasantness that she knew he would love her to use but since she figured that she owed him nothing then there was use in using them

" I admit that Alexander is currently in a bad place right now but something tells me that more to do with you than you're letting. However you're right I did call for a reason, it seems that Alexander is working with Hexenbiest if Niklaus's information is correct" he said as if either of them were likely to doubt Niklaus's research skill when they both knew that he never got anything wrong when it came things like this

" of course he would partner up with a wesen who just happens to be one of blutbaden's worse enemies, well at least you can rest easy knowing he's not stupid. Do you have a name for the Hexenbiest?" she asked as she leaned against her car as she tried to think of any Hexenbiests that Alexander knew who might pair up with him in order to take her down but came up blank since most tried to keep out of her way in case of trouble

"no at least not a real one but I do know that she wasn't always a Hexenbiest, Alexander did everything he could to find someone who could help them transform her into one and from what this woman said apparently they were successful which means she will be more powerful than normal run of the mill Hexenbiest" he said knowing that there was no way that she was going to survive the wrath of created Hexenbiest and a Pflichttreue but then he knew better than to count Mia out before the battle had he began yet

" well it just so happens that I have allies too and Im angry than he is so…oh and De Groot if I find out that you're helping him in any shape or form then I will come after you and I will kill you, that isn't a threat its a promise" she said in a deadly voice before ending the call and placing the phone back in her bag before heading in the storage unit where the others were waiting for

" there you are, we were beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost or something? Mia? are you okay?" Adalind asked as she walking into the storage unit, she could tell something was wrong with her although she didn't seem upset or worried about anything. In fact she seemed more annoyed and angry than anything else which seemed to scare the other women more

"I just got a call from De Groot who's high up in the council hierarchy, he told me that my contact from there found out that Alexander paired with someone who was human until they made a deal with someone to turn her into a Hexenbiest" she said laying her bag on the floor as she summed what everything that had just happened out by her car, she knew she couldn't trust De Groot to tell her the truth but Niklaus was never wrong about this kind of thing

" if thats true then only way to stop a Hexenbiest that stronger is with one or in this case two very powerful Hexenbiest who just so happen to be on your side" Elizabeth said gently as a reminder to Mia that she still had the upper hand as well as had just value information that might help them later in the future when prepare to up again Alexander and his mysterious Hexenbiest partner

" I know but this Hexenbiest and Alexander are so powerful then why wait to attack? why not just come and get me right now?" Mia said as she felt her beginning to figure something out but wasn't sure what that was yet, as though she could see it in the corner of mind and it just out of her reach

" well you said that you had trained together so maybe he's not waiting but is learning something that you don't know so that when you meet again he can beat you this time rather be defeated by you again" Adalind asked trying to help out when she saw Mia shake her head as she began to smile as it suddenly dawned on her what he was waiting for and why he had to wait if his plan was going to work

" no he's waiting till I'm bigger and more pregnant in the hopes that I'm slower and defenceless against him, he knows he weaker than I am I mean a blutbaden can take a Pflichttreue any day trained or not" she said laughing in relief as she felt as though she had finally worked him out which was never that hard since she had always been able to read him like a bad book that was always predicted and almost boring

"which is why he made a Hexenbiest to over take you, he's going to get her to fight you and take you down enough for him to kill you" Elizabeth said as it all began to piece together as they worked out his game plan that he had for her, it all made sense now the way he was leaving her to dangle like this before he struck

"well then its settled, we'll train you how to beat a powerful Hexenbiest so when it happens you'll be able to kill the witch and then kill him like you've been dreaming since you were fifteen" Adalind said as they all began to look at each as they realise this was there was best shot at making sure she was ready and well prepared for whatever was coming next

* * *

Later that night Nick got home to find a note from Mia to explain that she had grabbed something quick to eat before grabbing her things and headed to the lake for a late night swim to clear her head as well as help her relax a little since she knew she had been a little tenser than normal so he decided to head up there to make sure she was okay. On the way he decided to shop that this little bakery that he knew she loved and had been craving for recently and got somethings that he knew she would love before heading back on the road. When he got there Mia was standing in the middle of the water as she thought about everything and looked out at the nighttime sky to see the full moon while she basked in its light, she began to make her way over to where her things were laying when she saw him. She wore a black and red floral bikini that showed off her baby bump, a loose red cropped sweater, black jogging pants and black and red tartan slip on sneakers. Mia placed her overly curly hair that was beginning to dry into a messy fishtail braid then made sure she didn't have panda eyes from any eye makeup that might have ran while she was swimming before wearing her glasses and placing her engagement ring back on

" I see you got my note then, I know I shouldn't have come out by myself but its getting warmer and honestly I feel safe like I always have" she said taking from the bottle of apple juice that she had in her bag before placing everything back into including her towels and hairbrush then allowed him to take it from her since his hand was outstretch waiting for it

"I know but can you blame me from worrying about you? and to sorry for being overprotective, I got you chocolate chip red velvet sandwiches with butter cream icing in the middle" he said offering them to her as she gladly took one before handing him one to try, she instantly better with him around than she did with anyone else

" you know me far too well, why can't it just be the two of us? I mean why does there have to be all those other people in the world?" she said taking his hand as they walked along the sand with her head gently on his shoulder as they were made aware of the height difference between them, although it was something she was getting used to since she was wearing her heels less and less

"maybe we should find a dessert island somewhere and sent up camp, how are you with a bow and arrow?…I get what you mean though its nice when its just us, although we won't be alone for long" he said gently placed their hands on her baby bump for a minute before letting them fall back in place as she finished her cookie, as she realised that he was right

" I guess you're right, I mean when this little guy comes it'll be the three of us and we'll probably never be alone again but I'm still looking forward to it all" she said thinking it sounded as she dreading it more than she actually was, she liked the thought that this baby was part of both of them as well as a symbol of their love.

" yeah but then how are we going to give _her_ a little brother or sister to play with?" he said in a playful tone as he emphasised that he thought their baby was a girl while she thought it was a boy, this had quickly become their favourite argument that all of their friends at sometime had taken part in

"ok hold up! lets wait till we've had this one before we think about having anymore" she said secretly liking the fact that he was hinting that he wanted to have more children with her so they could expand their family before it had really began, she knew he liked the thought of their child having siblings since he didn't. Just then Nick's phone began to ring, they both figured it was the prescient about a new case

"Nick Burkhardt, I'm assuming you know who this is?" the voice on the other end said as Mia watched as Nick began to tense up at the sound of his voice as his teeth began to clench, he had to resist the urge to throw his phone away just to get rid of the person on the other end of the phone

" Alexander, what do you want?"he said almost a growl that made Mia worried since she had never seen him like that before, she had seen angry before but that was nothing compared to this. She wondered why Alexander was calling him but figured this was all part of his games of playing with his food before eat it

" I felt it was only right to call you to inform that no matter what you do I will have Mia and I will kill her and you unborn child, I mean she was never yours to have so just think of this as my way of taking back what was rightfully mine. Neither me or my partner will be fully satisfied till Mia's bloody body is laying at you feet as the life leaves her big brown eyes" he said ending the call as he taunted Nick as his head began to fill with the image he was creating for him as the tears silently fell down his cheeks as Mia pulled him into a hug while whispering comforting words to him as he let his phone drop from his hand


	3. Chapter 3:classy girls

hey guys so here we are another chapter, so again I've tried to create a balance between the whole pregnancy thing and the conflict in the story so if its not right juts tell since this is my first real story writing about pregnancy which is something I have no real experience about. I also I've changed the meaning of the whole Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester thing to fit it better with my story. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm. You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 3: classy girls

Nick had decided not to tell Mia everything that Alexander had told him about what he was going to do to her once he had her since he didn't want to upset or stress her out anymore than she was already was about the whole Alexander thing, he knew from all his research about pregnancy that amount stress could out her and the baby into more risk than they were already in. Nick had also benched Mia from helping him in the field like she used to in the past since he would now use Monroe more as he felt that it would mean putting her and their baby in danger which eventually convinced her that he was doing it to keep them safe and not to control her. So one night when Monroe and Nick were out dealing with a wesen related case problem, Mia called Rosalee to call over to her place so that they along with Trubel could have a girls night in where they watched movies and made smoothies since Mia couldn't drink. While Rosalee made them some snacks for the movie Mia and Trubel grabbed some blankets and pillows so that they could make themselves more comfortable in the living room in front of the tv. Mia wore a knitted striped sweater, a purple lace camisole, a pair of flared jeans and purple flats. Her hair was its natural wavy state with a few randomly placed braids that Trubel had put in her hair while she playing with it, her make up was dark and smokey while her lips were a combination between purple and pink. Mia was now 15 weeks along in her pregnancy which she was thankful since it meant that her morning sickness had stopped but now it felt like she did was eat, although Nick had began to limit the amount of junk she ate

" where's Adalind? I figured she would be here tonight or is she still helping Elizabeth settle Sean back into his apartment and stuff?" Trubel asked from the kitchen as she checked on the snacks that Rosalee had left to freeze or cook while they sat everything else up like deciding on what to watch as well as they're drinks

" I invited her but she has a date which is why Nick asked Monroe to help him out tonight, she's on a date with Hank despite them both saying nothing was going on between them" Mia said with a knowing smile since she knew there was more going on between them than either of them were willing to admit to themselves never mind anyone else

" ok so I know you still have plenty of time before you even need to think about this but I couldn't help pick up a few samples for the nursery when I was getting things to redo our bedroom" Rosalee said as she pulled a massive folder filled with different samples of wallpaper suitable for a nursery, Mia turned from her spot on her floor where she was propped up with pillows and covered in blankets

" a few things? you have enough here to redecorate like 16 nurseries plus I don't know about Nick but I want to wait till I find out what the baby is so that it has the appropriate theme and colour for whatever it is" she said still feeling bad about calling the baby an it, although she didn't know what else to call it without confusing it when its older. Trubel came in that moment with the tray filled with the now frozen yogurt popsicles that had pieces of fruit inside them

" if its me you're worried about then you don't have to, I was going to tell this later when Nick came home but I'm looking for an apartment here in Portland" she said popping the popsicles out of the old that they were in before giving one to each of them as she sat back down on her place on the other end of the couch from where Rosalee sat

" you don't have move out Trubel, seriously I've been trying to convince Nick to let me convert the attic into a bedroom for the nursery rather than kick you out. As far as I'm concerned this is your home to got it?" she said gently as she took a sip from her blueberry smoothies as she began to think what the house would feel like when Trubel was gone and Nick was out all day then possible at night when his case load became too much

" I know but this was never meant to be a permeant solution to my whole life on the run thing plus I've earned enough money to move out from working at the shop with Rosalee" she said referring to that fact Rosalee had given her a job when she came back from her honeymoon since she had done such a good job with running it and helping Mia with the ins and outs of the shop

"well why don't you move into my old apartment? I mean I've been renting it out since I moved in here, that way I know that you're near by and are safe plus the rent and stuff is reasonable" Mia said trying to convince that was the best solution for them all since it was her way of keeping her close enough that she doesn't forget about the fact she's now a part of hers and Nick's family

" fine, you are seriously turning into a mama bear but yeah I guess its better to rent for someone I know than not" she said as she playfully threw a piece of strawberry about her as she dodged it in an attempt to try and catch it her mouth as Rosalee sat there and thought about something as it suddenly occurred to her

'and this would have nothing to do with a certain Josh Porter coming back to Portland to hide from the Verrat still looking for the key is father left for Nick?" Rosalee asked as she gently nudged Trubel's leg with her foot as her and Mia began to tease about the possibility of a blossoming relationship between her and Josh Porter

"you know this one with the ducks and the sailor hats are so cute" Trubel said trying to direct the attention away from her and Josh as she grabbed the folder of nursery ideas as she began to flick through it while Mia and Rosalee laughed at her attempt of changing the subject as her cheeks began to grow redder with blush

" nice try but yeah its cute, I like this one with the different elephants although its not gender specific…. I hate this part of the movie" she said deciding to play along with her distraction as she moved forward to see the different example Rosalee had collected, she had to admit she was playing more attention to the ones for boys than girls as she pointed to the screen

" why are we even watching this if you know that you're going to get upset by it?" Trubel said as she took a bite from her popsicle as she watched the film wondering how Mia could possible be upset by this but she had insisted that Trubel should sat through the entire series of movies since she had never seen them before

q" Mia loves these films and the books but I'm guessing the hormones are beginning to kick in which is why this is happening…" Rosalee said as she gestured to the now sobbing Mia who was beginning to full on ugly cry as she wrapped the blanket around her as the other two women watched in amazement that the fearless and alright Mia was now reduced to tears over a movie

"hey Monroe I think I found your wife, it seems she's been kidnapped by the crazy pregnant lady that used to be your sister and my lovely fiancee…." Nick said as he and Monroe came into the living room after taking off their coats and weapons at the door before stopping at the door to see that Mia was sending them a deathly glare which quickly stopped them from saying anything else

" are you really crying at Harry Potter and the prisoner of azkaban?" Monroe asked despite everyone else in the room was giving him that look that told him not to mock her while she was in fully hormonal mood as she turned her wealthy stare to focus on him as she forgot all about the movie

" really? Harry spends the whole movie thinking that Sirius is the bad guy who betrayed his parents when in reality all…all he wan- wants to is save him and take him away from his awful family… then he can't, I mean to me that just seems unfair and a little curl" she said taking a few of the tissues that Nick was offering her as he slumped down to where she was so that he could pull her into a hug as she continued crying and pointing at the movie

" I'd honestly thought that I hid all the movies that might make her like this and the notebook and up, she gets really upset when she realises that the wife died before they could go on their adventure" Nick said in a whispered voice to prevent Mia from hearing or at least pretending he wasn't talking about her while pressing his hand gently against her ear

* * *

Eventually Nick was able to calm Mia down enough to convince her that she had watched enough Harry Potter for one night so when he felt it was safe enough he turned the movie off as she said goodbye to Rosalee and Monroe while Trubel began to collect all of the mess that they had created as her way of saying thank you to them as she began to wash their glasses and clean everything they had used that night while trying to experiment with different things. Mia headed up to their bedroom where she changed into a pair of spotted black and white pyjamas with a black tank top while Nick locked up the house to make sure everything was secure then went to their bedroom to begin to get ready for bed. Mia took off all of her makeup with her makeup wipes before putting on some toner and moisturizer on her face, she then took out off the braids that Trubel had placed in her earlier that night then began to brush her long waves out. She sat on the bed with her legs in a basket as she suddenly remembered something when she seem the pregnancy books on Nick's bedside table as she went to get her body butter for her skin to keep it smoothe and somewhat stretch mark free

" Hey so my mum called this morning wanted to if we had settled on a date yet, she figured that we would need to start to planning it before the baby gets here" she said to him as he brushed his teeth since she thought that this way he would be less likely to argue with what she was about to suggest, she knew that it wouldn't be what he wanted or image for his wedding but to her it made sense

" yeah I know your dad called me! he asked whether or not I was really committed to this wedding or to you, its been two months since I asked you to marry me I guess everyone is a little on edge and eager about it all since its not your everyday situation. Plus we should start to think about these things so when do you want to get married? in the next five months or so?" he said with a smile to her as he wiped the toothpaste away then turned off the bathroom lightly before slipping into the bed next to her where she was sitting up underneath the covers

" thats the thing I don't want to get married while I'm pregnant and before you ask its not because I don't want to be the size of a house on my wedding day, I mean I don't but thats not it and its not because I'm having doubts about marrying " she said realising that she was saying everything but the actual reason why she wanted to wait, however she felt like she should reassure the things that he was likely to think before she told him since she didn't want him to think of the worst

" ok so why do you want to wait? I figured you'd want us to a family when this little guy or girl got here" he said knowing that being a happy family was something that was important to both of them since they both wanted to give their child the happy childhood neither of them had as what they were got in the way of that

" thats why, I realised today when my mom was lecturing me about something that I don't totally remember since I switched off at Emilia Katarine-" she began to say when he cut off when he heard her middle name as it was something that she had also kept from him since her last name was bad enough, although he had expect something much worse in his head like Gertrude

" yeah it means pure of heart in German and Emilia means rival so I'm likely to rebel against you but I'll be doing it with the purest intentions which sounds about right" she said when she realised that was exactly what she had always done as she had rebelled against the council by running away as she felt that she couldn't kill innocent people for making simple mistakes or for being ill like Daniel had been with the Grausen disease

" yeah your name defiantly suits you, my mom told me once that I was named after Saint Nicholas who was knowing for doing good deeds and was nicknames as the people's victor" he said realising that like his name suited who he was a person since all he wanted to in life was protect people which was why he had became a cop and became the grimm that he was known for being

"yeah anyway I realised that I want to wait to till the baby is born so that they can be part of it, to me it makes more sense to celebrate us becoming a family when everyone in our family are actually there in person and not just inside of me" she said knowing that she couldn't image her wedding any other way other than her baby being there in a pretty little dress with flowers in her hair or in a little matching suit like Nick's with a little bow tie

" I get that so we wait till we can have our own little flower girl or ring bearer, why don't we set a date some time in February or March since your due date is in December?" he said as he rested a hand on top of her ever expanding belly once she settled herself a bit more by propping her head up a little with the pillow behind her

"not February 14th ok, thats too cheesy for my liking…. what about February 4th since its a whole two months after this one is born and I'd rather get married to you as soon as I can…there also the issue of different traditions like my family has gotten married in the outdoors in some form and I'm sure grimms behead something to celebrate" she said nudging him slightly when she imaged the bride getting splattered with blood as she beheaded whatever the wedding party were going to eat

" I actually don't know what grimms do in the way of traditions, I mean my mom and aunt Marie were never a big fan of telling me anything about grimms, I'll ask my mom the next time I talk to her…. come here" he said before turning off his bedside table lamp as he gestured for her to snuggle closer to him as he opened up his arm to her, she gently swept her hair to one side before moving closer to him which was the only way she could get a good nights sleep now

* * *

Mia had decided to keep the fact that she had learned that Alexander's partner in crime was Hexenbiest or that she had began to train herself how to defend herself against the powers of a Hexenbiest with the help of Elizabeth and Adalind who were using their powers to teach her how to best defend and plan offensive strategies to attack them while they were all woged. They had decided to turn the basement into their training area for their sessions as they placed mats so that it covered the floor and placed weapons along the walls so that she could learn how to use the items around her to fight off the strength of Hexenbiest whist still human, they also had a docking station down there to cover up the sounds of them fighting and smashing things. So the next day while they were having one of their training sessions Nick came home during lunch time to check that Mia was okay since she wasn't answering her phone as it was laying on the couch in the living room. Using his advanced grimm hearing he could hear grunts and groans coming from the basement as well as the sound of things smashing against the wall so he decided to take out his gun and slowly walk down the basement stairs to find a fully woged Mia in her workout clothes moving just as fast annd with just as much strength as Elizabeth who was attacking her. Mia wore a grey mesh racerback tank top with an orange sports bra, grey sweats, black knee pads and ombre nike air running shoes. She wore a braid at the front of her hair on one side while the rest of her hair was in a low messy bun since some of it can come loose while she was fighting, she wore little makeup like a clear lip gloss and light mascara.

" what the hell is going on down here?!" Nick asked them with his gun still on Adalind who was now being pinned down by Mia as she was able to over power her and flip their positions over, Mia and Adalind both returned back to normal as Elizabeth walked over to where the music was coming from and turned it off while Mia helped Adalind up

"Mia why don't we head out while you explain everything to Nick?" Adalind said as she grabbed her bottle of water, she knew that this was going to messy really fast since both of them could be hot headed at times plus she had tried to convince Mia to tell Nick the truth ever since they had decided to go through with it

" yeah, I'll write up the progress you've made and see what else needs work for next time" Elizabeth said as she put her notepad back into her bag as she gathered up her things and gave Mia a hug goodbye before her and Adalind left them to the fight that was about to happen

" do you want to explain to me what the hell was going on down there or do I need to guess?" he said following her as she grabbed her blue hoodie and headed into the kitchen so that she could get a bottle of water and something to eat since she was now starving after all of the training and physical exercises she had done in the last hour or so

" ok Elizabeth and Adalind are helping me prepare to face not only a Hexenbiest but an incredible strong one, one that was created rather than born from a Hexenbiest which is what Alexander's partner is. He helped her become a Hexenbiest" she said in a calm tone that begged him to object to what she was saying like she knew he would, she knew that this calm exterior would annoy him more than if she was shouting bawling at him

"how do you know that? better question is how long have you known?!" he said wondering why she would have kept this from him when she knew that he wanted to get rid of them as much as she did and wanted to help as much as he could, she knew that he wasn't going to like this next part

" since that day at the lake, De Groot called me on Niklaus's phone to tell me that Niklaus had found evidence that Alexander had been involved with ritual called Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester. Its a long and complicated one but it results in a human becoming a very powerful Hexenbiest that might which makes sense since Alexander is no match against a very angry Blutbaden like me" she said taking a sip of her water as she gave him a pointed look as he tried to work out how long she had know about this and still kept it from him like he had no right to know

" and you didn't think I needed to know this? geez Mia what if something had happened to you or baby during one of your little training sessions or if they had really attacked you but because I was totally clueless I wasn't prepared enough to proper defend you?" he said leaning against the work surface as he tried to control his anger a little as he tried to ignore all the possibilities of things that could have happened because she was keeping secrets from him

" Nick I am not and never have been defenceless or powerless and I refuse to be just because I'm pregnant, thats exactly what he wants for me to be slower and weaker so that they can do whatever to me. I refuse to sit back and do nothing ok? thats not me, I'm a fighter!" she said beginning to getting angry as she could feel herself slipping as her eyes changed from their normal deep brown to their blutbaden blood red as he moved closer to her as they both radiated anger and aggression

" so what are you going to do when or if they come for you? are you going to fend both of them off on your own? god Mia I get that you might be feeling useless and powerless but guess what? so do I more so if you're hiding things like this from me, its my job to protect you both of you" he said as his feeling and emotion turned from anger to sadness as he realised that she might not trust the fact that he would do what needs to be done to stop them

" Nick I know I do and I know that you are always going to be there to save me but I need to be prepared in case you're not because if I was Alexander I'd take you out first to prevent you from saving me…..and the truth is I hope does because I want to be the one that kills him" she said as she began to create more distance between them as he tried to close it before realising what she had said as he stopped to give him a strange look

" You know for the first time since we met I can actually see the girl who was trained to a killer by the council and I'm not sure how I feel about her but my Mia would never even think about killing someone, never mind talk about it" he said giving her a sad and disappointed look before he turned his back on her and headed out back to his car so that he could get back to work, leaving Mia all alone with her thoughts

* * *

Mia decided to go for a shower to clear her head and to clean up from training then texted Adalind and Rosalee to see if they up for some shopping to take her mind off the whole Nick thing, however Rosalee texted back that she would love to but couldn't leave the shop since a grumpy Nick came in demanding the assistance of Trubel with some wesen case then left grumbling something. Mia changed into a pair of jeans, a peachy pink loose tank top, a peachy beige peasant top with tassels, brown jacket, a brown canvas bag and brown knee high boots. She ran her hands through her hair with some anti fizz spray so that her curls and waves were more controlled as she left it down, she wore dark shadow with black mascara and a peachy pink lip gloss. She eventually met up with Adalind as they got some coffee or Mia's case decaf coffee to drink as they walked towards the shops they wanted to check out

" I told you to tell him as soon as we found out but no you wouldn't hear of it, I swear you two are match made in heaven you're both as stubborn as the other and neither of you are willing to admit that you were wrong" Adalind said after Mia had finished telling her what had happened with Nick after her and Elizabeth had left since she knew there was no way to avoid it plus it felt good to just rant about it

"I know he had point but still does he expect that after everything Alexander has done to me that I'm just going to let him walk away without a mark on him. he forgets I know what Alexander is like and he's not the nice and gently kind of person which means isn't likely to let me go because I asked nicely" Mia ranted back remembering all the time when they were younger where she had noticed that her and Alexander were different people like she didn't want to seriously hurt anyone when he did

" I get that but think of it from his point of you, you've pretty much just said to him that he can't protect you or the baby and telling that to a guy like Nick is like taking his manhood. his life is based around this desire to protect people, especially you since you're his family and pretty all the family he has apart from Kelly is more than a little flaky" Adalind said feeling the need to bang their heads together just to get through to them, she hoped that Mia couldn't the pang of pain in her voice as she said Kelly's name since it reminded her that she was spending time with her daughter that she should be

" I guess…. hey did I tell you that we sent Kelly an email telling her to come back to Portland, she sent rather vague message back but the email came from Georgia which means she's still in America so that gives us some hope that she'll listen to us and come back" Mia said noticing that the doom and gloom look that Adalind had for a brief moment as she said Kelly's name, she figured she would offer any piece of information she had to comfort her that they were holding up their end of the deal

"yeah I guess, I've started to look for places for us to stay when I get back I mean I can't keep staying at that hotel that Sean is holding me up in. I just can't wait to get her back in my arms and actually make a home for her" she said knowing that Diana had been in her dreams ever night since she had found out that she had been taken, although the dreams got better when she found out that Kelly had her and no harm was coming to her

" yeah and then our kids can have play dates and this guy can pull at Diana's pigtails because he likes her and she can dress him up in a princess dress she wouldn't do what she said… I did that to Monroe was once when I was five" she said when Adalind gave a funny look for putting in so much detail into a hypothetical situation, she knew that her and Monroe had gotten up to some amount of mischief as children

" what if your baby is a girl? or will they still fall in love with each other?" she said knowing that Mia thought she was having a boy when everyone else in the world believed she was having a little girl from the way she was carrying so far and from the type of foods she was beginning to crave, although she refused to believe it

" then they can have princess parties and tea parties with their teddies and make believe tea sets or have makeup sessions or you know do things that girls do… I was never really a girlie girl since I spent my childhood being trained as an assassin for the council" she said like it was totally normal thing to say or a normal way to spend your childhood as if loads of children were doing the things she did growing up, Mia noticed the black suv van as the passed it

"you know that explains so much like so so much, I-" Adalind began to say when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as something hard struck her as she began to lose her balance and fall to the ground as she began to lose consciousness as she tried to fight it in fear of might happen to Mia

" Adalind? what? No, No N- Let go of me… AHHH…" she said as she felt someone grab her as they tried to drag her into the back of the black suv van that she had previously seen, however Mia had tried her hardest to fight them off when she realised that they were stronger than a normal human which probably meant they weren't human and this wasn't a random attack. Soon her attack got annoyed at her as they hit on the side of temple causing it to bleed as well knocking her out as they put into the back of the van and drove away

 _ **to be continued…. as if you didn't already know!**_


	4. Chapter 4: dead sea

hey guys lots of things are being revealed in this chapter, just a heads up I decided to make a bigger deal of the whole wolfsbane thing since in the shows its just used to cover someones scent but in this chapter its highly dangerous to blutbaden. If anyone watched Teen Wolf then its kinda like the wolfsbane in that and kinda has the same effect since I didn't want to do anything to bad that might affect the baby and make it overly complicated. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm. You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 4: dead sea

While Mia was being held against her will in the back of the black suv van she had tried to observe as much as she could such as if she could hear any traffic, how many right and left turns they had taken to work out where they were going until she eventually realised that if you were going to kidnap someone then you weren't going to taken to highly populated place with their screams could be overheard. Eventually the van doors were thrown open as someone placed a bag over her head and lead her into a room where they took off the bag and gave her privacy to change out of her clothes and into simple dress that they had given. It was a black dress that was wrinkled and scrunched up from her chest down wards which meant it was loose fitting which told her that they knew she was pregnant but not sure how big she was, meaning that they hadn't been watching her as closely or as recently as she would have thought before. She took the hair tie that was on her wrist and began to create one big french braid down her back in case she had to fight, although some of her hair had began to fall out of its braid already. Before the men came back she noticed that her head was bleeding slightly where her kidnapper had knocked her when he tried to grab her, the men placed the bag back on her head to prevent her from knowing how to get out as they lead on down stone stairs and into what could only be described as a room in a dungeon. They made sure that Mia was chained to the wall before they left by making sure that the shackle around her ankle was tight and was securely attached to the chains to ensure that she couldn't break loose. As soon as they left Mia began to pull at the chains on the wall in hopes that they would snap sooner or later, she even tried woging since she was strongest when she was using her full blutbaden abilities. She could feel the chain beginning to strain and stretch from her effort which mean that it wouldn't be much longer until they gave up and broke apart, however Mia's ankle was beginning to bruise and bleed from the amount of damage she was doing to it in her effort to break loose. Mia was so invested and focused in her escape attempt that she hadn't notice that someone had unlocked her door and had walked into her room to stand in front of her as they watched her try to break the chains until she heard a low and familiar laugh

" Its funny I know you better than I though I did, my little Hexenbiest friend had placed an enchantment on those to make them unbreakable. I figured the first thing that you would try to do is break out of here" the man with low laugh said as his voice caused shrivers down Mia's spin as she slowly turned around to see if it was who she thought it was as she saw the one man that had been haunting her dreams since Monroe and Rosalee's wedding

" Alexander…. I should have known it was you, I mean only you would go to these lengths and dramatics to get a woman and a pregnant one that…were the single and unattached women too boring for you?" she asked standing up as she tried to act fearless and unemotional as she always pretended to be, she realised in that moment that she was going to need to become the person the council had created to survive this and to survive them

"just when I think thats no more Emmy inside of you she pops back up and trust me I wish you weren't having his kid but I guess you only have yourself to blame for that one huh?" he said in a bitter tone as she realised that he thought this was what she deserved for being involved with a grim, she could also recognise a touch of the green eyed monster that she was having someone else's child

"Emmy was young and naive since she actually thought that you were decent guy but hey I guess its a good thing that she got older and wiser. the boy I knew back then would have never beaten up an old man especially one he respected as much as you did but I guess he grew up too and became cruel" she said trying to affect the side of him that was becoming a nostalgic for the times they had spent as teenager together, she knew that was a soft spot for him since he still craved for the girl she had once been

" yeah he grew up to realise that women like you need to be show who's in charge for you to learn not to cross your man, I mean clearly the Grimm lets you away with a lot. De Groot was right about you needing to be tamed" he said in a deadly tone that made her think that he was meaning more than what De Groot had in mind for her, she imagined that his way of taming her hurt a lot more and was more like the way you break in a new horse

" tamed? you realise that I wont you lay so much as a finger on me without fighting back and we both know who would win that fight right? I guess Mia and Emmy finally have something in common after all…. They're both fighters!" she said almost falling over as the chains pulled at her ankle as they stopped her from getting any closer to him, she knew she shouldn't be encouraging him or even trying to make him more angry but she couldn't help it. It was like the flight or fight trigger had broken and now all she could do was fight

" oh Emmy, I don't need to touch you to get in your head and break into submission. We're wesen which means we have no ways then one to get in your head but I promise you have all that too look forward too, first we have the slight issue of that baby of yours" he said pointing to her 4 month baby bump as she placed her hand over it protectively as she took a step back and her most deadly glare as her eyes began to change to blutbaden red

"you and your royal buddies are the only ones to think that this baby is an issue but in case you're not picking up on the mother like protectiveness that I'm showing here I want to something very clear. I will happily break my no killing rule for you and anyone else involved in whatever you're planning, I will watch your bodies burn while you scream in pain" she said in a deadly tone with a glare to match, she could tell that he was beginning to fear her a little since his heart rate began to speed up slightly and she could the beads of sweat on his forward begin to form

"oh I almost forgot the reason I came down here I come bearing gifts, figured you need them right about now" he said leaving the room for a moment before coming back with a plate with some bread on it and a bottle of water, however rather than taking it from him Mia walked towards the far corner and sat down as she simple stared at him as he placed the items on the floor before leaving the room

Mia closed her eyes as she tried to escape her reality as she began to her hushed voices coming from somewhere in the halls where she was, she looked up at the door to see that Alexander had been so freaked out by her threats that he had forgotten to lock her door back up. Although she couldn't get escape she decided to get as close to the door as possible so that she could make out what the voices where saying to try find out more about her situation.

"this doesn't change anything, we knew that she was going to fight back like this and right now all her words are just that words… they're empty threats ok? she's the one chained up like an animal not you, don't let her get in your head" said a younger male voice, Mia detected that the voice had an english accent attached to it which probably meant whoever it was part of the royals or had a royal connection somewhere

" so we go ahead with what we planned because if so then we need to do it soon so that it had time to properly take affect, once its implemented it shouldn't be long before we get the desired results" said a female voice that sounded as though it should be familiar to Mia but she wasn't sure how or who the person behind the voice was, however she did know that it sounded harder and colder than she remembered

" I assume you everything you need? ok then what about the grimm and her little wesen army? they'll be looking for her" Alexander said trying to calm himself down, he was the only one of the three of them that actually knew what Mia was capable of it and he knew that she was serious about killing him and the others

" well I'm still a fan of sending Nick her head in a box or better than that sending her back to him piece by piece" the female said in a way that made Mia think that her reason for getting involved was less to do with her and more to do with Nick, she assumed he had something to annoy her but there was too possible names to list

" we agreed on doing things this way because it got us what we wanted… you got the child, you got you revenge on the grimm and I got mine with Emmy!"Alexander warning her not to go back on their agreement, Mia placed a hand on abdomen where her baby was as she silently promised to keep it self even if it meant giving up her own life for them now that she knew what they wanted

"I'm sure the grimm and his friends will stop their search if we simply make them believe that she is dead and I'm sure that's a simple task for someone as powerful as you my dear" the young male said as he kissed the female's hand, Mia didn't know what was worse the fact that they discussing how to fake her death or the fact that he felt that was perfect moment and mood to flirt with someone as she heard footsteps getting further and further away from where she was

* * *

After that Mia returned to her spot in the corner as she refused to eat or drink in case they had something to them as a way of attacking her, however she should have known that they weren't going to give such an easy way out of their traps and attacks as the air vents where switched on. Soon the whole room was filled with this toxic air that began to make her feel groggy and sleepy as she covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her dress to prevent it from affect her any further, however it was harder to escape whatever it was since it was everywhere and her small room provided little hiding places from the air. Mia began to slip in and out of consciousness as her subconscious began to take over as she saw flashes of all the people she wanted to see again, after a while Mia was beginning to find it hard to tell what was real and what wasn't as she began to see Nick and Monroe in the room with her telling her to keep fighting to discover it was all in her head as she tried to reach for was another thing that was beginning to slip away from Mia, she had now idea how long she had been in the room filled with the poisonousness air or how long was it since she had seen any of her captors but to her it felt like it had been days. Eventually the air returned to normal, however by then Mia had breathed enough of it in that it no longer matter that the toxic air was away which was how she almost the door being opened to reveal Alexander with a medical kit, this time Mia didn't have the strength to get up to face him so she simply stayed on the floor as he crotched down beside her

" Emmy, all of this could have been prevented if you had just at the council with me or if you left that grimm and joined me months of go like I wanted" he said sweeping the hair out of her eyes as he placed it behind her ear then began to stroke her hair till she built up enough strength to slap his hand away, Alexander could feel and see that she had developed a fever due to what they had done to her air supply

"you know whats worse than having the air around being poisoned? now its a toss up between being touched by you or hearing you talk!" she said weakly but with as much force as she could muster up as she gave him a chuckle, she was pretty sure that by this point she was probably becoming delirious from whatever it was they had put in the air. All of a sudden she was pulled out of her drug like state as she felt a sharp pain on her chin as her mouth filled with the taste of blood as Alexander pulled his fist back to deliver another blow

"I'm going to chalk that up to the wolfsbane that we've drugged you with because I know that you would talk to me like that and if you do…well lets hope that cut on your month serves as a reminder" he said giving her a glare as she spat the blood out that was slowly filling her mouth, although she felt like she should thank him for telling her what they had done to her and for somewhat making her more alert

"can you do me and just do what it is you came here to do before I get bored and decided to claw out your eyes?" she said refusing to back down, she knew that if Nick was there then he would have told her to stop being stubborn and then praise her for not letting the bad guys win

" why do you always have to make things so much harder Emmy? we could have done this nice and easy but no you hamlet that big mouth of yours get in the way!" he said as he roughly grabbed her arm as he began to use the medical kit to draw blood from her arm, although he was deliberately doing it in a way that would cause her more pain

" you should know by now that I don't do things the easy way and seriously why not just slice the vain open I mean it would have hurt less and you'd get more blood" she said pointedly as he slapped a band aid onto her needle puncture before packing everything including the small vial of blood that he had taken from her away, she briefly wondered if it had anything to do with their plan to make the others think she was dead

"we don't need that much from you, our resident Hexenbiest has a few tricks up her sleeves" he said as he slammed the door behind him and this time made sure that it was closed without a second glance at her, Mia knew that whatever they were planning their Hexenbiest needed her blood for it which always lead to nothing good

* * *

This sudden realisation seemed to sparks Mia's rebellious side as she returned to her original plan of trying to break the chains until she remembered what Alexander had said about them being unbreakable as she began to wonder if that applied to the shackle around her ankle too as she decided to grab the plate that was still laying on the floor with the untouched bread. Mia pulled her ankle close to her as she began to bang the plate against the shackle in hopes that the friction between the two would cause the shackle to open, despite the fact that her attempts kept failing she could feel that the shackle was beginning to loosen so she decided to use her blutbaden strength to pull it apart. Eventually Mia managed to break the shackle apart as she stared at it in disbelief and began to rub her raw bloody ankle, she turned to the door which was now her next problem to solve as she tried to think of something to unlock the door as she decided that the fastest way to do it was just to try and kick the door open. Since the door was fairly old it only took a few good kicks to the door till it the door threw open as she tried to hurry down the hallway before anyone spotted her as she tried to ignore the pain in her feet that was being caused by the stone floor and her lack of footwear. Suddenly her path was being block by the one person Mia had least expected to see or to be in league with the royal and Alexander.

" you know this was never my plan, I wanted to something far more direct but I was out numbered by the boys since Alexander wanted to kill you himself and Kenneth wants that little spawn in there" Juliette said pointing to where her baby was as Mia placed a protective hand over it as she gave her a stone cold glare as she tried to find any trace of the woman that Nick had once loved but came up empty

"you're the Hexenbiest? the human who chose to be a Hexenbiest…why?" Mia asked trying to clear the fogginess still in her head from the wolfsbane that she was drugged with as she tried to think of reasons why Juliette would hate Nick so much that she was willing to change everything about herself in order to get revenge on him and Mia

"why? After everything I have done for Nick and after everything we've been through together, he just drops me like a sack of potatoes to be with you and on top of that you turn out to be the ever thing that he is meant to kill" she said taking a step closer to Mia as she tried to follow her logic that seemed flawed to her but then again Mia was having trouble thinking clearly or even standing up as she began to sway and held onto the wall next to her for support

" so you decide to become something worse then blutbaden? there seems to be a very big flaw that plan of yours to woo him back to you, Nick is meant to kill Hexenbiest too and right now you are giving him more than enough reason to so whats to stop him from killing your crazy ass?" Mia said trying to keep her talking in the hopes that she might begin to feel the affects of the wolfsbane were off enough for her to attack Juliette and end this but so far she was having no such luck

"who says Nick can kill me? I'm strong, stronger than humans and stronger than most wesen so I'm guessing one little grimm won't be any for me. I mean I could probably kill a blutbaden without wolfsbane in her system but hey whats the fun in that?" she said as she woged in her Hexenbiest decayed look as she began to make a move against Mia who was now woged too as she managed to block her attacks till Juliette managed to grab a hold of Mia's dress. Mia took the opportunity of being so close to her to head butt her in the forehead causing them both to fall to the ground

" trust me when I say if Nick can't you then someone else will but either way your dead woman walking got it?" Mia said as she punched Juliette with such force that it knocked her out as Mia began to hear footsteps getting closer as she prepared for another attack since she thought that one of Juliette's little buddies must have heard their fight in he hallway. However she was pleasantly surprise and shocked as she looked up to see the last person would have thought to come and rescue her

" there you are, I was worried that I didn't get here in time…I see you've been just as busy as I have, come on we should go before one of them wakes up" Kelly said glancing Juliette's unconscious body before grabbing her hand as she tried to lead back the way she came since she knew that was clear since she had disposed of everyone that had got in her way, however they didn't that far as Mia stopped walking to hold on to the wall in pain

" ahhh…wait something's wrong…my head… its hurts like a lot!….it has to be the wolfsbane" she said struggling to get words out due to the pain as one hand held onto the wall and the other holding her head as she tried to work out what was going on with her while trying to keep going until she fell to the ground screaming in pain as Kelly ran back to her, glad there was no one left to hear her or to find where they were

" they poisoned you with wolfsbane?….oh god we need to get you to a hospital quick, Mia I need you to put your around me and try your hardest to stay awake for me ok?" she said as she put her around her as she held Mia up as they went the way that Kelly had came in so that they could get to the car that Kelly had previously stole in order to get to where Mia was being kept

" who would have thought that the almighty wesen slayer Kelly Burkhardt going out of her way to save a blutbaden girl from being held captive and poisoned?" she said in an attempt to make a joke as she weakly gave a small laugh while Kelly placed her into the car making sure Mia was safe and secure in the passenger seat before getting into the drivers seat as they began to speed away

" well I came back from the dead just to save my son so I figured that I might as well come out of hiding to save my future daughter-in-law and grandchild…Mia you need to stay awake for me remember?!" she said as she watched as Mia began to get more and more tired till she eventually gave in as she leaned her head against the cool window, Mia could feel her eyelids getting heavier by the minute as she tried to fight the sudden tiredness

" I know I'm trying but I'm just so tired…. tell Nick that I lo…." she said before closing her eyes and giving in to the sleep that was calling on her as Kelly turned to see that the young girl was now unconscious as she pressed her hand against her forehead to find that she had a slight temperature, Kelly grabbed her phone of her pocket as she began to call her son's phone. She took a moment to really look at her son's true love and noticed that she was completely different to strong spirited woman she met months ago, she was paler than before and much dirty since she had no shoes on

"Nick, its me…yeah I know about Mia which why I did what I did, I knew I could trust him and that Adalind trusted him…. Nick will you shut up and let me talk! I found Mia but she's in a bad way ok? she's been poisoned by wolfsbane, I need you to meet at the hospital" she said as fast as she could while praying that she wouldn't be caught for speeding as she pushed the car to go its fast in order to get the hospital in time to save them both


	5. Chapter 5: ho hey

hey guys so I decided to do something different to keep you on your toes as well so to keep the story fresh so instead of the story following Mia and whats going on in her life, I decided to back track the story to when Mia was just taken by Alexander and his partner and its following Nick for a change to see how he's coping with Mia being missing and being in danger. So please don't hesitant to let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm. You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore. And I promise you find out in the next chapter if Mia and the baby are okay

chapter 5: ho hey

It had been an hour or so since Adalind called Nick frantically to tell him about how she had been attacked while out shopping with Mia as well as the fact that the men in masks had shoved Mia into the back of a van, as soon as Nick heard that Mia had been taken he dropped his phone as he fell into his chair as he began to think all of the things that could be happening to her. Hank knew that something bad had happened from the way that Nick was beginning to shake as he began to say no over and over again as if trying to deny what was happening as he began to break down, Hank grabbed his phone that had fallen to the ground as he tried to call Adalind down enough on the other line to find out what was going then before talking to their captain and arranging police officers to go Nick's house so that they could question Adalind since that was where he told her as well as called Monroe to let him know what was going on once he got Nick in to his car. In that hour everything had became a blur for Nick, a blur of constant questions and pacing as they tried to work out who took Mia or why they would want to take a simple high school teacher who was also the fiancee of a detective. The officers dealing with her case were convinced that it was one of Nick's enemies that took Mia for revenge for something he had done to them during a case while he was seeking justice but Nick knew that this had nothing to do with his enemies since only one person would risk everything by taking Mia away from and that was Alexander and whoever he was working with. He tried to take everything in as he tried to work what he could to get her back that the cops couldn't, he knew that times like this called for the grimm inside of him and not the part of him that was detective who enforced the law which he needed to break in order to get his family back with him

"I didn't see the van until the jumped out of it and by the time they were loading Mia into the back of it I was already knocked out, by the time I woke up in the back of an ambulance getting the cut on my head checked out she was gone" Adalind said as Hank sat next to her as he tried to comfort her while Wu ran through the normal questions so that they could get the details they needed to find Mia

" and you didn't see the license plate number or anything about the men that attacked you both that might lead us to them?" Wu asked as he made notes in his notebook as he glanced back to where Nick was frantically pacing in the dining room as Monroe and Rosalee tried to talk to him and comfort him, although it was Rosalee who doing most of the comforting as both men were both reacting badly to hearing the person they both loved was in the hands of her enemy and someone who wouldn't be let her being pregnant stop him from hurting her

" no they wore masks the whole time and wore plain black clothes, they never spoke so I couldn't hear whether or not they had accents just like they wore gloves so I couldn't see if they had any tattoos on the hands or not" she said loud enough for Nick to hear her so that he would know that she couldn't tell where their attackers were from by their accents or whether they were part of the Verrat since they kept their hands covered which meant that they probably were if they were trying to purposely hide their hands

" hey Wu, our guys found this abandoned around the corner from where Ms Schade said there were attacked. It still has her phone and wallet in it so that means theres way it was a robbery or that she's being held for ransom" Officer Franco said coming into the house where they were all gathered as he held out the bag that Nick was able to recognise as one of Mia's, it was enough to force him into action and do whatever he could to get them back rather than continue pacing and wallowing in the fact that the one things he couldn't live without had been taken from him as he grabbed the pair of blue gloves that he kept in his pocket in case of any evidence or crime scene that he came into contact with

" Do you mind if I take a look? I mean I might be able to get more information from it since I know her….they wanted us to find her bag so that I would know theres now way to track her, her phone's here and so is the necklace I gave her for christmas which she never takes off which is why I put a track in it… in case she ever lost it" he said trying to cover up the fact that he had actually placed the tracker on her necklace in case she was ever taken or in danger but he hadn't counted on the fact they might have considered how sneaky he was, he continued to look through her bag when he found something that seemed to make this whole thing more real to him as he held a small object in his hand

"Nick? what is it? what did you find?" Hank asked catching the attention of everyone in the room as Monroe and Rosalee walked out of the dining room and headed into the living room to see what was going on, they figured that he might have found a note to tell them more about what was going on or something worse that could lead them to believe that Mia was in more danger than any of them could possibly image

" its ummm…. its Mia's engagement ring, she would never take this off without a fight so they might have knocked out her too…you know the last thing I said to her was that she becoming someone else other than the girl I feel in love with and I know that will be the last thing I said to her, its so stupid too cause I didn't even mean it…and now she's.." he said as he began to break down once again about to fall to his knees as Rosalee walked over to him as she began to rock him in her arms as she muttered words of comfort, knowing that if it was the other way around Mia would do the same for Monroe for more reason than him being her brother

* * *

Once Rosalee was able to calm Nick down enough to convince him to try and eat something or at least to drink some tea while the others began to do whatever they could do in order to find Mia such as Adalind called Elizabeth who had just heard about what was going on with Mia from her son so that they could go through their books filled with different spells to find the right one to use, Hank had also asked Franco and Wu to keep him in the loop with any developments in her case as well as he had used his laptop to scan street cam footage to find the van that Mia had been taken away in. Monroe had decided that he needed to tell his parents what happened to their daughter so that they wouldn't find out any other way like on the news or via someone else, he hated to hear the sound of his mom sobbing as she realised that her baby girl and unborn grandchild were danger because of someone in her past who wanted revenge on her. Everyone around Nick seemed to have a job or a task to do except for him, Nick sat on his spot on the couch as he kept looking at the ring on the end of his finger as he tried to block all the nasty thoughts of what could be happening to Mia in that moment and instead imagined what their wedding would look like or imagining a random day in the future that might spent the day at the seaside with their child as they had a picnic and played the sand making sand castles. Rosalee's way of keeping hr mind off of negative thoughts was to look after everyone else that was left in the room such as giving Monroe and Nick comfort when they needed it, making sure everyone had everything they needed like drinks and food

" I'm worried about him, he hasn't said much since he found her ring in her bag and he has touched any of his food or his tea. I mean I know if it was you that had been taken then I would be a wreak too but for Nick this isn't good for him or healthy" she said keeping her voice low as she went to stand to next to Monroe after placing a cup of coffee on the dining table next to Hank's laptop that he was using to find any leads of where Mia might have been taken, the captain had told Nick to take the some time off since he knew he was in no state to keep work and had told Hank to stay by side to make sure that he was ok as well as didn't do anything too drastic

" yeah I know what you mean Nick's not exactly the kinda of guy to just sit back and do nothing, he needs to be involved with the search and the fact that he's not is a bad sign in itself but Mia being gone is like a part of him is gone" Monroe said as they all watched as tears silently fell down his cheek as he sat motionless looking at Mia's engagement ring, none of them knew what to do to help him since they realised they're first task to pull him out of his pity party so that he could push it to one side so that they could find Mia before anything happened to her or to her baby

"I've never seen Nick like this before, I mean when Juliette was in her coma he was upset sure but he still worked and never really dwelled on it like he is now" Hank said trying to rack his brain as he tried to think of ways to force Nick into work his fiancee's case, he knew that for people like him and Nick they needed to be involved and be hands with things like this so he knew that this kind of reaction wasn't good for anyone. He hoped that he would pull out of it sooner rather than later otherwise Nick would forgive himself for doing nothing when Mia needed him the most

" Adalind texted me a while ago to tell me that her and Elizabeth were using ever single magic book they own to try and find a way to get a message to Mia or some way to find her now the police don't have any technical to trace like her phone or the tracker on her necklace. I did suggest looking for any Hexenbiest using their powers right now but they send the spell would pick up to many to follow" she said thinking of other things that they needed to cover since they were trying to Mia both the normal way and the magic wesen way since the majority of the people looking for her were wesen as were the people that had taken her expect whatever royal was involved this time, just then a bing sound came from Hank's computer as he got a hit on something

" oh I got a hit on the van that they took Mia away in, a street cam across the street from where they tossed her bag managed to pick them up and I now have the plate number. I'll put an apb out on it and call Wu for an update too" he said looking at Nick trying to involve him with the decision making concern her case, it seemed to be work since Nick seemed more alert after hearing that they now had some kind of lead to follow. Nick sat forward as he went through Mia's bag again and pulled out her phone as something occurred to him

" Monroe, do you remember the name of the guy that Mia was using to get information about the council and Alexander or the names of any of her councils contacts?" he asked as he sat forward to place her ring on the coffee table next to her necklace as he began to scroll through the contacts on her phone to see if anything would pop out at him as Monroe and Rosalee joined him in the living room to see where he was going with this

" yeah I remember her mentioning a Niklaus and I think she spoke to an Erin back when she was trying to find out why the council were watching her again but I don't think she's in the loop as much as Niklaus is" he said as Nick began to look through her list of contacts looking for Niklaus's number so that he could call him for information, he was glad to see that she had deleted Alexander's number from her phone as he began to dial the number and put it on loud speaker

" Emilia, oh dieu merci ! Il ya des rumeurs qui circulent que quelque chose était arrivé à vous _(Emilia, thank you oh god ! There are rumours that something had happened to you)_ " Niklaus said speaking in french like he always did when Mia called him which Rosalee was grateful for since she was the only one out of the three of them that spoke french and therefore knew that she was able to dash his small minute of hope that Mia was ok

" actually Niklaus its not Emilia but she is the reason why I'm calling, she's been taken by Alexander and whoever he's working with. I was wondering if you knew anywhere Alexander might go to lie low?" Nick told him, hoping that the fact Alexander had taken her would be enough to convince him to help them without revealing who he was

" I'm guessing Emilia's grimm… Alexander wouldn't risk taking her to somewhere owned by the council or known by the council, he would leave it to whoever he was working with to arrange that part of it" he told them in english since he realised that he probably didn't speak french like Mia as he walked over to his computer to restart the search from Alexander's partner since that was their only lead at the moment

" I thought De Groot was going to turn a blind eye if Alexander went for Emilia, why would the council be looking for him if he ordered them not to?" Monroe asked Nick and Rosalee more than Niklaus as he thought out loud since it seemed strange to him that the council would defy and go against the word of someone so high like De Groot was in the council, it was times like this when he wished his sister was more easy going and didn't make so many enemies

" he was but this whole Emilia Alexander thing has went past De Groot and land on the desks of the actually council members who are the most ancient and powerful wesen of their time, for some reason they've decided to assign agents to help find her" he told them hoping it would bring them some comfort to know that they weren't the only one who knew the truth about what was going or the only ones that were looking for her

" why am I sensing that they might something in return for helping find her? I am telling you now that Mia is not working for them again and they aren't having our baby either!" he said with the fire and spirit that they had all been waiting for since Nick found out that there was something wrong with Mia, Monroe and Rosalee exchanged look that said they had their Nick back

" for what I've heard they want nothing in return, this is their way of saying sorry for everything Alexander and De Groot has done to her over the years in their name… Look I'll look for more information on who Alexander is working with and let you know if I find anything" he said before hanging up the phone as Nick let the fact that the council was on their side and were working with them rather against them for a change, it was a new concept that seemed too good to be true

* * *

After the phone call with Niklaus Nick became more active in trying to find Mia as he began to call Adalind and Elizabeth to tell them to grab all of their books and bring them over to his house so that they could help with looking through them for whatever it is they were looking for since they were taking too long on their own, he also decided to call Trubel who was left Portland that morning to visit Josh Porter after getting a frantic call from him in the middle of the night as he was suddenly attacked by Verrat agents who were looking for his dad's key that Nick currently had hidden away. He knew that if they were going to find Mia then they were going to need everyone working together which meant people working grimms and wesen despite whatever they might feel towards them since they all had one thing in common which was trying to find Mia, he even called his mom but got her voicemail instead as he hoped that she would listen to his message and work out that something was going on with him then suddenly appear to offer her help like she always did. His house had turned into some kind of base for everyone to work from as the dining room had turned into an area for all of their computers as Hank was using his police resources to help, the living room had turned into an area for everyone to search through different books as they were spread out around the room and the kitchen will slowly becoming slightly messy as Rosalee began to make food and drink fro everyone as well as the fact that kitchen will find with resources that the resident Hexenbiest in the group might need. There was a knock at the door that startled them all since they had all be so focused on what they were doing, as Trubel was the nearest to the door from her spot in the living room she decided to answer it. However she was surprised when she opened it to see that someone had simply left a box by the door rather than wait for them to answer so she bent down to pick it up when she noticed something off about the box

" Trubel, if thats Wu and Franco then just tell to come in and lead them to kitchen or an area where there isn't a lot of proof that we're up to something…Trubel?" Nick asked when he noticed that she was looking down at the ground before bending down to look at something more closely, it was unusually for the young girl to be so quiet which was why everyone looked up from what they were doing to see what was going as she walked into the living holding the box

" this was left outside by the front door and it has your name on it…. Nick, there's blood coming from the box" she said gently hoping that her gut feeling that was telling her that there was something gruesome and horrible in the box was wrong fro a change as she set the box down in the hallway a short distance from the door as Nick placed his book to one side as he slowly went towards the box as the same thing was running through everyone's head as they watched Nick slowly approach the box

" oh god no! NOOO!…this can't…. No no no…" Nick said as he crumbled down as he opened the box to see the clothes that Adalind had told that Mia was wearing when they went shopping covered in blood and torn as if there had been a struggle, Nick suddenly ran to the kitchen sink where he was sick as his head was flooded with the different things Alexander had done to Mia in order for her clothes to be covered in that amount of blood and to be that damaged. Once he was finished he crumbled down to the ground as he felt his world stop spinning as he considered that the love of his life might be dead before he could find her

"Nick, this doesn't mean what you think it means ok? there could be a thousand different reason why there's blood on her clothes and you know Mia, she's so much stronger than him and she's a fighter" Trubel said since she was the only one that had moved past the shock of it all since Rosalee comforting a distraught Monroe as he thought about what could have happened to his sister and her baby while the others looked at the box in disbelief, she bent down to where he was in the kitchen

" you saw the cuts on her blouse and the blood on her jeans….theres no way that her or the baby could survive that, I've failed them…I've lost them both haven't I?" he said to Trubel as he thought about how he might never get to see Mia's big brown eyes again or see her face light up as she tried some baked good and he would never get to see who their child would more like him or Mia or see his child walk for the first time, there were so many things that he wanted to do with Mia that Alexander had just robbed him of

" no listen to me, you can't think like that ok? you need to believe that there's hope which there is because until we find Mia and see what happened to her for ourselves then I'm going to keep believing that she's ok and is fighting so she can come back to you" she said as Nick nodded to her as he tried to stop me himself from crying anymore as Trubel pulled him for hug as he realised that she was right, he couldn't let himself think that there was no point in finding Mia until he saw the proof from himself

" hey Nick I'm going head to the prescient to see if we can any prints from box or Mia's clothes, I was thinking it might lead us to whoever his partner is" Hank said as he walked into the kitchen to see Nick now standing up as he tried to compose himself with the help of Trubel while everyone else in the living room began to spring into action since this new development had provided them with the incentive they needed to move forwards with the things they were planning as well new leads for them to follow

" ok can you keep me in the loop with what you find and let the captain know whats happening? Also it might be worth while to check the security cameras near by to see who dropped the box off since it had to be someone personally dropping it off" he said collecting his thoughts as he tried to focus on the task it hand as he decided to pretend that this little blimp never happened, he knew that Alexander was becoming known for his mind games that he loved to play on people before he delivered his final blow

"yeah of course I will and you might want to get into the living room, I think Adalind and Elizabeth have discovered something about the blood on Mia's clothes" he said before heading towards the door after giving Adalind a kiss goodbye and gesturing for Rosalee to look after Nick, Trubel gave him a look of encouragement as they headed back to the living room. She could tell that it was hard for him for go back into the living room where the box was now leaving a small pool of blood on the floor since it was seeping through the cardboard

" whats going on? Hank said something about discovery that you guys had made" Nick said avoiding all eye contact with the box, he knew that there was only so long that he would be able to himself together and he knew that he would fall apart again if he looked at it again, he tried to keep him thinking about how Mia would react once she found out what Alexander and his partner had done to her favourite blouse and how they tore her boot apart since he knew that that would likely push her over the end and make her want to kill them even more than before

"you know how Niklaus told Mia that Alexander's partner was a created Hexenbiest rather being born one, well because she's new at all things Hexenbiest related which means when she casts a spell or using any of her Hexenbiest powers she leaves a trace behind that an old Hexenbiest can cover. Adalind and I are both sensing that same trace whenever we examine the box or Mia's clothes" Elizabeth said as she took a sip from her coffee that Rosalee had made for her a moments before the box had arrived, she knew that she would do anything if it meant getting back at the royals for the things they had done and were currently doing to her family as well going after another family just because they had something they wanted

" which means what exactly? what kind of enchantment could've been placed on her clothes and why?" Monroe asked before anyone else did, he was baffled as to why Alexander's Hexenbiest would want to do something magical to her clothes since he couldn't think of any reasons as to why or what would be the point of it, as Adalind continued to look through her books till she found the correct spell that popped into her mind as soon as she realised that something had been done to Mia's clothes

" aha got it! Ok so I remembered seeing this spell when I was looking one to track where Mia is being held, all you do is take a small amount of water or in this case blood and the spell creates more of it so if Hank were to run a DNA test on the blood it would come back as Mia's but they would need like vial of blood rather make her blood that much" she said getting a little excited by the fact that she had worked out what game they were playing, she figured that's what happened when an inexperienced baby Hexenbiest went against two every powerful and experienced ones that knew more than she ever would

" which makes sense when you think about it, if the royals are working with Alexander in order for them to get your baby then there's no way that they would allow Alexander or his partner to hurt Mia and risk hurting or endangering the baby's life" Rosalee said as everything became that bit clearer to her as she was relieved that nothing would happen to her sister in law as long as she was carrying her baby and soon they would find her so that bring her home and keep her safe like they had thought she was before

" so Mia and the baby are both fine? this was all another trick of Alexander's?…. as soon as I get my hands on this guy he's a dead man" Nick said as his jaw clenched knowing that he couldn't let Mia kill him since she would never forgive herself or get over it but he would have no problem killing him i he knew that it meant his family was finally safe from and his cronies rather than letting him walk around where he could hurt them again

* * *

Wu and Franco had stopped by later that night to update them on the little progress that they had made on Mia's case which wasn't surprising since they were investigating it on their own with the approval of their captain to withhold information from the police officers to protect wesen world. Adalind and Elizabeth with the help of Zauberbiest had decided to perform a reversal spell to confirm what they already know about the spell since the large amount of blood decreased into a much smaller amount which confirmed they're suspicions that Mia was still ok or at least had been physically harmed since it meant endangering both her and the baby, everyone was relieved when they were told that on the most Mia hadn't been harmed or at least not the way they all thought. They then decided to use the blood from Mia's clothes for a tracking spell that would them to where Mia was being held, however it took a while to prepare and they needed to Monroe's blood to strength the spell since he was a blood relative but it was their best chance at finding Mia the fastest and it was also the most accurate way to pinpoint her location. Nick was getting more and more worried that it was darker and darker outside since he knew that the chances of finding a missing person or someone who had been taken in this case slowly decreased when night fall fell since it was harder to follow any trails left behind. Once again someone knocked on the door as everyone turned to look at in fear that this time it might be something worse than Mia's blood drenched clothes like her head in a box which really sent a message, however unlike last time the door was continuously being knocked on as Nick went to open the door this door this time

" Hi can I help you with something?" Nick asked the man that stood at his door with a baby's basket in home hand and a luggage bag on his other shoulder as he tried to work out why this mysterious man was at his door so late, he could see that the baby inside was a little girl if the pink blankets and cute little onesie that she was wearing while she slept but there was something familiar about the sleeping baby

" is this the house of Nicholas Burkhardt? I was told by a mutual friend that we both have in common that this was a safe place take this baby to" the man said in heavy german accent to which made two of the people in the house look towards the door as they went to see if they're suspicion were correct since the man's voice sounded familiar to both them, although neither of them could think a reason as to why the man would be at Nick's house in the middle of the night or knew who this mutual friend could be

" wait, Meisner? what are you doing here?" Adalind said as she peeked around the door to the man who had looked after her and her baby when they needed help the most as well as has had helped while she was in labour in the middle of nowhere, she had heard from Sean that he had told the man to lie low in case the Verrat where looking for him after discovering Sebastian as the traitor among the royals since he was working with the resistance

" you two know each other?" Nick said as he let Meisner into the house where it was warmer and to prevent anymore that might be watching them as he lead them into the living room were everyone was now gather since they had walked away from their areas to see what was going on as it was clear that this had nothing to do with Alexander or any games he was playing with them, this man was clearly sent by an outside party

" yeah Meisner was the man from the resistance that I sent to look after Adalind and baby when the royals planned to take the baby from her when she was close to giving birth, he helped them get out of Vienna" Sean told them so that they would know why the man was familiar to both Adalind and himself, although he still didn't know what he was doing her in Portland as he knew that the resistance hadn't decided to make a move against the royal pretence in Portland since he was on their side

" Adalind do you remember the woman who took you and the baby away on the plane after I left you? well she found me and told me that I had to taken Diana to this address and look after her till we got here" he said placing the baby basket on the floor as Adalind bent down to gently pick up the sleeping baby so that she could give her the hug that she had been dreaming about ever since she was taken from her as she sat down on the couch with her as Sean and his mom sat around her so they could look at the baby

" My mom told you to bring her here? did she say why?" Nick asked wondering why his mom would hand over to someone else especially someone who had ties with the resistance like Meisner did after she had went on and on about how they had to the baby away from Adalind so that the baby was raised in the right so that she couldn't upset the balance between good and bad with her powers

" she said that there was something that she had to, that she had go and save her family but she didn't say from what. I assumed that she would get in contact with you since it seemed like she knew which I guess she does" he said he watched his friends with their baby thinking that they looked as happy as they could ever be now that they were reunited with their child once again, Nick as well as the other were slowly working out Kelly's hidden message in what she tool Meisner

" Nick, she's going after Mia… I mean that has to be what she was talking about" Rosalee said slightly more excited than she should have been but she realised it was relief that Mia would soon be with them and away from Alexander who wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore than he already might have, just then Nick's phone began to ring before he could say anything else. He pulled out of his pocket to see his mom's number flash on his phone

" hey mom I am so glad that you called,Meisner just showed up with baby Diana so does that mean that you're going after Mia? I mean you know she was taken right?…..wait what? yeah of course we'll be there, just get there as fast you can….umm she has Mia but apparently they poisoned her with wolfsbane and she's in a really bad way so we need to meet her at the hospital" Nick said stopping for a minute tell them what was going before snapping into actions as he began to gather his things like his car keys and his jacket while the others did the same as Adalind gently placed Diana back into her baby basket as they all headed to the hospital to see if Mia and her baby were okay


	6. Chapter 6: stubborn love

hey guys so here is the latest chapter which finally deals with the fallout of chapters 4 and 5 so I hope you like it as well as the new spanner that is thrown in the works so please let me know what you think so I know whether or not you like by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm. You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore.

chapter 6: stubborn love

By the time that Nick got to the hospital his mom had already got there and forced the doctors to take Mia in before her condition got any worse, Nick had decided to call Chris to ask him to come to the hospital to help Mia since he knew about what she was as well as the fact that she was being poisoned with wolfsbane in her system which meant he could help her in ways that the other doctors couldn't. Trubel had decided to look on the bright side by thinking that Mia would be fine and would want some of her own things when she woke and realised she was in the hospital, so she offered to go back to the house to pack somethings for Mia like her hairbrush, toothbrush and her housecoat. Nick gladly took her up on her offer since he knew she was right but also knew that he couldn't leave Mia when he just got her back, especially when he still didn't know whether or not she was going to be ok. Kelly realised that she was the only one that had a little idea of what had happened to her while she was being held captive so she decided to tell Nick and the others of the things she saw while they waited for news, she told them of the fact that she had seen how they polluted her venting system so that she would have no choice but to breathe in the wolfsbane and how they had kept her chained up to the wall which meant that she had no choice to hurt herself in order to break her chain to free herself. She had deliberately left out the part about Nick's crazy ex-girlfriend being the one that had been working for the royals and Alexander but she did mention the fact she had seen a glimpse of a Hexenbiest working area and that she had the forethought to burn all her Hexenbiest reading material. After hearing only a faction of what had happened to her while she had been captive her enemies Nick suddenly found it hard to sit still so he got up and began to pace the length of the waiting area while the others sought comfort in the bottom of coffee cups or in each other. Eventually after what felt like a lifetime Chris finally came into the waiting area wearing surgical clothing, Nick could see that he was holding Mia's chart with her recent medicinal notes on it.

" hey so you were right she did have an alarming amount of wolfsbane in her system but there was another herb in her system that diluted the wolfsbane, I was able to flush out the wolfsbane out of her system and gave her some antibiotics" Chris said checking Mia's note in case he had missed anything, he always knew that Mia was running from something bad in her past but out of respect for her he had never asked what but now it seemed it had caught up to her

"why would they dilute the wolfsbane? surely if they wanted to poison her then they would have left it alone" Rosalee said already knowing which herb they had used to dilute it, she knew that if you wanted to kill a blutbaden in a slow and painful way then wolfsbane would be the best way to do so she thought they might have wanted to really slow it down

" I think whoever did this to her didn't want kill to her but put her into a coma, to kill her they would have to exposed her to the wolfsbane a lot longer than they did and they wouldn't have diluted it either" Chris said to Rosalee as he looked to check that Nick was following their conversation since it seemed he hadn't got past the first piece of news, Nick still seemed in shock over the whole thing which was something no one could really fault him for

"if they wanted her child like they did with me then that might have been her plan, to put her in coma to rid of her and still allowing the baby to grow. It makes sense and its the kinda of thing that the roy-…that they would do" Elizabeth said as the only one of them that had actually experience with the royals as Sean and Adalind along with the rest of the group had decided it was best for them to go back to Sean's apartment with their baby, they didn't want Diana to get sick or for anyone to tip the royals off about her whereabouts

" I don't care why they did this to her, at least not right now….. is she going to be ok? is the baby going to be ok?" he asked knowing that it would crush both of them if anything ever happened to their baby but it would break his heart into a million pieces if something were happen to both them, he wasn't sure what he would do if he lost both of them

" yeah they're both fine….. the wolfsbane didn't affect the baby, I did a ultra sound on baby before I came here and the baby's heartbeat was as strong as ever. As for Mia, she's awake and she's been asking for you so I can take you and one other person to go visit her" he said reassuring him that everyone he loved were okay and waiting for him go see them, Nick let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Monroe as he silently asked him to go with him since he figured that Monroe would want to visit see as bad as he did.

" I need to ask, was it just the wolfsbane poison or does Mia have anymore injuries or anything?" Monroe asked feeling that they both needed to be prepared before going to see Mia, he didn't want to be took by surprised by whatever physical evidence she might bear as a result of being held prisoner by the crazies in the past. He knew that its what Nick would want know too if he was thinking more clearly than he was

" she has a cut on her lip likely from being punched a couple of times, a wound on her head that looks like result of being hit over the head with an blunt object and the worst of all is her ankle which is several cut and bruised. Its not bad enough for her to need crutch or anything but I have treated her cuts and wrapped it up, other than that she seems to be her normal quirky self" he told them feeling that they should be prepared for what they were about to see when they walked into Mia's hospital room, he knew that he should probably warn them that she might have some physiological issues from held captive but he knew that Mia was the less likely person to ever be physiological scarred by something like this

* * *

Chris began to lead them them down the hall way to Mia's where a nurse was finishing running tests on her and making sure the IV with her antibiotics were ok before leaving just as Chris came in with Monroe and Nick, tears came to both of their eyes as they walked into the hospital room to see Mia seating up in bed flicking through channels on the tv attached to the wall as though nothing had happened. Nick couldn't believe that she was there in from of him as he began to soak up every detail of her appearance such as the fact she was wearing a hospital gown was a little big for her to accommodate for her four month baby bump and her long wavy hair that was wild as it messy since she hadn't washed it recently or tended to like she normally did. Mia became aware that there was someone else in the room other than the hospital staff that had been coming in an out of her room so she turned to see who it was then gave them a small smile which seemed to reach her eyes as they rushed to her side.

" well look who finally decided to show up? now I can look for other kinds of entertainment rather than whatever is on cable which you know is nothing good like ever"she said trying to defuse the tension in the room with a little humour as Nick chuckled more out of relief that she seemed to be like her normal self as his tears began to escape and fall down her cheeks as she reached out for his hand while placing another hand resting where her baby was as she absently stroked it with her thumb

" you have no idea how happy I am to see you or hear you make some stupid joke, I was so sure that I would your head in a box or something…I love you so much Mia!" he said cupping her face with his hand as he leaned his forehead onto hers as she closed in the small distance between their lips as she kissed him trying to convey everything they felt in that moment, once they broke apart to gently wipe away his tears with her thumbs

" I have to say little sister that you had everyone so worried, I can't even imagine what it was like having that much wolfsbane in your system like that" Monroe said standing on the other side of her hospital bed as he reached out and tucked a piece of hair that was beginning to fall onto her face, he was suddenly having images of their childhood where he would lay in her bed next to her at night as he acted out a story with the use of soft animal toys

"yeah that wasn't a barrel of laughs, It didn't really hit me until me and your mom were about to leave then I felt immense pain in my head and the next thing I know I'm here…there's ummm something I need to tell you and neither of you are going to like it" she said suddenly remembering who had taken her as who she had disposed of temporarily before she had left with Kelly, she knew that it would break Nick's heart to hear that someone he had once loved had become something he hated and had now tried to hurt his growing family

" oh that reminds me… if this about your ring and necklace you don't need to worry, I found these in your bag that was dumped around the corner from where Alexander's men grabbed you… there thats better" he said slipping her engagement ring back onto her ring finger before bringing her finger closely to his mouth as he pressed a kiss onto it as she began to smile before it dropped again

" no that wasn't it but I'm glad that I have them back, I thought they might have pawned them when I woke up without them… no I found out who the Hexenbiest is that is working with Alexander and honestly I don't know what to make of it, I also vaguely know which royal is working with them too" she said looking down her hospital blanket as she began to play with a loose thread as she avoided eye contact with them, she knew that they would need to look into the royal more in order to get information on him since he was fairly unknown to her and probably the others too

" you knew her didn't you? Mia whoever this created Hexenbiest is she isn't a friend of yours anymore and she isn't the same person she once was, you know as well as I do that the Hexenbiest side of them begins to taint their personality till the point that they aren't the person they were before the ritual to create the Hexenbiest in the them" Monroe told her as he tried to comfort her since he could tell that she was worried about their reactions to whoever it was that had helped Alexander do this to her, he knew his sister like the back on his hand

" it was Juliette, I saw her when I escaped the cell they were keeping me in and she told me that she had decided to become a Hexenbiest to get back at you for picking me over her and I guess this was the only way that she would be an even match for you. She was cruel and nothing like the woman you told me about" she said as her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the hate in Juliette's eyes when she met her in the hallway during her escape, there was no trace of the woman she had been the one that loved to tend to sick animals just so she could help them

"she did this to you… because of me? because I love you?…. I am so sorry this happened to you, I never wanted anything bad to happen to you and now…I can't bear that I am that reason you got hurt when all I ever want do is protect you " Nick said as he began to sob again at the thought that he was the reason that all of this was happening, he knew Monroe had to be right about the Hexenbiest twisting everything he had once loved about Juliette who now seemed to be so hell bent on destroying every piece of happiness in his life

" why don't I give you to a minute? I'll let everyone that you're ok, you had them worried there for a minute… glad you're ok baby sis" Monroe said kissing her forehead lovingly before giving her encouraging smile as he left the room knowing that whatever they needed to talk about had to be done without an audience in the room, he liked that his sister had found everything that he had dreamed that she would have like a family of her own and someone who loved her as much as Nick did

" hey listen to me, this isn't your fault ok? This happened because Alexander and Juliette have been drinking from the crazy fountain, this is on them and their royal friend. If I seriously thought that this was your doing then I wouldn't still be here, I would have left with our child in heartbeat but I didn't because I trust you and I love you Nick Burkhardt" she said resting her forehand on his after giving him a gent kiss as she moved to on side in her hospital bed so that he could sit down on the bed next to her

" I get it, you don't me to blame myself so tell me about this mysterious royal in both of our exes lives" he said needing a distraction from the fact that Juliette was now his enemy rather than the gracious ex he had hoped she would be, he took her hand in his as he began to play her fingers like he used when they were first exploring their feelings with each other when a single touch would send sparks between them

" Juliette mentioned someone names Kenneth, my guess is that Frederick Renard got rid of Victor due to his failing in getting Diana back so he called in this Kenneth but I never saw his face or him really but I did here his voice. I can try to hack into the one of the royals computer to get more-" she began to say before he began to shake his head in protest as he began to run his hand through his hair, feeling the need to confirm that none of this a dream and he really did have her back with him

" the only thing that you are going to for the next little while is rest and focus on getting better so that we can plan the rest if our lives together and so that our little girl will come out all big and strong" he said making smile as he insisted once more that she was carrying their daughter rather than the son she believe they were going to have, it had become a fun little joke between them after they had decided to find out the gender just to see who was right

* * *

Soon the others began to visit Mia's hospital room as they told her over and over again how glad they were that she was okay while Mia gladly accepted the bag she recognised her navy blue weekender bag filled with some of her things including her favourite book that Trubel included. After a while Nick began to sense that Mia was starting to get tired as she began to yawn and make her self more comfortable in the bed so he politely asked everyone to leave then insisted that she get some rest which led to her making a deal with him that she would only do so if he did to. Monroe agreed to stay with Mia while Nick went home for a while since neither of them wanted to leave her alone and unprotected despite the fact that Renard had arranged for a protective details to stand outside of her room incase of intruders, although Nick promised that he wouldn't be long since he only planned to have a shower and get changed then come straight to spend more time with Mia. As Nick came out of the shower and began to get dressed he got a text from Rosalee as she let him know that she was going to stop by to check on him before they both went back to the hospital.

" hey Nick? you still here?" Rosalee said as she entered the house hoping that he was still here since she wanted to check on him to see how he was coping with finding Mia and finding out that his ex-girlfriend was plotting revenge on him as well as his new family that were still in the progress of growing, she couldn't believe that Juliette she had known would do the things that Mia was claiming she did but knew Mia never lied about things like this

" yeah I'm here, is that stuff for Monroe? I was just heading back to the hospital to relive Monroe of his brotherly duties" Nick said coming down the stairs as he put on his t-shirt and hoodie as he gestured the small bag that she was holding that he assumed was filled with clean clothes for Monroe and maybe a book or two, he was like Mia in that way since neither of them always had to be entertained in someway whether it was listening to music or reading a book

" you can try but I don't think Monroe will want to leave her side for a while now, he tried not to show it because he didn't want to upset you anymore than you were already but he was scared that he was never going to see his sister again. I figured this was a nice compromise since I actually know what its like to lose a sibling" she said leaning on the arm of the chair in the living as she watched as Nick went about organising the things he needed to go to back the hospital like his phone as well Mia's since he still had it,

" yeah I know how he feels… I still can't believe everything thats happened the last few days like Juliette being a Hexenbiest and a bad guy, the fact that they took Mia and forced to breathe in polluted air that would have killed her that they didn't dilute it dowN. Although I think my mom saving my fiancee and unborn baby and giving Adalind her baby back may be the most surprising thing to happen yet" he said making them both laugh since neither of them were ever going to be able to predict what Kelly Burkhardt would do next or when she would next pop up where you would least expect her to be, he hated that he couldn't predict what his mom would next

" yeah but its nice that someone got something good out of all this going on, I mean I am glad that Mia and the baby are ok for everyone's sake. I don't think anyone would be able to survive her death, least of you and Monroe" she said gently touching her arm as she hinted the fact that she knew that he wouldn't survive the death of his one real love and his unborn child as well as the fact that it would probably his breaking point. Just like Mia's breaking point would if anything happened to her brother or her new little family, suddenly Mia's phone broke the silence as it signalled a incoming call

"Niklaus right now is not a good time to inform me about whatever going on at the council, we found Mia and apart from a sight case of wolfsbane poisoning she's ok" Nick said showing that he was tired and a little exhausted of this world ruining whatever little quiet moments he was having in his life like the fallout of the play the enemy had just made against them but he was in no mood to deal with anymore supernatural drama right now, especially drama that involved the same people that made Mia hated her life from ages 8-15

" I'm glad to hear that Emilia is home and safe but I still feel that you should this little development thats just risen its ugly head, whatever you and your people did to Alexander and his men in order to get her out is officially coming back to bite you" Niklaus said trying not to panic as he thought about how Alexander was basically declaring war on the grimm and his helpers, in his belief war never ended well and he hated the thought that Mia might become a casualty to that war

"what has he done now? he's probably annoyed that two women got the better of him" he said pressing the sound speaker button on his phone so that Rosalee could hear whatever he had to tell him so that he didn't have to retell her while he was still processing it, his reaction time recently wasn't brilliant due to the lack of sleep and the fact that he had stressed for the last day and half

" when he left the council the way he did, the actually council members decided not to publicly disown him to avoid embarrassment on their part which he knew would happen I guess. anyways he used his previous council status to put a bounty on her head, 25 million for her dead… I am so sorry grimm" Niklaus said as he ended the phone as he allowed a shocked Nick and Rosalee to absorb this new development in the war that Alexander and Juliette along with their royal friends were so keen on starting

" Nick I know this is a lot to happen in such short amount but we need to get back to the hospital to Mia before some bounty hunter tries to kill her" Rosalee said as they both head to her car so that she could drive them to the hospital since Nick was in no condition to drive, although he called Renard to order to the officers at Mia's door to stop anyone from entering her room and he called Monroe to make him aware of what was going on

* * *

When they walked into Mia's hospital room they saw that she had gotten changed in a blue tank top , grey pyjama bottoms with butterflies on them, grey ankle socks, a grey bathrobe that was tied around her waist that really showed off her baby bump as well as the fact she was now wearing her glasses. Her and Monroe were currently playing a game of go fish as she moved the yellow knitted blanket to cover her self some more since she was sitting on top of the hospital blankets, Nick could tell that Monroe was trying to pretend that nothing was wrong for her benefit as they wanted her to have as much time being happy as they could afford her to have. Mia seemed to sense that someone had entered the room as she turned around to see that it was Nick and Rosalee as she smiled at them as she gestured for him to join her on the bed as she tucked her legs into a basket to create more room for him. Just as Nick as Rosalee were getting settled in the room and were preparing to tell Mia what was going on Kelly walked into the room carrying five take away cup filled with coffee except for one that had a hot chocolate in it for Mia who was caving something chocolatey.

" I decided to stay to keep an eye on Mia while you went home and then when Monroe told me you and Rosalee were coming back I figured we could all use some much needed caffeine" Kelly said as she saw Nick's confused look as she handed out the cups of coffee, Mia took the cup of hot chocolate gratefully as she gently placed down her cards since she sensed that there was something they all needed to talk about

" you know the first thing I am going to do when this baby is born, I am going to have the largest cup of coffee ever and I willing to bet that after a month of sleepless nights you will let go on one of my famous caffeine highs" she said as everyone laughed almost awkwardly since they were all thinking that would happen if she survived the end of pregnancy rather being killed by Alexander's attempts, the feeling that something was going on that they had yet to tell her about

" well Im pretty sure that any one of us will be more than willing to look after that little one for a night to give you two some sleep, after it is my grandchild in there" Kelly said for once showing some emotion while she allowed herself to dream of a world where she didn't need to run but instead she could be involved in her grandchild's life as she watched them growing up while taking them out on day trips like a normal grandparent would

" we'll probably take you up on that so…. who wants to go first and tell what has everyone so on edge?" she said taking a sip from her cup as she placed it on the bedside table next to her as she rested to her hand on her baby bump as she waiting for one them to tell her what was going on as Nick smiled at the fact she was able to tell that they were all a little tense

" your friend Niklaus called, he wanted me to know that Alexander has used his council title to place a bounty on your head and he's requested that the bounty hunter kills you rather than captures you for him" Nick said feeling that he had to be the one to tell her as he took hold of her hand as he began to rub the back on her hand with his thumb to reassure her that it was all going to be ok

" of course the council members didn't publicly acknowledge his betrayal so to the eyes of the world he's still the beloved son, how much is offering for my head on a platter?" she said as her voice turned to ice like it did whenever she spoke about the council who always seemed to disappoint her, although she had always known that De Groot was just a foot soldier in a relative big army but she would thought someone might have tried to keep him and his guard down in line before now

" 25 million… but hey we've faced worse threats then this and we'll survive this one" Nick said as she began to panic at the fact that Alexander would pay so much just see her dead, although one thing was clear to her which was that he was no working with the royals since she knew they wanted her alive so that they could have her baby and raise him or her as one of their own

"yeah but you don't know these bounty hunters like me and Mia do, these guys can ruthless and they won't care that she's pregnant either" Kelly said feeling that the others needed to hear the truth about what they were up against, since she knew that they had both seen enough bounty hunters to know that they weren't known for backing down easily

" so I think we can all agree that Mia needs to leave here like now before someone finds out that she's here and begins to target her while she's not able to complete defend herself" Monroe said noticing that the room was beginning to divide between people who were nodding and people who were shaking their heads in disagreement, he realised that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be

" no she needs to stay here in the hospital in case where its safe plus what if something happens with her ankle or the baby or have you forgotten that she was kidnapped and held captive by the crazy people who want to hurt her!" Nick said annoyed that he was even suggesting that Mia should discharge herself from the hospital when it was more than obvious that she was there for a reason, he wasn't even sure how fast she could walk with her ankle in the condition it was in after she had put under extreme pressure and strained while she was trying to escape

" Nick, have you forgotten that Adalind tried to killed your Aunt Marie while she was in the hospital just by wearing a white lab coat?" Kelly said pointing out that the hospital was not always the best or the safest place for someone to stay at when someone wanted them died, she was on Monroe's side with this one since they both knew that if they wanted Mia to stay safe and alive then she had to go somewhere no one would find her

" yeah but Mia has us to protect her when Marie only really had the police and Nick to protect her, plus Nick is right ok? anything could happen to her like she could break her ankle or her head wound could lead to something bigger and either way I don't think its worth the risk" Rosalee said knowing that she could only do so much with her own remedies before Mia would need to go a hospital for some real help, taking her away from one seemed to be pointless just because there was some new threat to them

" exactly, and as her fiancé then I think I have the deciding vote here and my vote is that she stay here where-" he began to say before Mia had enough of hearing what everyone else thought about what was best for her, she had never been one to sit and take orders from other people when she knew exactly what was that she needed to from experience which one of the reasons she had never done well as trainee to be council agent

" hey! I am sitting right here and as long as I am here then I get the deciding vote, no one speaks for me while I am still able to make my decisions got it?!... Nick, I've seen what bounty hunters do to the people they hunt and they do ruthless things to them so there is no way I am staying here where I am basically a sitting duck. I can't protect myself properly between my sprained ankle and being four months pregnant" she said getting more annoyed as she began to try and reason with him to see things her way, everyone realised that they had forgotten that Mia was still sitting on the bed as they thought among themselves. Mia grabbed the hair elastic from around her wrist as she began to grab her hair into a messy ponytail

" ok... So what do you suggest we do then? Huh? How we escape the ruthless bounty hunters because I'm guessing they don't give up easily?" Nick said as he took hold of her hand knowing that it would calm them both down a little since he could tell that she was stressing out as much as he was beginning to, he could also tell that as she took a deep breathe that she was beginning to form a plan in her head before she told him what she thought should happen next

" you need to give me my phone back so that I can text Niklaus to ask him what the hell the council are going to do about this stupid price on my head and until then we need to leave and go somewhere we can lie low or at least I do. As for the medical side of things I can talk to Chris about the things I might need or do when he's discharging me" she said running hand through her hair as she tried to reassure him that this was best thing that they could do right now with the hand they had been dealt with but she didn't want to force him into anything which why she was leaving it for him to decide whether or not he was coming with her

" of course I'm coming with you, like I would ever let you go somewhere off the grind on your own while you hide from some bad guys. I know just the place we can go ok?... Here" he said pulling out her phone from his back pocket to give to her as he stood and pulled her in for a hug as he pressed a kiss on her head as they tried to assure each other that everything would somehow work itself out like it always did, although that was usually after some blood had been spilled

* * *

They talked some more about the minor details before Nick decided to head home so that he could pack some of their things up to take with them, he knew that Mia was getting to the stage in her pregnancy that some of her clothes were beginning to feel a little tight so he was under strict orders to pick things that were baggy and comfortable on her. He also decided to pack some of their baby books as well as some wedding magazines that were sitting on Mia's bedside table to serve as a distraction but also a reminder that they had big plans for their future like their wedding and the arrival of their first child when this was all over. Nick also had to plan and sort out where they were going to since he knew more about the different ways to hide out somewhere that no one would find them in like by paying in cash or picking somewhere that wasn't in either of their names or their parents's names. Meanwhile back at the hospital Hank and Trubel joined them to act as their back up in case anything happened since Nick and Renard had decided to cancel the police detail on Mia's room since they were only ones that could really protect as they knew what they real threat was. Mia began to dressed so that when Chris came into her room to discharge as well as give her the medical items that she might be need while she was away since it would be too risky for her to go back into a hospital. She wore a yellow v-neck t-shirt, dark grey tapered trouser, a dark green knitted zipper cardigan and sunflower slip-on shoes. Mia pinned back the front section of her hair then placed a yellow spotted wire headband in her hair while the rest of her hair was in a high bun at the back, she decided to not wear any makeup since they would probably spend most of the night traveling to wherever it is Nick had decided that they were going to go to hide out. Just as Mia was putting her glasses back on, Chris came in with her discharge papers and a small bag filled with her prenatal victims and some dressings for her ankle as well as some bandages.

" Hey so here is everything that I thought you might need while you're away and here are those forms that I need you to sign, so the only I am going to see is take it easy ok? which means let Nick do the fighting or at least consider letting him do the hard before you do" he said warning her since he knew what she was like, although he was glad that he didn't know the full story about what was going since he knew that he would only worry about the affects it was having on Mia

" thank you so much Chris and the whole point of leaving is to avoid the fighting plus I don't really have fighting fit body anymore so… yeah, if anyone comes asking about me just tell them that I insisted on being discharged as soon as but I never mentioned where I was going" she said giving him the cover story they had all agreed on, they had decided yet again that the lie was the one that was as close to the truth as possible while she put the things from Chris into her brown leather holdall bag that Rosalee had gotten from Nick who was currently waiting in the car as he talked to the Captain about his work while he was away

" ok just please be safe and I'll see you as soon as you come back right? and hey when I see you next time we might find out the gender of this little on" he said gesturing to her baby bump as she smiled knowing that she would had something to look forward to when it all over or at least this latest threat would be over before leaving the room to allow them to continue with great escape

"so I guess this is where we say our goodbyes for now big brother, do me a favour and let mom and dad that I am okay but don't tell them about the whole bounty thing because they'll just worry. maybe even arrange for them to come out when I get back… from wherever the hell it is I'm going" she said trying to hold back her tears as she talked to Monroe, she knew it was probably her hormones getting the best of her since she knew that she was going to see him and her parents again

" yeah of course I will and hey its not like we're never going to see each other again… look after my niece or nephew ok?" he said as he pulled her in for a hug as she tried not to cry as much as she wanted to, he pressed a kiss to her head as he tried not to think about how this felt like the first time she had went to join the council but with one different which was that he knew he would see her again soon

" I know it seems like an possible situation and that the whole world is against you but try to relax a little and think about the nice things in your life that are going to happen ok? be safe because I am loving having you as my official sister in law and I kinda don't want to lose you just yet" Rosalee said as she grabbed the hoodie Mia had set out for her as part of their plan as she hugged her as she chuckled knowing that she could never imagine a better sister in law than Rosalee

"oh gee, we better get this plan started before I change my mind and want to stay here and fight them all…lets go" she said as she grabbed her things as Rosalee grabbed Mia's navy blue weekender bag that had all the things that Trubel had packed for Mia's hospital visit since they had decided that Rosalee and Monroe were going to be the decoys in case any of the bounty hunters watched the security cameras to see where she was going while Trubel and Hank lead Mia down to the car park where Nick was waiting fro her

* * *

The plan was for Rosalee and Monroe to become the main focus on the security cameras and for them to be ones that the bounty hunter would follow in the belief that it was Mia with her brother under the red hoodie that Rosalee was wearing as she pretend to aware of hiding her face as well as aware from the cameras. They were also planning to leave the hospital in Mia's very recognisable car to an random location while they made sure to be caught as many cameras as they could, the plan was based around this idea of them stealing the attention away from Mia and Nick so that they could escape in silence as undetected as much as possible. Chris had told them the best way to get down to the car park while avoiding as many security cameras as possible, all the while Nick sat in the car waiting for Mia to arrive since they had decided that the two of them together would send to many alarms so they realised the best way for them to go under the radar would be for them to be apart. Eventually after much stressing Mia got into the car with Nick after she placing her brown leather holdall bag into the trunk of the car next to Nick's bag as one that held some food and drink for them to have along the way since it was long drive to where they going. As she got into the car she noticed that Nick had placed a floral pillow from their bed and her favourite while knitted blanket in the backseat as she turned to give her in a questioning look

" well I figured since we have like a 13 hour drive ahead of us that you would probably want to sleep and I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible… plus I stopped by Starbucks on my way here and got you a hot chocolate with all trimmings that you love" he said handing her the Starbucks takeaway cup that was holding her hot chocolate once she was buckled in and settled in with her pillow and blanket as she leaned over and gave him a kiss

" you are extremely sweet and thoughtful but where are we going that takes 13 hours to get there?" she asked wondering whether or not she should begin to worried about where they were going but she knew that she could trust him to pick the right thing for thing and that he was best person to choice a location that no one could follow them to since he was a detective and knew more about how to not leave a trail leading right to them

" I found a cabin in Montana that kinda sits on a lake and its on a remote location so no one will finds us, plus I was thinking that its outdoors and near a lake which you love so I'm hoping that you like it" he said watching for her reaction as she gave a smile at the thought that he had considered the fact she loved being outside and being near water since she loved to swim and float around in the water, she knew that he thought about the location of the cabin as well what she would like in order to make her more relaxed in a very tense situation

" oh wow how did you find it? I mean I'm assuming its untraceible through money trails or digging through us or anything like that so how?" she asked as he began to drive down a road in the middle of the night as she placed a hand on her baby bump as she began to play with Nick's phone that was connected to car as she selected the on the road playlist she had made for him ages ago, she decided that after sleeping pretty much all day that she would try and stay awake with him as much as possible

" its one of the places that my mom has hidden in over this years and since she is technically dead then it can't be traced back to her or me so it seemed like the perfect place for us to go… Mia, I know that this seems the worst thing ever but I promise I will fix it and soon we'll be back to planning the rest of our lives together ok?" he said as she grabbed his free hand that was the one closet to her as she clasped it in hers as she raised to her mouth to place a gentle kiss on his hand before placing their clasped hands on her baby bump as they drove into the night


	7. Chapter 7: submarines

hey guys so this another kind of inbetweeny chapter to show how Mia and Nick are coping with being on the run in the middle of Montana as well as how they are copying after Mia's has been recently kidnapped. I've added the site that I used to base my image of the cabin on which is on my profile so just click the link. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm. You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

Chapter 7: submarines

Mia and Nick had been at the cabin in Montana hiding out for a week as they waited for the council members to come through with their plan of discrediting Alexander publicly so that no one would think twice about fulfilling the bounty on her if it meant crossing the council, Niklaus had said that while they knew that they had to work quickly before something happened to her but there was a certain system to follow with these things. They had both agreed that only Nick should go into the small town near the cabin in case of someone spotted her or in case there was a bounty hunter near by so she tended to give him a list of things that she needed or was craving that moment, although she had habit of phoning him while he was doing the shopping to pick something weirder up and by the time he got home she was craving something else. Nick was beginning to notice that Mia's moods were very unpredictable as one moment she could be up then the next she would be crying at some commercial on tv. There was one day where Mia has spent most of the day outside by the lake thinking about things which he knew from experience could lead to nowhere good so he decided to make her some tea and grab a blanket as he headed outside to make sure she was okay. Mia wore a pair of maternity shorts, a dark blue aztec tank top, a blue hoodie, underneath she was wearing a white and blue bikini and next to her were her blue flip flops as her feet were paddling in the water. Her hair had a small side braid that easily got lost in her uncontrollable curly hair from the fresh water as she had been swimming in the lake water with Nick earlier that day, she wore brown eye make up and light pink lipstick.

" here I thought that you might need this, I mean thinking as hard as you are about things is bound to burn huge amounts of energy. Want to tell me what has you thinking as much as you are?" he said taking his sandals off as he placed his feet in the water next to her as swung her legs out of the water as she grabbed the towel to dry her legs as she leaned back so that her back was resting on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, he unfolded the blanket so that it protected her legs against the early June chill that was coming

" its nothing, its just I can't help but think that we are once again running from the latest threat to out lives and a part of me is wondering how long we can keep doing this. With a baby on the way we can't keep recovering and waiting for the next shoe to drop" she said while he playing with a loose strand of her curl hair as he twirled it around in his finger as he thought about what she said, knowing that she was right in order to keep their child safe they were going to have make a few changes to their lives

" yeah you're right but its not always going to be like this, at one point I'll stop making some many enemies in the wesen community and there's one thing you're forgetting… we'll be there to protect them from whatever comes at us next" he said giving her arm a tight squeeze before resting his hand on top of her growing abdomen as she placed hers on top of his as she thought a really morbid thought

" thats if I survive all the current attempts on my life, lets face it Alexander is going to give up any time soon and there's still the other issue of Juliette who also wants me dead plus the Royals want to raise our child so that they can become some kind of grimm hitman for them" she said in cheerful way that he knew was fake as she was beginning to stress out about the state of their lives at the moment, although they were loving away from everything they didn't exactly like the circumstances around it

" if you remember when we met I had just been affected with parasites that eat away at your eyes, then there was that time the royals paid some voodoo priest turn me into a zombie. The point we have faced worse things than two crazy homicidal exes and a power hungry royal… okay maybe not but we'll survive because thats what we are… survivors" he said making them both laugh slightly as he made her think of the previous things that they had faced in the past that could have easily ended their lives but didn't

" true but you know that in this case it will eventually lead to someone's death and its either going to be us or them, without a doubt in my mind I know it has to be them" she said spinning around in her place so that she could see his face and more importantly that he could see her face to know that she wasn't suggesting murdering them but was merely stating a fact that she was coming to terms with

" yeah but we have things to live for as well as lose which is the difference between us since they have nothing to lose, we are fighting to live and they are fighting to die and if my calculation are correct fighting to love win every time" he said making her think of all the things that they still had to do in their lives that they were putting off till the time was right

" plus my parent will be really pissed at me if I die before they sees her first grandchild or before my dad has the chance to walk me down the aisle… oh that reminds my parents weren't thrilled that we decided to get after the baby is born, they said something about shame on the family" she said vaguely making him since he knew immediately what had happened during the phone to make her forget the remaining parts of the conversation she had with her parents on the phone

" let me know your mom called you by your whole name and put down the phone while they yelled to do something else" he said imaging her doing exactly that since he knew that she usually stopped listen after her mom called Emilia Katarine and was usually thankful that she missed hearing her long and overly complicated german last name, he loved that her family showed their rich german heritage like the fact her grandmother was called Oma

"of course I did… do me a favour and don't tell me that this is all going to be okay and somehow work itselfs out when you don't whats going to happen, I don't know if I can deal with empty promises" she said as she began to burrow herself into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him while putting her feet back into the water as he wrapped his arm around her allowing her to burrow deeper

" ok I won't but for your information it wouldn't be empty promises… come on we should head inside to feed you and this little chickadee" he said standing up while grabbing his shoes as he held out a hand to help her up as they headed into the house to have something to eat since it had been a while since they had eaten, Nick always made sure that Mia was eating on a regular basis even if it was just snacks or nibbles

* * *

Later that night Mia decided that Nick was right about there bing a difference between the way they were doing things from the way their current enemies were so she began to focus on the many different reasons that she had live for like Nick and her family which is why she was currently sitting in bed with her baby name books and a notepad as she wrote down the names that she liked while Nick was making sure that all the windows and doors of the cabin were locked before joining her in the bedroom. She was already dressed in grey pyjama top that said 'freak out' in pink, pink and grey tie dye pyjama leggings and she also wore a light pink cardigan. Mia had decided to braid her hair after her shower to keep it out of her way while she looked through her books, she also wore zero makeup since she was going to bed although she had done her usually bedtime routine. As she was going to bed she had taken out her contact which left her to wear her glasses, she also had a small bowl filled with an assorted selection of berries since she had sudden craving for them a while ago. Nick was currently getting changed as he watched her look at different names, she occasionally stopped at a name then said it as she looked down to her stomach trying to image whether or not it would suit their unborn child or not

"do you think its too early to start think about names for the baby? like we're tempting fate or something?" she said as he pulled back the covers on the bed so that he could slid into bed next to her, he gently took the notepad from to see what names she was considering so that he could object to the ones that he didn't like but also to make sure none of the names were nothing to bizarre like Dzyre or Zesus

" no I mean you're almost five months so I think at this point its just being prepared, plus it'd be nice to tell your parents that were at least thinking preparing for one major event in our life so what were you thinking?" he said handing it back to her to see which names on the list that she liked the best since he knew which ones he liked and which ones he didn't, although he did like that she had made one list of boys and another for girls names

"theres a few different names I like but I think my favourites right now is for a girl either Lola or Molly and for a boy I like either Sam or Elijah, what do you think?" she asked seeing his face scrunch up at the mention of one of the names which made her think he was about to reject of one of them but they both knew that by the time the baby was born that she would probably hate those names and fall in love with something else

" Lola? we are not naming our daughter after some showgirl in a Barry Manilow song ok? Lola is out but Molly is really cute, I could imagine a little Molly Burkhardt wearing a cute frilly dress and pigtails" he said after crossing Lola out in the list as she began to think twice about her naming their child Molly after hearing Nick pair it with his last name, although she knew it was much better than the baby having her name

" ok so no Lola… there is one thing about the baby's name that I am pretty much set on and I really hoping you like because I'm telling you I won't change my mind" she said placing her books to the bedside table as she began to make herself more comfortable on the bed, hoping that he was about to like the decision she had made on her own as much as she did or at least as much as she thought he would

"oh god please don't tell me that it is something weird german name that no one will know how to pronounce or that result in the baby being bullied when their older… just tell me" he said bracing himself for whatever name she was going to tell him, he knew that her warning about changing her mind meant that her heart was already set on the name that she had chosen. He beginning to like that it might be part of a double barren name like Mary-Ellen or something

" no not that and by the way there is some really nice german names but its the middle name. If its a boy I want their middle name to be Reed after you dad and I figured that since you adamant that its a girl that you could pick her middle name" she said beginning to worry that he thought it was a horrible idea or that she had upset him by mentioning his dad since she knew that it had upset him to know that while his mom had escaped her death his father hadn't

" seriously? you want the baby's middle name to be after my father?" he asked wanting to double check that she actually wanted this rather than was just saying it because it was something she thought he wanted, he sat up in the bed to get a closer look at her face. He knew that his mom would love it if their baby boy had her late husband name somewhere in his name whether it be his first name or his middle name

" yeah I do I mean if its okay with you, I just figured that it would be nice for the baby to know that he some kind of connection to his grandpa Burkhardt. Especially since the baby would get to know and spend time with their other grandparents, plus you tell them stories about him-" she said as her rant was cut off by his lips as he began to give her a passionate kiss as he cupped her face, he couldn't think of any other way to express how it meant to him that she wanted to baby to know his father in some form

" you have no idea how much that means to me and I know that my mom will love it…you know if its a boy which now I am kinda hoping it is now, I love you so much and you too little Bambino" he said giving her another kiss before leaning down towards her stomach so that he could her baby bump too, as it sudden occurred to that the bigger she got the more people were likely to randomly talk and touch her stomach which was something that she knew would annoy her after a while

" I'm glad, for a minute there I was worried that you hate it and have some lecture prepared how it disgraced his memory or something… I think thats my weird way of telling you that I love too" she said before leaning towards for another kiss as they began to lie down in bed enjoying a quiet moment of simply being with each other, Nick then turned to switch the lamps off as they huddled together as they fell asleep

* * *

In the middle of the night everything in the cabin was silent and peaceful as Nick and Mia slept in the bedroom, although Mia began to twist and turn in bed as she had the worst dream she had ever had. Nick woke up to the sound of her whimper and plead to whoever was in her dream to stop what they were about to do, he decided that the best thing to do was wake her up so he sat up bed and was about to gently shake her awake up as he turned to his side to switch on the lamp on the bedside table when all of a sudden she sat up in bed screaming till she open her eyes wide to show her scared big brown eyes. Mia began to pant heavily for her dream as Nick pulled her close to him hoping that his mere present would comfort her as well as convince her that her dream was over

" do you want to talk about what has you so scared?" he said running a hand through her wavy hair that somehow escaped the neat braid she had created in her hair, although now the hair elastic was laying somewhere near her pillows and her hair was now half braided while the rest of hair was its normal wavy glory. He used the other hand to rub small circle on her back as she folded herself as much as she could as he held her close

" umm it was just a bad Nick… fine I dreamed that Alexander was still keeping captive and all of this had been some dream caused by the wolfsbane, he came into my cell with an axe trailing behind him and Juliette came in dragging you along with her till she forced you on your knees… I thought he was going to cut my head off but he changed direction and cut yours instead. I can see you body lying there as the blo-" she said before her crying got worse as she tried to tell him what happened in her nightmare that seemed all too real till the point that she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't

" shhhh…its okay, this is real ok? My mom helped you escape that place and me holding you right now is real… hey don't I go make you some warm milk and honey?" he asked knowing that was what her mom used to make her as a child whenever she had a bad dream, although the honey was a new addition that Nick put in to sweeten it as well as further calm her down since he could tell that her dream had really shaken her

" wait ummm… can you just stay here for a minute and hold me? I mean I could use some milk and honey but I just…hold me please, umm leave on the lamp" she asked as he made a move to get out of the bed as she spoke in a way that Nick had never heard before in her voice, it was kind of vulnerability and fear that he could never imagine her using before since he had seen her as the strong and fearless person that she had presented herself as

" yeah of course I can, come here…tell me what I can do to make you feel better?" he said willing to do anything he could if meant that she wouldn't be so scared and more like the woman he used to, it seemed like they were always taking it in turns to look after other or comfort the other from a nightmare which made him wonder how either of them ever got a good nights rest which was something that they weren't going to have for long once the baby was born and getting up during the night

" just keeping doing why you're doing and eventually I'll realise that this is real, I know being just stupid but please don't go anywhere... I need you here just now" she said in voice that made him want to wave a magic wand around to make all her trouble disappear as she burrowed her closet into him as he pulled the blankets around them so that they properly cover by them as she pulled the sleeves around her hands which he knew she always did whenever she was nervous, just like when she always really nervous she bit her lower lip...just like she was now

" ok then...shhh I'm not going anywhere I promise. I'm going to stay right here with you and bambino" he said as he pulled her in close to him as she snuggled into him as much as she could with her four month baby bump pregnancy belly as he stroked her hair to comfort her as he whispered words of comfort to her, in that moment he knew that he would make them pay for they had done to the strong independent woman that she praised herself on being

* * *

Eventually Nick was able to soothe Mia enough to allow her to fall back into a somewhat peaceful sleep, Nick however stayed awake foe the rest of the night as he watched Mia sleep as her chest gently rise and fall. As they had left the light on par Mia's request since they could both tell that she was scared of the dark or the fact she was more scared of the things that might be hiding in the dark, Nick decided to grab of Mia's baby books and began to read 'What To Expect When Your Expecting" feeling that they should be prepared for their pending parenthood as well as the birth. In the morning Mia woke up to an empty bed as her mind went to the worse possible scenario as she searched around the strange room for Nick, once she was calm down enough she began to realise that she could smell the scent bacon being crisped as she walked over to the drawers filled with her clothes as she began to selected something to wear. Mia originally had went with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top and red plaid shirt, however that outfit was eventually aborted as Mia was struggling to button her jeans over her expanding pregnancy belly so she was forced to rethink her outfit choice. After a short search through her limited closet selection Mia wore a bright green dress with lace detailing that fitted loosely around her stomach, a grey knitted cardigan and green ballet flats. Mia grabbed her wavy hair and twisted into a loose bun with the use of a hair comb and then grabbed her cream straw hat with a grey ribbon around it as well as her sunglasses, she wore dark brown smokey eye makeup and light pink lipgloss. Once she was ready to bounced down the stairs to see a sight that she wasn't sure should comfort her or frighten her as she watched as Nick tried to cook breakfast for them both, although tried was the important part of the sentence as he began to panic as he realised that his bacon was beginning to burn. She knew that he was trying to do too much with his limited cooking skills as she rushed to his aid before he burned the cabin down

" sorry I was trying make you breakfast before you woke up so that I could bring it up to you while you were still in bed, I know you didn't sleep that well last night" he said feeling bad that instead of falling through with his plan to give her breakfast in bed she was now bailing him out of another near cooking disaster which happened more often then now whenever he attempted to cook her something. Although he knew that how bad the food was she always tried it and pretend it was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life before admitting the truth

" its fine and its looks like I got a better sleep than you did, did you even go back to sleep after I woke you up so rudely? I'm sorry about that by the way" she said running her thumb under his eyes to gesture to the bags that were beginning to form under her eyes as he pressed her kiss to her palm as she gently stroked his cheek as he realised something

" yeah to be honest I haven't really had a good nights sleep since the day you were taken and don't worry about it, I'd rather you wake me up than going through a nightmare like that on your own. I'm sorry about the bacon, I know how much you love it" he said trying to easy the tension in the room as he gestured to the very crispy bacon in the pan as she stole a piece from the pan before coughing on the burnt taste of it as he handed a glass of orange juice

"you know me I like my bacon on the crispy side, plus it seems like I need to begin to cut the bacon out of my morning breakfast…I couldn't button my jeans up this morning" she said gesturing to her outfit that made her look slightly bigger than she actually was, although she knew that one day that she would just ballon and suddenly be the size of small country and more so since she was on the short side

" that doesn't mean that you're getting fat, it means that our baby is growing and will hopefully come out all cute and chubby. I still think that you're as beautiful as you've always been, maybe its time that we go proper maternity shopping for more than just a few summer items' he said watching as she began to frown at his statement as she suddenly realised why didn't go with him in the first place to the few maternity clothing items she had

" yeah well I guess its going to have wait till this price on my head otherwise I might not live till end of this pregnancy… and hey who knew that you were such a fan of chubby babies?" she said trying to distract him from giving her into trouble for her previous statement as her phone began to ring from its place on the coffee table where it was charging as she walked over to see who it was calling her as Nick went back to cutting some fruit since it was easy to prepare

" who's that? I already talked to Monroe today and he didn't mention calling you this morning?" he asked thinking maybe it could be a trick since few people knew where they were and even less knew how to contact them as he began to worry that might be someone who they were hiding from, he saw the look of confusion cross her face as she tried to work out it was calling her

" I don't know, its a unknown number… Hello?" she asked as she answered it before Nick could stop her as he thought that maybe someone was calling her in order to try and trace her phone back to her location, as he walked to where she was gesturing for her to place the phone on loud speaker so that he could hear as well to save her explaining the call later

"Hello Miss Emilia, I was glad to hear from Mr Niklaus Mikaelson that you were recovering well from your recent kidnapping. My name is Cornelius Chambers. I am assuming you know who I am and why I am calling?"he asked her as Nick shot her a questioning look as he watched her face turn to one of shock and a little fear as she realised why that name was so familiar to her, as a child was told stories about the man on the phone then when she was older she realised that the stories she had once heard weren't all stories

" you're one of the most powerful wesen of your time if not ever and one of the five council members as well as their leader, I'm hoping you're calling about news concerning the bounty on my head…. Seeing as you brought Niklaus up, where is he? no offence but he is the only one I trust from the council which why I tend to only deal with him" she said hoping that nothing bad had happened to him as a result of him always helping her, although Nick had caught her up on the fact that the council members had voted in her favour to send agent out looking for her

" Niklaus is fine, I just felt that it was better if I dealt with you on a more personally basis rather than through a middle man in case anything got lost in translation so to speak. And I am aware as to why you might be distrustful of the council and its associates but I want to assure that De Groot is not longer in charge of that particular section of the council" he told her as she gave a brief smile to that as she was happy that someone had finally dealt with De Groot and his minions

"well that was overdue, I think I would have preferred it if you had dealt with him fourteen years agos when I ran from you guys or maybe a year ago when all of this started. Although I would be willing to forget all of that if you tell me what I want to know, beginning with why I was always so fascinating to you guys and with the update on the price on my head" she said ignoring the Nick was giving her that told her that he didn't think it was wise to make demands to someone like this when she risked making another powerful enemy

" well the price on you head as you called as been lifted, the council and its members have made widely known that Alexander Knightly is no friend of the councils while you on the other hand are under our protection so any bounty hunters who found out about the bounty on you will think twice about fulfilling it" he told her as she wondered whether or not being under the councils protection was a good thing or not since this was still the same organisation that made her childhood a living nightmare and forced her to run

" well thats…kind of you, thank you I know you didn't to do that so I appreciate it and since you seem different from De Groot I'm assuming that there are no strings attached to this so that leaves me wondering why you protect someone who trained as agent just to run before completing her training and for the last year has been working with a grimm?" she said knowing that she did a lot more than just work with Nick on his wesen related cases but the question was still lingering in the air as she felt there was more going than she was seeing

"that would be due to the prophecy which I am unfortunately not allowed to speak about but all I will say is that over the years you have featured in a fair few of the prophecies made by the sisterhood and as word has it recently so has your unborn child" he said as he muttered some form of goodbye before hanging out the phone as she tried to make sense of what she had just found out as Nick looked at her completely clueless about what was going on or what this new discovery meant


	8. Chapter 8: morning song

hey guys so here is another chapter so this is much setting things up the next chapter and is kinda the beginning of the end of this whole Alexander and Juliette thing so hopefully that ends like you want. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 8: Morning song

Despite the fact that the bounty that had placed on Mia's head had been lifted Nick still insisted that they stay at the cabin as it was still unsafe for her to out and about in the busy city of Portland, especially since he knew that Alexander would be less than pleased with that fact they now had the council on their side and that they seen to it that the council publicly let everyone know that Alexander was no friend of the council but Mia was. Which meant that they had now being staying at the cabin for almost month much to the dismay of Mia who was becoming even more irritable due to the heat and the fact she was now five months pregnant, meaning that she was extremely emotional and sensitive to pretty much everything that Nick said. It made things even more tense in the small cabin now that Mia was beginning to struggle with fitting into her clothes despite whether or not how baggy and loose fitted they were on her, after a brief discussion which ended in Mia demanding that they ask Monroe and Rosalee bring bring some real maternity clothes before she quickly broke down in tears while asking him if they could smores in the fire pit outside. Nick was trying to do his best in finding Juliette and Alexander so that he could put an end to this and so that they could go home once again, he had agreed with Renard in allowing him to deal with the royal side of things as well as leaving him to deal with the mysterious royal that was Kenneth. When the day came that Monroe and Rosalee were supposed to arrive Mia sat outside patiently waiting for them to arrive, then when they finally did she ran towards then as she surprised both them by pulling into a hug. Rosalee took one look at Mia who was wearing one of Nick's t-shirts and a pair of sleeper shorts before taking her by the hand so that she could lead her to the bedroom so that they could explore the cute maternity clothes that she had picked out for her, while Nick and Monroe caught up with each other

" so how she's been really? I know my sister like the back of my hand and I know she can put up a good front by deep down all of this must be having some kind of effect on her" Monroe said as he watched as Nick began to make them something to eat since he knew that Monroe and Rosalee would be hungry after a 13 hours car ride and he knew that Mia was always hungry so he made sure that when he was making fruit kababs he poured some maple syrup on Mia's

"on the surface fine but she won't sleep unless I'm with her and when she does she wakes up screaming from some nightmare, she jumps at every little noise and she point blank refuses to sleep without the light on. Although like you said she pretends nothing is wrong" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he knew it would be easier for him to deal with if she would just open up to him about her fears rather than hide them from him

"thats how she was when she eventually made her way home from the council and from Venice, only worse because she was only a kid at the time which meant that she would never leave my side and refused to leave the house for months" he said remembering how scared he was that his fearless yet rebellious sister was gone forever till she finally got back to normal when she realised that she was no longer going to let the council run her life

" yeah well I don't think this whole prophecy thing that Cornelius told her about is doing her any good, I think its making her stress even more than she is and on top of that she is in full pregnancy mode which is fun" he said as they both laughed at the image of a very hormonal Mia who was already like pretty scary at times as it was but Mia overloaded with emotions was not a pretty sight

" how about you? how are you doing with all of this?" he said knowing that if it was Rosalee then he would be going out of his mind with worry as well as would want to get rid of every and any threat to her, he wasn't even sure how he would feel if she was also carrying his child with all of that going on too but he could tell Nick hadn't been sleeping well by the heavy bags under his eyes

" I don't know how I am doing anymore, I'm also on alert and on edge in case of something…I don't know I guess I'll be back to normal when all of this is over, I guess we all will be" he said knowing that Mia would more at easy when they were back home sleeping in their own bed again so that she could get back to planning what their simply wedding would look like or what she wanted in their baby's nursery

" so what do you think? she looks great right?" Rosalee said in a tone that told them nothing but compliments were to said as Mia came downstairs dressed beige shorts, a white daisy laced top, a cream knitted cardigan and a pair of white daisy laced shoes. She wore her hair in loose braids before created wavy pigtails, her eyes were dark and smoky as her lips were a soft pink. She also wore a straw hat with a pink ribbon around it and her sunglasses in hand

" you have no idea how good it feels to be in clothes that don't feel so tight and constricting all the time… Ohh do we have any peanut butter left? yum" she said doing a quick twirl for the men in the room as they made noises of approval as she caught sight of the healthy lunch Nick had made for them as she went into the fridge so that she could dip her food into the peanut butter

" seriously Mia? peanut butter and kiwi fruit, isn't that a little gross?" Rosalee asked as she began to cut up some lemons so that she could make her infamous lemonade that Mia loved so much as she promised her while they were trying on maternity clothes as Nick wrapped his arms around while rest on the arm of the chair, he placed his hand around her stomach as the rested where their baby was

" trust me when I tell you that isn't the weird thing she had eaten recently, like last night I caught her making frozen cubes using pickle juice" Nick said as they all laughed while Mia leaned her head back so that it was resting on his shoulder as she tried to think of something that would help her defend but even she knew that it was werid, although it did taste nice to her

" what can I say? I love food right now and weird it is the better it tastes, thats it laugh it but I can't you are pregnant and you're the one thats getting up in the middle of the night to get Rosalee chilli cheese fries with lots of grease" she said knowing that she had made Nick do that very thing the night before, suddenly Nick's phone began to ring as he gently moved her slightly to get better access to his phone in his pocket

" Burkhardt…. yeah, wait did you say Montana… are you sure?… thanks Wu…do me a favour and let Hank know, he knows what to do next" he said before ending the call with Wu, he noticed how silent it was in the room which had been filled with laughter and happiness a moment ago was now very tense as he could feel Mia's glaze on him

" Wu? why was Wu calling you? is there some news on Alexander and his whereabouts?" she said beginning to panic when she realised that he had something about Montana as she began to frantically look around as if expecting Alexander to attack at any moment or jump out and shot surprise before acting out what revenge had been imagining for months and months

"no its not him but Juliette was spotted a few towns away from here, she must have done some kind of locating spell on me and anyway she called the prescient to a leave for me to meet her" he said trying to still her frantic mind by taking her hands into his as she sat back down on the arm of the chair as Monroe observed them, realising that Nick was right about his sister being on edge as if waiting for the other shoe to drop

"I don't think thats any better, maybe if there was some of kind of plan to dealing with her then it make _some_ people feel more at ease" Monroe said putting extra emphasis on the word some as he made a pointed nod in Mia's direction as Nick turned to see that Mia was staring at the floor with her big brown eyes filled with fear and were wider than he had ever seen them. Monroe failed to pick up the hints and signals that Nick was showing them, although unfortunately Rosalee knew what was about to happen

"Monroe…Monroe! why don't we leave them alone for a minute? we can go for that walk around the lake that we were talking about this morning" she said taking his hand as she pulled a reluctant Monroe away away from the cabin so that Nick tell could Mia whatever it was that he knew that she wouldn't like which something both women in the room were picking up on

" please tell me there is a plan, other than you stupidly going to meet this very unhinged newbie Hexenbiest that just so happens to your crazy ex girlfriend?!" she said as felt the familiar sting of the tears that were filling her eyes threatening to spill onto her cheeks as she began to clean up the plates that they had left behind with half eaten sandwiches, feeling that she had to do something that to keep her from yelling or crying or even punching Nick

" Mia, I have to meet her ok? I have to this end and right now I have the advantage since I know this place better than her, we're talked about this being over and right this is what I need to do" he said stopping her from continuing her frantic cleaning as he gently pulled her away from the sink filled with soap water as dirty dishes as he placed his arms around her as he clasped his hands around her back as she did the same

"ok but when you said _you_ had end this, what you actually meant was _we_ right? because you know there is no way in here that I am letting you do this on your own" she said with an edge to her voice that made him realise that she was going to back down from this easily, her stubbornness was another thing that had just worse further on Mia went in her pregnancy till the point that it was almost impossible to get her to back down from something

" I know you want to help and I am guessing you probably own Juliette a punch or to for her witchy tricks but you can't, even you need to admit that right now is so not the right for you to enter a open battle field so to speak" he said trying to find a nice way to tell her that due to the fact she was now five months pregnant and was getting bigger with every passing day which meant that she was slower and ultimately unable to run away if need be

"ok but the things is pregnant or not I can defend myself and created Hexenbiest is are out of this world strong that even grimms struggle in a fight with them. so combining a blutbaden and grimm might be what we need to beat this bitch" she said trying to show him that the way to end this was to do it together, not alone although she had yet to realise the mistake she had made that hadn't gone unnoticed by Nick

" yeah but you aren't the only blutbaden I know or the only blutbaden that is willing to help, the thing is I won't be able to focus on Juliette if I'm worried about you and the baby so please for me just stay here" he said trying to make her see sense when he saw the sparks of defeat, although he knew that she still had a little fight in her left to battle it out with her since she still didn't like the fact that he was going in to this alone

"and do what? Knit little booties or whatever it is normal mothers to be are meant to do when their fiancé is away to square off with their ex-girlfriend is a real life witch with real killer powers so…" she said as trying not to think about how crazed and worried she was going to be while he was away, she couldn't image herself become some kind of step ford wife reading a cooking book of some kind while she waited for her husband to be to come home

"you could knit but I think that after a while you might use the knitting needles to stab someone, you could think about what you want to with the nursery when we get home cause we are going home and soon babe I promise" he said pulling her in for a hug as he began to think about what he was going to need in order to face Juliette since he was limited in the grimm equipment that he had with him as he had brought a small selection of items with him including his police issued gun

" fine I'll say and be somewhat good, just promise me that you'll come back to me in one piece and text Trubel or your mom to go with you as back up… the best way to beat a Hexenbiest like Juliette is be smarter, you need to outthink her because she will be anger and vengeful which means you can't be got it?" she said fixing his hoodie as he put it on as well as going into the cupboard that his mom had created behind a hidden panel in the wall so that she could fill it with weapons and everything he might need to face her as he took a few selected items that might to the most damage

" I will and please don't stress too much I mean we don't want our bambino to come out with grey hair and your worried habits" he said in an attempt to make her laugh as he leaned down to capture her lips with his before pressing one more kiss to her head and to her swollen stomach as he muttered hushed words to their unborn child as she ran her hands through his hair gently then watched as he left

* * *

It had been a hour since Nick left and so far Rosalee and Monroe were providing Mia with as many distractions as they could think of like their current distraction was in the form a long stroll around the lake line since Rosalee had insisted on by telling her that it would be good for the baby and for her, they were also catching Mia up with all the latest gossip and news from back home that she had missing while she had been away. Like the fact that Hank and Adalind had officially became a couple although they had decided to go slow with things since Adalind was getting used to be a mother again now that Kelly had told her the way that Diana had to raised in order for there to be a balance. Everyone seemed unsure about Renard's view of the whole thing but so far everything was fine since he was getting regular access to his daughter as was Elizabeth since it her granddaughter. Just as they were beginning to take a rest for the walk after Monroe had told Mia yet again to pick up the pace as she threw another rock at him, it reminded them both of how they used to spend their summer holidays when they were little. Suddenly Mia's phone began to ring as she pulled it out shorts pocket to see that Renard was calling her for some reason

" hey Mia, I know that Nick and you are trying escape of this for a while but something's came up. Kenneth the mysterious royal called me this morning to tell me he's in Portland and out of courtesy for me he wants meet" he told her as she gestured to Monroe and Rosalee that they should come and listen to this as well as she placed the call on loud speaker before placing her sunglasses on top of her hat as she tried to think of reasons why this was all happening now

" well this confirms the fact that three of them have went their separate ways if they are going after what they want right? although Im not liking how quiet Alexander is" Monroe said speaking without totally thinking things through as he notived that Mia began to tense at the mention of Alexander's name, she realised that Nick hadn't mention the fact he was also meeting up with Juliette to his captain and probably not to Hank

" Nick got a call from Wu that Juliette was here in Montana and that she called the prescient wanting to leave a message for him, he's away already hopefully with Kelly and Trubel. However I'm having my doubts about it now, there is no way it can be coincidence that they turn up wanting to meet you and Nick… Im not buying it anymore" she said gesturing to Monroe to take her phone as well as to hand over his own to phone as she began to call Nick to tell him, and tried the other two grimms since he wasn't answering his phone as he probably left it in the car like he normally did

" she's right, something is going on here so what's our move?" Rosalee asked thinking that how they picked their location couldn't be coincidence since it meant they were spread out in different locations and part of the country which would make it impossible for them to defend everyone if they were taking too hits all at once, it was hard to know who to defend first whether it was him or Nick or even Mia despite that there was no threats to her as of yet

"we can either play along with it and see what that leads us or we could create a trap of our which is what I think Nick is about to do if he already has Trubel and Kelly on his side so I'll do the same here, I think that you should be on the look out for trouble there" he said knowing that Nick was going to clever about how he approached things with Juliette just like Mia told him to be, he knew he would probably scope out the area so that he could find the best hiding places and the best places for an attack

" we should be able to handle things here, I mean we can stay a couple of nights to keep an eye on things and Nick should be back by night fall" Rosalee said trying to assure Mia as she came back to where they were and back to the conversation as she shook her head to indict that she couldn't get a hold of any of them which meant two things, either they were busy with the planning of their attacks or they were busy wither whatever fight they might have on their hands

"no you can't because you both have businesses to run and you can't do that from Montana, I'll be fine like you said Nick should be back by tonight so I should be fine by myself for an hour" she said making it clear that she was putting her foot down on this, it wasn't fair for everyone she loved to put their lives on hold because of her or because of this situation that was partly her fault or at least it always seemed to connect back to her

" fine but I'm still going to get in contact with the local pd to send a few men to watch the place for you ok? trust me Nick wouldn't forgive me if I let anything happen to you…I need to go but I'll call you after the meeting with Kenneth" he said before hanging up the phone as she tried to think what might be going on or what plan they had created for each of them. She knew that Juliette wanted Nick dead just like Alexander wanted her dead but Kenneth was the big mystery in the mix of it all, although she knew that he wanted hers and Adalind's babies and now it appeared he was acting on the royals orders again

* * *

Things went from slightly bad to even worse as Mia began to this feeling that something bad was going to happen but she couldn't quite hone it in enough to pin point why she was beginning to feel like that as she tried to distract herself with small things like letting Rosalee do her nails and hair, however no matter how distracted her body was her mind was always went back to Nick and the fact that he hadn't called or texted her in awhile. Monroe was trying to do the same as Mia although his way of distracting himself was to make sure that his sister was okay so he began to make her every comfort food he knew she loved and made lots of it before placing it all in the fridge except for when she stopped him and redirected the spoon to go in her month. After awhile Mia eventually threw her book on the table as she officially declared any of distracts as she began to pace around the room with her phone in hand as she tried everyone's phones again for any kind of sign of what was going on, she only stopped when Rosalee told her forcibly to and make some tea for them so she was doing something other than pacing a hole into the floor. Although tea didn't really do the job as she rummaged the fridge till she found what she was looking for as she grabbed some spoons for them before taking her ballet flats off and then made herself comfortable on the couch

" do you really think that binging on ice cream is going to help?" Monroe asked her as she gave him the coldest glare he had ever seen as Rosalee gently thumped her head on the couch knowing that this wasn't going to end well, she liked how close they were as siblings since she reminded her of her and Freddie but with an overly emotional and stressed Mia bumping heads with a concerned Monroe over her eating habits were not the signs of good things to come

" probably not but right now my fiancé could be walking into a trap and who knows what could be going on so yeah I'm going to look comfort at the button of this ice cream carton, oh a word of wisdom dear bother coming between a pregnant lady and her food is not a good idea" she said as Rosalee took a spoonful of the ice cream realising that she was stillhaving some perks since she had noticed that none of men around Mia were likely to cross her anytime soon

" I'm just saying looking out for you plus I'm not the one who wants to get married two months after giving birth" he said thinking that he probably shouldn't mention her fitting in her prefect wedding dress just yet and especially not when they were discussing her weight as she turn in his direction with another ice stare as Rosalee realised that things might become explosive soon

" talking about the wedding, I was thinking that we might start looking some dress I mean I know you want to wait to the baby is born for a fitting but maybe we should thinking about the different styles that you like so that when we go dress shopping we might have a good idea of what we're looking for" she said trying to move her attention away from Monroe who went back to drink his tea in silence as Mia handed her the ice cream and began to resume her pacing as she licked her spoon

" Rosalee I get what you're trying to do and I love you for it but I can't think about that right now ok? I just I need to be out there doing something useful and it is killing me that I can't or more like I'm not allowed to be" she said as she took her hair out its half braids shaking it out so that her wavy locks as she began to fidget with her engagement ring as she gently spun it around her finger as she tried not to think about what could be going right now while she was stuck there

" ok but listen stress yourself out like this isn't going to do you or the baby any good so why don't I go and run you a nice relax bath to chill you out a little?" she said giving her shoulders a gently touch as she headed upstairs to the bathroom to deal with her bath knowing that some candles and music wasn't going to be enough to soothe her enough and she knew that was no point in suggesting that Mia should take a nap because she knew from Monroe that she didn't sleep unless Nick was there

" Monroe stop looking at me like I'm some kind of ticking bomb, I'll be ok and try to relax a little till Nick comes home because he will so why don't you two home before it gets dark" she said as she gave him a hug then ran a tired hand through her hair as she went upstairs to look through her new maternity clothes for something comfortable to wear since she had a feeling that this was going to be a long night

* * *

Elsewhere in Montana, Nick was beginning to get ready to meet with Juliette since Trubel and his mom had formed a plan where they two would hide in different location around the area where they were meeting where they would be waiting with weapons that could shot long range in case things took a turn for the worse or that she tried anything funny, they also agreed that Nick shouldn't go in unarmed so they supplied him with more weapons than he had with him. He deliberately left his phone in the car so that it wouldn't distract from what was going between him and Juliette although he knew that Mia and others would worry about his lack of contact but he couldn't afford to think about her then go into the fight with his head half in and his heart somewhere else with a short brunette with big brown eyes. He moved his earpiece in place in his ear and turned it on so that Trubel and his mom would be able hear everything as well as talk to him. Juliette began to walk towards him to meet him in the middle of the courtyard where he should by the water fountain, he couldn't help notice that her red hair was dyed a dark colour and her outfit was completely different from the nice vet business like clothes he was used to seeing her in since she was now wearing a tight black dress that showed too much skin for his liking although he guessed that was because he was used Mia's outfits that were subtle and yet showed off her body well. It wasn't hard for him to avoid thinking about how they used to be together since she was no longer anything like the woman she used to be and the woman he fell in love with, there was no traces of her anywhere but in her place was the cold hearted Hexenbiest she had become

"I didn't actually think that you would show up, I mean I figured that your little wolf would have her claws so deep in you that escape might not be possible but then again she is a surprising one like that little cub she carrying" she said putting her hands in the pockets of her coat as she tried to work out what angle he was going for, that was the thing about this situation she knew how to read him which also meant he could that to his advantage and give out mixed signals

" you know I used to tell myself when me and Mia got together the first time that it didn't matter if she was blutbaden because she couldn't help the way she was born anymore than I could but you on the other hand, you choose to become whatever it is you are now" he said trying not to get hung up on the fact she had just insulted Mia and rather decided to hit her back with a catty comment of his own so that she would be distracted when they made their first move

" yeah well we become the evil we set out to destroy right? I always like that saying and the one about what goes around comes around" she said flashing a smile that an edge to it that Nick didn't like, he knew that he wasn't the only one who had game plan but for some reason he knew that her plan didn't include her friends like his did

"meaning what exactly? you know the Juliette I knew wasn't one to skirt around the truth but I see everything about you has changed including that you're now a coward hiding behind men that are only looking out from themselves" he said trying to plant seeds of doubt in her mind about Kenneth and Alexander, if he could achieve one thing it would be that she would turn on them and hopefully end both of their lives before they got another chance to get to Mia

"meaning when Alexander put that hit out on your howling at the moon wolf he broke off from our alliance and we decided to go our separate ways but we agreed to all attack on the same night at the time, what we did to our reasons for being allies in first place was up to us" she said hinting that something else was going down involving Mia and whoever Kenneth was interested, although he suspected that it was probably either the babies or Renard since he was a royal that no one really wanted

"if you're saying what I think you're saying then this won't end well for you so tell what Alexander has planned for Mia or I will make this slow and painful" he said surprising her by clutching her neck with a tight grip in one swift move as he tried not hold too tight that she couldn't talk, she had underesteemed how much he loved that little wolf of his and how much he was willing to do in order to protect her from harm

" all I know is that he will ensure she will be in a lot of pain so I'm guessing it won't involve cute little kittens or pony or whatever is blutbaden like and I know that he should making his move any minute now" she said woging since she knew it was time to make her move if she was going to hold her end of the deal but she knew that it would probably be a quick fighter since lover boy would want to end it quickly, he hoped that his mom and Trubel would take care of Mia while he was currently busy with Juliette

* * *

Rosalee knocked on her door when she was finished putting touches on her bath then said her goodbyes as Mia told her that she loved the fact they had added a star wars top to her collection of maternity clothes as she headed into the bathroom which was covered in scented candles and topped with a bubbly bath as she tried not to think about everything that was going on around or the fact that she still hadn't heard from Nick. Once she was finished with her bath she got changed into a pair of black cropped yoga pants, a star wars t-shirt, striped and a pink cashmere hoodie. Mia simply dried her hair then pulled her long mass of waves into a ponytaill, although she was temporary distracted of the food that Monroe had cooked and stashed away in the fridge so she completely forgot to take off the last few traces of her make up so she had slight panda eyes. She began to head downstairs to head up something from the fridge as she decided to make coffee for the policemen standing outside, however when she went outside with the cups filled with coffee she noticed that was no one around outside till eventually she put down the cups as she went to explore what happened when she noticed a pair of legs on the ground

" oh no please don't be died….great!…. Nick come on, please please answer…" she said as she ran back inside as she grabbed her phone and began to flick through her phone as she dialled Nick's number which just ran out like it had all day as she began to try the different numbers of people were near her that would likely to come to aid, she had no idea what happened to the police that was meant to stationed around the cabin before she caught sight of the person who had deposed of her armed officers

"oh don't worry Emmie, we're going to have lots of fun and hey look on the bright side at least this way we won't interrupted by police or by your little grimm buddy" Alexander said as he began to walk towards Mia as she noticed that he was covered probably various different victims blood as she began to think of some form of plan or exit strategy that would end with her survival and preferably his death, now she knew for sure that it was no coincidence that all three of them had made their move at the same time or at the same night

 _ **to be continued… got to love a good cliffhanger**_


	9. Chapter 9: big parade

Hey guys so this a new chapter for you and hopefully its good and exactly want you guys were thinking would happen, I know its on the shorter side of chapters so to make up for it I'll post the next chapter hopefully by tomorrow. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 9: big parade

" yeah well my little grimm buddy will dispose of your little Hexenbiest problem soon then he'll be back and lets just say he won't be please as I am to see you" Mia said trying to form some kind of plan in her head as she tried to look around the room for anything that she could use as a weapon and that would knock him out enough to give her plenty of time to escape the cabin

" why don't think I pick a human to become a Hexenbiest rather than a more experienced Hexenbiest, Juliette is vengeful and angry and as you well know created Hexenbiest are more powerful than normal ones which means that she'll be keeping the grimm busy for some time" he said walking closer to her as she began to walk backwards so that she was backing herself into the kitchen since there was more items in there would do the damage needed to help her make her escape

" true but then again I was still able to knock her out with one punch and well placed headbutt to her head so clearly not that strong, plus in my experience vengeful usually equals to sloppiness" she said hoping that she was distracting him enough that he wouldn't notice that she was backing herself closer to the stove which still had a pan resting on so that it would be ready if she wanted to cook something

" oh sweet Emmie how is that after all these years you still don't get that I am not vengeful about the things you've done, no Im more disappointed by them so once you've learned your lesson things can go back to how they are meant to be" he said planning everything that he was going to do to her in his head as she placed a hand on stomach to distract him while the other hand went behind her back as she grasped the handle of the pan with ease

" Oh sweet Alex, you should know by now that I never learn my lesson….. so stop trying to teach it to me!" she said in the same sickly sweet and condensing tone he had used with her before she put all of body into swing the pan back as it hit him firmly the temple with such force that it caused him to lose his balance as fallback as Mia took advantage of him recovering to make a run for the open door that was a short distance away

* * *

Back on the other side of Montana, Nick was still dealing with a fully woged Juliette who he currently had pinned to a wall as she begged for death. However like she had predicted he couldn't go through it without about her family grieving for her death and all the good times they had together before everything had gone so wrong with them and her, she took that moment of weakness to throw him away from her as he hit a stone pillar with such force that it was beginning to show cracks where he had connected with the stone. As he slowly began to recover as he tried to get back up she walked towards him as she sat on him by pinning him down with all of her weight as she got in a few good punches before he decided enough was enough and flipped on her so that she was on the bottom as he began to punch her before she pushed him off of her as he stumbled back. While they fought Truble were using her various different weapons to try and get a clean shot to Juliette, however so far that had yet to happen since they were fighting so closely causing Nick to be in the line of the fire making it too risky to take a shot at her. Kelly on the other hand had texted Trubel to let her know that she was going to go to the cabin to help Mia

"you know when Mia told me that it was you who was working with Alexander and the royals I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe that the sweet kind woman I had once loved could do the things that you have done" he said trying to get her talking again in hopes that she would make another mistake about what Alexander was doing to Mia as he looked at her any signs of weaknesses that might give him the edge in this fight so that he could end it quickly

" love makes people to do crazy things, you should know that better than anyone Nick. Because you are so deeply in love with that she-wolf you can't see what she's doing to you, she's making you a target cause like it or not she will always be a dead woman in someone's for one reason or another" she said refereeing to the fact the council once wanted her as well as to the fact that she knew more about the prophecies about Mia more than he did as he narrowed his eyes at her trying to work out her game

" you're probably but the same could be said about me to her so I think we're equal in that" he said refusing to back down and refusing to say a bad word about Mia or give her the satisfaction of seeing him even question his relationship wit her like he had done with theirs ever since he had become a grimm and his aunt Marie showed up in her trailer

" Nick how do you think that things were going between us, huh? did you think that you could talk me down then go back home to your mutt… you should have killed when you had the chance and you never seen her again or see that thing she's carrying" she said distracting him with thoughts of everything that he would miss if she got her way, he would never seen what their child was or see them walk for the first time or hear them call him daddy. She took this opportunity to make her big move as she woged again then tossed him into something hard again before dragging him towards her getting ready to slash his throat

* * *

Mia was trying to go as fast as she could with her five month pregnant stomach slowing her down slightly as she briefly paused to make sure that she wasn't being followed as she moved towards the door and just about to leave through the door as she mental planned to steal one of the police cars near the house since chances were that one of the police officers had left the keys inside of the car. Just as she crossed the threshold at the door Mia suddenly felt someone grabbing her ankle as she began to scream from the shock of the sudden attack as she tried to keep moving while also trying to shake him off of her. However soon he was able to over power her as he pulled her ankle towards him causing her to become unbalanced and fall onto to her front as she was suddenly overwhelmed with a sharp pain coming from her abdomen that got the brunt of the impact as he began to pull her leg as he dragged her closer to him as she tried to hold on to anything that could stop her getting closer to him as she grabbed a vase that had fallen from a table to hit him with as he grabbed her.

" why do you find it so hard to just do as you're told and behave for once in your life?" he said grabbing her by the hair as he forced her to stand up as he slammed her face in to the dinning table while he grabbed a chair from the set and placed in the middle of the room before forcing her to sit down on it, with the other hand he used the rope that was tying the curtains back at the windows to tie her hands behind her to prevent her from doing anything funny

" because its not ve-very me, why do the norm when you c-can fight against guys like you right?…hey that should be my motto! Hey talking about guys like you, I heard wh-what you did to y-your buddy De Groot" she said as another wave of pain hit her as struggling against her binds as she pulled the piece of the smashed vase that she was currently hiding up the sleeve of her pink cashmere hoodie which she shimmed down to her hand so that she could begin to try and cut her way through the ropes

" De Groot wasn't willing to do what needed done, he didn't have the stomach for it and he was worried about upsetting the council members so when Kenneth realised that I had some connection to you, he made me an offer I couldn't refuse" he said walking over to the stove where he lit one of the burners before grabbing a knife from the knife hold as he began to heat the blade up to prepare it to use on Mia as the heated blade would cauterise her wounds he was planning to make

"which I'm guessing invol-involved getting me all alone to do with whatever you wanted but the thing is we bo-both know that you have issues with following through with things" she said as a new wave pain ripped her way through her body as she sawed through the strands of the rope as she tried not to wince as the piece of broken vase begin to cut through the skin on her hand, although she ignored the pain as she continued with her task at hand

" I'm sure that I find it in me to give you what you deserve for everything you've done, you ruined both of our lives!" he said giving her the reaction that she had been waiting for as he woged to show her his Pflichttreue side, she knew if he was angry at her then he was distracted from what he was doing which in turn gave her more time to cut through the ropes and plan her next move for when she was free

" so thats why you're doing this? because you're still pissed that I ran away from the council when I was 15?! oh god you have to get over that I mean seriously?" she said determined not to show any fear in front of him and currently she was finding it easier than she would have though since he was giving her a good enough reason for her to show strong her side as she couldn't believe that he had been holding a grudge for this long

"why else? if you had just stayed and done what was expected of you then we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be in the state you are now? carrying the enemy's child?" he said going back to his task as he concerned on getting his tools ready, thinking that taking his time in preparing his tool in front of her that she would begin to show some kind of fear towards him but she had yet to do that

" let me make this clear Alexander, the only one who feels that I have ruined my life by falling in with Nick is you because whether or not you admit that is what you're really annoyed about. that this is his baby and not yours" she said through clenched teeth as she leaned forward showing her anger rather than fear, she could feel her binds getting loose and looser as she got down to last few strands of rope

" and would you be if you stayed with the council? have you ever stopped to think about the kind of life you might have now?" he said still holding the knife in his hand as he abandoning the rest of his task to walk over to her as he suddenly seemed more vulnerable than she have seen him as she realised that he was hoping that she would say yes so that he could let her go and not go through with what he thought was required of him to do

" honestly I can say I haven't but clearly you have!" she said as she got her hands free and broken away from the pieces of rope still around her wrists as she placed both had on the back of the chair as she waited for him to come closer to her as she stood up while holding onto the chair as she woged and used all of her strength to hit him on the head with the chair causing him to drop the knife

" you will pay for that, you bit-" he said as he took her down him as the both looked to the ground in search of the knife that had went flying as they realised that it was going to be a race who was quicker if they want to be the one to survive the next part of their time together as Mia moved away from him enough to kick back her leg to get enough force as she kicked him in the shin trying to slow him down

" yeah maybe but Im pretty sure it won't be you who makes me pay" she said as she caught sight of something glimming in the light as she moved as fast as she could to grab a hold of the knife before he did as she picked it and pointed it at him as she realised that she had no idea what to do now with it, she knew that knocking him out wasn't a option and either was hitting him on the head with any more objects

" what are you going to do now? Emmie, we both know you're not a killer and there is no way you're going to use it on me. You don't have in you" he said facing her as he saw for the first time traces of genuine fear in her as she realised that the only way she was going to get to walk from this was if she used the knife to take him out, she knew that she would do whatever it took to make sure she got back to Nick in one piece

" I don't want to but I will if you leave me no choice" she said in a shaky voice as he began to walk towards her slowly as if daring her to do something as she held the knife in a shaky hand while she held her stomach with another when she realised that she wasn't the person who's life was in her hands or that was up for stake as she realised that she needed to do it for her child

" we both know that you left the council to avoid becoming like me, a kil-" he said as he stepped in front of her in an effort to try and take the knife from her as it was suddenly plunged into his abdomen surprising both of them as they both looked down to see her hand pushing it into her deeper as the blood began to spill out of him as she pulled the knife out causing him to scream out in pain before collapsing onto the floor

* * *

Nick wasn't doing any better Mia as he was currently being pinned down by Juliette who kept her knee pressed against his chest as she woged and showed him er Hexenbiest like claws before aiming to slash his throat as all of a sudden she felt two sharp pain coming from her back as she turned around to see Trubel holding some kind of archery equipment as she loaded another arrow ready to be shot. Juliette quickly abandoned attacking Nick as she slowly headed for Trubel who shot another two arrows at her chest causing her to fall down onto the ground next to Nick who was able to see the life leave her eyes as blood began to spill out of mouth as well her wounds, Trubel placed the weapon back into her bag that held the other weapons her and Kelly had brought with them before helping Nick up from the ground as she began to check him out fro any serious injuries

" are you ok? it looked like she got in a few good punches" she said checking his eyes which was one of many cuts as he tried to swat her hand away as he began to focus on what had just happened as well as the fact that the Juliette was now lying on the floor dead as he remembered the last piece of information as he realised that Mia was in danger while they simple stood there as if they had nothing do, for him the dangerous part wasn't over yet

" Trubel, where's my mom? we need to get back to the cabin like now! Alexander is there and is apparently about to attack Mia if Juliette is to believed and right now we can't really take the risk" he said as she grabbed the bag and ran towards where he can perviously parked his car as they got in and pulled away from the meet up point with Juliette as he began to speed towards the cabin

" she went ahead to the cabin when she first heard that they had all arranged to attack their targets at the same time, I've been trying her phone but it keeps going to voicemail so I don't if she got there in time or not" she said as she began to dial Kelly's number again as she held onto car realising how fast he was going, although she knew that if they got pulled over then he use his badge to convince them that he was aware an attack on someone's like which was about to take place

" I swear he is going to wish he was dead if I found he laid a single finger to her…. oh god this doesn't look good" he said preparing himself for the worse as he turned into the cabins parking spot to see the area covered with police cars and police officers who were currently arranged the local medical examiner to take away several bodies as Nick tried to look for any bodies that had a swollen abdomen that could point to one of them being Mia

" Nick, we have no idea what happened here so for all we know everything could be fine but until we do I need you be calm otherwise the police are likely to intervene" she said knowing for experience that the police would have no problem placing him in the back of patrol car in order to calm down if they felt he was going to cause trouble or was going to make their lives and jobs harder

" I'm sorry but this is an active crime scene and I'm afraid that you are not allowed to go pass the taped area" an officer said as Nick and Trubel tried to underneath the crime scene tape to see what was going on before being blocked by the officer, Nick reached into his pocket to pull out his detectives shield to show the officer his credentials before realising that he had a better card to play that would allow him access into the cabin to check things out for himself

" I'm Detective Nick Burkhardt and I'm currently staying at this cabin with my fiancee Mia, I was want to go inside to make sure she's ok since she's five months pregnant" he said laying it on thick so the older officer would have pity on him as he gave them a nod as he lifted the tape up allowing them to go pass as they headed into the cabin as they passed several bodies that must have the police who were on patrol, however he wasn't prepared for the damage done to the house or the pool of blood on the floor as he tried to look for signs of who's it was

"Nick? She's over here…. she hasn't really said much, I've been delaying the police who want to take her statement till you arrived and till she was a little calmer" his mom told him in a low voice so that Mia wouldn't be able to hear them, although she wasn't really paying attention to what was going around her as she sat in outside on he pitch at the back of the house curled up in a chair with a blanket around her shoulders despite the traces of heat in the air

" babe? hey, are you ok? what happened?" he said as he moved to sit next to her as he scooped her in his arms as she leaned into him, she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks with her eyes filled with a fresh set getting to fall down as she remembered everything had happened while he was away. He tried not look down where her clothes that were stained with hopefully someone else's blood

"Alexander came in….I tried to get away from him but he tied me up to a chair…. Nick, I killed him… I stabbed him with a knife, I mean he was coming at me and I di-didnt know what else to do" she said before she began to sob again as she saw it happen again in her head as it went around in a loop as she watched him fall to the ground in shock, although she couldn't help him since she was rooted to the spot as she heard sirens in the background as Kelly suddenly appeared like she always seemed

" hey, its okay… it was self defence, if you hadn't done what you had then it would be you in that body bag and not him ok? come here" he said as he pulled her hair out of the her very loose and low ponytail as he began to comb her hair out with his fingers so that he could gently stroke her hair to comfort her as he began to hold her close to him, knowing that he was going to refuse to let her go anytime


	10. Chapter 10: sigh no more

Hey guys so this a new chapter for you like I promised to make up for the such short chapter I posted yesterday so hopefully this will make for it. Also this deals with Kenneth and the prophecies. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 10: sigh no more

After a while Nick managed to calm Mia down enough for her to be gan to tell him what had happened when Monroe and Rosalee and left the cabin without her stopping due the amount she was crying from the night's event, his mom had told him that she had arrived before shortly before the police to find Mia crouched down at Alexander's body covered in his blood as she tried hopelessly to try and stay despite the fact he had passed away by then. Police had allowed Nick back into the kitchen area under supervision so that he could make a couple of tea for Mia to calm her down since he was worried about the effect of all this grief and upset would cause to her and the baby, soon after much insistence on his part Mia agreed to go to the hospital to be checked out since they were both worried that she might have seriously hurt herself or the baby during her struggle with Alexander. Although the paramedics on sight offered to drive them to the nearest hospital since they knew where it was as well were able to monitor both Mia and the baby throughout the journey in case anything changed. While she was in the hospital the local Montana police officers took a statement from her since they had already taken statements from his mom as one from Nick about how Alexander had been causing trouble for months now. As soon as the doctors declared that Mia and the baby were both fine despite the strain they had been under in the last few hours and warned her to take it easy for the next few day as she may be a little sore but nothing more, they headed back to the cabin. Mia headed straight up stairs so that she could shower away the blood from her hands and feet while Nick packed their things into their bags and then into the car, she then changed out of her blood clothes into a navy blue and beige loose fitted maternity top, pair of skinny maternity clothes, a beige knitted zipped cardigan and blue suede shoes. She had left her hair to dry natural into its wavy state and wore little makeup such as a little eyeliner which soon smudge a little and a dark pale pink lips

"hey so I booked us to plane tickets to the next flight to Portland and Trubel said that she would drive the car back to Portland for us, I figured you would want to get home as soon as possible and I was thinking that we should probably call Chris when we get home" he said knowing already that she was going to object to calling him as soon as she heard which she did as she grabbed the last of their things from the bathroom and placed them into the bags

" why would we do that? I mean I've already been checked by that on call prenatal doctor in the hospital who said me and the baby were both fine" she said grabbing on her hair claws from her makeup bag as she grabbed the front two sections of her before messily clipping them back with the hair claw as she took off her engagement ring as it was hurting her swollen fingers and placed it on her wolf necklace to keep it safe

" I know but isn't it better to be on the safer side of things and just make sure that its all ok? weren't you the one that told me that we going to Chris for a reason?" he said wondering whether or not he was going to win this argument or not since he could tell that the lack of sleep and the events of last few nights were beginning to affect her as he watched her yawn for the fifth time since they got to the cabin as she pulled her sleeves over her hands to comfort her

" yeah but I'm fine, we both are and bothering him this late is just pointless and plus I'm due to see him in a few weeks anyway" she said as she made sure everything she needed was in her blue purse like her glasses, her phone as well as her other bits and bobs before she lay on the bed as she watched him finish what he was doing as he came to sit on the bed next to where she lay as he placed his hand on her stomach

" fine as soon as I even a hint of discomfort or pain on your face then we're going to go and see him ok? no arguments" he said trying to be as firm as he could with her as she looked at him semi closed eyes as he could see that tiredness was beginning to have an effect on her as she placed her hand on top of his as she moved a fallen piece of hair from her eyes

" ok deal, do we have sometime before our flight or do we have to get to the airport like now?" she asked in a quiet voice as she linked her hands with his, although instead of answering he simply lay beside her which she took to mean to that they had enough time for her to get some rest before they had to catch their flight back to Portland. Nick leaned in closer to her as he placed a soft kiss to her lips then one to her forehead, soon their quiet peace moment was interrupted by the sound of Nick's phone beginning to ring

" Hey Captain, what's going on?… yeah she's right here… yeah ok, he's want you to hear this too?" he said to her after a brief conversation with his captain where he simply asked where Mia was and if he could put the phone on speaker phone since it made things easier for them all if he only said this one plus it was something that concerned them both as Nick sat up leaning against the headboard as Mia sat up a enough to lean her head on his shoulder as he placed his around her

" hey guys, I'm sorry to call so late after everything thats happened tonight but I figured you want to know that I met with Kenneth and after a brief fight I was able to apprehend him" he said causing them both to wake up a little more at that as she realised that they had completely forgot about the third member of terrible trio that had been haunting them for months, Mia also realised that she had completely forgotten to tell Nick about Renard's previous phone call about Kenneth

"where is he? is he still under arrest or what?" he asked knowing that he was probably calling for them to get involved some way but wasn't sure whether or not he had decided to go through the proper channels since they ran the risks of the wrong people getting involved and interfering with their investigation into why all of this happening

"I'm currently holding him in a cell in the prescient since I didn't really know where else to take him plus I figured it might be better to play this thing to the letter so we can't blamed for anything. Adalind and Hank left Portland for a few days with Diana in case anymore of the royal family stop by" he told them knowing that Mia would be worrying and Adalind and their child as well as that Nick would ask who else was on this case as well as where was Hank

"has he said anything about why he was doing this or whether or not it was all about getting Diana and our baby?" Mia asked still confused by his motives about the whole thing since it made more sense to wait before making a move against her rather than making one while she was still pregnant and run the risk of something happening to the one thing that they wanted

" no he's pretty much kept his lips sealed which was why I'm calling you, I was thinking that seeing Mia might throw him of a light or just enough to get him talking" he said knowing that Nick was well within his rights as hr fiancè to object to her getting involved in something like this after everything she had just went through with Alexander as well as dealing with her first kill even if it was in self defence

"well we have a flight to Portland in little while so we shouldn't be more and like a hour and half till we can get to the prescient from here" he said checking his watch as realised that she shouldn't probably getting moving any minute now if they wanted to catch their flight in time and get to the prescient to question the mysterious Kenneth

"yeah okay that should be fine, although we should do this as we can since I'm pretty sure that the royals are going to intervene as soon as they can" he said before hanging up the phone as he could see that someone was about to approach him about a case they were on, he was currently trying to run interference so someone went near Kenneth and offered him a phone call to contact the royals or his lawyer since that was the last thing they wanted

" well I guess we aren't as done with this as we thought huh?" she asked as he stood up to grab his hoodie and things such as his phone and wallet that he placed into her purse for safe keeping before helping her up from the bed as she looked at him with amusement that didn't quite reach her big brown sad eyes

" no I guess not but hey think of it this way, we've dealt with two out of three and the third problem has been arrested so yeah we'll be done with it soon" he said as he gently pulled her up to stand in front of her as he placed his arms around her waist as much as he could with their baby in between them, although he briefly thought about how he would do this when she got bigger since he had feeling that she was going to get so much bigger due to her shortness in height

"true, all I want is to go home to our own bed and sleep for like a day" she said as he kissed her forehead and grabbed the phone on the bedside table as he called for a cab to come and pick them at the cabin to take them to the airport that was a short distance from where they were, a part of her knew that she still a long way to go before could accomplish that despite his reassurances

* * *

As Mia got in her chair on the plane she took the pillow and blanket that one of the overly helpful flight attendants offered her then quickly tried to make her self more comfort by covering her and nick in the blanket and eventually leaning on his shoulder as she began to fall asleep for the duration of the short flight. Nick on the other hand tried and tried his hardest to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes he began to fear that something might happen to Mia and the baby as he tried his hardest no to think about the kind of danger they had been in that night while he was away dealing with Juliette who had been take care by the local police and declared as a fly by shooting, Trubel had enough sense to take the arrows so that they looked like normal bullets. He had always know that Mia wasn't the damsel in distress type of girl and even throughout this whole ordeal he had never imaged ever submitting and play the role even to fool them into dropping their guard so he didn't really know why he was surprised that she had fought back as much as she did. When the plane finally landed in Portland, Nick gently woke Mia up as she began to realise that she had sleep the whole there and she needed to wake as possible if she was going to stay wake through Kenneth's interrogation. Once they were inside the airport Nick grabbed them some coffee, although he made sure that Mia's was a decaffe despite her insistence that she was allowed at once real cup of coffee per day. They headed straight for the captain office when they went into the prescient who then led them into a interrogation room where Kenneth was waiting for them.

" Mia, Nick meet Kenneth Alun Goderich Bowes-Lyon… member of House of Kronenberg, he's their prince but not yet crowned" Renard asked since he felt it was only right that they should know who they were dealing with as Kenneth knew exactly who Mia was as well as Nick since Juliette had told him everything she knew about him as Alexander did with Mia

" I would say that its nice to finally meet you face to face but under the circumstances…I see the little one is developing nicely" he said as Nick protectively stepped in front of her as if to shield her from harms way while she placed a protective hand on stomach as she tried to work what game he was playing since it was clear that he had few cards in his deck that he had yet to play

" all we need from is answers like what did you form the alliance with Alexander and Juliette? what did you want from it? wha-" Nick began to run through the long list of questions that he had created while he was on the plane, although Kenneth soon closed his eyes before motioning for him to stop talking while a small hand gesture that made Mia narrow her eyes at him as she continued to try and work him out as well as get a feel for him

" No if you want me to talk then I will only talk to her so you might as well as save your breath" he said pointing to Mia as Nick and Renard shared a look that told them both that they weren't about to leave her alone with one of the people who had helped kidnap her as well everything he had allowed Alexander to do to her as she considered her options

" Nick, its fine honestly… if you want to talk me then great but there is no way that I am doing without them being here got it? I mean look as soft as can be but I wouldn't underestimate me just yet" she said pushing in front of Nick so that she could sit down on the chair in front of Kenneth on her side of the table as she tried to make herself as comfortable as possible for whatever she was letting her self in for as Nick and Renard made themselves more comfortable around the walls of the interrogation room

" You are a feisty one aren't you? ask me whatever you like" he said in more casual and comfortable than he had been before as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table between them as Mia thought about the one question that had been on her mind ever since they had found that there was a royal involved in all of this

" why do you want my baby so bad? they don't have royal blood and they is no way of knowing whether or it will be carry the grimm gene as it still might be blutbaden like me" she asked feeling that that was the one thing that had never made much sense in amidst of all the crazy that been going on, she could never work why her baby seemed so valuable to the royals like Diana seemed to be

" wanting to raise that baby as one our own was the lie that I told Juliette and Alexander in order to get them to corporate like I wanted them too, instead my real intention was to kill the baby once it was born as Alexander wanted you. You must understand I want to kill that baby not to hurt you but to protect my family,to protect royals, to protect all seven house" he said with a great deal of urgency that seemed hard to fake and in all honestity Mia knew that he had no reason to lie to them since he had nothing to gain but everything to lose

" protect them? why you would need to protect them from my baby?" she asked with a hand on her swollen abdomen as she tried to work out why anyone would do all of this in fear of a baby that wasn't even born yet, she couldn't image anyone being afraid of a baby like hers but she knew that others might be afraid of the unknown or of babies as powerful as Diana was after being born a few weeks

" there a prophecy are going around that predicts a lot of things about that baby of yours, the sisterhood have been prophecies about the child ever since you became pregnant" he told them as she realised that this sisterhood was about to become the blaine of her life as she found out that only had they prophesied things about her life but where now make dangerous prophecies about her baby that placing both their lives in danger

* * *

The next day a well rested Mia got up and began to text everyone in their small group to meet them in the old spice shop so that she could ask them some question that very much needed answers. Mia quickly dressed in a blue maternity smock that had different coloured flowers on it, a yellow cardigan and yellow flats. Mia decided to keep her hair off of her neck since Portland was still in the middle of summer so she braided her up to created a braided crown on her head, she wore brown smoky eye make up and a soft pale but bright pink lipstick. Mia continued to wear her engagement ring on her necklace as her finger now felt tight and uncomfortable whenever she wore it, although she had told Nick the night before why she wasn't wearing it anymore so that he didn't read too much into it. Once she and Nick walked into the back room in the old spice shop Rosalee poured them both some iced tea as Mia took of her sunglasses and placed into her yellow bag before placing it on the table next to her as she leaned against it before catching them up on everything that Kenneth had said to them last night

" thats the second time this sisterhood have mentioned to me or even in relation to me, first Cornelius Chambers say that the reason he's was protecting me was because of the prophecies that I had in my whole life and now so has my child. Then Kenneth completely contradicts that by saying he wanted to kill my child because of these prophecies"

" I think it goes without saying but we need to find to out as we can about this sisterhood" Nick said placing a hand on her back as he began to rub circles on her back as she took a sip of her iced tea while she collected her thoughts about how these people were single handedly ruining her life just as she was trying get back on her feet and recovering from the whole Alexander ordeal

" I've actually been some research about this sisterhood since you told me about Cornelius Chambers's call, now so far I've found all these stories about this sisterhood are a group of women who are the same wesen that allows them to predict the future. They are called Tiresias" Rosalee said grabbing her notebook that held all of the notes she had made about the sisters as she saw a look of recognition in Monroe and Mia's eyes as they looked at each other to see if they were both thinking the same thing

" Tiresias as in the blind prophet of Apollo who was transformed into a woman for seven years… our parents were really into greek mythology when we were younger" Monroe said knowing that Mia was remembering the same story that they're parents had told them time after time as they were being tucked into bed at night, it was fair that it was story that stuck with them

" yeah they seem somehow they are descend from him or at least the woman version of him since they are always women and they always predict things for the sisterhood but as to where they are or what they have predicted, just that they have temple somewhere in the world where they live and where they keep all of their all predictions" Rosalee said again reading from her notes as as she had took while researching them as they all began to think the same thing, that they had to find where this temple was to find what the prophecies were

" if they are like the blind prophet then I'm guessing their wesen self would be blind or at least look like he apparently did and as for where I'm guessing Greece is to obvious of an answer" Mia said with her normal sense of humour as they all began to get down to business when something suddenly occurred to her, if her parents were told about the prophecies about her it would example why they were so willing to give her over to the council and why they didn't put up much a fight when she got back from being on the run


	11. Chapter 11: flapper girl

Hey guys so this a new chapter for you since I realised it had been a while from the last update as I was struggling to get the beginning of this chapter right so I hope you like it As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 11: flapper girl

Since that day where Mia found out that the sisterhood was somehow descended from Tiresias's female form and were in some way connected to some of the events in her life as well as were possible connected to her child, she began to look through wesen history books for any mention of sisterhood to get a bigger picture who they were and what they did. However all she found were fragments of them as if the wesen community itself was trying to cover up the fact they listened and took on the advice of prophets which they seemed to rely on, she found pictures or paintings of the females of the sisterhood standing by powerful wesen leaders as they guided them but she still found nothing on the sisters themselves like where they lived or how she would be able to learn what was said in their prophecies about her and her child. That was why she had decided to gain more solid information from two people who she knew had for sure that they had either met the sisters or at least had some form of contact with them. Mia began to invite her parents to Portland so that she could learn more about her parents might know as it seemed to make sense for them to allow her to go to the council if they knew something she did like a prophecy. Although due to Nick's insistence she also invited them to her six month ultrasound where she was planning to find out the baby's gender. Which is why she found herself being dragged to one baby store to another as her mother, Rosalee and Adalind gushed over whatever adorable baby thing they saw such as the cute little frilly pink baby dress that Adalind brought for Diana as she was still building her baby related supplies while she got used to be a mother again. Mia was thankful that she had chosen something comfortable to wear since she was wearing a grey jewelled t-shirt, maternity skinny jeans, a black leather sleeved red plaid jacket, black leather bag and black biker boots. She wore a simple braid at the front of her hair while the rest was down in long waves, she wore a little of her normal dark and smoky eyes with pink lip gloss. They were currently in one of the many baby stores in Portland that was filled with adorable little outfits and accessories as well as the different types of strollers and cribs as she began to snack on her pack of rainbow twizzlers

" I actually surprised how easy its been getting comfortable yet fashionable maternity clothes, I had a nightmare once where I was caught wearing this frilly lace tent" Mia said as she looked at the maternity dresses that looked both stylish and comfortable without looking over top since she had been refusing anything that wasn't something she would pick to wear despite her mom's efforts

" yeah well when I was pregnant with Diana I kinda stuck to business like clothes that usually showed off my bump but then again I didn't really get to the stage where clothes were an issue and I don't think I was ever as big as you" Adalind said with a half smile to Mia who knew she was joking about her being big, although she was a little bigger than normal due to her height and small frame as it looked like she had exploded and gotten bigger overnight

" yeah well we can't all haven magic Hexenbiest babies that make you go into about labour at six months" she said giving her a pointed but amused look since she knew that Adalind had went into early labour with Diana which wasn't helped by the fact that she had to chew on something that induced labour without her knowledge

" I like that you can tell that you're pregnant without being obvious about it like these little baby womb t-shirts that are edging onto the creepy side of things" Rosalee said as she picked on of the t-shirts in question that said "future baby ninja" with the baby peeking out as she looked away in disgusted as if it sent shrivers down her back as they headed further into the shop to see what they could find

" you get to a point where you just want to wear something simple that doesn't remind you that you are growing a person…" she said trailing off the end of her sentence as she tried to find her mom who was currently looking at different types of cribs since she was insisting on getting her future grandchild something that they were going to use on a daily bases like a strollers or a bassinet as Mia was beginning to like the idea of having one in the living room for naps and things

" how cute is this little dress? maybe if you're having girl she could be a bridesmaid or a flower girl, although the way you and Nick are going the baby will be probably get married before you do " Alice said in almost snide voice as she made the dig that Mia had been waiting for all day since she was yet to bring up the wedding or the fact that they had decided to wait a few months after the baby was born to get married

" thats why we wanted to wait, so that the baby could involved since its a celebration of us becoming a family so it only makes sense for our most important family member to be there" she said placing a hand on the bump that was now clearly visible in everything that she wore as she began to look through the different soft toys that would make a good comforter or even something for the baby to sleep with

" I think thats sweet though, like could you image a little baby boy in a suit?… you know this baby is going to spoiled" Rosalee said with a smile as she looked at the baby things as she realised that this baby would everyone in their group wrapped around its little finger, although she liked the fact that she was the only one that was officially going to their Auntie Rosalee rather than an honorary one like Trubel and Adalind would be

" true which is why I'm not really a fan of having a baby shower and I hate being the centre of attention" she said changing the subject away from the wedding an back onto the baby since she knew that her mom was going to start insisting that they begin to some of the smaller details like a wedding venue or where they were going have the reception rather than cram all of the wedding planning into those two months after the baby was born

"so when are you and Nick going to start decorating my grandchild's nursery?" Alice asked her as she looked over the different display nurseries that the store had set up with different pieces of matching furniture like the white wooden crib and the matching changing table, the false walls were decorated in baby pirates to fit with the baby pirate blankets and soft toys placed around the area

" we're covering the guest bedroom into the baby's nursery so Nick's started to clear the room out and I guess we'll properly decorated it once we know what we're having rather than having a gender neutral room or leaving it to be a surprise" she said knowing that she wanted to be as prepared as she could be since the whole pregnancy had been somewhat a surprise in the first place as had the engagement

" I get that completely, if I had been having Diana under normal circumstances then I would've found out what she was and prepared for like a normal mother rather than being on the run" she said regretfully as she wished that she had less obsessed with revenge and getting back at everyone who had wronged in her anyway as she was at getting her powers back

" wait where is Diana? is with Hank or Elizabeth?" Mia asked since she had suggested that she could bring her along since it was a baby day which would have been completed if they had an actual baby with them but Adalind had turned her down insisting that she had better plans for Diana, although she was still hesitant about leaving her in fear of the royals getting a hold of her

"she's with Sean, I figured I would let them have some daddy daughter time while I was out shopping plus he wanted to spend more time with her" she said knowing that he worried by the fact that her and Diana were spending time with Hank who had helped her find a new place for them to stay that wasn't that far from where he lived so he often popped in to help her out

"aww thats kind of cute I guess… you know I can baby sit for you if you ever want a night to yourself to do whatever?" Mia said knowing that it would probably help her out more than she would know yet since she could tell that all of three of them were tired from the bags forming under the eyes and from the amount of coffee they were all beginning to drink which would rival even her previous coffee intake

" wait are you serious?"Adalind said knowing there was only a few people that she would trust with her baby girl and she never thought one of them would be Nick Burkhardt's fiancee or even the grimm himself, although everything had changed over the last few months as Mia was now one of her best friends who she would do anything for

" yeah of course, plus it would give me and Nick taste of what its like to have a baby in the house. I still think it might come to a shock to him when we need to get up like ever five minutes" she said knowing that she was more prepared than Nick who given his due had began to read all of the baby books to know what to expecting, although she still had one minor detail of the birth that she was keeping a secret from him

" only if you're sure? I mean I don't want to impose on you or anything?" she said not wanting to force her daughter on them or wanting to take advantage of Mia's good nature so that she could spend sometime exploring her new relationship with Hank in ways that she hadn't been able to due to having a five month old baby who was just learning how to sleep through the night

" well we'll do it tonight, just bring her over and I promise that she will be fine" she said wondering how Nick would take the news that they were babysitting that night rather than having a quite night in like he was expecting since her parents were staying in a hotel as they didn't want to intrude on either of Monroe's or Mia's lives since they now both lived with their parents

Eventually Mia was able to convince the others to call it a night on the shopping as they had out for hours and her feet were beginning to hurt as she got into Rosalee's car as she drove her home. Nick had managed to convince Mia to sell her beloved car as it was unreliable and couldn't really fit a baby seat in the backseat as she cried over it for days since she knew that he was only being practically and safe as well as the fact that he had been trying for months to get her to get rid of it. Nick had already gotten home from a long day at the prescient since he was making up the time he had spent away with her at the cabin while they hiding from everyone who wanted to kill Mia or who wanted to kill her baby, he had even started to make them dinner as he could now cook two dishes which were both pasta based after all Mia's failed cooking lessons. She took placed her bags by the door before taking off her coat and attempting to her boots off standing up to realised that she couldn't bend that way anymore as she sat on the couch to take them off before grabbing the bag filled with baby rated things as she headed into the kitchen

" hey, how was your day shopping with the girls and your mom?" he said knowing that she had been slightly apprehensive about going that morning since she thought her mom might make some small snide digs about the wedding or that her and Adalind might not get now since her mom was blutbaden and Adalind was obviously a Hexenbiest which neither of them hid from the other

" it was ok, although there is only so much frill and lace that one person can take before its too much…and I couldn't resist buying these" she said gesturing to the bag in her hand as she knew that she was breaking their agreement that they were going to do a big baby shop once they found out what they were having to make everything gender specific

" what is it?….aww that is cute but what if its not a girl?" he asked as she placed a small baby pink dress with matching underwear that both covered in hearts on top of her bump as they were both imaging a baby girl that looked like them wearing it while they playing in the park or during a family outing where they were showing her off

" well then we can keep it for the next one and pray that its a girl, plus I brought something in case its a boy" she said noticing the smile that spread all over his face as he realised that she had been thinking about them having more child than the one they were about to have as she replaced the pink dress with a bumblebee styled romper with a cute face and ears on the hood as she placed it on her bump

" thats adorable, I guess this can be used for either right? oh I almost forgot my mom asked if she could get a copy of the next ultrasound" he said remembering that he read the coded email in her inbox that she had left open when she had been using the house computer earlier that day before she left to go shopping, he knew that she wouldn't care whether or not he read her emails as she had nothing to hide

" I'll jazz it up for her in like pink or blue ribbon as a way of telling her the gender then write a cute little on back of it or something….where is your mom right?" she asked as she began to think of cute ways of letting her the sex with making it over the top cheesy as she realised that she had no idea where in the world Kelly was right now since she had just left them a note one night telling them that she would be back in a couple of months or so and to keep her up to date with

" she went back to the resistance to deal with the coins, she said that she wanted to take care of them before thinking about coming back to Portland to be a semi permanent resident" he said knowing that it was important for his mom to see his child grow up in a way that she had missed out on with him when she was 'dead', although he now knew it was done to protect him from the world he was well accustomed to now

" hey, did my mom or dad text you about what they want to do before the ultrasound tomorrow since they're in Portland?" Mia said remembering that she had news of her own concerning her parents as she thought back to when they were all having lunch as her mom raised the subject as easily and as smoothly as if she were asking someone to pass her the salt

" no but then again I wasn't really checking my phone that much unless it was work related, I was pretty busy with finishing off the Geler case so I can have tomorrow off for the ultrasound" he said knowing that if he wasn't one of the best detective in their prescient then he wouldn't be allowed to get away with many things as he did like leave for almost a month then come back and request a day off after a month of being back on the job

" well she wants to check out different potentional venues so that we can book it now, which I can get it because we'll have more than our hands full with a newborn and finalising the wedding but still" she said as she examined what was in the pots to see what he was making for them as he continued to cook as she tasted the sauce and made sounds of surprise since it actually tasted good for something Nick had made

" and of course you said yes because she would've nipped at your head until you gave in but you're right we should probably start thinking about these things like the guest list, the flowers, your dress, best man and maid/matron of honour" he said knowing that she didn't want to think about her wedding dress right now since she couldn't really have a fitting or pick a style as she didn't know whether or not she would be comfortable in a fitted dress

" nope not going to happen, I told you I will pick out a dress when I can fit into the perfect one without looking like something that should be on the top of a christmas tree" she said as she grabbed them two bowls as he began to pour the contends of the pots into them before she carried them to the table while he got the essentials like forks and something for them drink since he had a feeling that the pasta might be a little dry

" I'm sure that you'll look beautiful in anything you decided to wear, I'm guessing we can deal with the whole best man and maid/matron on honour thing at dinner tomorrow night?" he asked knowing that they had already decided who they wanted to stand up next to them at the alter, not that it was much of a decision although Nick had a surprise or two up his sleeve depending on the gender of their baby

" yeah sounds like a plan… oh you know what another plan is that kinda forgot to mention till now? I offered to babysit Diana tonight so that Adalind and Hank could have a night to themselves" she said as she looked down at her phone and saw that Adalind had texted her to tell her that they would bring her around in an hour or so with everything she would need for a few hours

" that was nice of you I guess…are you sure we can handle Diana? I mean this is the baby that tricked us into thinking that a pillow was her and that Adalind had left her behind" he said remembering how they had discovered the hard about her child having her powers early as part of her being this great and possibly terrible Hexenbiest, although he realised that he hadn't much about her powers recently

" ok well we're about to have our little magical surprise and for all we know our baby's eyes might be a grimm like yours or maybe they might be able to woga as soon as they are born. Secondly, Adalind makes her wear this bracelet that prevents her from using her powers till she is able to control them" she told him as she saw him physically relaxed, although she knew that their baby wouldn't be able to show their powers in the same way as she had done

After they finished their meal, Mia ran upstairs to quickly get changed into something more comfortable since she knew that she would probably be on the floor playing with Diana for most of the night. She now wore a white t-shirt, a pair of dark grey sweats, a red checkered shirt, a pair of grey ankle socks and pair of black low top converse. Mia decided to brush her hair before loosely placing it into a ponytail, behind her glasses she wore light eye makeup that consisted of a little eyeliner and wore light natural looking pink lipstick. Just as she got downstairs the doorbell rang to let them know that Hank and Adalind had arrived with baby Diana, she got to the bottom step to see Nick opening the door for them

" hey guys thank you so much for doing this, really its a massive help" Hank said knowing that him and Adalind really needed a night to themselves to talk through everything that they had been putting off or they got interrupted to deal with something to do with Diana like change her diaper or to give her a bottle. Mia could tell for the way that Adalind was dressed that she was trying to impress, that they both were

" its no problem really, plus this is my chance to prove to Mia that I'm better with babies than she thinks" he said giving his fiancee an amused look, although both knew that as prepared as he was fatherhood he had never spent any real time with children like she had done due her profession as a teacher

" yeah we'll see, so how is the little cutie?" Mia said as she took the car seat that held Diana from Hank as Nick took the diaper bag and the other baby related things from Adalind as he placed them on the couch, he realised for the first time how much stuff babies needed like blankets and diapers as well pacifiers and any other comforters they needed like a special blanket or a soft toy

" she's good, she's not long had her diaper changed so you should be ok for a while. I've written her routine down for you in more detail like when she's due a bottle and when her bedtime is and whatnot" Adalind said gesturing to the children's bag that looked like a hedgehog with blue spikes since she knew that if the slightest thing was changed in her routine then Diana would be hard to settle for the rest of the night

"oh great then I pretty sure we've got this then, go have a good time" Mia said noticing that Adalind was beginning to doubt leaving her with them to have a night with her boyfriend, she could see the hesitation in her eyes as she walked over to where Mia was standing hold Diana since she had taken her out to say hello to her as she was wide awake

" ok I'm going but if she doesn't go to sleep straight away then just give ollie the octopus or trying giving her a bottle… mommy love you" she said giving her a kiss on the forehead as she gently stroked the little blonde hair that was beginning to form on top of her head as she tried not to cry at her leaving her daughter for the first time

" come on babe she'll be fine with Mia and Nick right? ok I'll see you later baby girl, be good for your aunt and uncle" Hank said sounding very fatherly as he placed a gent kiss on her forehead before taking Adalind's as he gently lead her to the car to prevent her from taking Diana back and go home to spend a night watching movies like they always did

" so what do we do now?" Nick said looking at the baby that Mia was holding as he wondered what they should do first as he realised how natural she looked with a baby on her hip like she was born to be a mother as he watched as she talked nonsense softly to the baby who smiled in a form of response

" ummm… take that spotted blanket from the diaper bag and lay it on the floor then spread some toys on on it, we can sit there with her till its time for bed or a bottle" she said as she took the piece of paper that held the details of her routine as she began to read it throughly so that they didn't miss anything as she noticed that she was due to go to sleep for the night at seven which only an hour away

" like that? can she like sit up herself or anything?" he said suddenly going into protective mode as he took Diana from Mia so that she could sit down and make herself comfortable before grabbing some more pillows from the couch as she began to fix them in a certain way before gesturing for him to hand her back to her as she placed her in the middle of the pillows as she fixed them around her so that they propped her up in a sitting position

" no but thats what the pillows are for, we can play with her for like an half an hour then we can change her diaper if needed then get her dressed for bed" she said calmly with the voice of experience behind her as Nick sat down and joined them on the other side of Diana so that they would be there to catch her if she moved a pillow or tried to crawl or move like she was prone to do recently as she explored movement

" you've done this before haven't you?" he asked noticing how much calmer and more comfortable playing with Diana than he was as she turned her glaze to him as if expecting him to do something as he grabbed one of her toys and pressed one of the buttons that made a playful tune play as Diana began to turn it over in his hand giggling at the music

" babysitting or having a child? because this is a first for even me" she said mockingly as she pointed to swollen stomach as she smiled over the top as she waved the ollie the octopus around as Diana tried to catch giggling every time she missed it and then did a small celebration when she was finally able to get from Mia as she held close to her in case anyone took it from her

" ha ha no I think even I might have noticed if you had another baby running around the house" he said knowing that he could now picture them spending their weekends and days off like this with their own baby either playing with them like this or taking them to places like the zoo or the aquamarine to see the different fish

" I used do a lot of babysitting when I was in high school then again in New York to get experience with children and to get money for the small things in life like sneaking into a bar underage" she said showing that she had more experience with children and young people than just teaching high school history and english like she had been doing when he had first met her

A little later while Nick was carefully following the instruction Adalind had wrote out for him as he tried to prepare a bottle for Diane while Mia got her changed out of the little yellow dress and into the pink onesie with frog toes as she buttoned her up. Mia placed her iPhone into the docking station as she played some calming music on a low setting as placed Diana back into her car seat as she placed the blanket on top of her tucking it into her. She placed Ollie the octopus next to her as Nick came into the living room with the ready to bottle that was already cooled down and just right for her to drink

" let me do it, I mean I'm going to do it all the time in a few months so I guess I need to learn sometime right" he told her as he saw her trying to get on to the floor which he knew was hard for her and less comfortable for her since she was beginning to a sore back more often she had been in the early months of her pregnancy as he took her place on the floor next to the car seat with a half asleep Diana

" I guess thats true, we'll be the most sleep deprived happiest par-" she said while she began to gather all of the toys lying around the living room before she suddenly felt something small move in her stomach as she was being attacked by a small army of butterflies causing her to stop in the middle of her sentence, Nick turned around to see what happened in fear that there was something wrong with her or the baby

" what? what's wrong?" he said making sure that Diana was okay before going straight to Mia to check whether she was ok for himself knowing that she was in the habit of saying she was fine when in reality she wasn't, as she clutched her stomach she waited for it to happen again and as it did she gave a small giggle as the happy tears began to fall down her cheek

" nothing, nothing is wrong… Im pretty sure that I just felt the baby kick fro the first time, like I've felt it move a little before but nothing like this" she said as he gently took her over to the couch so that she could rest her feet as he pulled Diana closer to them as he continued to feed her her bottle while placing an absent hand on Mia's knee as he wished that he could be a part of it too

" do you want to feel it? here place your hand there…" she said taking his hand as she placed it on her stomach where hers had previously been as they waited for something to happen while Nick realised that Diana had finally fallen a sleep after only talking a few ounces of her bottle as he marked it down for Hank and Adalind as he placed it on the table before turning his attention back to Mia and the baby

"…..oh wow I felt that, I think he's going to be a little soccer player…or you know a little ballerina if its a girl" he said when he finally felt some kind of movement that she did before as he considered it a good thing that the baby was kicking so hard like it was, he was happy that it happen when he was there rather than he was at work cause he hated thinking about him missing out on moments like these

" I guess we'll find out which tomorrow and we can finally get everything sorted like the nursery, we can even have a soccer theme" she said knowing that it will be big weight off her shoulders when she knows that everything is sorted for the baby to come which was why they had decided to get everything they needed after finding out the gender, also both sets of grandparents wanted to contribute somehow

The next day Mia decided to dress in something that was comfortable and casual yet smart looking since she knew that her parents would be dragging her and Nick from wedding venue to wedding venue. So she wore a pale pink lace top with a beaded neckline, dark rose pink trousers with black hearts on them, a black blazer and black loafers as well as a peachy pink bag. Her hair was an updo that consistence of a series of complicated braids that she held together with pins, she wore simple eye makeup that made her eyes more defined and bright red dry lipstick. It was an outfit that she knew her mom would approve of but also once again thankful that she would be comfortable in it. After a long morning of seeing different venues that both appealed to Mia's need to be outside for the actually wedding and Nick's need for some of it to be inside like the wedding reception, more so if they were going to have a two month old baby with them. Eventually it was time to head to Chris's office for her ultrasound as her mom and Mia began to flick the different bridal magazines to look at the different styles of wedding dresses which was the closet she got to picking a dress, although she was leaning more to once that had lace or more vintage.

" see I like this one because of the shape but I'm not the fan of the neckline, I just think it's too low cut for me" she said tracing the neckline that was currently offending her since it was plunging for her especially since she knew that her breast were still going to be enlarged post birth

" I know but I still think that you would suit that kind of mermaid style of dress, you know show off your figure a little more than one like this" Alice said pointing to a loose fitting that simply hung on the model rather than defined her shape like the mermaid one

" I'm aware that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in the wedding dress before the actual wedding but is it bad luck to hear about it?" Nick said as he handed Bart his phone as he showed him the news on the new timber player that that just been signed by the manager

" I don't think so I mean I think it's only if you actually see her in it, although I saw Alice in her wedding dress before we got married" Bart said chipping in with his own opinion on the subject as he gave Nick his phone back after he finished reading the article on it

" oh that's right I forgot about that, oh well it's all superstition and anyway it's the marriage that really matters and the little ones" her mom said as she placed a hand on her stomach which was slowly becoming one of Mia's pet peeves when random strangers came up to her and started to touch her stomach

" that reminds me, I wanted to ask you guys if you had ever heard of the sisterhood filled with wesen women called Tiresias or maybe they contacted you about me?" She asks as she watched them carefully for any sign of recognition from either of them, as she noticed her mom gave her father an a panicked look before turning back to her with a calm and collected one

" no sweetie I don't think we have, why? who are they?" Bart said knowing that his wife wouldn't be able to answer and keep her voice even enough to convince Mia that they were telling the truth about what they knew where as he was the better out of the two of them

" Mia, we're ready for you if you want to come on it and I see the grandparents are here for the big reveal. Nice to see you again Bart, Alice" Chris said unknowingly rescuing them as he led them into his examining room as he remember the first time he met them when they came to New York to see Mia in her second year at NYU

" yeah I figured it would something nice to focus on rather than the stuff that's been on the last little while" she said knowing that he had filled in with everything that had happened since her forth month scan when she had to go on the run for a while and had been seen by paramedics at least once

" plus we are really see our grandchild for the first time, even if it's only on an ultrasound for now" Alice said as Mia got herself sorted with the help of Nick who helped her onto the exam chair as she began to roll her blouse up to expose her six month pregnant belly

" well it's only natural for everyone to be excited to find out what this little person is, so just double checking that you defiantly wanting to know the sex?" He said knowing that sometimes parents to be changed their minds wanting to be surprised or forgot to tell him that they didn't want to know

" yeah we do, it would be nice to start picking out actually names and get the nursery ready for them" Nick said knowing that it had been Mia who had insisted on waiting till they knew the gender before finalising everything as she became stubborn as ever on the subject

" well hopefully the baby will nice enough to show us what they...aw there it is so I can tell you that you are having a baby..." He said trailing off the end to build the suspense as they all glazed at the ultrasound screen to see if they could tell what the gender was as they waited for Chris to tell them

Sorry guys I couldn't resist keeping it a secret till the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: charlie boy

Hey guys so this a new chapter for you since I know I kinda left you hanging at the end of the last chapter so here you go. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 12: Charlie boy

As soon as Chris had told them what they were having they began cheer and hug each other as Mia began to cry from happiness since the hormones were getting to her, Mia and Nick both took a picture of sonogram picture so that they could text it to the others with a message telling them the gender. Since Bart and Alice were in Portland they had all decided to go to a family dinner with Mia and Monroe along with their partners to celebrate everything as well as the baby. So Nick and Mia went home to get ready for the dinner, Mia decided to wear a white dress with pink and gold beaded bodice, pink heels since she knew that she would be sitting down most of the night and was fed up being shorter compared to everyone else, pink woollen coat and a white bag. She wore her in a soft waves with a single braid going round her head and intwined the braid with a pink floral hair band, she wore dark smoky eyes and baby pink lips. She was putting on her finishing touches as Nick was putting on his shirt since she had placed a suit with a Mia approved shirt.

" are you disappointed that baby isn't what you thought it was?" she asked Nick as she put her in studded earrings with a feather backing as she turned to look at him to see his reaction and was pleased when she saw the big smile spread in every area of her face as if it was infection

" what? no! are you insane? I mean now I get to plan all sorts of father son trips like going fishing or building something and I get to teach him how to play baseball and football and about girls" he said getting a little over excited as he thought about all the things that he would be able to do with his son as his smile got brighter as he though about the fact he now had a son and not just a baby, it made all of this really for him

" no no girls until he's at like least 30…oh god I'm going to be one of those mom that will think that no girl is ever good enough for her son aren't I?" she said making them both laugh as she finished putting on her jewellery as she walked over to the bed which he was currently sitting on as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him

" no you're going to be the best mom ever and our son will be lucky to have a mom like you to look out for him… how weird is it to think that in three months we're going to be someone's mom and dad?" he said thinking about how nice it was going to be when they would hear their son calling them mommy and daddy, they knew that whatever wesen or grimm related drama was going in their lives that this baby and their little family couldn't be touched by it

" I know it seems real now that we know its a boy like now I can actually picture a little baby boy with my curls and your dark brown hair in a cute little blue outfit" she said smiling at it as she realised that this way they could start to plan for their baby's arrival since she knew from reading all of the baby books she had that she needed to start the nesting process

" he'll be the cutest kid ever….we can paint his nursery with a sports theme or something manly like cars" he said getting over excited as she laughed at him as leaned into kiss him again thinking that his reaction to the baby's gender was adorable and showed how much he was looking forward to the baby being born

" come on we talk about all of that after dinner which we should be heading to unless we want to be late and listen to my mom rant for ten minutes about it…what?" she said putting her pink woollen coat on as she noticed that he was looking at her with a funny expression on his face as he put his own coat on after getting it from the closet

" are you sure you should wearing heels? I mean you haven't wore them in months and you even said yourself that your centre of gravity has been brilliant lately" he said worried about her as he looked at how high they were as he realised that he should probably say something now than later when she falls and does something to hurt to herself or the baby

" thats why I have you to hold onto but you'll be pleased to know that I have a pair of white flats in my bag in case my feet start to hurt" she said gesturing to her bag that held her backup shoes that were laying next to her phone and purse as she gave him a reassuring smile as she tried to make him feel better as she realised that he was probably going to get even more protective then he already was

* * *

Soon they arrived at the the restaurant to see that they were the last ones there since everyone was already sitting down waiting for them, although apparently everyone else had arrived early as they took their place at the table as the conversation turned to the buzz over the baby's gender finally being revealed as they began to talk about nursery ideas and possible baby names that they could use since they hadn't told anyone that they had already decided to use Reed as his middle name. Soon Alice and Bart decided to excuse themselves from the table since they had early flight back home in the morning so they said their goodbyes and promised to call soon while making Monroe and Mia both promise to call them with regular updates. This left Nick, Mia, Monroe and Rosalee alone at the table to discuss things that they couldn't in front Bart and Alice.

" so I guess this means we have our ring bearer" Rosalee said shuffling the conversation onto the wedding since she had now partially accepted the fact that they were going to wait till the baby was born till they got married which when she really thought about seemed sweet of them and showed her that her grandson was going to be well loved and cared for

" actually no we don't, I was going to wait until after dinner to ask Monroe this but yeah… Monroe you know that I probably wouldn't be here if I hadn't met you four years and I defiantly wouldn't be this happy or living this amazing life of mine if it weren't for you bringing Mia into my life so it seems only right for you as my best friend to be my best man? well technically co-best man" he said looking at Mia who seemed to know what he was thinking about while Monroe who knew that he was most likely going to ask him anyway as he began to think about who was the other

" of course I will, man I'd be honoured….. who's the other best man? Hank?" he said knowing that he know Hank longer and that he had stood by Nick even after he told him the truth about being a grimm and the wesen world after risking his life more than once to save him. It only made sense that it would be him, although he wondered if he weren't as close as he was to Nick or Mia's brother if he would still be best man

" actually no not Hank, I was going to make him one of my groomsmen rather best man. There is someone else I had in mind to be my co-best man" he said taking a sip of his wine as he wondered whether or not Mia missed drinking wine or have the small things that she wasn't allowed due to her pregnancy like coffee which she used to drink by the gallon ever single day

" then who?" Monroe asked wondering who else Nick was close that would make a suitable best man over Hank who had been loyal and supportive of Nick through everything they had been through over the last four years as they all thought about how things had changed so much like the fact that Nick had once been with Juliette and Mia was still hiding in New York in fear of the council finding her

" my son which I know is strange but the whole reason we are waiting to get married is so the baby could be a part of it and I can't think of any way better to involve him than to have him as my best man" he said knowing that it wouldn't feel right if his sons wasn't playing a big part if their wedding since it was all about them coming together to become an official family

" Nick that is very sweet of you and I think that might make this wedding even more special" Rosalee said wondering how both of her children had gotten so lucky to find two partners that made them better people, they both supported Mia and Monroe in everything that they did and made sure that they were protect from the fallout of those decision

" and on the subject best men and stuff, I love it if you, Rosalee, would be my matron on honour? When I thought about who should be my maid or matron of honour I couldn't really think of anyone better than my sister and my best friend and how lucky I was that they were one person who I knew who do any-" she said before stopping her speech as she wiped her tears as she showed how much her hormones were getting her once again as she thought about how she had barely cried before getting pregnant

" yeah I would love to and I would be honoured as long as you let me give my wedding gift to you early?" she said knowing that this was the prefect moment for her to give them or more give Mia her gift since she knew it was something she needed but didn't know it yet and that it would be a huge weight lifted off their shoulders

" sure as long as you don't make me cry again, not that its hard to do right now" she said as Nick took her hand to comfort her as he began to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb since he knew that she had little control of whether or nor she cried which was an welcomed surprised since she was usually more closed off with her emotions

" I want to plan your wedding for you, I know that planning a wedding under circumstances is hard but while pregnant it must be impossible. I know what you both like and hate, I know you two inside and out ok? So let me do this for you, the only thing that you would need to do is pick your dress and approve your suit" she said knowing that this was the one thing she could do to them right now and it was better alternative solution than Alice planning it for them

" Rosalee that would be way too much to ask of you, I mean its so nice of you but we can't let you do that" Mia said knowing her intentions were pure as can be as she only ever thought about helping others especially people that she considered family as Mia looked to Nick for some kind of back up on this as he seemed stunned into silence

" but I want to really, think of it as me saying think for everything you did for my wedding" she said knowing that Mia had done her fair share planning hers and Monroe's wedding since she had always went the extra mile for her as Mia and Nick looked at each other having a private and silence conversation about the pro and cons of this

" ok sure but as soon as it gets too much for you then I want to tell me and I'll help or take over" she knowing that she wasn't exactly the kind of person to take control over her own wedding or to start to change over everything as she hoped she wasn't going to make a mistake over this

* * *

Mia began to tired despite telling a worried Nick and Monroe that she wasn't tired so they all decided it was time for them to head but first Mia wanted to stop by her parents hotel to talk to them about the sisterhood again since she sensed that they weren't telling her the total truth about what they knew. She had insisted that Nick stay in the car to wait for her rather than come up with her to her parents room since she knew that they would more likely to tell her without an audience but she did tell him to come up if she wasn't back in half an hour. Once she changed her heels for her flats she walked through the hotel to find her parents room and began to knock on their door impatiently till they opened

" Emilia, what are you doing here? is everything ok?" Bart asked as he looked at his daughter to check for any signs of injuries as he let her into the room so that Alice could see her to from where she was sitting in bed as they got ready to go to sleep before their long flight in the morning

" I want know to whatever it is you're hiding for me because I know that when I asked you about the sisterhood you lied and said nothing, mom's look of panic said as much so tell me now!" she said using her scary teacher voice as she looked between them as they looked at each other trying to think of a way out of this or trying to come with a believable lie

" its not that easy, god we have wanted to tell you so many times in the past but we were scared about you what you think of us" her mother said as she showed her the full extent of the glimpse of panic and fear that she had seen before the ultrasound scan as she tried to think how bad it to be for them to doubt her for them

" it has to better than what I was left to think for the 21 years, I mean when you let the council take me I thought that you didn't care about me and that some wesen pride was important than your daughter. Now I'm doubting that but you need to tell me truth because these bitches are coming after my son and will not them take him like the council did with me|" she said showing her stubborn steak as she placed a protective hand on her stomach where her son rested as she looked at them sternly

" when you born two Tiresias sisters from Hesse in Germany to come and see you, they told us that you were prophesied to fall in love with an unusual and unorthodox grimm which I'm guessing is Nick. They said that you were would help him change the old ways" Bart told her knowing that by going against the council and the royals like Nick and her had done in the past demonstrated that as Mia remembered Nick's case where a boy was to be killed for being infected with the Grausen

" we've defiantly done that but only when it was needed to save someone and to be fair some of the old ways are outdated and ridiculous, plus like you said Nick isn't like every other grimm in the world" she said knowing that their relationship was one that was frowned upon and seen with shame since grimm's were widely known as the enemy of the wesen as they had a habit of cutting off their heads

" they said that they would spare your life if we promised to hand you over to the council when we were presented the opportunity or they would kill come and kill you" Alice said remembering the fear she had felt in the moment 29 years ago as she held her baby girl that little bit closer to her as if trying to protect her from the women in front of her as Mia looked at them with a horrified look as Bart gently made her sit down

" so when you were eight and everything with Ethan we knew that this is what they meant, we agreed for them to take you and train you in order to safe from being killed by the sisters. Emilia that was the hardest and yet easiest decision we've made in our lives." he said knowing that she would understand that they had made the decision without blinking but the hard part was having their baby girl taking from them to be trained as a killer

"I was a baby, how…how….what happened when I was fifteen? when I ran away from the council did they get into contact with you guys?" she said trying to recover enough to think it all through as she realised that her running away from the council wouldn't be something that sister would like since it was them who had wanted her there in the first place

" they said that according to trainers at the council you had the markings to be a fine agent and seemed to value the old ways so they decided that you didn't need to go back but at the first sign that something wasn't right with you then they would come for you" he said making her wonder why they haven't made themselves known to her before now as she realised that it had been other people that made her aware them

" so they are either threatened and scared by me or Nick, I mean something has stopped them from killing me all these years… I don't blame you for what you did when I was eight I know now that you were protecting even if I couldn't see it" she said giving them a kiss and a hug as she grabbed her bag and she went to leave before being stopped by her mother

" Emilia, don't be fooled by them ok? they should be feared but don't do what I was scared to do, don't let them hurt your son or let anyone take him from you" her mom said as she went to leave knowing that Mia's life might be a tad different if she hadn't been taken by the council to be trained to be a killer

* * *

As soon as Mia got back into Nick's car he demanded to know what had happened since he could tell that something was off with her as she began to recount what her parents as told her about the sisters and the prophecies on her as he drove home, she had been panicking and ranting all the way home as he tried to calm her down since he knew that stress wasn't good for her or the baby. She had somewhat calmed down enough to reasonable talk about everything as thoughts and questions of why since there was so many things that didn't seemed to add with the sisters and there intentions towards her. She quickly changed into a one of Nick's v-necked white t-shirt which hung a little looser than hers did, a pair of floral pyjama bottoms, an orange cardigan and white fluffy bunny rabbit slippers. She roughly braided one side of her hair then placed up in the a messy bun, she took off all of her makeup since she was going to bed before taking her contacts out and wearing her glasses.

" Mia you can't keep worrying this or them ok? just every other bad guy in our lives they will make their move eventually… bring the moisturiser over with you" he said gesturing to the large tub of moisture that was sitting inside the cabinet above the sink before placing a pillow in front of him as he spread his legs out in front of him to bag room for her as she came over to the bed where he was with the tub

" yeah but what if they make their move when I'm in labour or he's just born and I can't fight them since I'll be sleeping and resting till he's 18" she said as she sat in the pre-made place for her as she rolled her t-shirt up to expose her belly as he opened the tub and began to put some moisturiser onto his hand before rubbing it onto her bump

" well then I'll fight them off while you hold him ok? in the meantime we'll do recon on them and find exactly who are dealing with" he said knowing that she was never going to just drop it till the sisters came knocking at their door to give them the ultimatum that they had given her parents, although they both knew that they would secret option number three which was fight them till the sisters lost

" my dad said that they were from Hesse in Germany and I have a friend, Erin, who's pretty wired into the wesen life over so maybe I can get her to find out more or even get a message to the sister" she said knowing that was the best they could other than going to Germany wasn't really an option for her since it would easily tire her out and she was about to hit the no flight limit on her pregnancy

"sounds good but wait for the message, while we're waiting we have more than enough going on in our lives like making sure this little guy has an awesome nursery to come home to and has an even better name to go with it" he said trying to shift her mind and attention on other more happier things as he continued to rub the cream into her stomach as he pressed a kiss or two to her neck once he was finished

" so very true although he does have a last name and a middle name, I think I can say both me and this guy that we should name him something that isn't after one our family member" she said knowing that he was already named after his grandfather that he would never know and she knew that Bart wasn't really a little boy name

" ok so why don't you make a list of names and I make list then we can pick the best one out of them. As for the baby stuff we can go on during my half day next week then we go for the paint and whatnot" he said as she shifted so that she was under the blankets as she moved closer to him to snuggle up next to him as he shuffled down in the bed to lie down as he put an arm around so that she was laying on his chest as they fell asleep dreaming of the future


	13. Chapter 13: the cave

Hey guys so this a new chapter for you, hopefully gives you some more answers . As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 13: the cave

Nick and Mia stuck to their plans to go baby shopping the following week as he had a half day coming up which was why Mia had decided to meet him at work so that they could head straight to the shop rather than him coming all the home to then go back into the centre of Portland, although she made a pit stop on the way to the nearest Starbucks as that she could the strawberry and cream frappuccino that she was craving. She wore a dark green v-necked t-shirt with black and white trimming around the edges, blue boyfriends that were rolled at the bottom, dark green sneakers, a grey hoodie and a black bag. She had left her hair in its natural wavy state and gently styled it to frame her face better, she wore dark eye makeup and natural looking pink lips that was created with lipstick and lipliner. Mia had called Erin like she had promised as she asked her to do her favour by looking into the sisterhood of Tiresias who were they knew were based in Hesse, Germany. She had told her the bases of what was going on and why she needed the information as much as she did so that sh would understand that they needed the information as quick as possible. As she walked into the familiar prescient she was aware that she hadn't been in there for a while or at least since she had been to really show since the officers that recognised her as Detective Burkhardt's fiancee were giving her a welcoming smile before getting a quick glance to her six month pregnant belly.

" hey you…so are you ready to go or are you too swamped with work with to go?" she asked giving him a kiss hello before gesturing to the large pile of paperwork that he had sitting on his desk as he turned away from his computer to look at him as she suddenly realised that she should have called him to make sure he had still had his half day and it wasn't cancelled due to them getting a huge case

" no I'm pretty much done here, I just have to give this report into Renard then we are good to go and I promise that I won't long ok?" he said grabbing his the print of his report as he placed it into the police file as he got up from his chair and kissed her forehead before heading into the Captain's office, Mia decided to take his place and sit in his char as she waited for him as she saw Hank and Wu walking towards her

" oh hey Mia, what are you doing here? oh wow you are getting bigger and bigger by the day… I mean pregnancy really suits you" Wu said as he realised his mistake by calling her big as Hank and Mia gave him a look as she rested an arm on the top of stomach as Hank sat in the witnesses chair that was placed in between his desk and Nick's

" Wu, here's a word of warning when talking to a woman who is extremely hormonal and is six months pregnant you never use the words getting and bigger in the same sentence. You know unless you don't like your arms being attached to your body" Hank said knowing that although Mia looked as sweet as can be he knew that inside she was spitting venom and was close to attacking him as Wu was called away by another officer

" I'm just waiting for Nick, we're supposed be going baby shopping so that we can get the nursery ready and you know at least get the basics in" she said absently rubbing her growing baby bump as she began to unzipped her hoodie and she tried to make herself more comfortable as she sat down. She suddenly realised that she missed wearing her engagement ring on her finger rather than on her wolf neck since her fingers were to swollen for her too wear it

" yeah Adalind told me that her and Rosalee were finally able to convince you to have the baby shower, what made you change your mind about it?" he asked he knew that usually it was impossible to change her mind once it was made up, just then he saw Nick standing by the door in the captain's office as he finished whatever work related conversation they were before Nick eventually left for the day unless he was called by in due to a case

" I don't like the idea of being the centre of attention when I look and feel like one big centre piece but it will be nice to see everyone and to have Kelly involved in it all, plus its a really good excuse to get presents and we all know how much I love those" she said with a smile on her face as he began to laugh, Mia began to look around Nick's desk as she saw a framed picture of them at Monroe and Rosalee's wedding with a line of photos of them in a photo booth as they make silly faces which led them to kissing. She began to smile when she noticed that he had the latest baby scan attacked to the bottom of his computer screen

" well while you girls are having your girlie party us men will be doing something equally manly like watching something sports related or I don't know but Adalind has severely warned me that we won't be there so" he said knowing well enough about Adalind and her Hexenbiest nature to know that she was not to be messed with, which was why he had offered to look after Diana that day so that his girlfriend could have a fun day without worrying about her daughter

" how are things going between you two? still good with Diana being back and everything?" she said knowing all too well how much a baby could change things in your relationship but she had no idea how complicated things must be for them while trying to establish their new relationship while also getting used to be parents to a very special child who just so happened to his boss's daughter too

" yeah good I mean I try to help out as much as I can with her which a little easier now that Diana and Adalind are living so close to my place. Adalind is different from how she was the last time we dated which I think has a lot to do with you and how you helped her when no one else would" he said knowing that being friends with Mia changed the way Adalind looked at the wesen world as she had an unique way of looking at things especially the wesen world

" so that is me all done, how about we go shopping for our little boy otherwise I have a feeling that he'll be wearing blankets and Diana's old dresses… come on" he said as she held out a hand for him to help her up since she knew that she had zero chance in getting out of the chair on her own as Nick grabbed his jacket and her hand as they began to walk out of the prescient together

* * *

After much discussion about where they should to begin their baby shopping they decided to head over to Babies-r-us since it was one of the biggest baby shops in Portland as they began to park the car, Nick was the one was doing all of the driving since Mia had sold her car and she knew that she had to give up driving soon enough so when Nick was busy and unable to drive her she mostly stuck to the trains. They were both instantly overwhelmed by large scale of the baby shop as Mia grabbed a trolly as they both began to wonder how they should start as they saw a number of displays of different nurseries themes for both genders, they saw long aisles filled with different strollers, carseats, cribs.

" so why don't we start with the essentials? I wrote a list this morning of what that was like a baby car because if I give birth in the hospital then we'll need one to bring him in and then obviously we need things for nurse like a crib and a changing table" she said as they began to go down the path that led them the displays of different nursery as they tried to think of different themes for their son as it all seemed so daunting

" what do you mean if you give birth in a hospital? why wouldn't you be giving birth in a hospital?" he said since this was the first time that she had mentioned actually giving birth and the fact that she was talking about alternative ways for the norm was beginning to worry him as he could already guess that whatever she was going to say he wasn't going to like it

" well I'm leaning towards a home birth, I mean its just as safe as a hospital birth plus thats partly why Chris is my doctor and there's high chance that the baby could come up woged which is kinda hard to explain to someone who isn't familiar with wesen" she said knowing that he was going to seriously object to this since he was already in full protective mode of both her and the baby since everything that had happened with Juliette and Alexander

" I get that this whole pregnancy birth thing is a little unpredictable because we're not really sure what to expect from a half blutbaden and half grimm baby but that doesn't mean that we should go into hide in fear of exposure and in the process risk both of your lives" he said keeping his voice low when he mention what they were since he was worried that someone might overhear them more so about the part about grimm as it wasn't a term everyone liked

" stop being overly dramatic, its not that risky plus we have that appointment with Chris to go over the birthing plan so we can weigh the pros and cons then ok! in the meantime why don't we focus on our son's nursery, what do you think?" she said shifting his focus onto the nursery displays that held different themes for boys like zoo animals and sports that held things like football lambs and mobile above the crib which seemed to work effectively

" fine so do we go with animals or sport because I kind like this cute little football blanket or did you have something in mind already? because knowing you as well as I do then I know you've already been imaging what his nursery would look like so …?" he said knowing that she was hating the fact that she had barely anything to do all day so she usually spent her days with some sort of project whether it was baking or more recently looking for ideas for the nursery

" well seeing as how this baby is probably half blutbaden then I was thinking about a woodland theme because you know nature is important for people like me and if he isn't then its super cute… see look at this mobile with its little bittle animals… how can you resist? " she said as he gave her an amused look as she began to look through the different woodland theme like the blankets and teddies as he began to look at different cribs that were on display

" wow I never really noticed how much is in a nursery before now, if we get everything to kind of decorate the room then I can start to paint the focus… which crib do you prefer? the white ones or the natural wood looking ones?" he said laughing at her as she began to get distract by the different baby items around them like woodland themed soft baby rattles that looked like a fox, a deer and a bunny rabbit

" yeah that is true, baby need a lot of stuff which is why I've already texted Rosalee and Adalind who're going to make the shower the same theme as the nursery so that the guest kind of get the hint and that everything fit together. And I like white one, this one…think you could build it?" she said knowing that neither of them were particular skilled in DYI, although Nick was better than her since his father had taught him how to build small things and along the way he picked up a few things

" Hi! my name is Rachel, how can I help you? oh I see you're looking at the woodland themed items, I'm guessing that is your nursery theme. I have to say that most of our customers go with a white crib, how far along are you? is it a boy or a girl?" said young female who assistant who looked a little older than Mia, although she was much more cheerful and preppy than Mia was used to as she suddenly popped in front of them

" umm six months and its a boy…. ohhh ok so I should probably get used to random stranger touching me and talking to my stomach great!" Mia said to Nick low enough that only he would hear as the shop assistant began to touch Mia's baby bump as she began talking nonsense to the unborn baby, he could tell that she was slowly using her tempter since she hated this form of attention

" you know Rachel I think we should be ok looking through everything on our own but thank you" Nick said as he placed the crib that Mia and him had settled on into their trolly as she began to place different woodland items that they would use to decorate the room as he took the trolley off her to push it away from the overly joyful Rachel as they began to look at the different car seats and strollers as some were combined as one and it was the closest aisle to them

" is it just me or isnt a little weird for random people to just grab my stomach like you wouldn't do that if I was just fat… what are you doing?" she said as she noticed that he had wondered off a little in the middle of her rant as he noticed something in the middle of the little baby boy clothes as he turned to show her what it was as she walked over to where he was

" what? don't you think about this would look cute for little Isaac?" Nick said picking up a short sleeved blue and white striped polo onesie that had an orange car on the side of it as he showed it to her as she gave him a funny look as she placed it in the trolley along with the other items that she had selected as they went back to looking at the different car and stroller seat down the next aisle

" who is Isaac? we are not naming him Isaac although that is a cute name, its just not his name…maybe his name is Freddie or Joshua?" she said selected two names from her list that she had created with the boy names that she had liked from her baby name book as he began to shake his head as he began to wonder what else was on this list of hers since they had both agreed to create a list of their favourites so that they could talk it over properly

" if we can't name him Isaac then we're not calling him Freddie or Fredrick ok? so no, clearly we need to discuss names tonight before I start to build all of this" he said knowing that their night was going to be more than eventful since he had a feeling that she was feeling argumentative and opinionated like she often did, he also knew that he could probably need to call either Hank or Monroe to help him assemble everything if he wanted it done right

" huh uh sure we will but you shouldn't know better to just simply roll over and give into me by this point?" she said mocking him as she gently nudged his shoulder as he reached up to show her a plain grey and black car seat as she began to wondered if they would ever settle on a name or if their son would always be known as baby Reed Burkhardt and have no first name as they continued to shop and avoid any and all shop assistant

* * *

Later that night after Nick and Mia had eaten their dinner, Mia went over to the couch while Nick went into the kitchen to get the salted caramel ice cream that she was suddenly craving before grabbing his notebook and joining her on the couch as she happily accepted the ice cream as she opened it and took a large spoonful as she grabbed the book and the lists as she looked through it to make sure that all the name on it were ones that she liked. She motioned for them to swap lists as they began to read the ones that the other had chosen as she took her pen and began to score out the ones that she didn't like as he did the same, so he began to wonder which ones she was crossing off as he took back his list

" ok what is wrong with these ones? I mean Jax is way better than Zachary and don't even get me started on Seth" he said knowing that his names were much better than hers since hers consisted of old fashioned names while his names were cooler and more trendier than hers as he gave her back her list as he placed her feet in his lap and began to take her sneakers off so that he could rub her swollen feet

" ok I'll agree on the fact that Seth was a poor choice but we are not our son after some biker on a tv show that goes around killing people and hopping from woman to woman, nope no thanks. That goes for Liam and Zane because I refuse to name him after a one direction member" she said laughing as he pressed hard onto her foot for mocking him as he knew that he had wrote them without really realising that connection

" they're out but so is Harrison, Patrick and Samuel…. and if we can't name him after me than we're not naming after your brother" he said knowing that as much as they both loved Monroe, they couldn't really name their son after him since it just didn't seem right plus she was right when she said that their son's name should be unique to him rather than naming him after a loved one like his middle name was

" I know I only wrote that down because I was running out of names, to be honest I actually got confused and wrote it when I was texting about something paternal related" she said as she continued to eat the ice cream tub that she was pretty much hogging from him so she decided to feed him some while he continued her foot rub, she was defiantly beginning to feel the side effects of pregnancy

"so this was productive, we're right back where we started with baby boy Reed Burkhardt… or we could bite the bullet and give into your dad and name him Bartholomew Reed Burkhardt" he said knowing that she would rather call him after one of the members of one direction which he knew she hated and would often rant about them after turning one of their songs off if it came on the radio or shuffle mode

" oh so not happening, there has to be something that we can agree on… hand me the book over….how about this one? I mean its kind of always been one of my favourites, I just forget to put it down. do you hate it or what? we can shorten it but I think its really nice as it is" she said pointing to the name that had a little blue tab next to it as it reminded her of how much she really loved which was the one as he took the book from her as he began to think it over

"actually yeah I do I mean I know its old fashioned but its still modern and it goes with his other names, I think we might have found our name…or are you going to change your mind later when he's born?" he said knowing that she was stubborn but she was so little indecisive right now and could see her changing her mind when he was born if she thought he didn't look like someone with that name should look like

" nope remember it was my name…. and just like that he has a name, did you hear that little guy… you have a name now" she said rubbing her stomach where her child lay as Nick shimmed down the couch after gently placing her feet on the couch as he placed his hand on her and kissed her baby bump then moved further up towards her as he kissed her, soon Mia began to deepen the kiss as her pregnancy hormones began to take over

* * *

The next day while Nick was at work Mia began to make room for everything in the nursery as she cleared the last few things out of the room since Nick and Monroe had cleared away the bigger items in the room like the guest bed and the other pieces furniture, she knew that Nick was going to pick up the paint that they had agreed on the way home last night on after he had finished work so that he could begin to paint the room on his day off. Mia had decided to dress simple and comfortable since she wasn't planning to really go anywhere except for the spice shop since she had promised to bring Rosalee some her special brownies as she had went a little crazy on day and made far too much. She wore a dark purple 3/4 sleeved t-shirt, a pair of straight legged jeans and a pair of dark purple flats. Her wavy hair was placed int a simple styled high ponytail so that it would stay out of her way while she worked on the clearing the nursery, she wore dark smokey eye makeup and light dark pink lipstick. Just as she was about to grab her black biker coat and her dark grey bag to head out to the spice shop with a tin filled with baked goods her phone began to signal as Erin's name flashed on her screen.

" hello Mia, so I started to look into the sisterhood of Tiresias like you asked and you're not going to believe what I found out about them as well as their prophecies." Erin said in english rather than in German which was her native language as she looked over the information that she had gathered over the short while since Mia had called her to cash in this favour as Mia made her self comfortable on the couch waiting to write down any important information

" why? what did you find out?" she asked as she began to wonder if the sisterhood would actually talk to Erin since she knew that there was no chance that one of them would actually talk to her about what they had predicted about her and her son as her mind began to think of the worse, she knew the reputation that these sister held in the wesen world from her own research

" well I knew someone on the inside who works with the resistance so she was able to send me picture of the prophecies about you and your child, you were right about yours being centred around you and the Nick changing the old ways but your son's about him becoming this great protector for wesen and return them to their former glory in a way" she said as she sent the pictures to Mia's email address so that she could see the pictures of the stone tabled prophecies for herself

" ok which explains why the Royals would be worried about him but it doesn't explain why the sisters would be? I mean isn't this what all wesen want in someway?" she said confused why they want to interfere with something that could only be good for them, although she knew that it wouldn't be as good for the Royals and the Verrat since it would mean that her son would have overpower them for good to prevail

" see this is where it gets interesting, you know how the sisterhood has always worked with powerful people and wesen alike when they're in league with the Royals so if they fall then so does the sisterhood…which is why they have decided that rather than take him away like they did with you…they want him dead Mia" she said knowing that it must be hard to hear that someone wanted your unborn child dead before they've even had a chance to live as she began to worry as Mia went silent on the other end of the phone

"ummm…thanks Erin, can you do me a favour and send everything that you've found?" she said trying to gather her thoughts as she sat back and placed a protective hand on her stomach as if to protect him from any unseen enemies that might be lurking near by as she tried to work out what her next move should be since she knew that she would need to eventually tell Nick about this

" sure it should already been in your inbox, Mia if you need anything then just me know and I'll anyway I can ok?" she said before hanging up the phone as Mia's phone chimed to signal that she had a new email that she began to look that confirmed everything that Erin had just told her as she began to grab all of her things as she headed out to catch a train to the spice ship to talk Rosalee about everything

* * *

As soon as Mia entered the old spice shop Rosalee knew in an instant that something was wrong with her sister in law as she flipped the open sign to closed so that they wouldn't be interrupted. Rosalee began to make them some tea to go with the baked goods that Mia had brought with her as Mia began to explain everything that Erin had found out about the sisterhood and the prophecies that they were concerned with as well as what they were planning to do once the baby was born.

" would they really just kill him without looking into any other solutions like the council or maybe we could come up some plan to trick them?" Rosalee said knowing that there was no way any of them were going to let the sisters get close enough to him without a fight which was what was partly worrying Mia since she knew that her and Nick would gladly give up their lives so he could live

"maybe but they aren't going risk him being this great protector like they did with me since it didn't work and depending on when they turn up I might not be of great use to anyone…although there is something that you could for me?" she said thinking about the one thing that had been playing on her mind since she had gotten off the phone with Erin, she knew that she would need a plan b and c or even a plan z if it meant keeping the sisters away from her son

" sure, just name it" she said knowing that she would anything for the woman that she saw more like a sister than a sister in law, she knew that this pregnancy had been less an uneventful between being kidnapped and then being attacked by her ex-boyfriend who she had accidentally killed in self defence and now she had the sisterhood to deal with

"if something happens to me and Nick then you have to promise me that you and Monroe will look after him, I mean my parents will hate it but this way I'll know he'll be with people that will love him and tell him all about his parents" she said her eyes began to fill with tears as she thought about her son growing up without her or Nick being there to see it

" of course we will but we'll call that plan V ok? Plan A will be to defeat these guys and get them to back the hell away from my nephew so that we can finally live happily ever after got it?" she said as she gave her a hug so that she could comfort Mia as she tried to convince her that they would all survive this as it felt like their final battle as she made the mental note to talk to Nick


	14. Chapter 14: white blank page

Hey guys so this a new chapter for you, so I've tried to create a balance between fluffy and surprises so I hope you like it. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 14: white blank page

Once Rosalee was able to calm Mia down enough that she began to fall asleep on the bed that was in the backroom as she grabbed her phone as she texted Nick to tell him what was going on as well as texting Monroe who soon arrived at the shop to gently pick his sister up so that he could take her home to sleep on her bed. Soon after Mia and Monroe had arrived home Nick came through the door to check on her as he tried to get his head around the fact that someone was so scared of his unborn son enough that they had dead to prevent the good he would do. They knew that they couldn't really do anything till the sisterhood made their move against them since Mia was in no condition to go to Germany to fight them. Which is why Nick had tried his best to convince Mia that they should just continue to live their lives like normal or at least as close as normal as they got. In the last month or so in an attempt to carry on with their lives and so far Nick and Mia had completely transformed transformed their guest bedroom into the cutest little baby boy nursery which was almost finished since it just needed the little touches such as the small canvases that held small painted animals that Mia had done to be hanged and for Mia to arrange things the way she wanted. However today for not the day for doing small tasks as Mia stood at the top of stairs since she was scared to actually go down since she could her mother's voice shouting orders to Rosalee, Adalind and Trubel who were all decoration the living room for the dad. Soon she began to run or rather retreat back into her bedroom where Nick was currently using their bathroom. Mia was wearing an orange short sleeved v-necked t-shirt that showed off her seven month pregnant belly, a pair of light grey sweats, orange socks with little pugs on them and a grey and black long hoodie. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun with pieces of hair fallen onto her neck rather than in the bun, she wore next to no make up since she saw no point in putting loads on just for her to take it off and replace it with more. Mia also wore her glasses.

" you know maybe no one would even notice if I just stayed up here for the rest the day, I mean how important can I really be compared to the guests?" she said calling to Nick who was currently in the shower while she sat on the bed as comfortable as she could with her legs half crossed as she reached over for her cup filled of hot tea which was resting on top of the bedside table as she began to sip it

" how am important is the pregnant lady to a baby shower? pretty important I think….you agreed to this remember?" he said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist with his short brown hair wet from his shower as he leaned against the door to see Mia as he mocked her as she gave him a minor scolding look

" yeah but only because I knew my mom would never let me away with not having one and I was getting tired of Rosalee and the others constantly asking me … I don't think that I knew what I was getting myself into, can you pass me " she said gently resting her cup on top of her expanding stomach as she considered the fact that she still had two more months to go till her baby was done growing which meant she would only keep getting bigger till then

" true I think your mom is more likely to throw you a secret shower and trick you into going, although it was sweet of her to get you a Mia approved maternity dress of it" he said knowing that Mia had put her foot down about certain types of maternity dressed and clothes since she resented any kind of overly frilly thing since she refused to wear it, something all of a sudden occurred to her

" the dress is actually really pretty on its own since its plainish, can you do me a favour and hand me my makeup bag? if I'm going to thing then I need to get ready right?" she said surrendering to the fact that she had no choice to go the baby shower that was being prepared downstairs as he went back into the bathroom and into the cupboard behind the mirror where her makeup bag was kept before handing it to her

" yeah, are you going to be ok with me not being here? I mean Adalind threatened to hit me with Hexenbiest spell if I showed up so I kind of have no choice but to leave" he said walking around the room as he began to get dressed before coming to sit next to her on the bed facing her as he moved a piece of her hair out of eyes since it escaped the clip she had put in to do her make up

" no its fine, a baby shower is kind of girlie even if it is for a boy. You should go and have fun with the boys, what are you planning to do anyway?" she said as she kissed his hand at the thought that he would risk a Hexenbiest spell for her as she took off her glasses and began to look through her bag for what she was looking for as she began to apply her makeup

"well since your dad is in town and all of the females in our group will be here, we figured that us men would go hunting" he said as he tried to look for a comfortable t-shirt that would be suitable for hunting, although he didn't really know what to expect as he had never been hunting before as he was more of a city boy then Monroe was

" wait hunting, like normal people hunting or blutbaden hunting?" she said dropping her eyeliner pencil from her eye so that she could look at him since she knew there was a prefect good difference between the two as she began to worry about what kind of trouble her dad going to lead Nick into while she was gushing over baby clothes

" I think that its normal hunting since the hunting group in question consistence of one grimm, a human, two blutbaden and one of which is a wieder blutbad and lastly a Eisbiber" he said knowing that wasn't exactly the normal blutbaden hunting group as she went back to doing the other eye so that it matched the other rather than having one eye covered with makeup and one not

" Bud is going with you? do me a favour, warn my dad that if I hear anything about blutbaden hunting tradition being featured on the hunting trip then he will have to deal with a hormonal blutbaden" she said in a mock threat as she waved her eyeliner at him as she finished off her eyes before starting on the rest of her face as she realised that she was going to have to do something nice with her hair

" yeah I figured I'd ask him, it's been a while since we've hung out together with everything that's been going lately. are you sure that you're going to be okay?" he said worried that she have some kind of mood swing or would burst out crying for no reason with him being miles and miles away from her as she held her hands out to him so that he could help her up off of the bed so that she could get dressed

" yup I promise I will cheerful and happy and not entirely me like… how do I look?" she said as she slipped her dress over her head as she began to fix into place as she shimmed it over her not so small bump as she gave him a twirl before he caught since he could tell that she was close to falling over as he looked her over

" you look amazing and so does our son…mmhmmm…. oh I should probably be headed out if I want to meet your dad on time" he said breaking their kiss so that he could check his watch before giving her one more kiss then grabbing his jacket and phone on the way out as she suddenly stopped him by calling out to him

" Nick!… before you go, can you help me put my shoes on? I can't bend that way anymore" she said after many unsuccessful attempts of trying to place her blue shoes on her feet as he chuckled at her as she showed why she was difficulties, although he realised that laughing at her was probably not the best call as she began to cry

Nick knew he couldn't leave while he knew that Mia was upset so he decided to text Monroe to tell him to pick his dad up then come for him since he would be a while with an upset Mia, once he was able to calm her down enough to get her out of the bedroom then he tried his hardest to convince her that she looked beautiful and not at all fat like she thought. Alice and Rosalee so came upstairs to see if Mia was ready yet since the guests were due to arrive, she soon reassured him that she was fine and back to normal so that he could go with the guys to go hunting. Alice and Rosalee gave Mia another ten minutes to finish getting ready, she quickly scrunched up her wavy locks so that it gave her hair more volume as she created two braids on either side before connecting them together. She had created dark smoky eye makeup that seemed to make her big brown eyes even bigger and wore a rosy red lip stain. Mia wore a layered blue dress that was only layered at the top and blue flats that were the same colour. When she went downstairs she noticed that a few guests had began to arrive as she realised that she would need to start mingling with her friends and coworkers.

" I'm just saying if someone had told you that not only would you fall in love with a grimm but also have his little grimm babies, you would have laughed" Trubel said to Mia making her laugh as she grabbed a paper paper that had a fox on it surrounded by leaves to go with the woodland so that she could filled it with the different kinds of baked goods that were spread out on the dining table for the shower

" oh I believe you, I am living it and I am still laughing. I mean this is certain not how I thought my life would go, to be fair I think it has less with Nick the grimm and more to do with the settling down with a baby on the way part" she said knowing that she had once thought that she would always be on the run from the council which would have made this life more impossible

" not just a baby but the first of its kind I guess and not to mention the whole chosen one thing…wow you're really loving those cupcakes" Adalind said hearing the end of their conversation as she grabbed something to eat for her and baby Diana who had being held in Adalind's other arm and around her waist as Mia began to eat her second cupcake that had red frosting with white spots on it to look like mushroom as she glared her in mock amusement

" well what do you except to happen when you place cupcakes with lots of frosting on it in front of a heavily pregnant lady? its like my kryptonite right now, actually anything with sugar in it is" she said knowing that she had a weakness for anything sugary which is why she had sent Nick out to get her a tub of her favourite kind of frosting at three in the morning as she suddenly got a craving for it and couldn't get back to sleep for craving it

" so what do you think? its going great right I mean, everyone seems to be having fun right?" Rosalee said a little panicked and frantic as she worried about the shower being a success or not as she joined the other women by the food table as Mia grabbed one of the glass bottles that was decorated with a blue label which was filled with lemonade and had a blue striped straw so that she could wash away the cupcakes she had just eaten

" would you relax and have some fun already? Rosalee, this baby shower is amazing really and honestly I have no idea how you and Adalind did it but thank you so much" she said pulling her sister in law in for a hug as she said thank you as she handed her something sweet to ate in an attempt to make her relax a little and enjoy herself a little as she leaned into the hug

" thanks I'm glad you like it so much… I just wanted to make it perfect for you and my little nephew in there, plus I kinda felt like your mom might yell at me if it was anything less than perfect" she said making them laugh since they knew that Alice had a tendency to demand nothing but perfection, although she always had the best of intention when it came her children and the ones that they loved

" I think its present time! Mia why don't you come and sit over here on the couch and we'll hand the presents over to you?" Alice said placing some pillows on the couch as she gestured for Mia to come over and sit there as Kelly tried to put a brave face on, although Mia could tell that this was hard on her since it reminded her of everything that she had missed in Nick's life after she pretended that she was dead

" so this is from me and Monroe but really me? I just couldn't resist when I saw it the store the other day" Rosalee said reminding her about the other day when they were out for lunch one day a couple of days ago, Mia knew almost immediately what was in the box before she had even opened since she could remember what had attracted both of their attention that day in the baby shop that Rosalee had insisted that they go into

" oohhh I knew it! this is still so adorably cute…and the hat too, really?" she said laughing once Rosalee handed Mia a small almost flat box as she pulled the ribbon around the box and she gently opened the box to reveal the cutest baby onesie. It was made out of two baby vest, one was a normal short sleeved white vest and the other was a long sleeved dark blue one that was made to look like a cardigan. There was also a bowtie to go with it to match the same colour as the trimming, there was also a little flat cap to match

"ok so this is from me, Diana and Hank…trust me, if being a mother has taught one thing its that this is a life saver" she said as Kelly placed a large box on her lap as Mia as she began to peel away the blue wrapping and ribbon that the box was decorated with as she began to look inside as she tried to work out what it was as she took it out of the box to get a better look at it

" its a baby carrier! with a hood!… that is so cute and to sound like a broken record, its still fashionable and comfortable which means even Nick can use it" she said as she stood up as she placed the baby carrier on herself which was a little awkward with her baby bump, the carrier was a grey jersey material with a fleece lining to keep the baby warm and it also had a pocket at the front which had blue piece of material at the side of the pocket

" yeah well as much as I love a good stroller and car seat, the carrier is really good since it doesn't take up a lot of space it keeps you close to you baby… and Diana loves it don't you?" she said as Diana began to giggle in response to her mother's question as she bounced her on her knee to keep her entertained while everyone was sitting so still as they watched Mia take the carrier off and gave her a smile of thanks

" I'll confess that being who I am I didn't really what you to get you or what to get for baby that wasn't born yet so don't hate me!" Trubel said knowing that Mia would know what understand what she was meaning by that as she handed her a white baskets that was linked with different striped material and filled with dinosaur themed baby items such as a big green t-rex, dinosaur onesies and bibs as well as some blankets

" no don't be stupid, I love it plus this way he'll alway know that his aunt Trubel was the one that gave him his favourite t-rex" she said giving her a reassuring smile that was Trubel could tell that she was really meant it when she said that she loved her gift which was all that she could really ask for. Since the moment Trubel had arrived in their lives, Mia had also welcomed with open arms like a real mother should

" I guess its my turn, I figured that this would help solve that whole keeping him close to you for the first few months while he's sleeping… with Nick I struggled with leaving him in his own for the first few months so this should make it easier" Kelly said showing Mia that she was trying to be a part of their lives since she didn't miss out on her grandson's life like she had with Nick as Mia began to unwrap the large square looking box that was placed in front of her

" its a Halo Bassinest Swivel Sleeper… it attaches next to the side of the parents bed so that the baby is sleeping next to them… this is so… wow, ok and now I've broke my promise to Nick" she said referring to the promise she made to Nick not to cry with a happy smile as she began to cry happy tears at her future mother in law's gift as she tried to find the words to describe how much it meant to her

" why don't you open my present sweetie? I promise that's more likely to make you laugh than happy cry ok?" her mom said as she noticed the look that Mia was giving her which caused to give her one back as she placed the gift by her feet as Alice and Kelly gave each a look between amusement and familiarity since they both knew what it was like to overly emotion due to pregnancy, although Alice knew that she was more emotional with Monroe during her first pregnancy

" a giant blue flower? I don't get it…oh wait is it a play mat? or… I'm missing something aren't I?" she said feeling a little stupid as she took out the large blue and white flower as she tried to work out what it was as she flipped it upside down as she was beginning to think it might be some kind of hat or mat as her mom took it from her to show her what it was

" its a baby bath sweetie, its flexible and easy to use at the sink rather than trying to deal with a slippery wiggling baby in the bathtub. Trust me its not easy, especially when you have an order child who protective of his little sister and wants to help" Alice said showing Mia how to use the blue petalled flower in the sink as she gave her a pointed look as she recalled the times when she would try and to bath Mia while also trying to direct Monroe on how to keep the soap out of his baby sister's eyes

" yeah well what can I say? I thought our double act was kinda cute, you know the way that I would always copy everything Monroe did…. who is that one from?" she said getting excited as she pointed to a small box that was covered in red satin as Rosalee passed it over to her so that she could start to open the other guests's gift, once Mia opened it she knew there was nothing good about this gift as she clasped her hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming in terror as Kelly snapped into action

" Mia, what is it?… let me see…oh ok umm Rosalee and Adalind, take Mia upstairs and try to calm her down ok? Trubel, call Nick and tell him to get home as soon as and if he doesn't answer call Hank or one of the others. Alice, why don't we call it a day on the baby shower?" she said give everyone their marching orders as they began to get to it as Alice gently asked everyone to leave so that they could deal with this in private rather than exposing the wesen world to normal people

" wait, Kelly what is it? what did she see?" Alice asked wondering what she was missing since it had seemed that they had both seen something that caused them to have such reaction to it or at least enough of one to scare both of them into action as Kelly looked down at the gift that she had opened as she passed it to Alice so that she could see for herself

" its their sign, their symbol…the symbol of Tiresias, its their way of warning her that they're watching her and that they're coming after the baby as well as anyone who stand in their way" she said as Alice looked down at the boxes contents as she saw a larger old fashioned coin that had the picture of a woman with no eyes and crazy hair as well as had snakes around it, what really caught her attention was the blood that covered it

An hour later Nick came home after getting a call from Trubel telling them that something had happened during the baby shower and another call from his mom to explain what had happened when Mia has began to open the gifts that people had given her for the baby, he immediately ran upstairs to check on Mia as his mom gave him a nod to gesture where she was when he silently asked her by looking around the now empty party area. He found her in their bedroom sitting on the bed playing with Diana and her toys since both Adalind and Rosalee were helping the others tidy up the living after Mia instead that she would be fine on her own with Diana. He saw that someone had obviously helped out of her shoes and put on a dark blue knitted cardigan over her dress, he noticed that she seemed more peaceful than he would have thought although he had a feeling that had more to do with the fact that she was with Diana. He took off his jacket before he joined her on the bed as she noticed him for the first time as she lifted Diana up so that she could place her on her hip.

" hi what are you doing home? I thought you were meant to be back later tonight?" she said giving him a kiss hello as she checked the time before she tried to reach for Diana's pink baby blanket at the end of the bed which Nick got for her when he saw her struggling to get it

"Here let me help...I came back early because my mom called and told me about the whole gift thing, are you okay?" He said as he placed the blanket over Diana as Mia tucked her into it as she began to rock her to sleep since she remembered that it was close to her nap time

" we knew that they would make their move right? So I can't really be surprised when they do, I wish the message wasn't so graphic" she said in hushed tones as she was aware of the fact that despite her attempts to stay awake Diana was beginning to get sleepier

" yeah but I didn't think it would be during your baby shower with your mom and friends watching" he said waiting for her to break down any second and the fact that she wasn't was making him more unsettled than if she did

" yeah that's wasn't really fun but your mom was amazing, she just snapped into action and took control of the situation which helped" she said continuing her swaying motions as she avoided looking Nick by keeping her eyes on the near sleeping baby in her arms

" why are you being so calm? I excepted you to be freaking out by the time I got home?" He said coming straight out with what he was thinking as he began to think that she might be in shock or having some kind of delayed reaction

" because that's what they want. When they came to my parents about me they talked to them rational and convinced them into what to do but now they are trying more harsh methods of getting their message across to me...and you" she said explaining something that she had realised once she was calm enough

" why? What makes us different from them?" He said as she gave him a look since to it was obvious what made them different as they weren't exactly normal for their kinds which mad their relationship even more unusual

" well even though they're big bad blutbaden, my parents are still scared of things they don't know like grimms and the council. When they met you, they were worried that you were going to kill them. When I met you, it hasn't even occurred to me plus I thought you were hot" she said thinking that was the best way to ease into the conversation since she had been thinking about it for a while

" ok true but they don't know us or know the small details like that so what made them chose this course of action?" He said giving her a smile as she called him not before getting up from his place on the bed to grab Diana's car seat so that Mia could put her into it since she was now sleeping

" I think it was our reputation, you know the girl that was trained by the council who isn't exactly scared to go against powerfully figures like their bosses the royals and the Grimm that goes against everything they stand for to protect the innocent even if they're wesen" she said gestured to herself then to him as he realised what she was getting at or rather her conclusion

" they knew that talking us into letting them kill our son wouldn't work so they decided to do something more visual and hostile to get to us" he said knowing that they were still seriously

underestimating them since they still weren't going to let them to kill their son

" yeah if they can't talk you into submission then they'll bully you into it but we aren't bullied easily and we don't go down without a fight... Hey that should be our family motto" she said she fixed her dress a little then rested her hands on top of her stomach so Nick place his arms around her waist so his hands joined hers

" so you're really doing ok?" He said still worried about her as he suddenly noticed how small she was without her heels on her, although she had wore them since she had gotten pregnant as she knew that her feet would get sore like they had been recently as well as her back

" yeah I promise I'm fine, even better now that you're here... Is everyone else downstairs?" She said looking at where Diana lay in her car seat as she realised that she would need to tell Adalind so that she could head home to place her in her crib as she thought about her dad and brother being downstairs waiting for her

" yeah your dad drove us back, Hank's going to take the gift and run the blood through the system in case it's some kind of clue. Monroe was worried about you too... We should head down to see them, here let me take her" he said not wanting her to carry anything that might be too heavy for her as he took Diana from her as they headed down to where everyone was

Once she had reassured everyone for tenth time that she was fine since she had come downstairs with Nick and a sleeping Diana who was given back to her mother who soon left with Hank as he was headed back to the prescient with the gift to run the appropriate tests on it. Eventually Monroe and Rosalee left once Mia had reassured that she was okay and would call him if she wasn't despite that she had Nick with her if it changed, although her mom insisted in cooking her something to eat which was an old habit of hers as whenever anything happened her mom's go to fix was food. After they had all eaten, they began to talk about everything except for the elephant in the room which was the impending treating of the sisterhood of Tiresias, everyone seemed to sense the tension that it was causing no one really wanted to talk about it but they were all thinking about it. Soon Mia got an idea on how to shift the focus away from the sisters as she realised that none of the grandparents to be had seen the finished nursery, although there were some small personal touches to be put on it as her and Nick led them the upstairs to show them the room

" ok so it's not completely finished yet and I'll probably move things around again but you get the generally look and idea of the room" she said rambling as she stopped them from entering the room, Nick rolled her eyes at her since he knew there was a high chance that she would move the smaller things around the room as she tried to make it right for their son

" Emilia, I'm sure the nursery is perfect, move so we can see it" her dad said as Nick slipped his hand behind her so that he could open the door as they all began to head inside the room to see what he had began to working on this last little while. His way of preparing for his son's arrival was doing his room while hers was worrying about everything else

" oh wow this is cutest little nursery ever, I like how well the white furniture fit into the room. When you told me that the crib was white, I thought that it would stand out too much and look odd" Alice said wondering why she had ever doubted her daughter, the walls were painted blue with white trees on two of them which made the white furniture blends in better

" yeah well we decided to go with the woodland theme so I figured I would create the white trees and the animals on the wall to further incorporate it plus Mia said it might be soothing for him" Nick said as he had been the one to add the wall art to the room as he was more arty then Mia who was better at technology than him, although she had been the one to draw the animals on the small canvases

" this room looks completely different from I was here last with Adalind and Diana, I like the bay window seat by the window. Did you do that?" Kelly asked as she gestured to the bay window seat that they had put in so that they could sit with their son on the seat and look out of the window, Mia liked the fact that she could see out onto the front yard as she imaged herself sitting with her son looking out of the window waiting for Nick to come home

" kinda he had a little help from Hank and Monroe who by the way is worse than Nick at building things, although he kindly fixed and made our beautiful fox shaped clock" Mia said as Nick helped him into the white wooden rocking chair that had an assortment of pillows on it to make it more comfortable for Nick and Mia in the future when they would be rocking him to sleep

" that's because our family aren't really builders, we're clock people but I have to say that this crib is well built. I remember that Mia's and Monroe's cribs were both a nightmare to build, although I had a not so helpful helper with Mia's" Bart said laughing as he remembered a barely five year old Monroe running into Mia's nursery with a toy hammer and tool kit insisting that he helped his dad build is baby sister's bed

" tell me about it, it took me like six hours to eventually build it after reading the directions like five times and throwing them away almost ever time" he said absently thinking about how much he loved the fact that Monroe and Mia had been as close as they were now and he knew in an instant that he wanted his son to be like with his sibling if he ever had one in the future

" I have a small confession to make, me and your father have been talking to Kelly about surprising you two with baby presents of our own." Alice said looking at Kelly as they both smiled at each other as Nick and Mia began to share a worried look at the fact that their parents had talking without them there to supervise the conversation

" yeah we decided that we wanted to give you guys something for the baby as well as out shower presents but we thought it would be nice if the gifts meant something to you so now that note this is for you Nick" Kelly said not totally sure how to describe what she had chose to give him without giving it away as she took out a bulky soft present out of her bag and handed it to him as he kneeled down to Mia's level as he began to open it

" is this my baby blanket?" He said as he took the white and blue wool blanket out of the wrapping as he noticed the N.B on the side as he recognised it from his childhood, once he was finished looking at it in amazement that it was still in good condition he gave it to Mia so that she could see it to, although he knew she would be imagining a baby version of him in it

" yeah your grandma made it for you and I thought it would mean more to you than a brand new one, as for the initials Alice said that she could pick the stitches of the N and replace it with the right one" she said knowing that knitting and stitching weren't her exactly her thing since she had spent most of her life hunting and killing wesen as Nick and Mia resisted the urge to give each other a knowing smile

" mom this is perfect really and hey this way I can tell him that his grandma gave it to him and how she used to use it to put me to sleep" he said remembering the rant Mia had given him about how their moms had talking her ear off about how they wanted to be called different things by their grandson, Kelly wanted grandma and Alice wanted the German version Oma

" honestly Kelly, he is going to look adorable in this and I promise it will become his new favourite blanket" Mia said knowing that she would probably be using Nick's old blanket all of the time since it was a piece of Nick's past and it was so soft and warm

" continuing this little road down memory lane, as you know as an old blutbaden family we tend to pass things down to our children although it's usually the firstborn but we wanted you to have this" Bart said he handed her the present from them as she gave a small laugh when she saw that the wrapping paper was covered with little wolves

" you and Monroe used to play with it when you were little, actually in the rare moments that Monroe thought a baby sister was boring he used to hit you with it just to see what you would do" Alice said knowing that Monroe was never really mean to Mia and never really hit her unless he found he boring like she was sleeping in her bassinet or in her crib

" my old baby rattle, you can actually see my teeth marks...I used to bite it when I was teething and in my sleep" she said showing him the teeth marks on the old fashioned wooden rattle that was shaped like a weirdly human looking wolf to anyone that had never seen a blutbaden which was what it really looked like, it was their way of telling them what they were without actually saying it

" mom...we were going to tell you this when he was born and when we told you guys his full name but we decided to give him dad's name as a middle name so right now it's baby Reed Burkhardt" he said knowing that him and Mia had agreed to keep his whole name a secret till he was born so that it would an added surprise for everyone but them

" oh...Nick... Your father would have been so honoured by that" Kelly said as she showed the rare soft side of he rather than the tough Grimm side of her as her eyes began to fill up with tears as she walked the small distance to where Nick as she pulls her son into a hug, she was happy that her husband would still be able to play some part in their grandsons life


	15. Chapter 15:thistles and weeds

Hey guys so this a new chapter for you, its a little bit of a filler chapter with a little bit of turn of events near the end . As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 15: thistles and weeds

It had been a week since the baby shower and so far everything had been quiet on the sisterhood front as they decided to carry on with their lives to show whoever was watching them and reporting back to the sisters that they weren't backing down from the fight just yet or that they were scared by their little fear tactics. For the past few days Mia had been looking after the shop for Rosalee as she was away visiting her mom and DeEtta as Monroe was currently back logged with different orders for clock, although she was getting help from Trubel and sometimes from Adalind who beginning to return to her job as a lawyer slowly but surely. One night while she was closing up and taking note the stock that she had reorder so that when Rosalee came back in a day or two the shop would fully stocked and in good order, however she was interrupted when she got a text from Nick to tell her that he was going to be home late as he and Hank had gotten a really big case. So she decided to pick something up for Nick and Hank to eat on her way home and headed to the prescient to say hello to him and to tell him to be safe. Mia was wearing a green tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, a cream cardigan that had a belt on it, a green and white patterned scarf, a beige bag and a pair of beige slouch ankle boots. Her hair was down in long waves with a braided quiff on top of her head, she wore light brown eye makeup with smoky eyeliner and mascara which was parked with pink lip gloss. As he saw her he gave her a large smile as she walked towards him carrying coffee and food with her

" hey what are you doing here? I thought I texted you to let you know that I wouldn't be home till late" he said checking his phone to see that he had gotten a reply from her that simply said ok which left him wondered what had changed between her sending that text and her deciding to come down to the prescient anyway instead of heading home like she should have

" you did but I didn't like the idea of you or Hank for that matter not having something decent to eat and I knew you would either grab something quick or nothing at all so I decided to bring you something to eat" she said gesturing to the brown paper bag filled with food and the large box of donuts that she had gotten because she couldn't resist the old policemen stereotype

" here let me take that from you…. donuts, wow you are going to be one popular lady in the prescient. Are you going to be ok on your own tonight?" he asked knowing that he had purposely been avoiding leaving her on her own in case one of the sister decided to attack her early than they thought or some of their followers decided to give them a very pregnant Mia to pay their respects

" I actually won't be on my own, Monroe is coming around ours tonight to have dinner with me and keep me company since Rosalee is at her mom's" she said as he took the food from her as she leaned against his desk after she silently refused him when he offered to get up from his computer chair to allow her sit down on it before gesturing to the chair next to his desk for witnesses

" thats good, if I can't be with you then I'm glad that Monroe is since he's one of the only people I trust to look after you two" he said placing his hand on seven month pregnant stomach that was now more than visible through her clothes, it was even more visible when she sat down as he began to gently stroke it as he began to feel the baby kick like crazy

" yeah well he's been protecting since I was a baby and I'm still here if you don't count the stuff in between like the council and stuff…wow he is really kicking, he always does when he hears you or feels you" she said gesturing to her stomach as they could both feel the little flutters that the baby was creating as he smiled at her comments as he wondered how it was going to feel like she flat stomached again and there baby was here

" really? see this is all signs that he either going to be a really good soccer player or a really great baseball player-" he said before she cut him off with a strong look as she pursed her lips together in a mock growl as he realised what she was about to say or rather he knew what she thinking since it was the same thing whenever he mentioned sports in relation to their son

" or a mathlete or scientist, he could his mother's brains rather than his father's interest for what I can only describe as really rough sports that could cause him to break an arm or a neck" she said making them both laugh as they both knew that she was over exaggerating and being over protective as she knew that would be a mess if she had watch her son play one of those sport and would be constantly worried about him

" hey there's my favourite baby mama, what are you doing here? ohh you brought donuts, yum!" Hank said as he walked over to them and noticed that Nick was talking to Mia who was currently sipping her coffee cup that he know was filled with either tea or hot chocolate since she couldn't drink coffee yet which he offered heard her complain about

" see popular… Sorry man, I was looking up a list of suspects when I got distracted by Mia and donuts" he said knowing that he should probably get back to work which was hard to do when his pregnant fiancee who he was constantly worried about, although to be fair to him when it came to Mia and his unborn child he had more than just the sisterhood since Mia'a due date was getting closer and the list risks of to her was getting bigger

" I'm going to take that as my cue to go, please be safe and carefully tonight… both of you, woah what are you doing there?" she said standing up as Nick did the same that he could help her up as he leaned down to give her a kiss before moved towards Hank who gave her a hug goodbye as he went to touch her stomach as she moved backwards

" word of advice, Mia isn't the kind of pregnant lady that lets you touch her and I actually think she's more likely to drop kick you than let you rub her stomach" Nick said wondering whether or not she was going to hit his partner who he needed in order to close his case so that he could home to her some point during the night since he knew that Monroe had to go home at some point

" yeah I'm not a Buddha and it's not good luck... Oh I meant to ask did you guys find anything on the gift the sisterhood sent me?" She said trying to down the main reason she came down here to butter them up with food so that she could slip it into conversation in the hopes that they wouldn't just shut her down

" you didn't tell her?... The blood on the coin was goats blood and they were careful enough not to leave any fingerprint to link them to it" Hank said remembering that he had told Nick the day after the shower and had told him that he should tell Mia, so he was left to wonder why he hadn't

" I figured as much...I better go and leave you to it, call me if you need help via the trailer" she said knowing that she couldn't really do much more than read the books on the trailer since she had long been banned from him in the field like Monroe usually does whenever they need him

" ok I'll try not to make too much noise when I get home tonight or wake you up, say hi to Monroe for me... I love you" he said giving her one last kiss before she began to head out as she gave him one last smile as he hoped that she wasn't mad that he keep things from her which was why he promised not to disturb her since he knew that would only make her madder

* * *

On her way, Mia began to think of different reasons of why Nick had kept the fact they had gotten the results back from her, although she knew that ever since the baby shower he had been waiting for her to blow up and begin to rant rather than remain in her calm and collected state she had been in since she opened the present from the sisterhood. She knew that stress wasn't good for her or the baby and really there was no real point in stressing out about the sisterhoods next move since she knew that they would do when she was at her most soon as Mia got home she was hit the smell of something yummy cooking from the kitchen as she placed her bag by the door and took of her scarf as she began to undo the belt on her cardigan so that it wasn't so tight as the house was nice and warm from Monroe cooking and from the heating being on full blast. Mia walked into the kitchen to see her brother cooking her favourite vegetarian meal. After dinner Mia and Monroe on the couch as he helped off with her boots as they began settle down with a cup of tea and pack of red velvet macaroons as they began talk about things.

" so you all set for my favourite little nephew?" he asked as he placed his hand onto her stomach which was looking bigger and bigger the comfortable she got as she tried to get into a position that wasn't going to hurt her back as much as her current one before picking up her cup as she began to make it stronger by playing around with the tea bag

" yeah pretty much, I mean his room is all done and we have everything we need for him sorted so I guess so but I'm pretty sure that Nick is going to kill me if I get him to change the furniture in the nursery again" she said knowing that she was going through her nesting period as she began to fuse over every small detail of their house so that everything was ready for when their son came home from the hospital

" he did mention that you were becoming a little obsessive and ac complete clean freak… in a totally loving way" he said when he noticed the look that she was giving him when he mentioned the fact that he and Nick had been talking about her behind her back, although she had always known that her fiance and her brother had been best friends before she have even met Nick

" sure he did, so what about you? you ready to be an uncle or maybe babysitting your nephew might encourage you to have little blutbaden of your own?" she said knowing that her brother had always wanted kids of his own and she knew that him and Rosalee had been married for a while now so watching her prepare for her baby would be making want one for himself

" clever, we've talked about it and we decided that we're not going to put any pressure on ourselves so while we're not going to try for a baby but we're not going to stop it from happening like we usually would" he said confusing her as she began to try and work out whether or not they were actually trying to have a baby as she finally got what he was saying

" so no protection basically? trust me they don't always work as it is otherwise you wouldn't be having a nephew" she said making him laugh as she finished off her tea as she placed it on the table then rested her hands on top of large baby bump as she thought the night that their baby was created which also happened to be the same night they had been asking to play their roles in Rosalee and Monroe's wedding

" so what about the sisterhood? I mean they are still a threat right? the whole blood on a coin thing kind of confirmed that" he said changing the conversation to something that had been worrying them all when it came to the way Mia was reacting to it as they had expected her to got into full battle mode like she had done when she realised that Juliette and Alexander were after her

" yeah they are but not as much as we thought they were, they used goats bloods and not human, Hank told me that they had gotten the tests back like a week ago and Nick decided not to tell me but I think in his own way he was protecting me" she said knowing that she wasn't really mad at him for keeping it from her since she knew that if they're roles had been reversed then she would have done the same thing

" so they used goat's blood? isn't that little sacrificial?" he said knowing that people in the wesen world were known for using different sacrifices for different causes, although usually they used lower and weaker wesen to sacrifice rather than animals which made the whole thing even weirder

" a little but from what I know what these women I excepted that they would do something big and public like this which is why I haven't been freaking out about it and I think thats been making Nick a little on edge lately" she said as she began to separate the two halves of the macaroons as she began to eat the filling inside as she acted cool as could be which he knew she only did when she had a plan in her head

" should he be? Mia, I know you better than the back of my hand and I know that when you act this way you usually have a reason for it like the time when you were 17 and you were so calm about college and the council because you pretty applied to every college in a highly populated area" he said remembering how he was panicking about keeping her safe while she was cool as a cumber about it all since she knew that she had covered her basis to keep herself safe

" except its not like that this time, I haven't got some big plan in my head to save myself. I know that they'll come when I'm most weak and can't fight back which will be after he is born which I asked Rosalee and you to look after if something happens to me and Nick" she said taking a sip of her tea as she explained the fact that rather than making the plan to save herself she was making plans to protect her child in case the worse happened to her or Nick

" yeah but that sounds like you're giving up and I don't like the thought of my sister giving up, I mean who is going to teach my future baby how to kick ass or how to wrap me around her little finger" he said jokey as he wondered that whether or not she was really giving up since he knew that Nick would want to know that she was making plans for when or if she died after giving birth

" I'm not giving up but I know that I'm kind of a big large moving target right now and I can't exactly high kick someone, actually I an barely put my shoes now without someone helping me. ok so if they want to attack there will very little I can do to stop them but maybe you or Nick can" she said giving him a little hope as she gently touched his arm to comfort him and to convince him that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon

" true but have you thought about magical wesen objects to mask the baby or even yourself so that they wont know where you are when you're giving birth?" he said remembering the book he had read about certain objects could be used for make someone untraceable to allow them to under reader which might be able to help them just now

" I actually read that book you gave me and Kelly decided to go on a little treasure hunt for anything that we could use to protect me and our son from these people" she said thinking about how she would rather her son was protected first from the sisterhood before she was since she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to him and she survived

* * *

Eventually Monroe got a call from Nick asking him for his help on his case since they had realised they were dealing with a pretty bad wesen who would easily defeat both Nick and Hank which they had already learned from their previous encounter with their suspect, Mia had began to try and convince him that she was going to be fine on her own since she was going to go for a nice relaxing bath then head to bed for an early night. When Mia got out of her bath, she got changing into a pair of blue pyjamas with white spots on them and a pink tank top to go underneath her pyjama shirt in case she got too hot in the middle of the night, a dark blue housecoat and pink socks with sheep on them. She took off all of her makeup before putting her glasses on, once her hair was dry she placed her hair into a messy wavy high ponytail. After what felt like a lifetime of trying to get to sleep Mia eventually got up since she knew that she would never be able to get to sleep without Nick lying next to her as she found herself wondering into the nursery as she began to look around at the different items in the room before she grabbed one of the books on the shelves as she placed a blue blanket over her as she settled into the rocking chair. That was how Nick found her a few hours later when he came home.

" _Der Wolf dachte bei sich: "Das junge zarte Ding, das ist ein fetter Bissen, der wird noch besser schmecken als die Alte: du mußt es listig anfangen, damit du beide erschnappst." Da ging er ein Weilchen neben Rotkäppchen her, dann sprach er: "Rotkäppchen, sieh einmal die schönen Blumen, die ringsumher stehen, warum guckst du dich nicht um?_ " Mia said in german while she she was reading 'Little Red Riding Hood' or rather the german Version which was 'Rotkäppchen' as she rocked softly in her chair

" hey you… I was worried when I didn't find you in bed then I heard you talking in here, are you reading a story from the Grimm fairytale stories to our son?" he said as he gently moved away from his place by the door as he leaned on the door frame as he began to move to towards her as he kneeled down in front of her as he checked the book she was reading

" well technically his ascenders did write them to warn people about his…other ascenders plus my parents read them to me or at least our version of these story. Little red riding, not so innocent" she said laughing as she closed the book and placed it back on her lap as she pulled him in for a kiss to show him how much she had missed him since she had sort of realised how much she needed him

" yeah I'm thinking that our families history might get a little confusing if we ever tried to explain to him… why aren't you in bed? its late" he said as he gently cupped her face as he worried that she couldn't sleep because she was in too much pain from her back or that she couldn't get comfortable without him since she had began to use him as her pillow

" I tried to get to sleep but it turns out that I can't sleep without my pillow, without you so I decided to come in here and read to our son since all the book say that we should… plus I got mad at my knitting attempts" she said pointing to the heap in the corner that she had thrown at the wall as she had tried to knit a baby suit, however it hadn't gone too well as he was now finding out as he picked up the offending object

" what were you trying to make?" he asked as he began to look it over as he tried to figure out what she gave him a look that warned him not to mock her, the knitting needles were still in the bundle of wool although they were tangled in it as she had began to take her frustration out on it as it turned out knitting was not her thing

" a baby suit since you know I'm due December 3rd making him a winter baby and I thought it would be nice for him to have something that I made him but then I realised that I helped grow him in my stomach for nine months so sure that should be enough for the guy" she said making him laugh as he placed the knitting mess into the bin near the changing room as he walked back towards her as she began to fold the blanket into a nice heap

" your mommy is one crazy lady which is kind of why we love her so much" Nick said he pulled Mia's tank top up so that he could have easy access to her large baby bump as he gently placed a kiss to it as she ran her hand through his hair as she realised that she couldn't wait till their son was born so that they could see him and so that she could one person again

" yup and you've agreed to be with me forever so now who's the sucker?… help me up? so how was your day?" she said as he helped gently pull out of her rocking chair as they began to walk back towards their bedroom after turning off the nursery lights and shutting the door as she began to get ready for bed by taking her housecoat and socks off

" it was ok, we eventually closed our case with the help of Monroe and we put the bad guy in jail… oh and the police commissioner wanted to talk to us about accepting some award" he said like it was something that happened every day as he began to get changed into something more appropriate for sleeping as he pulled out a pair of grey sweats as he decided against wearing a top since Mia would likely lay on top of him

" wait the police commissioner? what kind of award?" she said as she pulled back the covers as she took out the elastic out of her hair before getting into bed as she began to make herself more comfortable as she fixed the pillows around her so that she was propped up in bed as she watched as he got ready for bed

" well apparently me and Hank have the highest success rate and the highest amount of close cases so he wants to give us this award to remind the city all the good things that the police are doing" he said as he slipped into bed next to her as she shimmed down the bed so that she was laying next to him as she placed her hands onto her stomach as the baby inside began to kick

" so when are you getting this award? and why aren't you more excited about it?" she said wondering why he was acting like it was no big deal when she though it was since she knew that she would be jumping for joy if she had won some form of teaching award as he placed his hand on top of her hands so that the baby's kicking calmed down slightly which was always happened when ever the baby knew he was near

" at the policemen's ball next month and I am excited, its just I don't really feel like becoming the poster boy for the police women and men in Portland when I know that the cases I handle aren't the typical muggers and murders that they're used to" he said used his other hand to play with a strand of her hair as they both began to think about the different wesen related cases that he usually handled and they knew that he couldn't exactly put that in his speech

" do you want to go to this ball or are we boycotting it? because I can act unsupportive if you want to… an award, what award?" she said as she began to pretend to yawn as if the very subject of his award was boring to her as they began to laugh since they knew that wasn't really who she was since she was the type to get excited about anything that celebrated the hard work that Nick and Hank both put into their job to protect people form the unknown

" no we can't really boycott it but thank you for the offer and you don't need to go if you don't want to, I mean by then you'll be eight months pregnant and the ball is so close to your due date so I'll understand if you want stay home" he said knowing that he would prefer it if she stayed home where she was safe rather than being crowed in a big ball room where she could easily get hurt or annoyed at one of his important bosses which was probably more likely

" no I want to go I mean you do so much good in this city and its about time that the rest of the city knows what I already do, that you whether you are a grimm or a cop will always protect the people that can't protect themselves from bad guys whether its your run of the mill murderer or a Lausenschlange" she said as she tried to turn as much to one side as she could with her large stomach so that she could kiss him as lovingly as she could as he began to respond

" and you sure you don't mind dressing up and looking all fancy so close to your due date?" he asked wanting to make sure that she had thought this through since he didn't anything to happen to her or to their baby as he knew her too well to know that she sometimes let her heart lead her rather than her head which often led her into danger

"yeah as long as you don't mind that your date wont be the perky skinny little thing that I used to be and more like a huge beached whale?" she said as she took off her glasses as she realised that she still had them on as Nick took them from her so that he could place them on his bedside table as he turned off his bedside lamp so that they were in the darkness

" hey listen to me, you are not nor will you ever look like a beached whale ok? you are the most beautiful woman I ever seen, more so since you're carrying my son" he said giving one more kiss before inviting her to make herself more comfortable around hime which was slowly becoming his favourite thing about her pregnancy, the fact that she needed him more than before

* * *

The next day Mia meet Nick outside the prescient so they could had over to Chris's office so that they could have their seven month scan as well as create a birthing plan for her in case she went into early labour, although Mia knew that she was in for a rough ride of it since she was expecting some sort of fight from Nick who was wanted something completely different from her. She was wearing a long blue blouse that tied around her waist, a white tank top underneath, jeans, a blue cardigan, a black tench coat, blue loafers and a blue bag. She wore her wavy hair half up and half down as the top half of her hair was pulled back, she wore simple smokey eye makeup combination with eyeliner and mascara which was parked with a light but dark lip gloss. Soon Mia and Nick were waiting for the nurse to call out their name as they talked about the email that Kelly had sent her to let them know that she was stopping by the trailer to discuss what she had found out so far about the magical items. Once Mia was finished getting dressed and cleaned after her scan, Nick and Chris began to sit down next to desk as she joined them so that they begin talking about her birthing plan

" here is your usual amount of scan pictures so knowing you like I do I'm guessing you already have something in mind for the birth" Chris said as he mad notes in her patient file to record the fact everything was fine during her seventh month scan as he flipped to a new page to make notes on her birthing plan to put into her file in more detailed later

" funny but right, I want a home birth" she said without hesitation as she gave Nick a side place as she tried to see his reaction to this since she knew that she had briefly mentioned this before which had caused a fairly minor argument about the matter, although nether of them were about to back down anytime soon

" wait what? a home birth? isn't that risky than a normal birth in a hospital?" Nick asked as he forward on his chair more alert than he was before since he knew that she was planning to blind side him like this since she had been avoid the birthing topic all morning, although he had dismissed this as her being nervous about giving birth

" actually no, a home birth is perfectly safe and really the only drawback is that you won't be offered an epidural which is one of more effective pain relief drug for most women during labour" he told them sensing that they were about to butt heads since he knew all too well about how stubborn Mia could be and could only image what she was like when she was overloaded on hormones

" but why have a birth at home when you can do in a nice clean hospital where you can the drugs from the nice nurses?" he said accidentally sounding too patronising for her likely as she gave him a look for warning as she tried to hold back the fact that she wanted to dive into a full on rant as she realised that she should wait till Nick and her were alone so that she could really lay into him

" off the top of my head, me woging in the middle of labour due to the pain is pretty big reason and if thats not enough here's another one… we don't know about what the baby is or how having both blutbaden and grimm DNA could affect the baby" she said as Nick began to wonder where she was going with this as she gave them a pointed look as Chris sat back a little, knowing that she had a good point and that that as the reason she had made him her doctors since he knew about the wesen world already

" what does the baby being blutbaden or being a grimm have to do with anything?" he said knowing that something that she worried about since it meant things were more unpredictable and a little riskier, however he couldn't quiet make the connection that she making since he knew from all of his research on wesen that they usually didn't woga until puberty or near that age like she had

" you remember the Gluhenvolk baby? how it was born fully wogaed? well that could happen to him because maybe having both of our very dominant DNAs will affect in ways we don't know like being born like a mini wolf, how are you going to explain that to the nurses and doctors in the hospital?" she asked calmly as he realised that she actually made a good point since it would be harder to cover it up as well as would be easier for the sisterhood to find them if they were surrounded with questions

" why don't you guys take sometime to discuss it then you can back to me with your decision?" Chris said sensing that they weren't about to come to decision anytime soon as he wrote it down on her notes that he would need to currently plan for both a hospital and a home birth in case so that when they did decide he would have everything in place for them already

* * *

However the argument didn't end there as they began to yell at each other with their different view points as they drove to the trailer as Kelly was currently waiting for them with the magical items that she had been able to find or at least the research that she had been able to get if not the actually object itself. Despite the fact that they were still arguing and Mia was seething with Nick, he still made sure that she was ok when walking through the woods in order to get the trailer since the ground was uneven and her centre of gravity had been a little off lately so he took her hand as he gently led her towards the trailer to stop her from falling. When they entered the trailer they saw that Kelly had placed a large carpet bag onto the table/ desk that they used for reading books as she began to look through the different books that she had been raised with, they gave her flashbacks of when her and Marie would be crowded over one of the books as they tried to work which wesen would be their new target.

" why am I sensing that something is going on between you two?" she said the moment that she saw them as Nick began to clear a space on one of the chairs for Mia to sit down until she decided to clear some room by the counter so that she could lean it against it without hurting her back anymore than it already was, they exchanged a silent conversation that consisted mostly of grunts and looks as she recognised that signs of material dispute

" because there is, I want to give birth at home which is controlled environment and more safe for everyone involved but Nick thinks that is too medieval and risky despite the fact we don't know what could happen or what might give our secret away!" she said knowing that it wasn't just them that could be exposed as she knew from experience that once someone was wogaed for everyone to see it wasn't long before someone else was too due to the panic about someone normal knowing about wesen

" she does have a good point, how you considered the fact that the nurse or doctor might be wesen and if they woga they could see the baby's eye which means it could be potential awkward if he has your eyes if you know what I mean" Kelly said as she gestured between them and Mia since they both knew she was meaning her black soul revealing eyes that was a tell tale sign that she was grimm to any wesen

" which is just a few things that could go wrong but thats if and not when…anyway what did you find?" he said gesturing to the bag that was on the table so that he could distract Mia from her rage and fury for a little while in the hopes that she might be more calm about the whole thing later on when he could try the conversation again

" well most of the items that I procured are mostly for after the baby is born like this bracelet that is similar to the one that I gave Adalind for Diana to kind of bind her abilities until she can control, this one suppresses the urge to woga until he is ready to control those urges like you have" Kelly said as Mia put her back and coat down onto the floor as she began to examine the small the silver bracelet that seemed hard to come off for a child which was a pro rather then a con

" ok which means that no one would be able to sense his powers but it wouldn't do any good if he's a grimm and he can't wear sunglasses all the time" she said with a half smile as she thought about how Nick had wore sunglasses through the whole wedding ceremony of Monroe and Rosalee since none of them wanted to a repeat of Nick's dream where he killed their Oma after a child had noticed his grimmness

" yeah but thats closest thing I could find to hide him till he's of age and can control it better, however I think you might be interested in this one" she said as she pulled out a old fashioned leathered water bottle as she handed it over to Nick and Mia who began to examine the contents to discover that just normal spring water as they tried to work out its importance

" water? you found us water because the water in Portland is that bad?" he said trying to work out why his mom was smiling so much like this was the answer to all of their problem when in reality to them it was just water and nothing more as Mia tried to recall how anything about magical water being mentioned in the wesen related books she had read

" Mia, you're familiar with the story about the real Tiresias right? do you remember how he died?" Kelly asked as she remembered that Nick had told that Monroe and Mia were both very familiar with the greek mythology story based around Tiresias when he had called for her help all those months ago when they found about who the sisterhood was and what they wanted with her

" yeah Tiresias drank from the tainted spring Tiphussa then he was hit with an arrow by Apollo and when he got to the underworld things got a little messy with Odysseus. Wait are you telling me that water is from the spring Tiphussa?" she asked something clicked in her head as she ran through the details of the story that her parents had told her over and over again as a bed time story

" can that kill the sisterhood of the Tiresias?" Nick said suddenly thankful that his mom had never actually died when he thought she did since she was slowly becoming a big part of his life and he knew that she wanted to make up for lost time as she tried to involved as much as she could with her grandsons

" yeah and for what I found out about the water its enough to full kill them which why he was struck with Apollo's arrow to finish the job off but it will mortally wound one of them and if you wound one then you wound them" she said knowing that was what would appeal to them since the sisterhood had slowly became a throne in their side as they wanted their unborn baby dead because of the good he would do


	16. Chapter 16: winter winds

Hey guys so this a new chapter for you, its another little bit of a filler chapter because I kind of needed something to set things up for the chapter which is a big one and the one everyone has been waiting. Also I know this is a little late so I'll try to post the next one to make it up to you guys. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 16: winter winds

It was now early November which meant that Mia was eight months pregnant as her due date was a month away, both Nick and Mia had relaxed a little now since they felt as though they somewhat prepared for the sisterhood whenever they decided to attack them since they now had the spring water from Tiphussa which as they knew wouldn't kill the sisterhood but instead wound them enough to warn the sisters off of Nick and Mia's baby. As Mia decided that since everything was changing so fast what with her and Nick having a baby, Monroe and Rosalee getting married and considering starting a family, Hank and Adalind playing happy family's with baby Diana. That they as a group should start spending more time together like they used to before everything began to change so much which was why they were all having breakfast at Nick and Mia's house that morning. It turned out that Hank felt the same way as Nick about getting the award for having the highest record of successfully closed cases from the police commissioner at the policeman's ball which was in two weeks time. Although Adalind was on her side about going to the ball and celebrating the fact that they were doing more good in the city than they knew, actually more than anyone knew since they usually dealt with wesen related cases that normal cops weren't prepared for like Hank and Nick were. Mia was wearing a bright pink top with 3/4 sleeves, a three shaded pink sweater, pair of jeans and beige suede ankle boots. She wore her hair half up and half down in long waves with a half crown braid at the back, her eye makeup was done with basic black eyeliner that made her big brown eyes look softer than normal and she wore very light baby pink lip gloss.

" wait so are you so against a home birth? I mean didn't you find it weird that I was learning how to be midwife of sorts for when the baby was born?" Rosalee said as she began to tear a part the sugar encrusted waffle that she was as she began to think all the research and work she had been doing on blutbaden births as well as grimm births so that she was prepared for when Mia went into labour

" I figured that you were expanding your knowledge and the whole shop variety thing but that doesn't make any less risky even if you are there to involve her" Nick said as he poured everyone a new cup of coffee apart from Mia who was drinking a blueberry smoothie which was slowly becoming her new craving as she sat on the couch since they sitting in the living room rather than at the table so that everyone was more comfortable

" anyway I had a home birth kind of and I was fine and more to the point so was Diana " Adalind said thinking about how she had giving birth in a cabin in the middle of the woods while on the run from the royals that were after her baby as she placed a some fruit from the fruit salad into one Diana's baby bowl so that she could eat it as she was beginning to get the hang of eating solids at 10 months

" yeah but babe you gave birth to Diana when you were six months pregnant, not exactly reassuring" Hank said knowing that the fact she gave birth so early wasn't to help stop Nick from worrying so much since he knew from all his rants at work that he was in constant fear that something was going to go wrong with the birth or with the very vague plan that they had form from Kelly's findings

" and clearly that didn't happen since I'm now eight months pregnant and getting bigger….and bigger by every second that passes so what harm could a home birth really do?" she said resting her plate that was filled with fruit and waffles that was covered with a blueberry sauce onto her very large pregnant stomach as she began to tear of a piece a sauce covered waffle to eat with an innocent smile

" don't be cute, now we have the sisterhood covered means that we can focus on you and the baby…hopefully in a nice clean hospital room with the nice drugs" Monroe said backing Nick up as he knew the urge to protect Mia all to familiar as it had been something that he had been trying to do that exactly thing that since they were children when their parents had told him that it was job to protect his baby sister as the big brother

" I can't help what I was born to be and we don't the sisterhood covered ok? we just have a way to mane them and it doesn't mean that it will work the way we want it to so I want to make sure that I don't have to worry about them when I'm you know" she said gesturing to her stomach as she tried to not to make them panic since she knew that the water had given them all some form of hope

" so right now on the birthing front its three…well I'm going to say four because if Diana could actually vote on this then as a female I think she would a yes so four against two and one fence sitter" Rosalee said giving Hank a pointed look since he was tore between agreeing with his best friend and upsetting his girlfriend as well as technically her daughter too as she so kindly put it as Nick and Hanks phone began to ring

" I'm guessing thats work related which actually kind of timely since we better be heading to work too, thats reminds me if you need me and I don't answer my phone then call the shop" Monore said as Nick and Hank went somewhere more quiet to answer their phones as he thought about how she could go into early preterm labour at moment now so he didn't want to miss his nephew being born as she placed her now empty plate onto the table in front of her

" how come you're working at the shop and not at home on your clocks?" she said taking a sip of her smoothie since she knew that he would be over run with orders of clock related jobs as it was getting closer and closer to christmas time where he usually got either jobs for engravings or repairs which was why it was so strange for him to be at the stop rather than at home

" he's being paranoid and overly helpful! I'm getting this really big order in with all of the herbs that I haven't been able to get in the last little while and because Trubel is in Michigan with Josh, I don't really have anyone mind the shop while I deal with it" Rosalee said as Mia gave her a blank look as she tried to think if anyone had told her that Trubel was out of the city and with Josh none the less but came up blank

" wait… Trubel's in Michigan with Josh? why?" she asked as she watched as they gave each other a look to question why she was asking since she had been the one to tell them as Trubel called her to let her know what was going on before she left so that Mia or Nick could let her know if the baby was born before she got back as she had always felt a part of their family

" yeah Trubel and Josh went to Michigan because they got word through the grapevine that a third key was there so they went to check it out, remember? she called you?" Adalind said as she grabbed some baby wipes out of the diaper bag so that she could clean up the strawberry mess that Diana had created by squashing the strawberries into her hands and face before Adalind had stopped with a strong tone

" yup got it, baby brain made me temporary forgot about it and I will totally…talk a note to call you at the shop if I need you" she said as she grabbed some sticky notes from the drawer on the table as she wrote it down since she knew that she would forget it later as her pregnancy was beginning to cloud her memory by making her forget things that she really shouldn't be which why she had been writing herself notes

"hey babe I am so sorry but we got to go, there's a body that needs investigating…are you mad?" Nick said coming back into the room as Hank began to say the same thing roughly to her as she held out her hand to gesture to him to help her up since she was struggling to get up on her own now too, just as Monroe and Rosalee were saying their goodbyes before leaving

" no I'm not mad, me and Adalind were playing on going shopping with Diana so that we could get dresses for the policemen's ball or a tent for me" she said with a smile as she gestured to her big baby bump as she knew that she would only get bigger in the next two weeks which meant that she would probably be wearing some horrible overly frilly dress to the ball

" ok have fun and I'll pick something up for dinner on my way home from work if you just text me what you're in the mood for" he said taking the notepad filled with sticky notes from her hand as he began to write it down before putting it into her bag as she let out a some giggle as he bent down to give her a kiss goodbye before bending down to give her baby bump a kiss too

* * *

After everyone had left Adalind and Mia began to clean up what was left of breakfast while Diana slept before they went out shopping since Mia knew that she would probably need to do when she came that night so it saved her a job for later. Once everything done Mia grabbed her tanned woollen trench coat, a pink infinity scarf and her brown satchel bag that held everything she needed in it since she had Adalind check that she had put everything in as she had been more forgetful lately with being so heavily pregnant. Mia knew that she would find it hard to find a dress to wear to the ball since for her it had to be comfortable as it was stylist and would look good with either a small heel or flats as she still wasn't completely convinced that less sore feet were worth being much smaller compared to Nick and the others.

" do you actually know what you're looking for? like what kind of dress do you want to wear?" Adelind asked her sensing that Mia was going to fussy about what she would wear to ball since she refused to wear one of the formal looking dresses from a maternity shop since they were all too frilly and overly girlie for her as Adalind looked at a red dress that was detailed at the bodice

" something that won't make me look like angel on top of someone's christmas tree or like massive whale" she said deciding to just wear a normal slightly loose fitting dress a few sizes up from her old dress size in the hope that she could wear it again after justing appropriately by taking it in and sewing it up

" oh thats vague, have you gave into Rosalee let and choose your wedding dress yet?" she said remembering how Rosalee ha called a few weeks ago complaining how she had been able to cross a few things off in her wedding planning list but Mia still wasn't budging from her decision on waiting till after the baby was born to pick a wedding dress

" actually yes I have and kind of goes with the whole outdoor wedding thing that Rosalee has going but I haven't tried it on yet because you know" she said pointing to her baby bump since she knew that when the wedding finally came around then she defiantly wouldn't be heavily pregnant or the size that she was now so she knew there was no point having it adjusted for her weight gain now when it would gone soon enough

" so what? are they holding your dress or keeping it on stand by?" Adalind asked knowing what Mia was like when it came to choosing something to wear so she knew that whatever her wedding dress was like it had have been something that she had fallen in love with almost in a instant if she was sure that she would still like in a few months time

" yeah well Rosalee and I explained the situation when I decided to get it but refused to try it now so they said they would keep it aside for me and we decided to do a fitting a little while after the baby is born" she said remembering how she thought the woman in the bridal shop was acting like the wedding might be some gunshot wedding because she was pregnant which wasn't exactly true, although Nick did propose after he found out she was pregnant

" and knowing how efficient Rosalee, I'm guessing its the same day as we get our final fittings for the bridesmaid dresses" she said since her and Trubel were just normal bridesmaid while Hank was one of Nick's groomsmen so that everyone they cared about played some role in their wedding since Monroe was joint best man with their son and Rosalee was the matron of honour

" actually that reminds me, I don't have a flower girl and I know that I could probably have one of my family members to do it but I was thinking of another little girl that I kind of more than them" she said before giving Diana a smile since she knew that Diana had become a key person in all of their lives since she had come back to Portland with Kelly to live with her parents and that Mia loved her like she was her own

" Really? you want Diana as your flower girl?" She asked wanting to make sure that she was understand her meaning properly as she realised how touched she was since it meant the world to her that Mia was going out of her way to make sure that she was including all of the important people in their group especially their children, although it was understandable why Mia was involving her own son

" of course I couldn't think of anyone better than her to do the job plus I was thinking that she might be walking by then since she is getting so close to standing and its a few months away" she said thinking about how cute little Diana was going to look in her flow flower girl's dress and her shoes as well the little basket that she was sure Diana would probably just throw at someone or empty the contents out onto the floor all at once

" well now this has given us a goal to reach and this way she can't be lazy by deciding to just not walk when she doesn't feel like it" she said knowing that Diana had a habit of just crawling when she was too bored of standing or if she felt like it was too much work to stand while holding onto something or someone

" yeah and I was that she could walk down with Elizabeth or Kelly so that she has someone to help her if she needs it" she said knowing that while Elizabeth was her paternal grandmother and an extremely good influence on her when it came to being a Hexenbiest, Kelly also had a really good bond with her since she had looked after her for the few months of her life to keep her safe from the resistance and the royals/ the Verrat

" that would be cute… you know I think I might get this one for the ball…wait that's your dress!" she said showing the Mia the red dress that she had been looking at for the last five minutes as she realised that she kept going back to it whenever she looked at another dress plus she knew that she already had the prefect shoes and accessories to go with it as she pointed to the dress behind Mia that looked prefect for her

" yeah sure it is… oh my god that is my dress!" she said as she turned around to see a long black maxi dress with a slightly tulle skirt and a short embroidered bodice that would probably define her breast that were enhanced due to her pregnancy, most importantly the dress was loose fitting for her chest and downwards as well as that it would hide her feet which would allow her to wear both heels or flat depending on how her feet were

* * *

Later that night as Mia was locking up the house for the night before going to their bedroom so noticed that rather than settling down in bed for the night like she thought Nick was doing he was in fact packing things into Mia's light brown weekender bag that had the map printed onto it, She leaned against the door as she watched him place things into the bag before checking the notepad in his hand. As she got closer to him she could see that he had write a list of things that he was looking for on the pad so that he didn't forget anything as she tried to work out what he was planning that required her to have a bag packed. Nick still hadn't really acknowledged that Mia was now in the room since he was so focused on the task at hand as she sat on the bed as she took her hair out its half braided crown so that it flowed down in long wavier pieces of hair compared the rest of her hair

" do I want to know what you're up to?" She asked as she peered into the bag to see that it held her toiletry bag, a couple pairs of pyjamas, some other much needed items like clean underwear, slippers as well as some of the newborn boy clothes they had gotten for their son to wear after he was born since they weren't sure how big he would be till he was born

" don't get mad because you know stress isn't good anyone in this room right now but I'm packing a bag for the hospital so that if you go into labour early then we'll be ready" he said as he continued to make sure that he had everything on his list was checked off before zipping the bag up and placing a pillow on top of it as he decided to leave it by the door so they could grab it in the middle of the night if she happened to go into then since he wanted to be ready for any and every possible situation

" I can't get mad because lately when I get mad I do the crying thing so I'm focused now being calm and centred. Anyway it pointless preparing for a hospital birth when I'm having a home birth and this baby is not coming up a day earlier than its due" she said knowing that if it was up to her then she would do everything she could to ensure that their son was born right on his due date

" yeah but even Chris said that it could be possibility now that you're in your last trimester and I'm telling you now that if you go into labour before your due date then you are going to a hospital" he said warning her that he would take to the hostile even if she kicking and screaming plus he figured that she would be distract by the pain of labour that she would eventually just give in to him and allow him to take her to the hospital where the drugs were

" yeah well we'll see won't we? then I will rub in your face when I'm right by having a home birth and you're wrong, seriously haven't you figured it out yet I am always right?" she said mocking him once more about the whole just agreeing with her since her new line of argument had been him learning one simple phrase which was 'yes dear', however she knew that it was never that easy which was half the reason she loved him

" your mommy is so stubborn, lets just hope that you take after your daddy in that department rather than taking after your mommy" he said laying down onto his stomach on the bed as he rest his hand on to her baby bump as he talked to their baby as she gently whacked him on his head playfully as she gave him a smile to signal that she was messing around

" hey don't corrupt him before he's even born plus I'm pretty everyone in my family is as stubborn as me, just like you Burkhardts are brave and strong" she said giving him a compliant despite the fact he call her stubborn although it was a fact she was all too familiar with since she had always been that since she was younger, especially when she was part of the council

" and you're dark wavy hair and you're strong will" he said knowing that she was brave as well which usually went hand in hand with her stubbornness as it lead to her never backing down from a fight, it was something he had learned about her the hard way through all the battles and challenges that they had faced together

" I'm pretty certain that he's going to be a brunette since we both are but then again he could have my mom's blonde hair, I hope he has your eyes though" she said as he moved further up on the bed so that he could press his lips against hers as he lured her into heated but gently kiss as she began to deep it

* * *

The next day while Nick was at work for the day, Mia went to the Monroe and Rosalee's house so that her and Rosalee go over the some of the details of the wedding so that Rosalee knew that she was the right track with the things she was organising, although it helped that she knew both of them so well to avoid the things that they hated or disliked. The wedding date was moved so that instead of it being in February it was now in March due the venue that they had selected with Rosalee's help since it was their first available date which meant that the baby would be three months old. They still had to decide on the small details like the wedding cake, flowers, the favours, although they still had a few months till the wedding since it was only November. Mia was wearing a light grey tshirt, a red checkered shirt on top of it, a pair of boyfriend jeans that were slightly rolled at the bottom, a pair of deep red vans. Her hair down in her natural wavy state that had a little bit of a curl to it that went well with her hat that was the same colour as her shoes, she wore natural looking eye makeup that went well with big brown eyes and redie pink lip gloss.

" so wait we're tasting cakes? Oh my god you have just made a pregnant lady's day, seriously!" She said wondering if this day could get any better as Rosalee laughed at her since she knew that sugared items were her weakness, especially if it was salted and sweet

" I though it would put me in your good books. So first we have red velvet because I know it's your favourite then you know the typical chocolate and vanilla" she said pointing to three of the plastic containers filled with different cake slices as Mia grabbed a fork and began to try them

" ok no to the chocolate and vanilla I mean I know they're classics but they can be boring you know... I am this one, what's next?" She said getting more excited than necessary for tasting cake samples, although she knew this was the bit she had been looking forward to

" haha fair enough so there is also coconut and lime, carrot, lemon and finally white chocolate raspberry" she said reading the labels on the containers as she opened them and pointed to the right ones so that Mia would know which one was which as they began to try them

" ew no lemon and the last one is a little sickly... You know maybe this is a decision a pregnant should be making, why don't I write down the one I like then we can Nick to make the final decision" she said knowing that her taste buds weren't always to be trusted since she was living on cravings like pickles and peanut butter

" that might be good call, here you go...although I do agree with you about the white chocolate raspberry one, also I was thinking about this design for the cake" she said showing her the picture of the wedding cake design that she felt would go perfect with the theme she had going

" oh wow that's amazing and it would totally go with the whole outdoor thing we hav-...woah, oh ow!" Mia said all of suddenly as she stopped mid sentence as she gently grabbed her stomach as she felt a sharp tightening pain spread through stomach where the baby was

" what? What is it? Are you ok?!" Rosalee asked as she turned to look at Mia and away from her current task of putting the lids back onto the containers so that they would be ok for Nick to try later, she could see the pain in her face as she was hit with another wave of pain

" I don't know, it just hurts... I think there might something wrong...ow ow... I mean with the baby" she said trying to talk her through the pain as she tried to think of a sensible reason why it would be happen or why she would be hurting like this

" maybe you're in labour, either way we're going to the hospital...come on, let's go" she said helping her into her dark grey lightweight coat, her red and cream star patterned scarf and grabbed her worn out messenger bag as she grabbed her keys so they could head to the hospital

* * *

Eventually Mia and Rosalee arrived at the hospital where Chris was waiting for them since Rosalee had called him to tell him about what was going on so that he could meet them there so that he could examine her to make sure that both her and the baby were ok, although Mia had made Rosalee promise not to tell Nick about her being in the hospital until they were sure what was going on since she knew that he would go crazy with worry. Chris was able to confirm his suspicions that the pain she was feeling was simply strong Braxton Hick contractions and nothing more which was a relief to both Mia and Rosalee since she wasn't due for another month or so. After a little while later Mia was discharged by Chris with the instructions that she was to take it easy and slow down a little so Rosalee drove her home so that she could begin to rest and waited till Mia was getting changed into something more comfortable to text Nick to let him know what was going on. Nick got home soon after getting Rosalee's text by telling the captain that something had happened with Mia and the baby, he knew that Mia was getting ready so he let Rosalee go home since he knew that Monroe would want to know what happened. Mia got changed into black and white t-shirt white cheetas on it, grey maternity sweats, blue socks and a grey cardigan with a hood. She wore her previous wavy hair in two side braids and had taken off her makeup as she put her glasses on. She sat on the bed with a blanket messily covering her as she read one of all time favourite books which was Alice in wonderland as it reminded her of her mom when Nick came in with a cup of herbal tea for her to help her relax

" let me I guess Rosalee told you about the hospital and the Braxton Hicks?" she said as she placed her bookmark into her book to keep her place before placing onto the empty space on the bed next to her as Nick sat down in front of her as she noticed from the look that he was giving her that he wasn't exactly in the best mood

" yeah but the question is why didn't you?" he said knowing that there had to be a reason why she had asked Rosalee not to tell him that they had suspected that something might have been wrong with her and the baby since she was in pain, plus he suspected that he wouldn't be the only one that was mad that she had kept to herself since Monroe was worrying just as much as he had been lately

" I don't know, at first I didn't worry you if it turned out to be nothing which it kind of did then I didn't want to you because I felt embarrassed. I mean I should the difference between fake and real contractions" she said feeling stupid that she made a big deal of it when it had something as common as Braxton Hicks, although to her they had seemed so real when usually they were much more mild than they had been when she had been in Rosalee's house tasting the cakes

" yeah but its normal for women to confuse them, I mean these a reason why they're called fake contractions plus from what I've read they're meant to be like the real thing" he said gently sweeping a fallen piece of hair behind her hair as he tried to comfort her since he knew that she would be feeling bad about not telling him, even though in her head she would have justified in some way or another

" plus I was scared that I was in labour and that he was four weeks early or that there was something wrong and I didn't want to ruin your happy bubble with something that" she said knowing that she was protecting him in her own weird way as she played with a loose thread on the blanket as she avoided making eye contact with him as she tried to focus her on something else

" and let me guess this made it all real for you? I mean I know it did for me when I got Rosalee's text, I actually think Hank thought I was about to have an heart attack. No matter how scared you are, you can also talk to me… you know that" he said playing with one of her braids as he gently tugged on it to motioned her to come closer as they leaned to give each other a kiss to soothe their racing minds

" yeah I'm not all that sure that I can cope with the whole birth thing and I'm not saying that you've won but I can see the appeal of having drugs. Which is why I told Chris that we would have a hospital birth" she said gritting her teeth as she admitted that he right since her little trip to the hospital had taught how important it was to her since there were things there that could be only in a hospital

" ha told you so but hey think of this way, you know get the pleasure of seeing me freaking out as we rush out of the house to go the hospital when you do go into labour" he said trying to make her smile as he realised that was why he had began to make sure that certain things were in an easy place to find like his car keys int eh bowl by the door and her go bag by the bedroom door with her pillow ready to grab when needed

" well that was the deciding factor, I realised it wasn't fair of me to rob you of that moment or me for that matter. I mean I can't wait to see you fall over as you try to put your pants on while walking or doing something a panicked frenzy" she said smiling back at him as she knew that he would one of those guys that would either faint or snap into action so much that he would probably forget something important


	17. Chapter 17:dust bowl dance

Hey guys so this another new chapter for you like I promised, so this is the big moment that we've all been waiting for kinda since the really good stuff happens in part two of this chapter. . As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 17: dust bowl dance

It had been two weeks since Mia had went to hospital due to experiencing strong Braxton Hicks and things had been going down hill from since she was now really feeling the effects of pregnancy, Mia felt bad for Nick as she knew that she was keeping him up during the night as it was hard for her to find a comfortable sleeping position that didn't make her back hurt. She was also becoming slightly more irritable than normal as her mood swings were getting worse and were happening more often without any real warning like when she began to cry for hours because Nick moved her red vines away from her. It was the day of the policemen's ball where Nick and Hank were going to receive awards for having the highest success rate for closed and solved cases, the plan was for Nick and Hank to leave work slightly earlier than normal so that they could get ready and prepare for the ball. Mia was planning to be ready or close to by the time that Nick got home so that they head out and get there on time rather than fashionable late likely more. Due Mia's increasing mood swings Nick had texted both Adalind and Rosalee to spend time with her so they could to cheer her up in ways he couldn't. Mia was wearing a long sleeved teal t-shirt, a pair of skinny denim dungarees and a pair of teal van slip ons that had a black and white pattern on them. Her long wavy hair was in a messy bun with a braid in the front to keep her fringe out of her eyes, she wore basic eye makeup with black eyeliner on her top eyelid and natural looking lip balm.

" how you doing over there baby mama?" Adalind said stealing Hank's nickname for Mia since she had been pregnant as she started to shift around in Adalind's couch as she tried to make herself more comfortable by moving cushions around but eventually gave up and accepted that being comfortable was the price she forfeited for having a baby

" as much I love being pregnant I am looking forward to it being over, you know my body being back to normal and being one person again not two" she said laughing as she rested her hands on top of her large bump that more obvious now that she was sitting down and the fact that her dungarees made her bump the main event of the show

" yeah but just think in another three and half weeks it'll all be over and you'll be holding your little baby boy in your arms" Rosalee said knowing that her best friend and sister in law being pregnant was defiantly making her broody till the point that her and Monroe were trying for their own baby, it also didn't help that Adalind was also a mom since it was as if she was surrounded by babies and pregnancy things all the time

" true I am looking forward to that part and I know that it will all be totally worth it but right now all I can think about is how I haven't sleep probably in what feels like weeks and my back is in agony all the time" Mia said as she tried to lean over her baby bump to try and get a handful of the popcorn that they were sharing since they had put a movie on to watch, although it was a children's film on to entertain Diana and to keep her calm

" and you're still not going to tell us what his name is?… not even a little hint?" she asked as she made sure that Diana was ok as she began to laugh at something that she had seen on the screen and to the fact that Adalind was now tickling her stomach as she held her arms out as she gestured for Adalind to pick her up and give her a hug which she did

" nope not going to happen, Nick and I both agreed that we would tell everyone together after he was born but I will tell you that you'll both love it" she said giving them a smug smile since she knew what it was and they didn't, although she knew that she liked the thought of her son growing up to be friends with Diana as well as Monroe and Rosalee's future child

"are you sure that you're up to going to this ball thing tonight? I mean I think Nick would understand if you weren't in the mood to socialise" Rosalee said her and Adalind watched as her face contorted in discomfort as she tried to rub her lower back that was obviously hurting her as they looked at each other in concern as they tried to work out whether it was just back pains or something else that she was experiencing

" no I'm fine plus it might tire me out a little and make me sleep better and I need to be there for Nick, I know he says that its nothing but I can tell that it means a lot to him" she rubbing her bump to calm the baby inside that was kicking up a storm inside of her as she took a sip of the glass of water that was infused with different summer fruits to try and settle him down

"anyway I promise we'll have fun together while the guys are busy rubbing elbows with all the important people that are attending tonight… that was a big yawn sleepy head, no wonder its time for your nap little bug" Adalind said as Diana gave them a big yawn before curling to her as she tried to get more comfortable as she began to fall asleep as Rosalee and Mia peered over as they realised how cute she was

" we should be going anyway if you want to be ready for Nick being home" Rosalee said gesturing to her keys and the time that was displaying on her phone showed that the ball was only a couple of hours away as Mia placed her now empty glass onto the coffee table as she reached out a hand for Rosalee to help her up after struggling to do it herself after a while

" yeah we should, its going to take me a few hours to get ready and then some since theres now a lot more of me … don't think that I don't know why you guys called me today" she said gesturing to her large bump as she gave them a knowing smile as she thought about how over protective Nick was being ever since she had entered her third trimester and had recruited the others to help him protect her

A little while later as Mia went around the house moving as fast she could while being eight months pregnant with another three and half weeks away from her due date as she tried to make sure that she had everything she needed in her black studded clutch like her phone, keys and her lipstick so that she could touch it up when needed since Nick was due home any minute. Mia wore a long black maxi dress with a slightly tulle ballet like skirt and a short bra like embroidered bodice in an bohemian pattern and black pointed suede flats since her feet and swollen ankles were sore. She wore her hair in loose curls with a single braid on the left side while she gathered the rest of hair to cover her left shoulder, she wore a mixture of dark and light shaded colours of eyeshadow to create smokey dramatic eyes to go with her bright pinky red lipstick. She was currently grabbing her winter grey coat with black fur around the collar that was fancy enough to wear to a party like this but would also keep her warm enough in the mid November weather when her phone began to ring as it displayed Nick's number on her screen.

" hey please tell me that you aren't calling to tell me that you're not coming because I am dressed and I mean seriously if you had seen the effort it took to get my shoes on without help" she said as she sat down on the couch to rest her feet for a moment as she placed her coat and clutch to one side since she knew that this was probably going to take them awhile as she heard him give a light chuckle at the thought of how she had put her shoes without someone there

"no babe I'm not cancelling on you but I am going to be a little later than I had planned, me and Hank were put on this case today as an example of how great we are as a team. Anyway we're almost done, we have to arrest the guy" he said knowing that he was letting the day's events were getting to him since he hated to work while on display like he was and he felt bad for temporarily abandoning Mia while she was eight months pregnant

" ok so you want me to go to the policemen's ball alone and without my own policemen? its fine I can take a cab or something" she said saying the last part a little more cold and distant than she meant as she rolled her eyes as Nick realised that he realised that she on the verge of having one of her mood swings again as he tried to think of different techniques he could use to calm her down

" Mia I promise I won't be that far behind you when you arrive and Adalind is already on her way so she'll be there ok? you won't even miss me that much" he said trying to cheer up since he wasn't sure how this mood swing would develop as it always went one of two ways, she either got really mad which lead her to break down crying or she would just simple cry then she would get mad later

" I will always miss you no matter what and I'm not on the verge go having a mood swing ok? I get it, your jobs important" she said as she played with the material of her skirt as she tried to sound as convincing as she could while she tried not to think how much she was dreading her time at the ball where she would be spending alone or at least without Nick who would be off dealing with the bad guys in Portland

" yeah but not as important as you and our son is to me ok? babe I better go, the arrest warrant just came through so the quick we arrest this guy then the quicker I can see how amazing you look in that dress of yours…I love you" he said trying to flatter her as Hank began to signal that they needed to go as Nick signalled back that he would only be a few minutes longer

" ok well be safe and careful and I'll see you when you get there… I love you too" she said showing him that she wasn't mad at him as she ended the phone call then stood up so that she could put on her coat as she quickly checked the time to realise that she should probably head to the venue if she wanted to see Adalind and arrive on time rather than be late like Nick was going to be

Soon Mia arrived at the policemen's ball's venue as she spotted Adalind waiting outside who was wearing a red flowing dress with lace detailed that stopped at her waist, her hair was in a twisted bun while her bangs framed her face perfectly. When they walked into the ballroom to see it covered in twinkling lights as well as that the room being slit into half as one half had high risen tables and chairs set up for everyone to sit during the speeches and award giving while the rest of the room was cleared so that they would have room to dance or talk to the important guest that were attending. Mia and Adalind got something to drink while the waited for their male counterparts to arrive which meant champagne for Adalind and an orange juice for Mia who was eyeing up the pastel coloured rainbow tired cake. As they were talking about this and that, they saw Renard walking towards them with an official looking male.

" Mia… Adalind, I'd like to introduce you to the Police Commissioner Henry Miller. Police Commissioner, this is Hank Griffin's girlfriend Adalind Schade and Nick Burkhardt's girlfriend Mia ummm….I actually don't know you know your last name" Renard said as he tried to think of Mia's last name but came up blank as he realised that he had been out of the loop with the goings of the group over the last little while

" you're not the only one, my last name is very german and hard to say. oh by the way Im not Nick's girlfriend, I'm Nick fiancee and soon to be his wife come March but its nice to meet you nevertheless " Mia said with an edge to her tone as Adalind nudge her gently to give her a look to let her know that she was being a little catty as she was taking being called Nick's girlfriend and not his fiancee

" oh and I see you are with child too, when are you due?" Henry Miller said as he touched her stomach as Renard and Adalind tried not to laugh at how wide Mia's eyes got as she tried to resist the urge to hit his hands away since she knew that he was an important figure in Nick's work life so she tried her best not to be the crazy pregnant lady

"umm three and half weeks give or take a day or two…ohhh.. so when is the award thingy happening?" Mia said feeling a short but sharp pain in her lower abdomen as she tried to recover by distracting the worrying sets of eyes on her by asking a question to the police commissioner, she tried to clear all lingering thoughts that the pain she was feeling was something more than just Braxton Hicks

" they should commence in half an hour but what I am really wondering about is where the guest honours are?" he asked knowing that they would know almost immediately who he was referring to as looked between Mia and Adalind as Mia tried to discreetly look at her phone to see if Nick or Hank had text to update her on the current state of how close they were on arriving

" actually Hank just texted me to let know that they just arrested their suspect and are getting ready about twenty minutes so they should be here soonish" Adalind said as she kept a careful eye on Mia who was currently sipping her orange juice since she knew that there was something off about her and the way she was acting as she thought that the sooner Nick arrived the better

" yeah and Nick sent me one to let me know that they were on their way and were close by so they could really be any minute" Mia said giving him a reassuring smile as she read her own text from Nick that she had gotten only minutes before as she took a cupcake from one of the waiters that were going pass her

" well its nice to hear that they are late because they are doing their jobs and keeping the bad people from doing anymore harm on the streets of Portland, it just shows why they deserve these awards in the first place" he said glad he had good hard working teams that were as dedicated to the job in his police force like Hank and Nick since both their records together and part showed that

" yeah trust me, they wouldn't miss this for the world…not if they want to remain in our good books" she said trying to remain polite and friendly when all she wanted to walk away them so that she sit on one of the high risen chair since she had convinced herself that if she only rested her feet then she would be fine and that it would stop the pain of discomfort she was feeling

" why don't we go and see who we can find Commissioner Miller then you can come back and talk to the boys after they've received their awards?" Renard asked him sensing that Mia and Adalind could do with a few moments on their own as they waited for Nick and Hank to arrive as Mia against the table for support as another wave of pain hit her

" are you sure that you're ok?" Adalind asked her as she let her know that she had noticed the fact that there was something was clearly going on with her despite the fact she had tried to cover it up, although Adalind could see through the mask Mia used to disgust the things she wanted to hide from people like this

" yeah I'm fine, I've just been standing too long and my feet hurt... Don't worry" she said drinking the last of her orange juice and finishing off her cupcake as she grabbed her clutch so that she could head over to the bar to order another drink of fruit juice as Adalind looked as she got further away as she tried to work it out what was going on

Nick and Hank arrived just in time for their award as they walked in just as the the Police Commissioner was on the stage beginning his speech as he talked about all the good things that the police force were doing in the city and the positive outcomes that they were having on Portland, he linked in the different awards that the some of the officers in the crowd were recovering before he began to say a little about each award. He then began to announce award after award while announcing the name of the person receiving it before getting them on the stage where they collected their metal plates marked different accordingly for the different achievement and were made to say a few words. Eventually it was Nick and Hank's turn to go up onto the stage to collect their awards and make a speech of their own, although Nick found it hard to focus on what he was meant to be saying since he was worried about Mia who he hadn't seen yet since her and Adalind had parted ways slightly by the time they had arrived and he didn't have enough to time to find her. He worried that she might be mad at him for being late and temporary leaving her on her own despite the fact that she had Adalind there with her as well as that something that happen to her since he had been more worried about her going to labour or something baby related happen to her while he wasn't there since the little trip to the hospital two weeks ago. Once they were finished Hank walked over to where Adalind was watching as Nick told him that he was going to find Mia wherever she may be, after a while he noticed her sitting on one of the high risen chair by a high table as she smiled when she saw him walking towards her.

" hey there's my superstar detective... I am so proud of you and you realise that this going on display in the cabinet in the living room right?" She said as he hands over the metal plate like plaque as she looked it over to see his name and award title print onto it as she placed her onto her stomach where the baby was kicking something fierce

" yeah I figured you might do something that, I suspected that you would make a big deal of it like...I've been looking for you everywhere, you feeling ok?" He said knowing that Adalind had told Hank that she was worried about Mia since she had complaining more than usual about a sore back or sore feet on and off all day

" you know me and I'm fine, I've just been here on my chair while I've been people watching like I'm pretty sure that the photographer is taking pictures of women with big boobs" she said discreetly pointing over to where the photographer as currently zooming in on a woman with large breast as he gave her a leering smile as Nick laughed

" well I see you're keeping yourself entertained, what else have you seen?" He said keeping an eye on her as he took a glass of champagne from one of the trays that the waiter was holding as he went past them as she gently picked the cupcake she was eating

" there's a woman here with what I thought was a big ugly hat but it turned out it was her bug ugly hair and I've been looking for someone in a powered suit but no luck...oooofffftt!" She told him looking into the crowd as she suddenly the same sharp pain in her longer abdomens that she had felt earlier, although it lasted longer than it had before

" woah was like oft for your love of poor fashion choices or was like a contraction?" He asked suddenly on the edge as he let her know that it hadn't gone unnoticed since he knew that she would pretend it hadn't happened if he didn't as she began to recover for the blast of pain she had felt moments ago

" don't be ridiculous, I'm fine plus I'm not due for another three and half weeks. I just think that indeed to go outside for a second and you know get some fresh air" she said trying to be calm as she spoke as she distracted her hands by playing with her necklace as she finished her drink and grabbed her clutch that was lay on top of the table

" ok well let me help you down" he said as moved closer to her so that he could take her hands to allow her to gently and gracefully slip of the high chair rather than flop down like they both predicted she would do as they headed over to the coat check to grab her coat so they could go outside

Once they were outside they head over to the small porch like landing by the stairs that lead you to the entrance of the ballroom as Mia leaned against the half wall as she was hit with another pain as they were becoming more frequent than before

" Mia, you are having contraction just admit it!" Nick said trying to get through to her as she leaned against the wall more while breathing more heavily as she tried to cope with another wave of intense pain with one hand on her stomach where the baby was

" ok I'll admit that they might be" she said through the pain since she knew that he was probably right since she had read the same books that he had that said that first born babies were usually less likely to be arrive on their due dates since they were either too early or too late

" well then we need to go the hospital babe" he said half laughing at her stubbornness to admit that she was going into labour early than they had thought and half in panic as he thought about how their baby boy was on his way, although he liked the fact that they eventually got to see him after waiting months

" no there's plenty of time for that plus people will notice that you've gone and I can't ruin this for you and Hank" she said still recovering as she saw Hank and Adalind coming out of the ballroom doors as they frantically looked around till they found Nick and Mia standing nearby, Mia realised that Nick had probably texted them what was going on

" babe it's fine really, I actually think that me and Hank would prefer it of you went to the hospital rather you giving birth out here right?" He said looking at them for some help as Hank and Adalind realised that Mia was being as stubborn as normal about this and would budge from her decision until something made her or someone changed her mind

" yeah I've done the whole rural birth thing and it not all that it's cracked up to be, seriously a hospital is much better and cleaner" Adalind said trying to keep a light tone as she tried to get through to her best friend as she realised that if she had been given the choice over giving birth in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with a stranger or in a hospital the she would have picked hospital every time

" they're both right Mia and don't worry about ruining our night ok? I have a feeling that it's about to get a whole lot better" Hank said trying to reassure that she would be making a lot of people's night by going to the hospital where they could wait in the waiting to be told about the newest arrival to their group

" no but this is your night, your moment!" Mia said a little more forcibly than she meant as she grabbed a hold of Nick's hands for support as she squeezed them tightly as she another contraction coming, only this time it was much worse as she suddenly felt a popping sensation as she pulled her dress up to see that her feet and legs were covered in some kind of liquid

" oh god please tell me that you just spilled a bottle of yourself?" Nick said wishing that she has listened to him sooner than waiting for actual proof that she was in labour rather believing what both him and her body were telling her

" yeah no such luck and I really hate to state the obvious but her water just broke!" Adalind said in the hopes that it might spring them into action as the two men in their foursome were currently looking at each other as they tried to work out what to do next as Mia tried to work how far apart her contractions were

" yeah and I'd really like to go to that hospital right about now" Mia said gritting her teeth slightly as Nick supported her as they walked towards their car as Nick began to tell Hank and Adalind as well as himself what they needed to do like call everyone including their parents and grab Mia's and the baby's things from their house


	18. Chapter 18: little lion man

Hey guys so this a new chapter for you, it's the one I know you've all been looking forward to since it deals some pretty things in terms of plot and the story so I hope you like it. Also I feel like it's important I point out I've never given birth or anything like so if any of the details are wrong or unrealistic then I'm sorry. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 18: little lion man

Nick was surprised that he wasn't stopped by the police for speeding as he drove to the hospital as Mia continued to have contractions, although after a while of suffering through traffic Nick turned on the police lights and sirens so they could get there faster. Soon they arrived at the hospital as Nick was temporarily distracted by his ringing phone as Mia's mom was calling to find out what was going since she got a vague text from Adalind, while Mia went to check herself in so that she could go to her hospital room. A nurse placed Mia into a wheelchair as she guided her to her hospital room as she gave her a maternity hospital gown to change into as well as a white robe and white slip on slippers, just then Nick came into the room and began to help Mia out of her now wet dress that she had worn to the ball and into the hospital provided clothes. Once Mia was dressed and into the hospital bed where she tried to make herself more comfortable she placed her hair into a wavy ponytail with the single braid still in since she wasn't really in the mood to take it out. She also washed off of her makeup since she felt a little ridiculous wearing so much makeup just to give birth. Mia began to move around to try and decrease the amount of pain in her back as she noticed that Nick was currently pacing the length of the room at the bottom of her hospital room as he clutched both of their phones in his hand deep in thought.

" hey! whats with the pacing? you're making me nervous which is saying something since I'm the one about to give birth" she said hitting him with a pen that was resting on the bedside table next to her to try and get his attention as he turned to see her giving him a look as he was pulled out of his train of thought

" I'm sorry what did you say babe? are you ok? are you in pain? do you want me to go and get a nurse?" he said completely missing what she had just said as he began to panic and fuss over her as he realised that he had temporarily checked out while she was in pain due to the contractions

" I'm fine for just now but you're clearly not, so whatever it is tell me quick before another contraction hits and I lose focus" she said patting an empty space on the bed as she gestured for him to sit down on it as she created room for him by moving her legs out the way slightly while she placed a hand on top of her big baby bump

" its nothing, I'm just worried that's all…but you don't need to think about that right now ok? you have plenty going on" she said as he gently placing a piece of hair behind her ear as he continued to run his hand through her ponytail as she leaned into his touch as she sensed that something was going on with him

" worried about what? this, me, the baby?" she said trying to work him out as she gestured between the hospital room, her being in the bed and to her large 8 month baby bump as another contraction hit her as she gritted her teeth and held onto his hand as she waited for it to pass as she tried not to think about how they were getting more intense and painful

" are you ok? good and its kinda all of them combined, I mean being here and seeing you in labour makes it all more real. Knowing that we're about to become parents" he said telling her a half truth since he knew that it wouldn't do any good to stress her or the baby out so close to the birth as he knew that things could still go wrong with her pregnancy and the birth

" yeah I know its scary but I've seen you with Diana and I know that you're going to be make a great dad to our son got it? so why don't tell me the other thing on your mind?" she said giving him a smile that told him that he couldn't really hide things from her despite how hard he tried to, although she knew that he was trying to protect her and the baby from whatever he was thinking about

" I can't help but think about how vulnerable we both are right now, you know you cant fight or defend yourself and they could easily use you or the baby to get to me" he said hating himself and the fact that he was ruining what was meant to be a happy family moment for them to remember for the rest of their lives but there was a part of him that couldn't help thinking about how the sisterhood might be coming for them and their son

" I know I've been thinking the same thing for the last two months, since we found out that they want him dead but we can't anything expect wait for them to make their move and be ready for when they do. Where's the water from the tainted spring Tiphussa?" she asked knowing that was the only defence they had against the sisterhood which meant they needed to have it close to them in case of an attack

" I put it in your bag with the rest of the things of you would need for the hospital and I called Rosalee when I was telling her about you going into labour, she said her and Monroe would stop by the house to get it" he said checking his phone to see whether or not they had texted him to tell him that they were here so that he could go and get it

" knock knock, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Chris said knocking on the door before gently pushing it open to see Mia still in bed and Nick sitting in front of her on the bed holding her hand as they turned to see him as he entered the room, Mia was glad that he was finally here since she was worried that some random doctor would be delivering her baby

"oh no its…owe owe ahhhhh..ohhh..fine!" she said as another contraction hit her as she leaned forward holding her stomach with two hands as she tried to breath through it as she made noises of discomfort and in pain as Nick rubbed her back in the effort to try and make her that little bit more comfortable despite the pain she was in since he felt helpless

" oh I see the contraction have began and are coming in strong. So why don't we check things out and see how we're doing?…well the good news is that you're five centimetres dilated which means you're half way there " he said as he helped her put her legs into the correct position as he checked to see how far along she was in labour to see whether or not she was ready to start pushing

" great so what you're saying is the contractions are still going to get worse? what about the epidural thingy?" she said trying to think about much worse the pain could get as she began to sit herself up with Nick's help as she tried to get herself more comfortable before eventually giving up since she realised that it was useless trying

" lucky for you, you can get it since you're 5 centimetres so I will go and page the anaesthetist for you. If you need me or something happens then just press the call button and get a nurse to page me ok" he said as he left the room so that he could start to prepare a delivery room for since it seemed that she was progressing along nicely in her labour

" why don't you go and see if everyone is here yet? I know you don't want to leave me right but I'll be fine and I'll be busy with the whole anaesthetist thing" she said giving him a reassuring smile as she kissed his cheek as he placed her phone onto the bedside table next to her as she took the hint that is something happened then she was to call him

" fine but I'll be right back ok" he said quickly pressing a kiss onto her forehead as he left the room and headed towards the waiting area to see if everyone was there yet, since he knew that Alice and Bart were trying to get the first flight to Portland before Mia gave birth to their first grandson

* * *

As Nick went into the waiting room he saw the usually suspects as Monroe and Rosalee were sitting close together talking since Monroe was clearly stressed and worrying about everything as he was used to being the one that helped protect Mia especially when they were younger, across from them was Hank and Adalind who was now dressed more casually than she had been before since she had went home to check on Diana and Elizabeth who was looking after her. He tried not to smile as he saw his mom doing the exact same thing that he was doing before in Mia's hospital room as she was pacing back and forth between the two couples as she was probably stressing out about the same things that he had been worrying about as he walked towards them to let them know how Mia was doing

" hey Nick, how's she doing?" Monroe asked as soon as he noticed him walking towards him which he was thankful for since he was desperate to find out how his sister was coping with being in labour about he had always seen it as his job to protect her from harm ever since she had been born

" she's fine or as fine as she can be while in labour I guess, Chris checked on her and said that she's five centimetres dilated so at the half way mark and she getting the epidural" he said updating them as he gently took Mia's light brown weekender bag that had the map printed onto it from Rosalee since he knew that he needed the water from it and that Mia would eventually need some of her things from it

" I bet she's over the moon about that part, I remember how bad the contractions can get and it isn't all fun and games" Adalind said knowing that Mia was one strong woman for coping this long without any type of painkillers as she clasped her hands around one of Hanks as she tried not to compare how different the circumstance of her giving birth to her daughter and Mia's giving birth to her son

" yeah I think its been at the back of her mind since she got here, now she's probably going to stress about how her parents are here yet" he said more to himself than to the others as he yawned as he showed how tired he was after working all day then going to the ball to find out that Mia was in labour, as he realised that they had been in the hospital for a few hours now

" here, I packed some clothes for you too since I figured that that suit of yours can't the most comfortable thing to wear in the world" Rosalee said handing him another bag filled with his clothes that he hadn't realised was there as he was suddenly very grateful of how close him and Mia were with her brother and his wife who were also both of their best friends since it meant that they knew them so well

" thanks I hadn't realised tired I was until now, I guess I've been so focused on Mia and the baby that I haven't really been thinking how I was feeling" he said as he took a seat so that he could rest for a moment before he went back into Mia's room since he suddenly really tired as he wondered how tired Mia must been since she was the one doing all the work in a way

" thats what happens, your dad was so focused on me at one point that he didn't notice that he had spilled coffee onto himself. right now your job as her husband and as the father is to stress and worry about them, I promise it will stop once you hold you're little boy in your arms" Kelly told him as she let him know that this reaction to Mia being in labour was completely normal as she realised that her baby was about to have a baby

" here have some coffee but please don't tell Mia because knowing her love for coffee and the fact she hasn't had any for eight months, I don't know what she would do" Hank said knowing how crazy Mia used to get whenever she hadn't any coffee for a while and how she used to get whenever she had been one of her many coffee binges

" thanks partner but she'll figure it out with her heightened pregnancy senses, fortunately for me I know a way to distract her" he said knowing that he would take a trip down to the hospital shop so that he could pick up the right thing to tempt Mia away from focusing on the coffee smell from his breath

" and don't worry about the sisterhood ok? we have them covered, I have an alarm out for anyone wearing or displaying the symbol that was on the coin that they sent Mia so we'll know if and when they come" Hank told him since he knew it would be on his and Mia's mind as their happiness seemed short lived with the looming cloud above their heads

" also I was able to get my hands on a little more of that tainted water so if they attack then we'll have more to hit them with" Kelly said as she showed him a marked bottle that had the same liquid as what was in the one in Mia's hospital bag in his hand as he seemed to be somewhat relieved by the thought

" why don't you head back to my little sis and I'll let you know when our mom and dad get here ok" Monroe said knowing that he would prefer it if they could handle the sisterhood so that Mia and Nick could make the most of this happy moment rather than worrying about could or might happen after the birth of his nephew

" yeah I think I will, thanks for all your help guys" he said as he took the bags with him as he headed to the nearest bathroom so that he could get changed into something more comfortable than his grey suit that he worn at the ball before he headed to the hospital shop for Mia

* * *

By the time Nick came back into Mia's hospital room he noticed that she seemed slightly more relaxed than she had been as she seemed almost sleepy as she turned to see who had come into the room, once she saw that it was Nick she gave him a small sleepy smile which got a little bigger when she noticed what he had in his hand since he was holding a packet of red vines which was her favourite craving. She gently moved to one side of the bed as she gestured for him to come and lay next to her as she took the packet from him as she began to chew on a vine as Nick placed the cup of ice chips onto the bedside table as she began to snuggle into him as she realised that this would probably be one of last times they would spend alone for a while seeing as their little family was about to get a new member added to it. After a while Mia pulled away as she realised that rather than feeling the material of the suit he had been wearing she was now feeling the soft material of his red long sleeved t-shirt that was specked with white.

" am I crazy or were you not wearing that before?" she said making him laugh as he thought about how even when they were both tired for the day and night's events as well as the fact that she was in pain, she was still able to make him laugh which was probably the whole reason he wanted to marry her so badly

" no, Rosalee brought me some clothes to change into it and she brought your bag so now our baby won't be naked when everyone gets to meet him for the first time" he said playing with the ends of her ponytail as he twirled a piece of hair around his finger as she continued to chew on her red liquorice as she tried to reach for the ice chips as he hand it to her

" that was nice of her and I'm guessing since you haven't said anything my parents still aren't here?" she said in a half statement and half question as Nick realised that it wasn't exactly ideal that her parents weren't in the same city as her when she went into labour while his mom had been, it almost didn't seem fair to him

" no but your mom called Monroe and said they were getting on a flight so they should bee here soon ok? don't worry about it" he said noticing how much calmer she was now that she couldn't feel her contraction due to the epidural she had been given as he began to show the panic and worried side of him as she pushed him back down since she was comfortable in their current position

" I'm not so neither should you be, I would love if my parents were right now but I'll settle for when the baby is here and plus the most important person is here. You" she said giving him a small kiss as she lay her head back onto his shoulder as he pressed another kiss onto the top of her head as he stole one of her red vines as he gave her a cheeky smile

" just so you know I'm totally going to be to a hands on daddy" he said he said running a finger up and down her arm since he remembered how it soothed her whenever he thought she was stressing or worried as well comfort himself as the contact helped calm his inner worries as he was able to tell himself that she was alive and real

" oh yeah which means what exactly?" she said feeling like there was going to a but sometime soon as she tried to work out what the catch was in his statements, although she had no doubts about kind of father he was going to be since he had a good example growing up until he was 10 when he went to live his aunt Marie after his death

" yeah like when the baby gets up in the middle of the night I will totally… keep your side of the bed warm" he said making them both laugh as she gently smacked him on the stomach as she thought about he knew never went near her side of the bed which was something she had learned when she had went to the council for a few days after the Grausen case

" oh how nice of you, well he's a year old and starting to walk you can be the one to chase him around the house" she said knowing from her college development classes that once children started to learn how to walk it wasn't long before it developed into full on running as they began to explore the different types of movement they could do

" maybe he'll have a little sister or brother to chase around the house… or a dog" he said as placing his hand into her bump and where her hand currently was as it usually was even when she didn't realised as she moved away from him so that he could see the look that she was given him

" yeah like I've told you before, we can deal with the next one after I've given birth and he is at least three…. we can't handle this right? like we're ready to be parents?" she said voicing the questions out loud that had been going around in her head since her waters had broke, she knew that he would be thinking the same thing since he had mentioned something along those lines a few times

" its a bit late to change it but yeah I know what you mean and I think we can, I mean no kid is very going to be as loved or as protected or as 'gifted' as ours" he said putting quotation marks around the word gifted since they both knew that one way or another their son was going to something that the wesen world had never seen before as he would probably be half blutbaden and half grimm

" that might be the understatement of the century right there, I guess that I'm just freaking out a little because I know that he'll actually be here and be depending on us in a way no one else really had" she said knowing that it would defiantly be an adjustment and a big change for both of them as she thought about all the messy and hard moments Adalind had had with Diana since she had got her back

" Mia, I've seen you teach and better yet I've seen you with Diana ok? you're a natural with kids and I know our son is going to be the lucky boy in the world to have you as his mom" he said sweeping the fallen hair that had landed onto her forehead as he began to wonder whether their son would have his straight hair or her wavy hair since he figured that he would defiantly have dark hair

" why is it that you always seem to know exactly what I need to hear?" she said as she looked loving into his eyes as she noticed how messy and flat his hair was on his forehead as she realised how much he had been focusing on her and their baby rather than himself as well which confirmed everything she loved about him as she swept the hair to one side as he leaned into her touch as he pressed a kiss to her palm

* * *

A few hours later as Chris came in to check on Mia's progress for the third time to see that she was on fully dilated and ready to give as he started to get in full doctor mode as he ordered the nurse to take Mia's bed off of the brakes so that they begin to wheel her to the delivery room while Nick was giving a surgical gown to wear during the delivery of his son and over his clothes. Sooner than of than any of them realised Mia was in the delivery room and ready to push as Nick stood by her side as he held onto hand letting her squeeze it whenever she had to start pushing since he figured that if she could give birth to their son the he could deal with her hurting and potential breaking his hand. As Chris was telling Mia to keep pushing and when to do as he guided the baby, although it was Nick who she was really listening to as he kept muttering encouraging statements especially when she gave up and refused to keep pushing near the end. With one big push the room was filled with the sudden sound of high pitch baby cry as Chris showed them their son before the nurse took him away to be cleaned

" aww babe shhhh, just relax…"he said half laughing at her reaction as she began to cry due to happiness rather than out of sadness or pain because her body was still overwhelmed with hormones as well as the fact both her and Nick hadn't slept for almost 24 hours as they were both running on the emotion of it all and the joy of it all

" you're someone's daddy, we're parents!" she said as she suddenly realised that they now had a son and that he was actually born and real as she gently touched the side of his face as she fought the tiredness she felt as well as the pain of it all, although that seemed to be the furtherest thing from her mind as she tried to see past Nick to see the nurse attended to the newborn baby

" I know, you did so good babe…we have a son!" he told her as he kissed her forehead before giving her as much of a hug as he could while she was was laying in the bed and he was standing up as she continued to cry as they both tried to process what had happened as they saw Chris walking towards them with their newborn son who was now clean and wrapped up in a blue blanket

" can I hold him?... Oh wow, he's beautiful. Nick, look at him...hi baby,I'm your mommy and love you so much" she said as she began to cry again as she gently stroked his head as she held her baby who was quietly making gurgling noises rather than crying since Mia had began to calm him down by gently rocking him

" he's gorgeous, Mia! he's absolutely perfect, I love you...both of you" he said gently touching his son's head as he kissed Mia's head as he realised that his prefect little family now complete as he watched his wife to be holding his newborn son in her arms with nothing by love in her eyes

" I love you too" she said knowing that nothing could top this as she realised how much her life had changed for the better since she had moved to Portland and found Nick in that classroom in her school after being attacked a Jinnamuru Xunte which blinded him as she thought about here began the moment she saw him

* * *

After that Chris decided to interrupt their moment by telling them that it was time to place their son in the newborn nursery while Mia was attended to and cleaned up, although Mia suggested that Nick should go and update everyone since she knew that they had all been waiting in the waiting room as long they had. Eventually Mia got changed into a blue floral night shirt that was slightly baggy on her on that she had given birth and had a little less bump, a fluffy beige robe as well a fluffy beige bunny rabbit slipper that were currently on the floor next to the hospital bed. Her hair was down in long slightly messy waves as it dried and she still had no make up on since she had taken the last remaining traces of with the makeup wipes that Nick had put in her bag, although she was wearing her glasses since her and her eyes were tired. Once Nick was sure that Mia was ready for visitors he began to usher all of their family and friends into Mia's hospital room where Mia was sitting on the bed holding their son who was dressed in a simple blue onesie and a blue hat

" oh wow he is so handsome, so we do get to find out his name now or is it still a secret?" Rosalee said as soon as she saw the small baby boy in Mia's arms as she went to stand next to the bed so that she could get a closer look, it was no secret that she was dying to know what name they had chosen for him

" Mia, why don't you tell them since it was your name?" Nick told her as he remembered how they had chosen his name by creating two lists filled with the different names that they like only to not agree on any of them as Mia had realised that she had missed one of her favourites off her list which turned out to be the prefect name for their son

" everyone, I would you introduce you to Nathaniel Reed Burkhardt...our son" she said looking down at the newborn boy in her arms after moving to the side a little so that Nick gently come and sit next to them since she knew that he wanted to be as close to them as he could since she felt the same way

" Nathaniel? That is so cute and so different, how did you decide on that one?" Adalind asked knowing that there was always a reason behind naming your child a certain name, for her it was because Diana was the Roman goddess of the hunt as well as the moon and birthing and the fact that Diana meant heavenly or divine which she was to her

" well we wanted something that was both old fashioned and modern so after arguing for a while about different names, we looked at the book again and fell in love with it" he said gently taking Nathaniel from Mia so that he could have a chance to hold him to as she made sure that his head was properly supported before taking her arms away

" I still think that your father would have been incredible touched by how you have given him the named Reed as his middle name" Kelly said still feeling strange about being involved in precious family moments like these after so many years on the run and being detached from everything human or personally related since she had lived off one hunt to another

" do you want to him first, grandma?" He said trying to involving his mom more with everything that was going on in his life since he knew that both him and Mia wanted to involved all of Nathaniel's grandparents in his life to make up for the one that he couldn't know, although Nick had decided to constantly tell him stories about his grandpa Reed

" it's been a while since I've held someone this precious" she said taking him from Nick as her arm body began to act on instinct and habit as she took the baby in her arms like a pro as she looked up from her grandsons sleeping form to look at Adalind as she subtly told her through a look that she was thinking abort when she held Diana on the plane for the first time

" I know they are so cute at this age then all of a sudden they're all grown up and off having babies of their own" Alice said looking at Nathaniel before giving her daughter the brightest smile that said she was proud of her as she was suddenly glad that her and Bart had got to the hospital in time and hadn't missed this moment

" there was actually one little announcement that we wanted to make or rather a question we wanted to ask. Rosalee, Monroe, we were wondering if you like to be Nathaniel's godparents?" Nick asked knowing that when it came to his godparents him and Mia knew that was no decision to be made since they knew that if there was two people who would look after their as well as his parents then it as them

" really? Are you sure?" Monroe said looking at Hank since he knew that him and Nick had technically known each other and he didn't just to be his nephew's godfather simply because he was Mia's brother or was Nathaniel's only blood related uncle

" yeah of course we are, if something ever happened to me or Nick then I would want him to be with you guys anyway so this just makes it official and everything" she said knowing that Monroe and Rosalee would be make great parents when their own children came which knew would sometime soon since she had seen them both around children before and could see how much they wanted a child of their own

" oh wow, we would be honoured to be his godparents" Rosalee said trying not to cry as she thought once again how much she would miss Mia if she wasn't in her life like she was since she has become as close to as if she were her own sister ever since she had arrived in Portland and got herself caught up in Nick's wesen related cases

" so did Chris or one of the nurses say when you and my favourite little nephew/ godchild we're getting out of here?" Monroe said he watched as Kelly gently and carefully transferred Nathaniel into Alice's arms so that her and Bart could get a closer look since they were his grandparents too as he pulled his wife in for a side hug since he could see she beginning to feel overwhelmed in a good way

" yeah ummmm...tomorrow morning right? Around nine o'clock I think" she said as she tried to remember what Chris had told after he had done a post birth check up on her to make sure that everything was so that he could decide whether or not it was needed to keep her or the baby in for a few extra days

" and everything's ready for him coming home?" Bart asked Nick more than Mia since he knew that Mia couldn't really do anything about it right now if it wasn't, although he knew in an instantly that he would do anything he could to help them and his new grandson out. Despite his earlier views on having a Grimm in the family, he was glad that Nick was as he saw how happy he made Mia

" yeah I think so, I mean the nursery is sorted and the car seats been in the car for a while now" Nick said trying to make his tired brain work as he tried to think if him and Mia had missed anything or they had forgotten anything when they were preparing to bring their son home

" well you want we can go over to your place and make sure everything is ready and you tidy up a little if needed?" Alice offered since she remembered all too well what it was like after giving birth and having a new baby to look after, things like a tidy house and all sense of self sort of went out of the window since you soon lived to please your baby's different needs

" oh wow mom thanks, that's actually a huge weight off my mind. Although it currently just feels numb after everything's happened tonight" Mia said knowing that she should probably get used to the lack of sleep and working on sleep deprivation since she knew that baby didn't sleep through the night until they a few months older

* * *

Soon everyone decided to head home since it had been a long night and wait to meet baby Nathaniel for everyone involved as well as to leave the new family alone to get a little rest before they went home together, the older adults that were already parents also knew that they want to spend some time alone as a family since they all remember how it was when their first born had arrived or in Kelly's case her only baby. Mia and Nick sat on the bed together discussing about who their soon looked more like, although it as hard to tell signed the deciding was the colour of his eyes which they couldn't see since he was sleeping but they could tell that he defiantly had their dark brown hair from the amount of hair he already had. All of a sudden the door was slowly pushed open to reveal a slightly older female that neither of them had seen before as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her as Nick gave Mia their son to hold since he had a feeling that something wasn't right here. It was only once that she had turned around to face that Mia had caught sight of the one thing had been haunting her dreams as she held her son closer to him to protect him from this mysterious lady.

" Nick, look at her necklace! She's one of them, she's part of the sisterhood!" She said in hushed but harsh tones since she didn't want to wake up the sleeping baby in her arms but still couldn't help showing everything she felt about the sisterhood in her voice as Nick tried to subtly get closer to Mia's bag that held the bottle containing the tainted water

" you don't need to do this, in fact you can leave now and we will forget this ever happened. We'll forget everything we know about the sisterhood" Nick said knowing that the cop part of him was telling him to try and reason with this representative from the sisterhood while the father and the Grimm in him were telling him to do whatever it took to keep Mia and their baby safe

" that's where you're wrong, you can't see it because you're too close to the child and as a Grimm you don't really understand what it's like to be wesen. That child's death means the salvation of everything we know" she said as calm and as collected as if she were talking about something everyday like the weather and not about killing a baby that wasn't even a day old yet

" he might not be wesen but I am and I know you know who I am since you've been interfering in my life since I was born. I won't let you interfere in my son's and I won't let you hurt him" Mia said showing the side of her that the sisterhood had always wanted to tame for this exact reason as they knew that nothing good could have come from a wesen and a Grimm falling in love together

" we only interfere when necessary. With you, we gave your parents a choice between allowing you to be trained by the council to be taught and properly tamed or for us to terminate the problem before it became on. Unfortunately we can't offer you the same" she said almost cold and disconnected as she knew as well as her sister did that Nathaniel posed too high a fish to their way of living to continue to allow him live

" that's not your ultimate to give. I know who I am and what I am capable of, after all I have you and your sister to thank for the way I am so you must know that I won't let you do this to him" Mia said distracting her by keeping all of her focus on her while Nick got a hold of the bottle of tainted water from her bag so that he could attack her and catch her off guard

" the world needs balance, it's needs both side of good and bad to equally. Your son tips that balance into the side good and creates inequality in the wesen world" she said not realising that she was further convince them that keeping the sisterhood or anyone from harming their son was a good thing for everyone as Nick opened the water and threw it on top of her as it began to burn her skin as Nick pulled her hair so that she was looking at him as he bent down to he level

" you like predictions of the future so much, here's one of my own. If you or any of your kind try to harm my son again and I promise you I come after you with everything I have and I will end you. That's goes any of your little Verrat minions too... I have plenty of tainted water to go around, understand? " he said low and threatening as he allowed his inner Grimm inside to take over so that he could really scare her as he could faintly hear his son beginning to stir from all of the noise

" perfectly but you will regret making an enemy out of the sisterhood and the royals" she said weakly and filled with pain of being wounded as she tried to get out the hospital room as she could as she felt her getting weaker and weaker as she began to wonder how they had gotten their hands on the tainted water that caused so much harm to them

" well what two more enemies to our currently long list? Actually technically one because the royals already hate us" Mia said trying to sound calm as she used humour to defuse the tension in the room and to comfort both her and the baby in her arms as Nick began to join them again to make sure that they were ok

" true...come here. it's ok now, it's over once and for all" Nick said knowing that he would gladly follow through with his threat and end their species of wesen if they ever harmed Mia or his son who were now the most important people in his life. He knew that he would do anything if it meant keeping them safe and sound


	19. Chapter 19: awaken my soul

Hey guys so I know this chapter is like mega later compared to when I usually post between chapters but I've been super busy between deadlines for college and writing chapters for my teen wolf story plus I had a little bit of writers block. So hopefully you enjoy the story and let me know what you think, apologise in advance if it's not one of my best. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

Chapter 19: awaken my soul

It had been a month since Nathaniel was born, since they had confronted a member of the sisterhood face to face using the tainted water and to say that it was a easy adjustment for Nick and Mia was understatement. Nick had decided to take the month off after Mia had given birth as paternal leave so that he could help Mia with Nathaniel as much as he could as well as spend as much time with his newborn son before he had to back to work. It was now the middle of December which was usually a big thing for Mia since she would decorate the house or make Christmas cookies so that the house would smell nice or she would Christmas songs over and over again to get the festival mood. However Mia had been a little on edge and distract since she had gotten out of the hospital since she was found it hard to relax enough to think beyond that day as she was scared that someone was going to attack their son again. Which is why she woke up with a start to realise that both Nick and Nathaniel were both gone as well as she grabbed her red robe to head downstairs to investigate to see where they were. Mia wore light blue pyjamas with red and white stars on them, a red tank top underneath her pyjama top and a pair of blue socks. She wore no makeup underneath her glasses and wore her hair up in a loose bun.

" you scared me! I thought something had happened to you two when I woke up to find you both gone!" She said once she had noticed Nick in the kitchen holding Nathaniel as he made up a bottle for him as she noticed how dark and curly his hair looked in the light as she looked at his clear grey eyes that looked exactly like his fathers

" I got up a while ago since this little guy was whimper a little so I figured I would fed him and let you sleep in a little longer, when did you finally fall asleep?" he said taking a look at her to see that the bags under her eyes looked heavier from not sleeping since he knew that she had been having more nightmares lately

" I think it was around 3 or 4, I mean Nate here got up at 2:45 like usual but once he was back asleep I just stayed awake watching him sleep... It's not as creepy as it sounds" she said grabbing two cups for them from the cupboard before pouring some coffee into them and placed on the dining room table before coming back to take Nathaniel and his bottle from Nick

" if someone else's baby maybe but I think you're safe since he's ours... You know you're going to have stop looking over shoulder all the time and just breathe easy now it's all over with" he said coming into the dining room where she sitting feeding Nathaniel his morning bottle with two bowls , one filled fruit for her and another filled with cereal for him

" I know but I can't help it, looking over shoulder is like second nature to me. I mean I've doing it since I was fifteen and part of me can't help worrying about royals coming for him" she said making her voice break a little as she looked down at the hungry baby in her arms

" the royals? Mia, why would the royals coming after him or us for that matter?" He said worrying about her as he tried to follow her way of thinking as he handed her a baby cloth for when she was finished feeding him as he checked his phone hoping that his work wouldn't call for a while yet

" because that's who the sisterhood was working for and for Nate to fulfil his destiny or whatever the he'll need to destroy the royals" she said placing his bottle on the table and taking a metal note of how much he drank before patting him on the back to release any trapped gas

" yeah true but there's a reason why the royals always use assassins and third parties, they are too scared to face us or him face to face" he said trying to convince her that they were all safe at least until the next threat came around since she was right about there always being a next one

" I know but it was easier to protect him and not to worry this much when he wasn't born yet but not that he's here it's all changed" she said wiping the leftover puke for his mouth as he began to grasp her finger taking in his mouth as he gazed up to her

" do you want me to stay home day? I can call Hank and Renard and tell them that I need one more day of leave, you know stay here with you and Nate" he said worrying about leaving her alone with Nate in case something happened or her fears becoming a reality

"No don't be silly, we'll be fine ok? Beside you can't miss your first day back at work" she said handing over Nate to Nick so that he could some more time with him before he had to leave for work as well as a cloth so that he didn't spit up on his work clothes

" only if you're sure... So what do you two have planned for the day without me here bugging you both all day?" He said in a soft gently baby voice as he spoke mostly to his son who continued to stare up at him as he held out his hand to touch Nick mouth as he played with him

" well I thinking we could go for a walk and maybe visit auntie Rosalee and uncle Monroe, defiantly a nap or two for Nate since he gets so crabby if he doesn't...Oh I'm meant to meet the girls later for the dressing fittings for the wedding" she said with a smile as she eat the last of her fruit and got up to pour herself some more coffee

" maybe you should take a nap with him and stop drinking so much coffee" he said from the dining room knowing exactly what she was doing and that her strong coffee habit was still very in effect now that she was able to drink it again

" hey you're the one that wants to be with me forever and have more cute little babies with me so that means putting up my coffee addiction" she said sounding more like her old self than she had in a while as she headed into the dining room to place a kiss on his head

" yeah and I would happily marry twenty times over, even with your coffee addiction and little quirks that make me love you even more" he said following her into the living room with Nathaniel in his arms as he watched Mia checking her phone while he checked the time

" my quirks? Is that including the paranoia and the slight blutbad thing I have going on because do I have to remind you of your Grimm issue?" She said with humour in her voice as she gave him a smile while looking more relaxed

" you go me there, hey why don't I get Nate ready and get his diaper changed while you get dressed before I have to leave before and go to work?" He said currently jiggling Nathaniel up and down while making whooshing noises since he seemed to be enjoying it

" that would be great but only if you have time... Ok mommy will right back baby boy" she said giving both her boys a kiss on the cheek before heading up stairs to grab a quick shower and get dressed before Nick had to leave

* * *

At work Nick was relieved in a way that things were quiet on his first day back since it gave him time to settle back into things as he had out of the things for a while now, however the downside of this was that he had time to worry about things at home as it the first day that Mia had really spent on her own looking after Nathaniel. He knew that she was more than capable to look after him on her own and would never do anything to hurt, he was more worried that something would happen when he wasn't there in case she had been right to fear that someone else would come after their little family.

" Nick, dude they're fine... What did you think that you were discreet? You've been checking your phone every five minutes" Hank said laughing slightly at his partner who gently placed his phone into his desk since he had been caught checking it again

" I know it's just it's hard being away from them when I've spent the last month with them and there's Mia" he said as he looked at the framed photo he had placed on his desk that morning of the three of them having a picnic in the park one day when it was sunny

" is she worried about the royals or the sisterhood coming back for revenge?" He asked knowing that Mia had asked Adalind and Renard to use their royal related contacts to find out what their move would be and when so that they could prepare

" yeah kind of, I mean this morning I got up early to feed Nate before work and she woke up convinced that someone had kidnapped or killed us" he said keeping his voice low so that no one would overhear him since he knew to everyone else Mia was simply a high school teacher

" it has only been a month and it's not just you two anymore so I can understand why she's feeling so paranoid, I mean I was the exact same when Adalind left me on my with Diana for the first time" he said knowing that the royals were equal after her, although for different reasons

" I know maybe I am too harsh on you, you know expecting her to go on like nothing happened but I just want my Mia back... Is that selfish?" He asked knowing that his fun loving Mia was so different from the woman she had been since Nathaniel's birth

" no not all but you need to give her time to get used to things and maybe being alone with Nathaniel will help with that" he said knowing that Mia was going to be alone with Nathaniel for most of the day then meeting the women of their group to be fitted for their dresses for the wedding

" hey Nick, I heard you were back today! How is that adorable little boy of yours?" Wu asked as he headed towards Hank and Nick as he spotted that both desk were occupied on his way back from the coffee machine, although he notices that they seemed to be in deep conversation

" hey Wu, yeah he's good...he's starting to look more like Mia than me right now,depending on who you ask...take a look" he said grabbing his phone to Hank and Wu the photos of Nathaniel on it since Nick had been documenting every moment of his life in the last month

" or you could turn around and see the real thing" Mia said from behind them as she had approached the area around Hank and Nick's desk to see all three men's back to her and Nathaniel as they crowded around Nick's phone looking through the pictures on it

" hey, this is a nice surprise... Hey little buddy, how you are doing?" Nick asked as he gently picked Nathaniel up from out of his grey spotted stroller to see that he was wearing his brown fluffy snow suit that looked like a bear since it had ears on the hood

" hey Mia, how are you doing?" Wu asked since this was the first time he had seen her the policemen's ball where she had went into labour, she could that she had mostly went back to her slim body that she had before expect for the curvy she had that were visible through her brown coat

" I'm good despite being woken up every few hours to feed or just to cuddle him, not that I mind" she said taking her coat to reveal that she was wearing a light pink blouse with cream spots that went well with her jeans and brown knee high boots and brown bag hanging from the stroller

" isn't Nick pulling his weight or is he making you doing all the hard work?" Wu asked as he teased Nick as Mia sat in the chair next to Nick's desk since he was sitting in the one at his desk as he held Nathaniel who was wide awake and making noises while playing with Nick's hand

" actually, he wouldn't want to tell you this but he's a big softie when it comes to Nate and will willingly volunteer to get up in the middle of the night" she said knowing that she was probably embarrassing Nick but she was knew that she needed to defend him in any case

" guys he is so cute, hey bud you want come and see uncle Hank?" He said as he reached over and took Nathaniel from Nick as him and Wu began to make funny faces at him causing him to squeal in enjoyment, allowing Nick to turn his attention more to Mia who watching them

" so what are you doing here? I thought you have stayed in or you would have went to and see Rosalee or Monroe" he asked wondering whether or not she was okay, he realised that he had been recently switching between two states worrying about Mia or worrying about Nathaniel

" I figured we would pop in and say hi since we near by doing some Christmas shopping, did you know that it's nearly Christmas? I completely lost track of date" she said stealing a sip from his coffee cup that was sitting on his desk still warm as they played with each other's hand

" yeah I did wonder when you figure it out, what tipped you off?' He asked thinking that she was defiantly getting back to her old self if she was out worrying about Christmas and how close it was as he began to get an idea for something nice to do for her

" my mom, she called and asked if we would be willing to have Christmas up there in New Hampshire since it's technically Nate's first Christmas" she said as they both turned to see the small crowd that had gathered around their son and Hank as the other officers went over to see him

" are Monroe and Rosalee going too?" He asked knowing that her mom probably wants both of her children back home especially since they had both made excuse not to go the year before so that they could spend it with their partners

" yeah they already agreed thinking that we had since my mom basically implied that we had... I know that it's like the other side of the country but it would only take 5 hours to fly there" she said knowing that would better than a 46 hour drive with a month old baby, not flying would be painless

" and Nate can fly as long as he's over two weeks old which he is and I guess it would be nice to have a big family Christmas for his first" he said knowing that his mom was already off on another Grimm related job in order to tie a few things up before she could begin to settle down in Portland

" yay! I'll call her and let her know, she's going to be so happy and will probably buy every Christmas related baby onesie in Barnstead" she said knowing that her mom was overjoyed with being a grandma and was proud of it despite not liking the fact that her and Nick weren't married yet

" and you're happy too which is all I want... When will you be home tonight?" He said wondering whether or not he would be able to pull off the big surprise that he had planned in his head, although he already knew that he was going to text Monroe to rope him into helping

" Well I'm meeting the girls in an hour or two which means I'll take Nate with me so I should be home at like sixish...why? Are you planning on having a wild party while we're gone?" She asked teasing him since he knew that he would probably to the exact opposite of that

" no but I was planning on making dinner for us and before you say it I do mean making" he said knowing that she was about to make some comment about how getting take out wasn't making dinner as they both turned at the sound of an upset baby crying as Hank walked back towards them

" I am sorry but he really didn't like the sirens, we were by the window and I was showing him the lights when someone must've got a call out" Hank said as Mia took the crying baby from him as Nick and Mia went into autopilot mode as Nick got closer to the stroller to grab the stuffed green t-Rex dinosaur that he loved

" oh did the big loud siren scare you baby? Shhh it's okay, look what daddy's got...as much as I would love to stay here with you I think I better head out and meet Rosalee" she said rocking and bouncing Nathaniel in an attempt to try and settle him down enough to put him back in the stroller

" ok I'll see you when you get home, I love you... And I love you little buddy" he said holding Nathaniel so that Mia could get herself ready to leave before giving her a kiss as he placed Nathaniel back into the stroller making sure that he was comfortable and warm then placed a kiss on his forehead smiling as he noticed that Nathaniel was clutching his t-Rex tightly

" me too you... As in I love you too, maybe I should drink less coffee and sleep more" she said after realising that her previous statement made no sense as she seriously considered that maybe Nick was right about her coffee intake being too high and kind of counter balancing her no sleep

* * *

Little while later in the afternoon Aylee found herself in a bridal boutique after meeting up with Rosalee and Adalind to grab a quick cup of coffee or in Mia's case a cup of herbal tea since she had decided to lay off the coffee for a little while, they caught up with each other on the latest going ons in their lives while cooing over a sleeping Nate who was still cuddling into the green t-Rex. Mia had left Nate with Rosalee and Adalind out in the waiting area where they were waiting for her to come out in the wedding dress that she had picked out months ago but this was the first time that she was trying on since she had been pregnant before so there was still a chance that she might not decide that the dress was the one.

" Mia would you come out already? You've been in there for so long that Nathaniel is almost 20" Adalind said calling from the waiting room as she impatiently paced the length of the room as she checked her watch again for the time to see that they had been waiting for Mia to come out for almost 30 minutes

" what I look completely fat in this? I mean it's not out the realm of possibility since I did just have a baby?" She said doubting what she saw in the mirror as she suddenly became self conscious about her figure which was new for her since she had never really cared before

" Mia, you won't ok? You've pretty much went back to the size you were but with more curves so please just come out" Rosalee said knowing that they would be able to give her better advice when they could see whether or not her fear was justified

" I know Nick said that we were meant to keep out of the house as long as possible but I don't even think we need to anymore" Adalind said in a low whispered voice so that Mia would hear them from her dressing room as she sat down next to where Rosalee was with Nathaniel's stroller

" he said that she seemed more herself today but maybe this thing to make her snap out of that panicked paranoia" she said as she began to shh and shake Nathaniel's stroller since he was beginning to stir from his nap as if he sensed that his mommy wasn't close by

" so what do we think? Not too much cleavage or is like ridiculous young for me?" She said looking into the mirror as she looked at herself wearing the wedding dress as she noticed that both Adalind and Rosalee had tears in their eyes as they looked at her in the dress

" no it's... It's perfect, you look amazing Mia!" Rosalee said as she went into her bag and pulled out some tissues as she handed one to Adalind as the tears began to fall as she took one more look at herself as she envisioned herself wearing it on her wedding day

" she's right, that dress is so you... It's like it was made for you but it's not what we think that is important, it's what you think" Adalind said knowing that she was playing the dress and how she looked in it more attention than them which was a good sign

" I love it, I mean it's not too over the top or too princess like which is good because that's not me but this is... I think this is my dress" she said knowing that she couldn't picture herself in another wedding dress or another style of dress, it seemed to be only this one

" thank god! I was worried that we were going to have to start the whole search process all over again" Rosalee said trying to defuse some of the tension and intense moments in the waiting room from everything that they were feeling

" hold on I'll be back in minute, Sean is calling and he has Diana today who is currently teething...oh the joy!" Adalind said as her phone began to ring grabbing her coat as she head out side where she would be able to hear him better

" so we'll come back together for our final dress fittings right? Yours too?" She asked heading back into the dressing room to get changed out of her lovely wedding dress and into her ordinary every day clothes that seemed boring in comparison

" yeah they should all be ready then we can go and pick them up the day before wedding including Diana's flower girl dress... Don't worry, I have everything sorted" Rosalee said trying to reassure her that she was on top of everything and that it would all be great on the day

" have I told you lately how great a matron of honour you are?...or even how great an aunty/ godmother you are" she said coming out of the changing room with her bag and coat in her arms as she gently placed them on the chair as she looked to see Rosalee holding Nathaniel who was beginning to stir slightly and waken up

" yeah well think of it as my way of saying thank you for everything that you did to help me with mine and Monroe's wedding" she said as she swayed on the spot waiting for Mia to get herself sorted before passing Nathaniel over to her as he began to settle into her almost immediately

" I was more than happy to, seriously my brother is lucky to have you as his wife and via verse obviously... I think I should get Nate home so I can feed him and put him down for the night" she said looking down at her son who was staring back at her with his father's eyes

* * *

Meanwhile as the women of their group were busy with their dresses for the wedding, Nick and Monroe were equally as busy putting Nick's surprise into place for when Mia came home. Since she had been too distracted lately to remember that it was almost Christmas so he decided to put up the decorations that she loved so much himself and planned to attempt to make Christmas cookies, he knew that he needed to remind of the things she loved and the things that made her who she was. However neither of them had realised how big of a job it was to put up all of the decorations in the few short hours before Mia got back with Nathaniel, in a way he was glad that she had decided to take him with her since it would be harder to do while attending to one month old baby not that he would have minded.

" what is it with your family and Christmas decorations? I mean I know you and Mia love Christmas but have you ever considered that this might be an overkill" he said looking at the amount of boxes they still had to unpack as they were little over halfway through them

" ok one there is no such thing as an overkill when comes to Christmas and two if you think this bad wait until you see our parents's house" he said remembering the Christmases that he and Mia had spent in New Hampshire as children and how into Christmas their parents were

" oh god! What makes me think that this is the tip of the iceberg that your family's love for Christmas" he said as he pulled out several Christmas themed snow globes that showed the different cities where she had collected them from

" does it make you question what you're marrying into?" He asked joking since he knew that Nick couldn't live with his sister being in his life now and how she was the same way

" possibly... No, the truth is that I can't wait to marry Mia and despite all of her quirky or everything we've been through I would happily do it all over again" he said knowing that he wouldn't change a thing that had happened between because then they wouldn't be where they were or have their beautiful son

" not even the sad parts?" Monroe asked as he paused his decorating to look at Nick's reaction as they both thought about Juliette's and Alexander's death, Mia being held captive by them, even the small issues they had faced at the beginning of the to relationship including her parents

" yeah cause they made us stronger right? I mean if we could survive all of that then whatever life has to throw at us next should be a breeze" he said knowing that probably wasn't the case since they still didn't know what their son was in terns of being wesen or Grimm or even both if possible

" you know I kinda that you could have seen her when she first returned from the council or even during college when she was so scared that they would find her to see how different she is now because of you" he said knowing that Nick had been one of the best things to ever happen to his sister since she now had a life to call her own

" different how?" He asked knowing that he pretty much knew everything about Mia including the things that she had ever told anyone before expect for maybe Monroe who she had always been close with

" she was quieter, more isolated and haunted, she was scared of her own shadow sometimes. She'd seen and been taught things no one her age should have been... Now she's like the opposite of that" he said thinking about how full of life his sister was all the time as if she had never been touched such darkness

" I don't think I've ever seen Mia being quiet for more than ten minutes...you should have seen her face when I agreed to go to your parents's for Christmas, it just lit up" he said smiling as he realised how good it would for both them and how he would get to see yet another side to her

" how she been dealing with everything? I've worried about, I mean everything that happened the day Nate was born" he said voicing his worries out loud since he had concerned that she might retreat into the girl she had once been

" I don't, most of the time she's paranoid that something is going to happen to us that'll make her lose us but she seems to be having a good day. Like me going back to work has great some kind of normalcy for her" he said opening another box to unpack as he tried to keep the things that could be classed as choking hazards away from small hands

" well there was a lot going on for that day so all she'll remember is the fear that she had felt plus apart from me and our parents, you and Nate are the first real things that she won't be able to cope if she lost you" he said knowing that it would kill her if anything happened to either of them as it would if anything ever happened to her or Rosalee

" I know which is why I'm doing this so she'll know that I'm not going anywhere without a fight and that I would anything for her including sorting through all of this" he said gesturing around to all, the boxes and the house that was now filled to the brim with Christmas decorations inside and out

" something tells me that she might already know that" he said knowing that they suited to each other better than he could have imagined when they first began to date

* * *

Eventually Monroe and Nick finished decorating the house with time to spare so they quickly tided up and began to prepare dinner as Monroe told him that she should be home soon before leaving, Nick then headed into the kitchen where he attempted to make Christmas ginger bread cookies by following Mia's recipe while always making one of her favourite vegetarian pasta dish that she looked. Soon Mia pulled up outside their house which was now covered in lights and Christmas decorations making it look magical as she gently took Nathaniel out of his car seat as she grabbed both her bag and his diaper bag before opening the door to see it covered inch to inch in full festive glory that automatically made her smile as she began to smell something slightly off.

" hey Nick? We're home" she said balancing Nathaniel in her arms as she placed the bag on a chair before following the smell towards the kitchen until she was blocked by Nick who looked pleased if not a little stressed by whatever he had been doing

" surprise! I wanted something nice for you so if you want to change or move something feel free, I also made pesto pasta...hey sleepy head" he said taking Nathaniel from her so that she could look around as he watched her smile get bigger and bigger

" I love it, every single last detail of it... Why don't I make a bottle of Nate and finish off dinner while you feed him?" She said knowing that he would want to spend time with his son after being at work all day, especially when it was his first day away from them in a month

" I was supposed to be one making you dinner but thank you, I'll put him in the basinet once he's down for the count" he said taking the bottle that was currently in a job of cold water to help cool it off so it wouldn't be to hot for Nathaniel to drink and headed into the living room to feed him

" ummmm Nick...what was this meant to be before you cremated it?" She said holding a baking tray filled with black little men that were roughly shaped as he looked over and hung his head in shame at his failed attempt which was one of main attempts at her recipe

" I wanted to make you ginger bread cookies like you do for me at Christmas or whenever but as you can see baking is not my strong suit" he said making her laugh as she headed back into the kitchen where she decided to leave the burnt cookies and pasta alone for a minute to sit with Nick and Nate as she noticed something on the wall

" is that a Christmas stocking for Nate?" She asked sitting up to get a better look at from where it was placed in between hers and Nick's, she noticed that rather having the mismatched ones from last year all three stockings matched and showed a mommy, a daddy and baby snowmen on them

" yup and there is a baby's first Christmas bobble with his name on it hanging on the tree, I know that he isn't really aware of what's going on right but we do so why not go all out?" He said looking down at their son who was happily drinking the mil from his bottle as Mia leaned into gently capture Nick lips a way of showing him how it all meant to her

" you are pretty amazing Nick Burkhardt and you're a brilliant father...I love you" she said knowing that there was never going to anyone else for her apart from this man in front of her as she gave him another kiss before snuggling into as best she could without disturbing Nate eating and laid her head onto his shoulder

" not as much as I love" he said pressing a kiss onto the top of her head as he wondered if life could get any better than this moment right now where he was simply sitting with the love of his life as he held their son in his arms


	20. Chapter 20: timshel

Hey guys so I began to type this chapter up before I knew it it had kind of went in w completely direction than I was planning for so hopefully it is a good thing and not rehashing old chapters. I also kind of struggled with some of the lines and scenes. So hopefully you enjoy the story and let me know what you think, apologise in advance if it's not one of my bestAs always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

Chapter 20: Timshel

It was early on Christmas Eve morning as Nick, Mia, Monroe and Rosalee along with baby Nathaniel were in Portland International Airport as they waited for their flight to New Hampshire so that they could travel to Mia and Monroe's hometown of Barnstead where they planning to get a cab over to their parents house as they would be waiting for them to arrive. Mia had become more like her old self ever since they had agreed to go to her parents house for Christmas which was a season that she had always loved ever since she was a child, she was no longer worried about the royals or anyone coming after her or her family including her very young son. She was wearing a white tank top, a grey sweater with a sequinned dog in a Christmas stocking, a pair of jeans, brown knee high boots. She wore her in a long and slightly loose braid so that it would still good when she had to wear hat outdoors in the the snow, she wore dark eyeliner to outline her brown hazel eyes and light pink lip gloss. Mia had placed her red coat, dark red bobbled hat, dark red and navy blue plaid scarf and dark red fingerless gloves onto the chair next to her to save the spot from Nick who was currently away with Monroe to get everyone some coffee.

" I thought that baby's came with a long of stuff, how do you only have like two big hold-all bags for the three of you?" Rosalee asked knowing that she struggled to get her stuff down enough so that it would fit into the bag that held Monroe's clothes without adding to it

" they do but we didn't need to take that much with us since my parents pretty much had it sorted which meant that we all only needed to bring the essentials like mr dino " she said knowing that her parents had saved them from over worrying about forgetting something that they might need

" he really loves that dinosaur that Trubel got him...and he is cute, I am warning you now I may have went overboard on Nate's Christmas presents a little " she said as Mia and Rosalee looked between them where Nate was sitting in his car seat who was currently playing with the toy hanging from the handle

" yeah well that's why you're his favourite auntie...so when is Nate getting a little cousin and more importantly when am I getting a little niece or nephew of my own to spoil?" She as,did knwong that she couldn't wait till Monroe and Rosalee to have a baby so that she could an aunt

" well it may be sooner than you think" she said hinting to something as she began to smile as she looked away and began to play with Nate as everything was completely normal while Mia on the other hand was all but freaking out

" wait seriously? Just so we're clearly, how soon are we talking?" She said as Nate began to fuss a little at the sudden change on behaviour from Mia as she took him out his car seat so she could give a cuddle and watch for Rosalee's reaction to confirm what she was hoping for

" I haven't done a test yet but I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant which is why I need your help in covering up the reason why I'm not drinking" she said as she folding up the Nate's baby blanket that fallen on the floor as she watched Mia with him

" or you could go and take a test for me, think of it as an early Christmas present!" She said getting far too excited about it as Nate began to squeal and make happy noise to match hers as Rosalee laughed at her sister in laws reaction as she tried to stick to her plan for not getting her hopes up

" fine, I will buy one and take it as soon as we land but you can't tell Monroe or Nick till we know for sure got it?" She said giving into Mia since she knew that she was just as excited as her about the possibility of her being pregnant as she pictured herself with a baby that looked like a mixture between her and Monroe

" okay well you're going to want to be with me every minute and every second until you take that test to keep an eye on me" she said knowing that she would probably blab sooner or later to Nick since she was that excited, it was a wonder that she managed to keep her own pregnancy a secret for as long as she did

" what's got you so excited? If it's the thought of coffee then you're going to be disappointed, I got you an enhanced hot chocolate...hey buddy" Nick said as he and Monroe returned with four Starbucks take away cups as he sat on the chair behind Mia as he gently played with Nate's hand

" the thought of going back to Barnstead for a few days, I was just telling Rosalee about all the fun things we did back in the day and what do you mean by enhanced?" She asked as Rosalee gave her a grateful look as she repositioned both herself and Nate so that she could see Nick

" technically it's mocha and the enhanced part is that it's a peppermint, I thought since it was Christmassy that you would love it" he said as he gave her a smile as he showed that he was thinking about her as she gently leaned towards him to give a kiss while being mindful of Nate

" yum...so I was telling Rosalee about how amazing Barnstead looks after its just snowed, remember that time we sled down the hill?" She said turning to Monroe so that her story would hold more as well as give the others an idea what their hometown was like

" which time? The one where you broke your arm or the one where I hit that big oak tree?" Monroe said knowing that they had been as thick as thieves when they were younger which meant that they had often gotten into trouble like this

" wait what? you broke your arm? And you hit a tree when sledding? What, was this extreme sledding?" Rosalee asked wondering why she had never heard this story before as she began to wonder if her son or daughter would be like that with their sibling or even with Nate

" well Mia was 6 so our dad decided that we could do down together without her, Mia was in front and I was in back so I could steer" Monroe said beginning the story as he watched Nick quickly finish off his black coffee so that he could take Nate from Mia

" which he was doing fine, however the snow was so thick that we could see that we're about to hit a big rock which made us tumble down " she said laughing as she remembering like it was yesterday as she watched as Nick tried to keep Nate awake so that he would sleep during the flight

" well I tumbled, you put your arm out to stop yourself and broke it two places like the dummy you are" he said remembering how their parents had came running out of the house as soon as they had heard Mia screaming pain to see what had happened

" oh god, why do I think that Nate might have gotten your clumsiness?" Nick said as Mia gave him a look as she pulled up her sleeve to show them the small scar that she had as a result of the break

" because he looks mostly like you expect for his curly locks, they are all mine" she said gently running hand through her son's short curly hair that was beginning to form as the other began to laugh at them as Rosalee began to think about their family filled holiday

" so what are we in store for? Like what does a Christmas with your parents look like?" Rosalee asked trying to brace herself as well as Nick since she knew neither of them were exactly Christmas people like Mia and Monroe were

" yeah like are they going to make us go carolling tonight or is the place going to decorated from inch to inch?" Nick asked realising that this was something he should have considered but then again he liked the thought of Nate growing up having the big family Christmas that he didn't have

" I won't lie and say that's not over top compared to what you guys are used to cause it will be but I did ask them to tone it a little, although no promise" Monroe said trying to warn them that they had gotten their love of Christmas from the parents who could be worsen them

" tradition wise it's kind of relaxed, I mean on Christmas Eve we used open our Christmas present which is always pyjamas then dad reads a Christmas carol" she said knowing that probably wasn't what they expecting from their slightly confused expressions

" then on Christmas day we get up early, open our presents, drink some coco and defiantly eat a lot of food some which may have a German spin on it" he said since he knew that his mom and dad were both proud of their German roots

" so no blutbaden Christmas traditions? Like go hunting or anything like that?" Rosalee asked since she knew that both Bart and Alice had almost disowned their children for going against the traditional blutbaden ways both with their diet and choice of partners

" not for us, when they called us they said that they would do all of the glory blutbaden things before we got there but I'm not saying it will totally blutbaden free" Mia said knowing that even that was a improvement on their parents views of different wesen or even grimms

" I hope not, I want Nate to where he came from which means both his Grimm and blutbaden side despite what he may or may not be" Nick said since he knew that they were both still curious about whether he would be a Grimm like his father or blutbaden like his mother

" hey guys I think we should head to the plane, our flight should be boarding soon" Monroe said as he looked up towards the board to see a change in statue with their flight so they grabbed their things and placed Nate back into his car seat

* * *

Five hours later, their plane landed in a New Hampshire airport in Barnstead where Nick and Monroe decided to go and collect their bags while Mia and Rosalee waiting for them so that they could go and get a cab once they were the finished so they could head to their parents's house. Mia was also trying to calm down an upset Nate who was less than pleased about the loud sounds of the plane or his ears popping as Nick and Mia had tried to make sure that he sucked on his pacifier to try and prevent it as they landed, although their plan to let him sleep throughout most of the flight had worked since he had slept for 3 and half hours out of the five hour journey. While they wait Rosalee popped into the nearest drugstore in the airport to buy some pregnancy tests to take as soon as they got Bart and Alice's house. Once they had collected their bags they went outside to catch cab, soon they were in the road as Mia began to text Alice to let her know that they were on their way as she watched the ever familiar settings past them by as she began to see images of old memories. As they got closer to Mia and Monroe's childhood home they saw Alice and Bart waiting outside the house by the door for them as the turned the corner, Nick and Rosalee began to look out of the window as they tried to image a younger version of their partners running around. Alice and Bart came out to meet them as Alice took a hold of Nate's car seat so that Mia could get herself out while Bart helped Nick and Monroe with the bags as Rosalee began to get a better look of both the land around the house and the house itself.

" Emilia, he's gotten so big and handsome in the last month" Alice said as she hadn't seen Nate since he was born as she gently took him out of his car seat so she could give a hug as he began to smile at her while touching her face causing her to press small kisses to his little fingers

" yeah well that's cause he eats so much and sleeps half of the day away" Mia said as she headed up the porch steps as she turned back to take the car seat off of her mom so that she could Nate probably without worrying about dropping him in the snow as Mia hand her his baby blanket

" day being the important word in that sentence, although to be fair he isn't that bad at night but he does like a midnight feed or a two am feed" Nick said realising that the others might be in for a long night which was something that Nick and Mia were now used to as were Alice and Bart

" I think we can handle it especially if Mia is making the coffee and seriously you guys weren't lying, this place is beautiful" Rosalee said as they headed inside before she turned one last look at the beautiful freshly laid snow that had barely been touched yet

" yeah this place hasn't changed much from how it used to be when we were younger, it still has same tire swing and the same unchanged neighbourhood" Monroe said remembering all the times that him and Mia had spent the winter building snowmen or having snowball fights before heading inside to warm up by the fire while drinking hot coco or simply playing outside for hours

" well everything is ready upstairs for you guys, both of your rooms have freshened up and the things for Nathaniel are already in your room" Bart said he said as he closed the door behind him as he quickly took his grandson from his wife so that he could say hello to him

" great thanks dad, do you mind if we were to upstairs for a while to freshen up and settle in?" Mia asked hoping that it didn't seem rude since she knew that both her and Rosalee had something that they wanted to do, although it was the same thing

" yeah of course you can, you know which room is which... Dinner should be ready in an hour" Alice said as Bart handed Nate over to Nick who began to talk nonsense to his son as a form of communication to him as Mia grabbed their bags and headed towards the stairs

* * *

Nick followed Mia up the stairs and down the hall to the last bedroom on the right as Mia opened the door to the her old bedroom which hadn't changed since the day she had left it to go to college when she was 18. It had light blue walls, Nick noticed that none of the walls had had photography of friends and family which seemed to reflex her unusual childhood and teenage life as she had been trying to forget both of them ever since. One of the blue walls was covered in different coloured post it notes with different quotes from books written on them in what Nick recognised as a less refined form of Mia's handwritten while the other wall had a stencilled painting of a green tree with leaves with white 3D metal flowers next to her white desk that held an old Mac computer and move shelves with books. Her bed with a bronze mental frame with a brightly coloured bedspread and throw pillows to match, there was also a white crib at the bottom of the bed with a patched work effect baby blankets and sheets with zigzag and elephants.

" how is it that this room can both reflex who you are and at the same time not?" He asked as she placed the bags on the floor while he gently placed Nate onto the bed so that he could take off his giraffe snow suit to reveal his blue and grey striped knitted onesie with a light grey light blue one

" because I wasn't the same person as I am now, just a shell of her. Plus it was redecorated when I came back from the council since it was still the fairytale bedroom that eight year old me loved" she said taking off her winter gear as she looked around the familiar room as more memories hit

" I'm guessing fifteen year old didn't really believe in fairytale anymore?" He said as he picked Nate back up after taking of his own coat and placing it onto the bed as he walked over to where Mia was reading the different quotes she had once written as he noticed the amount of books in the room

" not really, actually I kinda stopped believe in a lot of things like people or happy endings. I just buried myself in my books and school work" she said remembering that she had done everything she could do like working hard in school to ensure that she would in a good college far away

" so how did you start to believe in those things again?" He asked he knew that she wasn't that girl anymore so something must have changed for her, as he picked up mr dino and placed Nate in the crib with him as he walked back towards her as it seemed like she was in some sort of trance

" it was small things at first like talking about things but never big stuff or holding on to the happy moments like ice skating in New York...I've only ever talked about what happened there with you" she said thinking about how her life slowly went back to normal but never totally

" and the bigger things?" He asked as wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as he pulled her closer to him so that she would know that he was there for her, he knew that it would be hard for her to came back and face all of this again but he didn't know how bad it would be

" becoming a teacher so I can lead people in the right direction rather than one like the council but the biggest thing was you, you showed me that there is another way of doing things" she said although she knew that she had been doing things differently way before Nick he seemed to show her that it could work even for a Grimm

" well it's like someone once told me, there's no point in simply doing something because our ascenders did it that" he said repeating her words back to her as they both remembered the night she had said that after he had just cooked her dinner before Juliette had walked in on them

" I think she also said that didn't make it right just outdated right?... God that feels like a lifetime ago, I like our life now though" she said turning around in his arms so she could wrap her arms around him and that way she was able to see Nate in his crib

" yeah me too, who would have thought that day you walked into the class to help that a year and half later that we would be engaged with the most adorable baby boy ever?" he said remembering the day they met including that she had been determined to help get his sight back

" I knew I liked you but not this much, I actually never thought that would anything of this was even a possibility for me" she said giving him a small sad smile as he gently swept the hair of eyes and placed it behind her ears as he gently cupped her face in one hand as she leaned into his touch

" hey you ok?" He said suddenly worried that all of this was too much for her while she was already some what vulnerable from giving birth to Nate and dealing with everything that happened that day which she was still newly recovering from emotionally

" yeah I'm fine, I was just having a moment... I guess avoiding for so long then coming back is stirring up some memories, I'll be okay" she said with a reassuring smile as she reached up to pull him in with a kiss as she headed out of the room to find Rosalee

Mia gently knocked on Monroe's old bedroom door as she suddenly got flashbacks on them sneaking into each other's room to talk or to make tents out of bedsheets, she tried to discreetly drag Rosalee away by making up the excuse that she need some girl talk. They then headed into the bathroom together so that Rosalee could take the pregnancy test.

" so how long does it say that we have to wait?" Rosalee asked Mia as she placed the test onto the sink before washing her hands as Mia checked the back of the box before looking at her phone and setting a timer to signal when the test would be ready

" two minutes so have you thought about what you want the result to be?" Mia said as she placed her phone onto counter by the sink as she realised that this was the perfect distraction from all the memories that were flooding back to her by the bucket load

" positive, I mean me and Monroe had talked about starting to try for a baby especially when you were pregnant and then again when Nate was born" she said knowing that she had been imaging what their own baby would look like, whether or not he or she would more like her or Monroe

" yeah there's nothing to make you more broody than a newborn baby or a baby bump, it's different when it's your own like it's more intense I guess" she said knowing that as much as she liked being pregnant she liked having Nate around a lot more

" intense bad or intense good?" Rosalee asked in a small voice since she knew that Mia would comfort and reassuring her while also telling her the truth as she had always thought of Mia as her sister

" intense good... You know doubt are ok even when you know what you want, remember what I was like when I found out I was pregnant with Nate?" She said while laughing slightly since they both knew that Mia had come running to Rosalee and Monroe's house crying

" yeah and I'm pretty sure that if it weren't me then Nick still might not know that you were pregnant...although he might have figured it out on his own" she said laughing as she remembered that she had to practically force Mia to tell Nick about her being pregnant

" maybe... Despite what that test might say whether or not you're actually pregnant... There's not a doubt in my mind that you and Monroe are going to be excellent parents" she said knowing that any niece and nephew of hers would lucky to have them as parents

" thanks, I just needed to hear someone else say that... Wait what was that? Is the test done?...no you read it" She said as there was a sudden beeping sound coming from her phone as Mia silently nodded as she silenced her phone before placing it down again

" ok so I see a plus sign which means...oh my god! You're pregnant!" She said after consulting the box to see which symbol meant what before getting excited by the prospect of becoming an aunt as she turned to see a shocked and stunned Rosalee

" wait! I'm pregnant, I'm actually pregnant?!" She said breaking out of her stunned state so that she could grab both the test and the box so that she could see for herself as she suddenly began to smile the biggest smile that she had ever seen

" yup! Now you just figure out to how you're going to tell everyone so yeah have fun with that one" Mia said knowing that since they were all together that this would be the prefect time to tell everyone which meant dealing with her mother

* * *

The next morning Mia and Nick gently woke up to a soft knocking sound as someone knocked on their door to let them that everyone was getting up to exchange presents as they began to wake up a sleepy Nate who was wearing a Santa suit onesie and a Santa hat a Mia picked him up along with his hot air balloon blanket, they headed downstairs where everyone was waiting for them by the fire and the trees as they sorted through the different presents to place them into separate piles for each person. Mia was wearing a pink pyjama top with a blue sheep on it, beige patterned pyjama bottoms, beige knitted slipper boots and a beige hooded cardigan. Her long dark wavy hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a single braid at the front, she wore no makeup underneath her glasses since she saw no point in putting on just to open present.

" so it goes without saying but I think Nate should open the this one with the blue bow" Alice said as she pointed to the present that her and Bart had gotten for Nate as Nick pulled over the baby bouncy chair with a blue bow on it as Mia got herself comfortable on the floor with Nate

" oh wow look at this, lets take this off and put you in here... I'll take that as sign that you like it" Mia she said laughing as she placed him into the bouncy chair before gently moving the chair as Nate began to laugh and tried to reach for the toys that were dangling down

" yeah I thought he might, when Monroe was a baby we couldn't get him out of his. Although you on the hand loved to be held and cuddled" Bart said remembering that Mia used to cry every time they put her down or left her on her own for a second

" what can I say? I was very fussy about things being done a certain way i.e my way and do not say that I still do" she said giving Nick a pointed look before looking at the others as if to mockingly warn them not to go there as they all laughed

" so I think that Mia should go next, this is from both me and Nate although he didn't do much apart from charming the checkout lady" Nick said as he handed her a snow flaked pattern jewellery box with a light grey ribbon wrapped around it

" oh wow, this is so cute...thank you, both of you" she said after opening the box to reveal a small silver bracelet with a love heart shaped charm a yellow topaz Jewel which was Nate's birthstone in the middle and underneath was 'Nathaniel' printed in black, there was another charm connected to it to show Nate's date birth which was 19/11/15 as she moved to give both of them a hug and a kiss as a way of saying thank you

" I hoped you would like it, I thought this way you would have piece of Nate with you everywhere you went like you do with me and your necklace" he said gesturing the wolf necklace that he had given her last year for christmas that she alway wore wherever she went as she began to play with it as she down at it

" well that was sweet of you…open our one next" Mia said as handed him a present that was wrapped in a clocked patterned piece of material then held with a piece of red ribbon as Nick gently opened it so that he didn't damage any of the delicate wrapping that she had obviously put time into

" Oh my… is this what I think it is? how did you find it? I thought that it had been damaged in car crash" he said as he picked up the round old fashioned pocket watch as everyone began to peer over to get a look at the object that was making him so emotional as he traced the complicated image of a man and his son in a boat fishing

" your mom gave it to me before she left on her trip, she said that your dad actually left it at home that night by mistake so I roped Monroe to help in fixing it up for you" she said knowing that he would have loved anything that had belonged to his dad since he had nothing to remind him of him as Marie had never kept any pictures or anything like that as they were on the road a lot

" yeah and I was more than happy to do it, that's a real beauty of a pocket watch and with a rare set of mechanics plus all it needed was a polish and a little magic" Monroe said remembering the day that his sister had asked him for his help since she had never been any good at fixing clocks like her father and brother were

" its amazing, thank you so much" he said leaning towards to pulling a much needed passionate kiss that conveyed everything that he was feeling better than words ever could as he began to remember all the times he had seen his dad use this very pocket watch

"ok so I think that Monroe should go next, Rosalee why don't you give him your present?" Mia said giving her a pointed but amused look since she knew that she had changed her present at the last minute, although it was one that everyone was going to like and get excited for as she handed him the shoe box shaped gift

" wait what?...you're pregnant?" he said as he picked up pregnancy test after test since she had taken five in total to make sure that the first one was right which was how a whole bottle of orange had disappeared yesterday

"Yeah I've suspected for a while so Mia made me take some rest, I don't know how far along I am yet or if everything is okay or not but yeah I'm pregnant" Rosalee said rambling slightly due to her nervousness since she was aware that everyone else in the room was watching them

" it doesn't matter, we'll deal with whatever happens together...we're going to be parents!" Monroe said as he placed the boxes to one side so that he could give his wife a kiss to celebrate the fact that they were going to be parents in a matter of months now

* * *

Later that day everyone was doing their own things like Monroe and Rosalee sitting on the discussing all things baby related or Alice beginning to cook Christmas dinner or how Nick was playing with Nate and his new toys while Mia on the other decided to grab her thing to go outside and silently snuck away. She was now wearing a dark green dress with gold birds printed on it with a brown leather belt wrapped around her waist, black tights, dark brown knee high boots. As she headed outdoors she put on her army green coat, dark mint and black triangular scarf, dark mint knitted hat, dark mint fingerless gloves. She wore hair down in long dark lazy waves while braiding two pieces from the front section and tying them back, her eye makeup was dark and smoky while her lips were a dull rosy pink. Soon Nick came looking for her.

" having another moment?" He asked her as he noticed that she was standing looking at a patch of the ground by the fence so intently like she was remembering everything that had ever happened there, he knew that whatever was causing her flashbacks now wasn't a good thing

" yeah kinda...this is where it happened, this where the council killed Ethan and where I woged in front of him for the first time" she said trying not to cry as she once again thought maybe if she had went to Monroe before Ethan then he wouldn't be dead and she would have stayed

" you know that wasn't your fault right? That the council would have found some other way to get you to train with them" he said knowing that it had been part of a bigger plan like the prophecy that had been written about her helping a Grimm

" I know that now but over the years and more so lately I've been thinking about how selfish I am for living my life, for doing and having things that he never had to the chance to do" she said as he instinctively stepped closer to her as if to shield her from all her bad thoughts

" you can't think like that and you can't torture yourself with what ifs either... You didn't force the council to kill an eight year old boy or to you away from your family" he said knowing that had been upsetting her too ever since she had stepped back into her old bedroom

" I guess for long time it was easier not to wonder if Ethan would resent me for being the one to live if I was just going throw the motions of life but now..." She said knowing that she was far from the woman she had been back in New York or the one to run away from the council at 15

" now you actually have a life and people to live for like me and Nate... Think of it this way since his death not only did you reject both the wesen and council ways but you took the council down" he said moving in front of her so that she would be able to really look at him

" he was one the biggest reason why I didn't want to kill either human or wesen because I knew that whoever it was would have a family or best friend that would miss them like I missed Ethan" she said knowing that she was finally going to be able to close that chapter of her for good

" is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked not knowing what to say or do to make it better for her since he didn't want to say that the wrong thing or push her away further since he knew that she had a bad of distancing herself

" just hold me and remind me that you love me, I promise you that I'll leave all this dark and twisty stuff here and be back to my normal bright and shiny self in no time" she said that this wouldn't be an issue when they got back to Portland and back into everyday things again

" well that I can do... I do love you Mia" he said knowing in that moment that was what she needed to hear since it was all the reassurance and comfort that she needed before going back and joining in with the celebrations and festivities with everyone else


	21. Chapter 21:roll away your stone

Hey guys so this story is sad,y coming to an end so the next two chapter after this will be to kind of wrap it up as well as the wedding which is obviously in the next chapter then I'm going to try to write an epilogue for the first time. So if you have ideas for it or anything you wanted added let me know. I also kind of struggled with some of the lines and scenes. So hopefully you enjoy the story and let me know what you think, always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

chapter 21: roll away your stone

It was the day before Nick and Mia's wedding which meant that her and Rosalee who was currently four months pregnant with a small baby bump were checking out the wedding the venue to make sure that everything was ready for the big day the next day. They were currently walking around the garden where they were planning on getting married as they watched as people were busy setting up all of the chairs to face a large willow tree that was being decorated with fairy lights as that was where the ceremony was going to be taken place. Mia was wearing a white bohemian styled top with blue detailing, jeans, blue combat boots with a slight heel, a dark blue biker jacket and a dark blue bag. Her wavy hair was swept to the side in a side ponytail, her eye makeup was softly smoked with natural looking beige lipstick. Nate was dressed in a blue striped hooded jumper with a white vest and a pair of blue joggers and cute little white booties that looked like a pair of converse. He was being carried in the grey baby carrier

" oh wow this place is going to look amazing when its all finished… so the aisle is going to be decorated in flower petals rather than carpet" Rosalee said trying to talk Mia through it all as she went through her list of things that had to be done before the wedding

" yeah I know they're going to be white petals so when Diana throws down her yellow sunflower petals they will be more noticeable, Rosalee you've down a great job" Mia said in an attempt to get her to relax a little since she knew that stress wasn't good for her or the baby

" I'm sorry its just I want everything to be ok for you guys, I mean if anyone deserved to have the perfect wedding day then its you two" she said knowing that things hadn't been easy for Nick and Mia since they had gotten together, more so since she had gotten pregnant with Nate

" maybe but you need to chill out a little okay so that my niece or nephew doesn't come out as a little ball of stress… which I know is almost laughable coming from me" she said making them both laugh since they both knew that Mia had done nothing but stress when she was pregnant

" true and since you're so good at it you can do for both of us… so all we have to do before the rehearsal dinner tonight is pick up the all dresses" she said looking down at her list as she knew that pretty much everything else had been taken care of

" what about the flowers and guys suits?" Mia asks as she attempted to grab the small green dinosaur from the diaper bag that was on her shoulder since she could tell that Nate was beginning to get bored from standing around while his mom and aunt talked

" the flowers are being delivered here for when we arrive and Monroe is picking them up some point today and taking them back to our place for when the guys are getting ready" she said remembering that she had mentioned it that morning to her husband as well as had texted him to remind him

" great so all we have to do now is go to the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding I guess, also hope nobody tries to anyone" she said knowing that maybe having a mixed list of wesen, human and grimm guests wasn't going to be easy since they had long history of hating each other and trying to kill the other especially between the grimms and wesen

" yeah I have been meaning to ask about how you wanted to handle that whole thing" she asked remembering that they had all decided that Nick should sunglasses throughout the ceremony since he had been the only Grimm to attend hers and Monroe's wedding

" I'm not I guess, I don't want anyone to have hide who or what they are especially Nick. I've never hidden who I am so I wouldn't or want anyone else to" she said knowing that she couldn't ask the four grimms that were coming to wear sunglasses even if she wanted to

" true plus it might make them stick out more than if we all woged and saw their eyes" she said knowing that they could get away with one person wearing sunglasses without too much attention but four might be too much

" also I want Nate to be proud of who he is and whether he comes from meaning both his wesen and Grimm side" she said knowing that would hard to do if he thought that he had to hide or be ashamed of that because people would disagree or hate him for it

" do we know which parent is going take after yet?" Rosalee tried to ask discreetly as some of the worker walked past them as they headed back to their cars since they had checked everything out that they needed to before the wedding

" nope and its kind of stressing me out, I'm worried that we'll be out one day in public when he cries and woges in front of everyone then I'll be the woman holding the little wolf baby" she said thinking about young she had been when she had first woged in front of Ethan

" or that someone could woge in front of him and see the black hole that his eyes might become and try to kill him for it" she said knowing that also a big risk especially since they had already faced one group of wesen who wanted him dead before he had even been born

" yeah which is why I would like him to get it over with so I can stop worry and help him control it a little bit...hey Nick, what's up? " she said as her phone began to ring as Nick's name and picture flashed on it to signal that he was calling her as she placed it on loud speaker

" hey I know that you're busy with Rosalee and the wedding stuff but I was wonder if either of you had ever heard of any a wesen creature that likes to cut off people's feet?" He asked through the phone as Rosalee and Mia looked at each other

" is that all you got? Missing feet? Were any of the victims left alive?" Mia said thinking that made the difference since certain types of wesen only saw value in the foot itself but didn't feel the need to kill or have the guts for it and there were some who did

" no, all of the victims were killed...we think he lured them out into the woods so that he could get them alone and kill them" he said sighing as he pushed away the crime scene photos away from him, Mia could sense that something about this case was affecting him in a bad way

" do you know if the victims were wesen too?" Rosalee asked wondering if the victims were the same type of wesen which could be how the killer was picking his victims, she also knew that it could help them figure it out which type of wesen the killer was if at all

" I don't know her, we haven't talked the family yet" he said rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache coming on from the case that he had been wanting to avoid so that nothing would come between his and Mia's wedding or stop him from marrying the love of his life

" hey we're pretty much finished here at the wedding venue, why don't I head over to the trailer to do some research for you?" Mia asked trying to do anything that would help him out since she could tell that something wasn't right with him and that he needed her

" are you sure? Mia, that would great but only if you're not busy" he said instantly feeling bad that he was taking her away from Nate and away from her wedding preparations as he knew that she was planning on getting her hair and nails done before she needed to get ready for the rehearsal dinner

" I'm positive okay? I'll call you soon... I'm sorry to do this but umm" Mia said once she got off the phone and placed it back into her bag as she started to gently bounce a little since he was beginning to whine and whimper which she knew was a sign that he was about to cry

" don't worry about it like I said everything is sorted, do you want me to babysit Nate for you?" She asked since she knew that she would have done the same thing if it had be the other way around and it had been Monroe that had called needing her

" no it's okay I'm going to take him with me, maybe seeing him will help Nick feel better and if that doesn't work then a cuddle from this little guy defiantly will" she said knowing that it worked every time for her in last four months since he was born and if that didn't work then a kiss or a hug from Nick defiantly did

" true, I'll do some research back at the old spice shop" she said bending down to give Nate a kiss before gently trying to give a hug to Mia without crushing Nate who was still strapped to her chest as Mia gave her a grateful smile before heading to her car

Mia gently took Nate out of the baby carrier and placed him into his car seat as soon as she made sure that he was securely strapped she got into the drivers seat and headed to the woods where the trailer was still parked. Once she was inside she grabbed a couple pillow and placed them on the floor along with all of the Grimm books before strategical placing the pillows around where she was going to place Nate since she was trying to get him sit up on his own. She then placed her leg behind the pillows to give him more support as he played with the toys that were spread out on the floor in front of him while she read through the Grimm books for possible wesen suspects. An hour later Nick headed inside the trailer to see his wife to be sitting on the floor with their son as she played with him, as soon as he seen them together he suddenly a huge smile on his face.

" hey where's Hank?... Looks like someone wants his daddy" Mia said as Nick took of his jacket and sat down on the floor next to them as he reached over to pick Nate up who was beginning to smile and laugh at Nick to show him how happy he was to see his daddy

" he's back at the station giving Renard an update on the case, not that there much to update him on. Please tell me you have something" he said that knowing that he needed to solve this case not only to give the families closure but for himself too

" maybe, or depends on whether or not your victims were willaharas which is kind of looks like a rabbit then your killer is a most likely a leporem venator" she said while opening the book to the page that she had bookmarked to show him as she placed it on the floor in front of him

" a leporem venator?" He asked completely confused as he skimmed over the pages of the book while still paying attention to Nate who was gently slapping his face as Nick began to pretend to nibble on his tiny little fingers which made Nate laugh even more as Mia smiled at them

" it's literally Latin for rabbit hunter, they hunt down willaharas for their feet. According to the books their feet are believed to be like lucky charms in the wesen world,especially for couples that are struggling to conceive" she said looking at their beautiful son as she thought about how easy it was for them to get pregnant which almost didn't seem fair when some many couples struggled

" so wait the killer is a wesen rabbit hunter that cuts off the foot of his victims so that he can sell them and wear them around his neck to ward off bad luck? What does he look like?" He asked with an angry edge to his voice which Nate picked up almost immediately as he began whimper while sticking out his bottom lip

" yeah kind of and that's the tricky thing, being a leporem venator is more of occupation which means that he can be any type of wesen but if I had to bet on I'd say that he's most likely a vulpesmyrca" she said leaning over to were diaper bag was and grabbed Nate's pacifier for Nick to help Nate calm down a little

" why? Do they make up half of the leporem venator population?" He asked as he began to soothe his son by giving him his pacifier and his green dinosaur which he was currently holding close to him as if his life depended on it as he suddenly felt bad that he had caused his little boy to get upset

" well they are extremely fast and have a great sense of smell which makes them good at hunting but what makes them really good at being leporem venators is their desire hunt and kill" she said knowing that their sense to hunt and kill was even greater than that of blutbaden which made them even deadlier

" so taking him down is not going to be easy then, what else is new?" He said knowing that fighting wesen sometimes wasn't easy for him since they could match him in the strength and speed department as Mia narrowed her eyes at him again as she tried to work out what was bugging him

" that's an understatement, their strength is enhanced once they are fully woged and they might even be able to overpower you as a Grimm" she said trying to show him how serious and worried she was that he might actually get hurt or worse if he went out there unprepared and angry like he was now

" I've faced some pretty bad wesen in the past and I'm still here which is more than I can say for this guy's victims...I should probably get back to work" he said standing up as he gently place the sleeping Nate into his car seat before grabbing his coat, knowing that the sooner he caught this guy the better

" hey would you just stop for a second and talk to me? I know something about this case is seriously getting to you so you can either keep torturing yourself or tell me what it is?" She said standing up so that she could get closer to him as she gently cupped his face as he began to lean into her touch

" one of his victims was a eleven year old boy, he was playing with dad and lost his ball in the woods while they hunting and this guy just lured him away...I can't get him out of my head" he said knowing that she would understand why he was being affected by this little boy's death so much

" oh...this is your first case concern a kid since Nate was born and all you can think about is if it was him, I get it okay? I would be doing the exactly if I was you, having a kid changes things in so many ways" she said knowing that she would view her students differently when she returned back to work

" all I could think about was how he would never go to college or get married, then I got thinking about what if it was Nate and I just couldn't..." He said dropping eye contact with her as his eyes began to water as she tried to do everything to comfort him as she gently grabbed his face so that he was looking at her again

" listen to me, I know it's hard to make all of this personal but in order to keep your sanity I think that you need to departmentalise things" she said as they both looked over to where their son was currently sleeping in his car seat while hugging his green dinosaur as Nick tried to feel some sense of comfort in that fact that they were both okay

" I know I need to get tougher skin, I'll call you when I find this guy and I will see you tonight...at our rehearsal dinner" he said giving her a smile as he realised that he had more than enough reasons to be happy despite his latest case as he bent down to give her a kiss

" I want to say don't be late but I know that might be out of your control so just be safe and keep in touch especially if I can do something to help cause I kind of have my heart set on marrying you tomorrow" she said pulling him in for another kiss as she knew that she would do anything if it meant protecting him

Later in the afternoon once Mia and Nate got home she soon put him into his crib so that he counting with his nap in the hopes that he would a little longer so that he wouldn't be cranky for dinner that night, she also figured that would be the best time for her to begin to get ready for the rehearsal dinner since she knew it would easier for her as she didn't need to worry about what Nate was up to if he was safely asleep in his crib. Mia wore a 50's styled lavender dress that had a shaped sweetheart neckline with a bright purple detailing on it and lavender peep toed heels. She wore her hair in two braids that connected together to make one big complicated one at the back of her head while the rest of her hair was down in long dark loose waves, her eye makeup was combination of dark black eyeliner and light brown eyeshadow while her lips were a light pink lip gloss. However before she knew a small cry began to come through the baby monitor as Nate slowly began to wake up as Mia started to head towards his room.

" oh poor baby boy, it's okay mommy's here...shhhh come on, let's change your diaper and then we can get you all ready for tonight" she said in a soft, gently and sing song voice to comfort Nate as she picked him from crib to take him over to the changing table as he began to quiet down to a soft crying sound

" hey Mia?...so this is where you are, I was beginning to think that I had missed you !" He said as he saw what she was wearing as she turned to face him as he came through the door of the nursery while making sure that Nate was safe on the changing table despite his wiggling around

" hey you, what are you doing here? I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I'm always happy to see you but I just thought you would be later because of the case" she said in a surprisingly happy tone as Nick realised yet again how he was lucky that she never seemed to mind if he was late or missed things due to a case

" well we caught a break with the case and were able to catch the guy before he hurt anyone else, by the way your research was spot on...let me get that for you" he said as he noticed that she was struggling to reach the old fashioned white long sleeved vest and beige dungarees that she was planning for Nate to wear to dinner

" yeah including the part about him being able to overpower a Grimm, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked as soon as she was able to get a better look at the cut close to his right temple that had been stitched together with two butterfly stitches as she moved his to get better look at the severity of it

" I'm ok, he just caught me off guard and hit me with the bottom of his axe. Don't worry, I'll still be my handsome self for the wedding pictures" he said trying to reassure her that he was fine since he knew that she was about to starting worrying and panicking like she was always did

" I don't care about the wedding pictures, I care whether or not you're ok...when are you going to get into your big head that I wouldn't be able to handle it f anything happened to you, you dummy" she said sighing slightly as she leaned into him more as she breathed in his scent

" I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I plan on sticking around for a long time to bug you and Nate" he said knowing it would army to take him away from Mia and their son as he thought about what their future would look like now that they were so close to becoming a real family

" bug might not be the right word since we love you...all that should go into your vows for tomorrow" she said reminding him that they had agreed to write their own vows for their wedding to add a more personal touch to it, it also gave them a way to tell everyone they knew how much they loved each other

" my vows are the best vows ever written and can totally beat yours!...why don't you go and finish getting ready while I get Nate dressed?" Nick said as he gently lifted Nate who was now dressed in a clean diaper and his long sleeved white vest for a hug as Mia pressed a kiss on both of their cheeks before leaving

A few hours later Nick and Mia found themselves around a table with all of their closest friends that was decorated in an old rustic style with lots of plats around the room which seemed to make a connection to their outdoor wedding, as they ate and drank they caught up everything that they had missed in each other's lives as well as passing Nate around the room so that everyone got a chance to either meet him for the first time in months or to see him. Mia and Nick had set up a high chair for Nate next to Nick since they had both agreed that he should spend sometime with him before the end of their rehearsal dinner since Nick would be spending the night with Monroe and Rosalee and wouldn't see either of them till the wedding. Once everything was dying down slightly it was time for some of the guest to give a toast about the happy couple.

" for those that don't know me, my name is Trubel and I've never had what you would call a normal family or any kind of example of what real love was. I spent most of my childhood in and out of foster home then after I saw my first wesen I lived on the streets running from one attack to another until I met Nick and Mia. Despite having attacked Hank, Nick and Monroe they were still willing to help me figure out who and what I am, Mia and Nick even let me stay with them then allowed me to rent Mia's old apartment. Everything I learned about love and family it was from these two and I honestly believe no one deserves to be together more than you two" Trubel said knowing that Nick and Mia were the closest thing that she had to parents since they genuinely cared about her from the moment they met her

" Trubel, that was beautiful and so nice... Thank you" Mia said as she stood up to give Trubel a hit to show her how much her words had meant to her as she thought back on how differently things could be if she had refused or be scared about a killer being in her house where as she saw Trubel as a scared girl

" well if it weren't for you and Nick then I would probably still be living in the streets, stealing for food or clothes or shoes and being attacked by things that I don't understand" she said knowing that they had probably saved her life since she had always thought that she wouldn't survive to see her thirties

" trust when I saw that pretty much everyone at this table has been there at one point and we've all survived more or less" Nick said looking around the table at the strange mix between wesen and Grimm which was remarkable within itself as he thought back on what they had all been through

" this wedding for me is doubly special since Nick is my best friend and Mia is my little sister which means that I had the lucky opportunity to see the effect that they have on each other. Nick and Mia were both in dark places when they met as Nick had just broken up with his girlfriend of three years and Mia was still recovering from her time at the council but when they met it was like none of that mattered anymore. Nick makes my sister into the fun, easy going, quick witted girl she would have been if things had been different for her. And for that I will always be indebted to him, there's absolutely no doubt in my head that you two belong together and if you need any proof all you have to do is look at their son" Monroe said knowing that this was what he had wanted for the moment they had met since they were perfect together

" aww Monroe thank you and this goes without saying but you know that I will always take care of her and Nate right? I mean they are my whole life now" Nick said after realised once again how close the bond was between Monroe and Mia as brother and sister since they had always been there for each other

" dude if I thought for minute that you weren't then this wedding wouldn't be happening, actually scratch that I'm pretty we would have your funeral instead right Mia?" Monroe said making all laugh as Mia picked up a sleepy Nate who was beginning to fall asleep in his highchair as he snuggled into her body

" yeah well there defiantly wouldn't be any more children in your future... I would get up but this little guy might protest and by the way I love you too big brother" she said gesturing at Nate who was curling up against Mia as Nate gave him a small on the forehead as he placed his baby blanket over him

" well that lucky then because we make pretty babies and talking about our baby I think we should get home to his bed" Nick said since he had planned to drive Mia and Nate home before heading to Monroe's house as he wanted to make sure that they got home safe rather than worry about them all night

As Nick drove home him and Mia held hands as they talked about everything and nothing as if to make up for the time that they were going to spend apart, despite it only being one night it was the first that they would spend apart since they had moved together apart from the few times she had went the council or had been staying at Monroe's. Once they got home Nick got Nate out of the car so that he could head upstairs to the nursery where he gently placed him onto the changing table so that he could get him change out of his clothes and into his colourful striped onesie before placing him into his crib as Nate continued to sleep unaware of all this. While this was happening Mia headed into their bedroom where she went for a quick shower before getting changed into a pair of blue floral pyjamas bottoms and a dark green tank top. She had taken off all of her makeup and had decided to leave her hair down in its wet tangle free waves, although she wore her glasses after taking out her contacts before heading downstairs where Nick was doing his nightly security checks before he had to leave for Monroe's.

" are you sure we need to do this not being able to see each till the wedding thing? I hate being apart from you and I never get any sleep without your cold feet" he said wrapping his arms around her waist as she did the same as she leaned into him as she laughed at his joke and its hidden meaning

" yeah I kinda promised my mom to uphold some traditions since we already broke a few like having a baby out of wedlock and interspecies marriage... Oh and don't my feet are toasty warm" she said with a smile as she subtly let him know that she had zero doubts about marrying him

" true but I thought the whole bad luck thing only applied to seeing the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding" he said knowing that he would rather spend the night with her and Nate in his own bed than spend the night before his wedding somewhere else

" well think of it this way, after tomorrow you will never have to sleep alone again" she said with a smile as she thought about how they were finally going to get their happy ever after together after waiting for what seemed to a lifetime of life getting in their way

" now that is what I call a happy thought... I love you so much Mia!" He said leaning down to capture her lips with his as he tried to give her a kiss that would give them both something to look forward to and last them till their wedding as well as through what was clearly going to a lonely night

" I love you too Nick Burkhardt...I'll see you at the alter, I'll be the white by the way" she said after one more kiss before he picked up his over night bag as he laughed at her joke as he placed a gentle kiss on her head as he headed to his car while Mia watched him drive away


	22. Chapter 22: I gave you all

Hey guys so this is the one that you have all hopefully been waiting for since this is the wedding chapter and I'd like to point out that I've never been married or been to an actual wedding so if any detail are wrong I'm sorry, also I didn't know Nick's middle name so I made it up. So hopefully you enjoy the story and let me know what you think. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link on profile, its named after the story and feel free to follow/ comment or send me on pm on Polyvore

The next morning Mia was woken up in early into the morning by the loud cries from her son that was coming from the baby monitor that was sitting onto of her bedside table so she quickly grabbed the monitor along with her cream coloured cardigan as she headed to Nate's bedroom to see him twisting around in his crib with his face red from crying. Mia gently picked him up as she began sway a little to calm him down so that she could change his diaper before taking him downstairs to prepare a bottle for him. It was strange to not to have Nick in the house as it seemed too quiet and too still without him, not that he was loud in the morning or always in her way but it seemed like the whole house and everything in it including her and Nate seemed to miss him being there. Once Nate was settled and fed Mia began to loosely side braid her hair so that it was out of her way while she was preparing his diaper bag with everything he would need for the day such as spare clothes, diapers, formula, some bottles and of course his dinosaur since it was one less thing for her to worry about later as her and Nick had agreed for Monroe to pick him up so that he could take him to Nick. An hour or so later Mia went to the answer the door to see her bridal party in full excitement mode as they hurried into the house to set everything up for them to get ready together

" oh wow, I can see that you've all had your coffee this morning or decaf tea in your case Rosalee " Mia said laughing slightly as she shifted Nate in her arms as he was beginning to wiggle around to get to the new arrivals to say a hello since two of the women who had just arrived were both of his grandmothers, Mia had invited Kelly to join them in getting ready so that she was more involved in the wedding

" and if I know you which I do then you'll be on your second or third cup by now" Rosalee said knowing that Mia had a unhealthy obsession with coffee and that she had probably being up early with Nate as she headed to the dinning room so she could set up a makeup area for all the women to do the makeup as they had decided to set up different areas

" ok maybe but I didn't sleep well without Nick last night, actually neither of us did and I figured that I needed to stay away during my wedding" she said as Adalind gently placed Diana on the floor where she had set up some of her toys and ensuring that her daughter was safe before heading over to Mia to check out the bags under her eyes

"seriously? Lucky for you we can cover up those heavily bags under your eyes with makeup… I'm sure that Nick didn't sleep well either" she said knowing that she would be the same if she had to spend the night away from Hank since they were so used to being with each other

" he was actually, I don't think he slept for more than a hour. I heard him pacing around at like 3 morning before he eventually went to the trailer, I think he was just restless" Rosalee said placing a hand on her small baby bump instinctively as she noticed the look on Mia's face as passed Nate over to Kelly so she could grab her phone

" I'm sure its nothing other than he was missing you two, I know he wasn't exactly pleased about staying away from you and Nate till the wedding" Kelly said in between cooing and talking nonsense to her grandson who to her had grown so much since she had first seen him just after he was born as he began to gently pull on her tight ringlets

" I know it was me who insisted on it and he is probably fine but I just want to make sure that no grimm or wesen related things are going to get in the way of today and if they do then I want to be involved" she said knowing that if there was no other alternative to the supernatural element in their lives ruining their wedding then she wanted to be able to help Nick

" everything will be fine Emilia, the best you can do right now is think happy thoughts and get ready to the most beautiful bride ever ok?" her mom said as gently swept her hair out of the way of her face as she placed it behind her ear as she pulled Mia in for a hug as she began to relax against her

" I'm not exactly used to thinking happy thoughts or them turning out to be true, old habits die hard right?….so what's the plan?" she said realising that she was still waiting for the next bad thing to happen as she gesturing to all the equipment and things that they had brought with them to help get ready for the wedding

" well I'm glad you asked so since this is pretty much going to be wedding headquarter for the bride, bridesmaids and the mothers of the groom and bride to get read we figured that it needed to be organised" Adalind said gesturing between her and Rosalee as she continued to lay out each of their makeup bags, hair products and styling told

" yeah so this is side of the table is going to be hair and this is side is going to be the makeup station, upstairs is obviously going to be the changing area for everyone" Rosale said as she began to hang up each of their dresses up onto the door so that they weren't going to get crushed, especially Mia's dress since it was the most important one of all

" great, Trubel is on her way and I thoroughly suggest getting that little guy dressed just before we leave, otherwise he'll just throw up on it" she said knowing that the wedding was just be after his usual two clock bottle which she knew that Nick would be giving him since Nate was still going to be his co-best man despite being four months old

" ummm Mia, someone named Niklaus is calling you...who is he?" Kelly said after noticing the way that Mia tensed at his name which she recognised was instinctive rather than because she was actually scared of whoever was calling her

" he's an old friend from my days in the council...Salut Niklaus , ce que je peux faire pour vous sur cette belle journée ?(Hi Niklaus, what can i do for you on this fine day?)" she said trying to remain the strong and confident person he knew her to be as she began to wonder if this was about the same thing that Nick had been worrying about

" vous êtes anormalement heureux Emilia , mais je devine des thats ce qui se passe lorsque vous êtes sur le point de se marier(you're unnaturally happy Emilia, but I'm guessing thats what happens when you're about to get married)" he said through the phone as Mia headed towards the stairs for privacy as she sat one of the steps

" must be! So what's going on because I know you and I know didn't call just to wish me a happy wedding day?" She said in English as she pulled her sleeve of her cardigan over her hands as if she was preparing herself for whatever bad news was about to happen

" no I kinda wish that was all I had to say right now but I figured you should know that Cornelius Chambers sent you guys a present" he said signing since he knew that he needed to warn Mia before she got the surprise and the scare of her life

" I know I'm the one who sent him the invitation as a sign of good faith since we're all allies now right?" She said smiling as she realised that Niklaus was still looking out for her despite hating her for 15 years and her walking away from him and everyone else she loved in the council

" oh ok...well then I have another confession for you, I told Nick and he seemed less than pleased" he said thinking that was probably an understatement as he thought about how Nick had began to freak out asking if it was some kind open threat towards her or their family

" thanks for the heads up Niklaus and don't worry I'll deal with Nick" she said ending the call as she looked through her phone to send a text to Nick to tell him to call her so that she could talk him down from a nervous breakdown

" come on, we'll start on your makeup then your hair" Rosalee said knowing the two older ladies would prefer to have more time with their grandson which was fortunate since the young ones were better with hair and makeup as Mia sat down in one of the dinning room chairs as Rosalee began to get everything ready

Meanwhile at Rosalee and Monroe's house Trubel had decided to check in on Nick before she had to go to his and Mia's house where she planning on joining the others in getting ready before heading to the wedding venue, she had wanted to see how he was after waking to see that she had several messages from Monroe saying that he was worried about Nick who seemed uncharacteristically nervous and anxious since the night before. As soon as she knocked on the door it was thrown open as if Monroe had been waiting for her which made sense since he looked as if he was on the edge of a metal down as he ushered into the living room where Nick was currently pacing the length of the room deep in thought, Trubel began to look between them in the hopes of an explanation as to why both of them looked so freaked out and on edge.

" so who wants to go first? seriously, I can't help if I don't know what the issue is in the first place" she said beginning to think about the worst as she remembered that she always kept some hers and Nick's grimm weapons in the trunk of her car carefully concealed in case of an emergencies like this seemed to be

" its nothing…well not nothing, one of Mia's friends from the council Niklaus called Nick to tell him that Cornelius is sending them a wedding present so now he's freaking out" Monroe said as he sent down on the couch as he took a sip of his coffee as he began to relax after realising that there really wasn't an issue

" ok still not seeing the issue, I thought Mia and the council are ok now so it makes sense that they would send you guys a wedding present" she said going into the kitchen to grab some coffee from the pot so she could sit next to Monroe and watch Nick continue to freak out

" yeah that's what I've been telling him but he's not listening! Hence why I called you as grim back up" Monroe said putting extra emphasis on the word 'listening' as he raised his voice to a shout, however Nick didn't even flitch or acknowledge them

" Grimm back up? Wrong Grimm, that's Nick but I do have an idea on how to snap him out of this...HEY DUDE!" she said as she threw a pillow at him as hard as she could making him turn around to see what was going on as if expecting an attack any moment

" what?! I was trying to coming to come up with a plan" Nick said although he still sounded distracted as he sat down in the arm chair as he thought about everything what the present from the council could be and what it could be mean for them as a family

" a plan? The only plan that you need right now is the one ends with you getting married to Mia, you know the love of your life and mother of your child" Monroe said pointedly as he leaned forward in his chair as he tried to make him see sense before he needed to tell Mia

" I want to so much but I can't if she's at risk because of it!" He said standing up as he realised that he was too restless to sit still as he felt like a hyperactive kid as he thought of everything that Mia and him had went through while she was pregnant with Nate

" would you just stop please? You are in fight mode when you don't need to be" Trubel said wondering what else they could do to make him see the reality of his situation rather than what he was thinking was going before it was time for him to get ready for his wedding

" you're doing that thing that Mia does sometimes where she makes a bigger issue out of nothing in order to avoid what is really getting to her so what's really making you this crazy?" Monroe said recognising the habit from his sister since he had see so many times before

" I don't know...I just miss them I guess and I'm worried cause last night was first time I've spent away from them and part of me is thinking the worst, that something bad happened" he said pacing again as he thought about the night he had left Mia alone to deal with Juliette

" nothing happened to them, Rosalee would had told me by now if it had" Monroe said as he checked his phone just in case he had missed something from Rosalee, although he knew that she would be busy trying to herself as well as Mia ready for the wedding

" ok take a chill pill, you're forgetting that we live in the 21st century where we talk to someone with one push of a button" Trubel said waving her phone in the air as Nick took out his own phone to see a text from Mia telling him everything was fine but she needed to talk to him

" yeah I'm pretty sure that my mom would give you a free pass for this" Monroe said calling after him as Nick headed upstairs to the spare bedroom that filled with boxed baby future as he sat on the bed waiting for Mia to answer her phone

" hey so I'm kind of hoping that the pacing and not sleeping is do with Niklaus's call and not because you're having doubt about spending the rest of your life with me" she said with amusement in her voice, Nick could hear shouts of protest in the background at Mia leaving

" he called you too? Please tell me that the council aren't making a move against us" he asked her as she smiled to herself when she realised that he used the word us rather than her without thinking as she thought that they were about be an official team

" yeah he wanted to give me fair warning, also you should know that I sent invite to the wedding to Cornelius Chambers even though I knew he wouldn't come...I should have told you" she said realising that she should known he would have immediately thought the worst

" it's fine...just please tell me that everything is ok, I'm going crazy here with worry which is usually your job and no amount of doubts could talk me out of the best decision of my life" he said leaning back on the bed while Mia picked up Nate and took him to her and Nick's bedroom

" everything is fine here, me and Nate are great if not a little harassed which reminds me...if I K-I-L-L my mom, Adalind and potentially your mom would you arrest me?" She said asked spelling out the violent word since there were little ears around as her and Nate sat on their bed

" are they really driving you that crazy? Just think in a few hours we'll be together and all the fussing will be over...how's my little buddy doing?" He asked knowing that she hated it wherever all the focus and attention was on her as she looked down at their son playing with the necklace Nick had given Mia for their first Christmas as he lay on her stomach

" he's fine and unlike his mommy he is loving all the attention especially from his grandmas but he's missing his daddy and he's not the only one...I sent you something" she said temporary pausing the call so she could take a picture of her and Nate together to send to Nick

" aww he is adorable, I can't wait to see you and marry you...I love you both" he said silently counting down the hours and minutes till he was reunited with them again as he thought about how amazing she would looked when she finished getting ready and in her wedding dress

" I love you too, you silly man" she said with a chuckle as she gently ended the call before thinking about how worked up he had gotten because he wasn't there to make sure that they were safe and sound as his mind began to wonder

In an hour later Mia and the others were all gathered in the large bridal room where they had gotten dressed into their dressed for the wedding since they were worried about getting them crushed and wrinkled during the car ride to the wedding venue, it was also decided that both Diana and Nate should get ready there too since there was little chance for them to get their clothes for the wedding. Mia carefully got Nate dressed a one piece grey wedding suit with a bow tie before handing him over to her mom so she could get into her wedding dress whole Alice began to tickle his stomach. Mia had decided to wear her long brown hair in loose curls that were swept to the one side so it was over her left shoulder and wore a pearl silver leaf clip, she wore light brown smoky eye makeup and rosy pink lipstick. Her wedding dress consisted of a beaded lace with quarter length sleeves with a full tulle skirt, she wore grey heels, a crystal beaded belt around her waist.

" oh wow Mia...you look so beautiful" Monroe said as he walked through the door wearing his suit as he caught a glimpse of his sister looking in the mirror as Rosalee and Adalind fixed the skirt of her wedding dress before she turned around to see him

" thanks...so tell me how's he doing? And no bending the truth to spare my feelings" she said moving around the room to grab Nate's grey and white zigzagged diaper bag before picking her son up from the floor where he was laying on his back being tickled by Trubel

" he's much better and calmer, I think your phone call seemed to relax him a little but I do think that he's missing this little guy" Monroe said gently stroking one Nate's chubby cheeks as he began to look for his finger to grab as Mia looked down at her son as the others left to give them some room to talk alone

" that I can understand, Nick will love him in his little suit...so no cold feet or urges to jump out of any windows?" She said fixing her hair and makeup as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror before she grabbed Nate's green dinosaur which Monroe used to play with him

" no he's fine, he's actually excited to marry you and anyway shouldn't I be asking you that? If you were having doubts then you know I would understand and help you right?" He said as he gave her smile as she responded with a bigger and brighter one

" I'm grateful for the offer big brother but I want to do this ok? Nick is the only one I can see myself doing this with, plus I've already had his kid so getting married is the next logical step right?" She said laughing realising that her and Nick never did anything by normal standards

" the logical step would have been to get married first than have Nate but you've never been logically" he said thinking about everything that they had been through over the years as he thought about different it would all be if she had been logically about her choices and decisions

" true, if I was a more logically person I would probably still be at the council as an agent for them and would have probably got married to Alexander" she said losing all traces of a smile she thought about Alexander and how bad things had gotten the last time she had seen him

" you know I'm proud of you and that I'm proud to be your brother, you deserve this...One day to celebrate this amazing woman you've become, you know a mom and now a wife" he said feeling the need to express how much he appreciated and loved as his only little sister

" yeah I know... Gee take the boy and go before I start crying and ruin my makeup, trust me when I say that last thing you want is an angry pregnant wife" she said gently dabbing underneath her eyes to prevent the tears from running her makeup as Monroe took Nate and his things from her

Mia gave Nate and Monroe one last kiss and hug before Monroe headed out of the room so that he could walk down the hall where he had left Nick to get ready while he went out to collect Nate since they were planning him to be there at the aisle with Nick and Monroe as Nick's joint best man. Nick was wearing a dark grey suit with a lilac tie which he was currently fixing it before realising that Monroe had walked into the room with his son

" I come bearing one very handsome nephew who is incredibly excited to see his daddy, I think all the girlie things of today were getting to him" Monroe said as he closed the door and place Nate's diaper bag on one of the near by chairs as Nate began to make noises of delight

" hey buddy, ohh daddy missed you so much... How's Mia doing?" Nick asked after giving Nate a big cuddle and kiss as his way of making up for the time they had spent apart as he began to think about his wife to be and she might be having doubts about their wedding

" she's great, steady as a rock and looks amazing... Although I did give her an out but she seems pretty set on marry you" he said with a smile and a slightly chuckle as Nick gave him a pointed look before refocusing his attention onto his son

" yeah funny that but she seemed ok right? I mean she wasn't worried or stressed about anything was she? I just want her to enjoy today" he said as he fixed Nate's socks before going into his diaper bag to get out his baby skip hat to protect him from the sun

" no she seemed fine and eager to the whole thing started...do you have your wedding vows?" He asked since he knew that Mia and Nick had planned on writing their own vows instead of the traditional way as they were far from being traditional especially their relationship

" yup all up here though, I figured that way I wouldn't be able to spill coffee on them and have nothing" he said knowing that his nervous were defiantly having an affect on him in a way that wasn't affecting Mia according to Monroe as they both checked their watches

" well how about we go and get you married, brother in law" he said clapping him on the back as they headed outside to where the wedding was going to be held as they saw the guest beginning arrive and fill up the chairs as they began to take their places where Hank was waiting for them

As the wedding march began to play Nick and Monroe turned around to see Diana walking down the aisle with Kelly closely following her in case she needed help walking as she forcefully threw her sunflower petals from her white rustic bucket that had been decorated onto the floor while everyone laughed and awed at her. Trubel, Rosalee and Adalind then followed wearing lilac sweetheart neckline tea length tulle dress holding small sunflower wedding bouquets as they took their placed by the aisle next to where Mia would be standing with Nick. Soon it was time for Mia to walk down the aisle with Bart as Nick took every single detail of her from the way her look effortless perfect or the way that her traditional but modern wedding seemed to highlight her curves that she had developed from being pregnant with Nate, as he watched her coming down the aisle he noticed that she discreetly stuck her tongue out at him causing him to roll his eyes at her as his smile brightened. Before he knew it she was standing in front of him as Bart gently gave her a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug before taking his seat next to Kelly and Alice as Nick took Mia's hands once she was facing him giving him a smile that matched his own.

" dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman in holy matrimony into this holy estate these two person present come now joined. If anyone can show just cause as two why these two should not be lawfully wed then please speak now or forever hold your peace... Nick?" The officiator said once everyone began to sit down as he started the ceremony as they took a brief pause to see whether or not anyone object to them getting married before Nick took the lead to deliver his wedding vows

" I Nicholas Jude Burkhardt take you Emilia as my wedding wife... You have taught me so much, you taught me that there was more to people than the worst part of them and it's always worth taking the chance on them because things could turn wonderfully amazing. You taught me that I didn't have to a certain way because that's what was expected of me. And most importantly you taught me that you have a chance on love despite all the things that might be against it because one day you might find yourself having a baby with that person or getting married to them" he said hoping that she understood all his hidden meanings since he knew that he couldn't come out and say the words Grimm or wesen as there were some human guests among them as she gently dabbed her eye to stop the tears from falling

" a long time ago I thought that all of this was last thing that I could ever have or deserved so I locked all of it into a little box inside me and buried with walls and quick witted comments but you changed that, you changed me. You got passed my defences and came back every time I tried to push you away... Yo-you brought me back alive and to showed that I deserved every bit of this and you and ou-our little boy...you say I taught you so much but you taught how to love and I do, I love you so much" Mia said now in floods of happy tears as her voice began to break slightly all while the having a large bright smile on her face as she looked at Nick as if he was the only person that matter in the room or outdoor area

" who has the rings?" The officiator asked once Mia and Nick had finished their vows as they were both so emotional from what the other had said as were the guests

" oh that would be me, here you go guys" Monroe said taking out Mia and Nick's wedding bands as he handed them the others ring as he thought about special this wedding for him since it a symbol of his best friend and his sister's love for each other as Nick took Mia's ring

" with this ring I thee wed" he said sliding her wedding band onto her ring finger where her engagement ring sat, the wedding band matched the engagement ring as it was rose gold with diamonds around it which made it sparkle in its own way as Mia took Nick's ring

" with this ring I thee wed" she said with a smile as she slid his wedding band onto his ring finger, his wedding band was similar to hers in that it a rose gold colour so that they matched

" I now pronounce you, man and wife...you may kiss the bride" he said as Mia and Nick closed in the distance between them as they shared a deep and passionate kiss as they forgot about where they were or the fact that they were surrounded with all their friends and family

Later that day once Mia and Nick along with Nate had greeted everyone before siting down for their wedding meal and got the toast out of the way it was time for the wedding cake which was a white cake with chocolate decorations to make it look more forest and outdoor like as Nick and Mia gently fed it too each other. Soon after it was time for the first dance where Nick held his out for his wife to join him on the dance floor as she gently handed Nate over to Kelly who happily accepted he grandson as demons by jasmine Thomason played as he wrapped his arms around her waist while hers went around his neck. After they had finished Monroe and Rosalee pulled them aside to tell them that they had gotten a small honeymoon to a large luxury cabin by a lake close the mountains and hill due to one of Monroe's clients owing him a favour since they had planned on skipping because of Nate, however between them the gang plus their parents had all worked out a system. So once the reception was finished Mia and Nick headed to the airport before starting their honeymoon

" hey I just wanted to check on things and see how he's doing?" Mia said as she called Rosalee while she headed outside to where the outdoor seating area was since Nick was still sleeping, she gently pit hair up into a semi messy bun then her glasses. She wore a red pyjama tank saying he's on it with striped pyjama shorts with a grey hoodie.

" he's great although it's kind of hard to get him to settle down to go to sleepy, any tips in case he wakes up during the night?" Rosalee asked sensing that Mia needed this more than she did since it would put her mind some what at ease so that she could enjoy her honeymoon without worry as she turned to face side ways in the outdoor sofa to face the lake

" if you sing hush a bye baby then that should work and make sure he has mr dino, if then play of the Monroe's CDs that he has of me playing piano" she said knowing that her brother would have some and that it would calm him down enough to allow him to drift to sleep

" great which means that you don't have to worry about us or Nate since we have everything covered here" she said knowing that probably wouldn't do anything for Mia's nerves as Nick slowly and gently slipped his arms around her waist and he sat behind her and began to kiss her neck

" I know you do, I trust you guys and I promise not to call... Too much,bye" she said before ending the call as she became more and more distracted by Nick who was pulling her hoodie off of her shoulders so that more of her skin was exposed to him and his lips

" I see you couldn't resist in checking up on him, you're such a mom... Although I have to confession I was about to do the same" he said placing his phone on the table next to them as she began to lose herself in his tough

" I think this has been one of the best days of my life" Mia said thinking about all things that this wedding topped as she thought about how lucky she was that she got to spend the rest of her life with Nick expanding their family and all the things that they still had to look forward too

" just one? Not the best day... Oh I get it, it's a close tie with the day Nate was born right?" He said trying to work out what could top their wedding day which was a day of celebrating their love for each other as he thought about the day that their sons was born

" yeah I think the day was born is in first place then today in second place then the day when I told you I was pregnant which was also the sameday you proposed" she said thinking about her best top three moments of her life which all involved him one way or another

" me too, although I would add the day that we first said I love you and the day we moved in together... I think that's when I realised that I couldn't live without you in my life" he said causing her to turn around as the non responsive approach on her part was becoming too much for her

" really? I guess it was different for me, it's like when you're reading a really good book and before you know it I was already in the middle before I knew it" she said thinking that they're story was defiantly one worth telling or at least it was in their eyes

" so is this an ending of our story? Our happy ending?" He said thinking that the word happy defiantly described how they were both feeling as he thought about how he had married not only one of his best friends but the love of his life

" I think it's end of a deliriously happy chapter but there's defiantly more in store for us, Mr Burkhardt" she said smiling as she thought about how they were now a official family with the same last name rather than her being the odd one out like she had been for the last few months

" well then Mrs Burkhardt, I am more than happy to got through this particular journey with you" he said making giggle with sheer happiness as he spoke her new married name before gently capturing her lips in a soft gentle kiss that before long turned heated as they poured all of their love that they felt for each other into it


	23. Chapter 23: epilogue

Hey guys so this is last chapter for the story and I would just like to say thank you to everyone who's been reading alone especially if you've been reading since the beginning. Also just as a heads up this is the first epilogue I've ever written so I'm sorry if it's not great but I hope you still enjoy. So let me know what you think. As always let me know what you think by reviewing/following/favouriting or by sending me a pm (pretty please let me know what you think). You can also see Mia's outfits via the link down the bottom of the chapter, just take the spaces away

Chapter 23: Epilogue

A lot had happened in the last four years since Mia and Nick's wedding for everyone in the group whether it was expanding their families or getting married or a career change, although despite whatever was happening in their personal lives they still had Grimm and wesen related things to deal with including dangerous one whether it was due someone coming after Nick or even Nate. For Nick and Mia everything was pretty much the same happy bubble that they had been in since they had met in one way or another with a few changes such as the addition to their family in the form of their daughter Henrietta who Nate absolutely adored and the fact that Mia had returned to work on a part time basis so that she could still spend time with Nick and their had given birth to two beautiful twins called Zachary and Zoella who were the best of friends, Monroe had decided to open his clock repair shop since the twins had a habit of getting into all of clock repairing parts and tools. Hank and Adalind had gotten married two years after Mia and Nick's wedding with Diana being the flower girl as she watched her mother and step father get married, they had decided not to have another baby since they had both agreed that Diana was enough for them as well as the fact that Adalind had started back at work as a lawyer. As for Trubel, she had began her career as a social worker where she helped children who were placed into the foster care as well as helping wesen or rare cases Grimm children figure out who and what they were. She was currently six months pregnant with hers and Josh's first child

Mia was in the dining room as she began to pack Henrietta's diaper bag and making sure that everything was ready for them to leave on time while Nate played in the living room as his baby sister slept in her crib upstairs. Mia wore a yellow and a white floral high necked skater dress with a white waist belt, a denim jacket and yellow heels. Her once long dark brown wavy hair was now cut short so that it stopped above her shoulder and hung in loose waves, she wore softly smoked eye makeup and light pink lip gloss.

" Nate? Hey bud, I need you to go upstairs and get dressed in the clothes that I've laid out on your bed for you for Diana's party" Mia said as she headed into the living room as she bent down to ether son's level as he stopped playing to listen to her since he was still in his pyjamas

" ok mama, I check on Etta?" He said in a four year old broken speech while standing up as he grabbed his soft green dinosaur that he had since birth and had always loved as he always took it with him, Mia smiled at her son's concern for his little sister as she smoothed down his brown hair

" no, it's ok I'll come and check on her as soon as I've clean up here ok? Go and get ready baby" she said as he placed his arms around neck as he gave her a hug before running up the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible, just then Nick opened the door as she began to tidy up

" hey I'm back...I love Hank but not when he's freaking at me about how the streamers had to be in the same sequence of the rainbow" he said as Mia finished picking up the toys that Nate had been playing with and placing them into the large toy box in the room as Nick placed his arms around her waist once she had stood up properly

" I thought we talked about being nice to Hank to today... How was Renard?" She said since the whole situation was still difficult on them which is why Hank wanted everything perfect to make up for not being her real dad while Renard wanted to make up for not being there all the time

" it's just so hard when all I can think about is having a lazy morning with you and the kids, speaking of which where are our lovely children?" He asked as he gently kissed her neck while she leaned into his touch as she began to laugh gently at his choice of words

" well Nate is upstairs getting dressed and Etta is having nap but is all dressed to go expect for her shoes...that would be our son" she said laughing as she heard a loud bang from upstairs followed by a boyish ' I'm otay' as Nick gently nuzzled his face into her neck before sighing

" I'll go see if he's okay and I'll get Etta up too if you don't mind finishing getting her ready to go?" He asked knowing that she was better with Etta's baby girl accessories than he was despite having a year's worth of practice with her, although Mia was natural talented in all things baby girl

" no it's ok, I'll get her up and... I'll race you!" She said discreetly taking her heels off before racing past him and up stairs while laughing as she turned back to Nate chasing after her before heading into Nate's big room as she went into room they had converted into Etta's nursery

" you know I'm pretty sure that you cheated, right Nate? Isn't mama a big cheater?" Nick said calling to him from inside Nate's room as he began to help his son who had fallen over while he was trying to put on his pants since he couldn't keep his balance as Mia gently picked up the sleeping Etta who snuggled close to her mother

" Nick Burkhardt, do not corrupt our son please... Hey pretty baby, did you have a good sleep?" She said as she gently cooed while she paced around the room rocking Etta in her arms as she tried to gently wake her up so that she wouldn't be cranky once she had fully woken

" mama...shh..." Etta said in her small pone year old voice as she copied an action that she had seen her mother used by gently tapped her mother's back like she would whenever Etta or Nate was upset to comfort them as Mia sat down on the floor being careful not to lose her balance

" I know baby but listen we're going to get your shoes and everything on so we can go to Diana's party, oh aunt Addie said that she made some chocolate chip cookies" she said knowing that her daughter would be more eager to get ready if she knew there was cookies involved

" shoes... Me, cookie!" She said as she pointed to where her shoes were as Mia reached over to get her red shoes with little bows that went with the White top and dark blue dungarees that had light blue and red floral pattern, Mia laughed at her daughter's sudden eagerness to go

" yeah ok first we need to get your ready...you want to stand so we can get your cardigan on?...lets go!" She said as she picked up her white cardigan before tickling her as she gently fell against Mia as she wrapped her arms around her to give her a cuddle while Etta laughed in a cute little baby giggle way

" go!" Etta shouted as she pointed to the door causing Nick and Nate to could to the door to see what was going on since they had heard her shout, they then headed downstairs to get everything they needed included a present wrapped in lilac wrapping paper and ribbon with Diana's name on it

A few hours later after the party had finished all of the gang were gathered around a picnic bench as they watched their children play a game of tag as they finished eating some of the leftover party food and birthday as they talked about things and caught up with each other that they had missed, Etta was currently on Mia's knee as she attempted to feed herself some of the icing from the cake but was mostly getting it on her face. Renard had go to back to the station due to a case that came up, although he had told Nick and Hank that they could stay since he would give the case to another pair of detectives as it seemed to be non-wesen related and promised Diana that they would spend the whole day together tomorrow to make it up to her.

"if someone had told me five or six years ago that I would be happily married to a Grimm with two beautiful children then I would have laughed at them" Mia said as she looked down at her wedding and engagement rings that shined on the hand that was gently stroked her daughter's straight dark brown hair that so much like Nick's

" yeah I know what you mean, back when I used to do drugs all the time and was in a dark place this was so not the life I thought I would have" Rosalee said knowing that her and Mia had both been in a dark place on their lives where it seemed that all they would know is the darkness

" I'm pretty that all of our lives have changed in some way for the better like how I used to be the bad guy or how Trubel was alone and on the run from what she was or how Nick in all his grimmness helps people like us" Adalind said knowing that lot had changed within their group to get them to where they were now as they all nodded in agreement

" I think it's safe to say that things have out of the better... So Trubel, how are you doing?" Nick said as she sat at the end of the bench gently rubbing her six month pregnant belly, in the last few years Nick had made a point in checking in on her since she was like the daughter he never expected

" umm good, I'm getting tired a lot more but I'm sticking by my decision to work for another month since I like my job and there's always children that need my help" she said knowing that he would understand since he would often call her into case where there were vulnerable children involved

" oh I remember that feeling, I think I was more tired the second time around than the first but that might have more to do with our toddler " Mia said remembering how good Nate and Nick had been while she had been pregnant with Etta who had just celebrated her first birthday a month ago

" think what it's like when your pregnant with two babies? I mean there where days that I used to close the shop mega early just so I could nap in the back room" Rosalee said thinking once again how everything is in overdrive when you're pregnant with towns including your size and emotions

" well we all know nothing was normal or typical about my pregnancy, I mean I kinda used my unborn baby to get my powers back" Adalind said thinking about how different she had been then to how she was now as she thought about how much she adored Diana and couldn't live without her

" but it's good you're doing something you love though and are good it, I mean you're our number call when child needs your services" Hank said thinking about how children had nice safe home because Trubel had fought for them the way she had wished someone had for her

" yeah I guess I learned that you guys thoughI mean you all do what you love and what it's naturally for you. like Nick and you protecting people, Mia teaching, Rosalee and Adalind helping people in their own way, even Monroe with his clocks" she said making everyone laugh as she pointed the best parts of them as Etta abandoned the fork so she could use her hands

" to be fair the whole clock thing was passed down from our dad, last Christmas I caught him trying to teach Zack and Nate about inner workings of a wrist watch" Monroe said making Mia remember all the times he had sat them down to discuss the best way to fix a clock

" nope, I'm sorry nothing personal but my son is going to be detective like his dad...or anything he wants to be" he said noticing the look that Mia was giving him as he quickly changed his answer as her frown turned to a small smirk as Etta began to play with her icing

" oh look, here come double trouble...hey Zack attack, Ella bella, having fun?" Monroe said as his three year old son and daughter came running over after playing with their cousin and best friend as Rosalee lifted Zack onto her knee while Monroe did the same with Ella as Hank gave them a juice box each

" yup but Nate's too fast" Zack said slightly puffed out while his sister nodded in agreement as she took a drink from her juice box as Nick grabbed Etta's red daisy diaper bag so that he could take the baby wipes from it so that he could clean Etta's face and so Monroe could clean the twins hands since they were dirty

" tall boy, tall legs" Ella said in agreement with her brother as the adults around them began to laugh at her very grown up statement as Nate began to walk over to where his parents and sister was as Mia grabbed Etta's ladybug secure blanket which she immediately snuggled closely with

" he gets from his daddy, sorry Mia. I'm going to see how the birthday girl is, want to come?" Hank said as he began to stand up as he looked to his wife to see whether or not she was going to come with as Nick lifted Nate up onto the bench so that he was sitting next to him

" hey bud, you ok?" Nick said as he opened a juice box from him before giving it to him as he noticed that his son was beginning to get tired as he let out a big yawn just as he leaned into Nick for comfort as Mia checked her watch to see that it was almost time for them to go home

" tired, Diana wanted to play house but I want to play Cowboys and Indianas" he said not noticing the mistakes in his four year old speech as he told another sip from his juice box as Mia grabbed his green dinosaur for him as she noticed that all the children were beginning to get sleep

" Cowboys and Indians baby and I thought you were going to let Diana pick the games because it's her birthday?" Mia asked as she placed Etta's white cardigan back on her before placing her into her pink and peach car seat that was resting on the floor as she looked over to where Diana was with Hank and Adalind

" I tried too mama but she wanted to play girl games like dollies and tea parties, I only play dollies and tea parties with Etta" he said looking at his little sister as Mia and the others smiled at him since it was clear that he loved his sister and would do anything for her including playing girlie games with her

" Zack plays dollies with me" Ella said raising her head as she spoke with a slight baby lisp as she looked at her cousin as if she had just insulted her as Rosalee began to fix light brown her hair which had been in very loose bunches as she took the ribbon she had placed in to match her dress

" Ella plays cars and video games with me" Zack said as he moved over to his fathers knee before snuggling closer to him as Monroe took his juice box from him since he knew that he was about to spill over himself as Mia giggled at the fact that they were sticking up for each other

" guys it's okay Nate wasn't being mean, he was just saying that he only said them with his sister like you do with each other" Rosalee said as she finished with Ella's hair as she tied the pink ribbons around her bunches as Ella grabbed a cookie from the table

" who have thought that our kids would have such strong bonds with their siblings?" Mia said laughing as she placed Nick the baby wipes so he could clean Nate's hands as she began to clean everything up so that they would be ready to go soon as Diana and the others came back

" well they had a pretty good example of what a good sibling relationship looks like so you only have yourselves to blame" Nick said knowing that the fact Monroe and Mia had always been close made their children want to close to their younger siblings and to always look out for them

" thank you for that, what do you think about taking this party back to our place where we can put these guys down for the night?" She said knowing that the twins and Diana would probably have a sleep over in Nate's room or fall asleep on the couch like they usually did whenever they stayed over.

The next day into the afternoon Mia had decided to get her children ready so that they could visit Nick at work since she had already called Hank to see whether or not they had caught a case as she was hailing that they could spend the afternoon on a family outing which she loved it whenever they spent time together as a family. Mia had been hoping that they would have some downtime for the next little while since they had just defeated another enemy of theirs that didn't agree with their way of life and tried to ruin things for them before Nick and the others had got them by placing him in jail for life. Since Mia was off work she wore a black and white striped top, high waisted flared jeans, a cropped khaki jacket, dark brown heels and a matching brown bag. Mia wore her now short hair half down in its naturally wavy state while the other half was braided back in two before joining together in a short ponytail so that it gave her a hair an effortlessly messy look that suited her, she wore light grey smoky make up with a tea rose lipstick. Just as Nick turned to head back to his desk he saw Nate running towards him as he bent down to catch him.

" Nate? What are you doing here? Where's mama?" He asked as Nick began to think the worst as he tried to discreetly check his son for any cuts or bruises since there were very few reason Nate would be running into the station alone and none of them were good

" mama and Etta were too slow so I ran away" he said all proud as Nick noticed a very cross Mia coming around the corner with Etta in her arms as Nick began to form a better idea of what had happened since he knew all too well how Nate could when he got himself too excited and eager

" Nathaniel Reed Burkhardt! I told you to wait for mama and not to run to far ahead of me and Etta!" Mia said once she was close enough as she used her stern but soft teachers voice as Nick took of his bag shaped like a dinosaur before lifting him onto his knee as he sat down on his chair

" Nate, when daddy is at work or out of the house it makes you the man of the house and as the man of the house you need to look after mama and Etta which means no running away" he said in a soft but serious tone since he knew that his son would do as he was told if he thought there was a reason behind rather than stopping him from having fun

" don't worry, I'll protect them!" Nate declared as he raised his arm as he sudden saw it as his mission to protect the females in his family as Nate and Mia let out a gentle laugh as Nick put him put down on the floor, as Nick began to wonder why they were all here although it was a happy surprise

" Nate why don't you go and watch the police cars coming from the window?" She said knowing that he loved watching and listening to the police sirens as well as that it served as the perfect excuse for her to speak to Nick alone, although Etta was in her arms but was much too young to understand what was being said

" what's going on?... Hey baby girl, want to come and see daddy?" He asked sensing that Mia needed to tell him something that their son could hear as he refocused his attention on his small daughter who held her arms out as a signal for her daddy to take her from Mia

" I had to use the naughty step again with Nate, he found it highly amusing to woge in front Etta to scare her while she was taking her nap" she said remembered the first he had woged when he was two while he had gotten upset due the fever he had from a tooth that was coming in

" really? I thought we had handled that, want me to talk to him about it?" Nick said knowing that Nate sometimes listen to him more than he did with Mia since he liked it whenever Nick had a man to man talk with him, although he was defiantly a mama's boy where as Etta was daddy's little girl

" no I don't think he'll be doing it in a hurry, when he woged he saw her Grimm black eyes which freaked him out to say the least" she said leaning against his desk while he sat down on his chair as he placed Etta on his knee so that she was facing him as he suddenly broke out in a smile

" aww are you a big tough Grimm like your daddy? That's my girl, so far we have one Grimm and one blutbaden" he said knowing that was the one thing that had always worried Mia about having children as she gave him that told him that there was nothing funny about this situation

" actually two grimms and one blutbaden, I woged to comfort Nate enough to give him into trouble and I saw that same darkness in them" she said looking down at her shoes as she tried to hide how upsetting it had been to see her true reflection in the eyes of her baby boy's

" hey it's okay, so what is going on because I know you Mia, I know that you would have waited until tonight to tell me" he said wonder what was going on as he realised that Nate had been wearing his dinosaur backpack that was usually used when he went to preschool or days out

" well I was thinking that we could go to the zoo since Etta is starting to recognise her animals and Nate loves the giraffes" she said thinking about how she had already packed the car so it was ready to go as Etta's stroller was in it for when she got tired of walking with support

" let me guess you have the camera already packed in Etta's diaper bag? Sure just let me tell Wu that I'm headed out" he said since Wu was in charge in Renard's absent since he had taken the day off to spent it with his daughter to make up for leaving early at her party the day before

Later that night after they had come home from the zoo Mia had quickly got both children bathed and changed into their pyjamas before putting them to bed and in Nate's case reading him a story until he had fallen asleep which allowed her time to get changed in her own pyjamas while Nick made them some tea. Mia wore a set of matching blue pyjama tank and shorts that had lace detailing on the side of them, a white and blue tie dye cardigan, a pair of white and blue love hearts socks. She placed as much as she could of her short hair into a ponytail after taking off all of her makeup and putting her glasses on. Mia crawled into bed putting on her bedside lamp so that she could read her worn copy of catcher in the rye as she waited on Nick.

" I seriously think you need a new copy of that book, there more more tears and crease on that book than there are words" he said as she gently placed on book in her lap as she gladly accepted the warm cup of tea he was offering her as he placed his own on his bedside table as he slipped in bedside her since he was already dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms with no top on

" I like having my old worn books thank you very much, it just sign that they've been well read" she said laughing gently at him as she took a sip from her cup before placing it on the bedside table along with her book as she turned to her husband who took her hand and placed a kiss on her wedding and engagement ring

" did the Etta and Nate go down ok?" He asked worrying that one of them had caused Mia some trouble since she had insisted on putting them to sleep on her own while he sorted everything else

" yeah I think they were both pretty tired from today, although they really enjoyed the zoo. I promised Nate that we would draw some picture of the different animals we had seen today" she said smiling at the fact he had been going on and on about all the cool thing that they had seen

" I know I'm glad they had fun today...and I'm glad that their mom was working late that day she decided to save me from having my eyes eaten alive by parasites and save me everyday of my life since" he said before moving closely to where Mia's head lay on her pillow as he gently captured her lips with his to give her a soft kiss

" you save me too you know, because of you I had the courage to stand up to the council... I mean that did come and bite us in the back but it was still worth it to be free of them" she said thinking about Alexander and everything he had to not only her but to the council too

" I think it's fair to say we saved each other, although we might have saved ourselves a lot of trouble if we had stayed away from each other" he said thinking about all the rules they had broken in order to be together, all the people they had hurt and all the trouble they had faced

" we tried and failed at that... You know there's nothing I would change about us right? I mean I know none of it has exactly been easy but love is, especially when it's as strong as ours" she said running her hand through his hair as he leaned into her touch as he placed a kiss on her palm

" yeah me neither, not even me being a Grimm or you being blutbaden...you gave me the best thing ever, you gave me two beautiful children and made me a father twice" he said knowing that he could never imagine having children with anyone else but Mia since she was such a good mother and was naturally maternal with them

" you're a great dad and even better husband which after four years still sounds weird to say" she said laughing as she laid her head on to his chest as she moved closer to him as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead before placing his arm around her

" I love you so much Mia Burkhardt, seriously you and the kids are my whole life" he said turning so that he could look into those big brown eyes that he had fallen for all those years ago, they still had the same effect on him as they did the day that he had first saw them

" no way near as much as I love you Nick Burkhardt" she had kissing him softly although it soon turned more passionate as she moved so that she was now straddling him underneath the covers as he placed a hand on either side of her legs to bring her closer to him

www. polyvore our_ happy_ ever_ after/ collection? id= 4472379


End file.
